


Alethiology in Volterra

by Reveri



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella Swan Isn't A Doormat, Charlie Swan is given character justice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone gets a backstory!!!!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids included, I ship rare pairs and you will too, I try to make sense of all Twilight Vampire lore, Jane Volturi is given character justice, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Reasonable Original Character, Revised Version, Slow Romance, Vampire origin story wherein I theorize everything that has to do with the Volturi, Volturi, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveri/pseuds/Reveri
Summary: After travelling the world, a woman ends up in Volterra and begins to question everything she has ever known. There is no escaping the clutches of the Volturi, and Altheia Beneventi must tread the world of vampires so fragile and so delightfully human.
Relationships: Alec/Bella Swan, Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Benjamin/Jane Volturi, Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Sulpicia/Charlie Swan, The Volturi (Twilight) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Alethiology - the study of the truth  
**

* * *

**ALETHIOLOGY IN VOLTERRA**

**PROLOGUE**

"Papa, I'm home!"

A young woman called out as she closed the door behind her. Even from the porch, she could already hear Mozart playing from her father's record player upstairs. She smiled somberly to herself as she pulled herself out of her coat.

Luciano often locked himself in his room and listened to classical pieces when he was missing his wife. It was his way of grieving, and she understood.

Her mother, Adrienne Beneventi, had passed in her sleep no more than four months ago.

Although surreal and painful, she could still picture her six-year-old self grinning between her doting parents as she passed the living room.

_Papa, can I play outside now?_

_Addie, cuore mio, surely our dolcezza has earned her time to play outside..._

_Luce, please! She has a gift, it would be a waste not to practice!_

_Of course, of course... simply saying four hours of practice is too much..._

The antique house clock chimed 7PM, shaking her out of her reverie.

She trudged up the staircase and silently headed to her father's room to coerce him into eating dinner, only to find the door unlocked. She called out once again before slowly opening the door.

"Papa...?"

Luciano Beneventi was seated on a rocking chair beside his bedroom window. The room was darkening now, a bedside lamp illuminating only half his body, but he looked tranquil, peaceful, and asleep. A soft breeze blew the lace curtains around Luciano's sleeping frame.

In the corner of his room, an old record player started to play Schubert.

The young woman smiled lovingly as she leaned against the door frame, arms crossing over her chest. Was this the first real sleep he had since Mama died? She really shouldn't wake him up... Close the window, yes, maybe...

As she maneuvered around her sleeping father to pull the window down on the early winter breeze chilling the room, she felt a warm, viscous wetness on her forearm. She tilted her arm and screamed as she had begun to process the redness oozing from the side of Luciano's mouth, dripping into a puddle of blood on the wooden floor. Shaking, she held around his neck and felt for a pulse.

" _Papa, no!_ " The young woman was frantic. " _Aiuto! **Aiuto!** "_

»»—- ❈ —-««

A month later, after laying Luciano to his final rest beside Adrienne and settling legal affairs, the young woman found herself sobbing on the staircase, a letter clutched to her heart.

There would be no Mozart or Schubert playing tonight.

»»—- ❈ —-««

_Dolcezza..._

_Beyond this pain, you must know, your mother and I were blessed with you_

_I can only hope you indulge your folks one last time - travel the world_

_We know this has been your dream per sempre. So travel. Find your life_

_We will love you and guide you from above_

_._

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:  
 _Aiuto -_ help __  
Dolcezza - sweetheart  
Per sempre - forever

**Version 17 Jan 2021**


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK I**

**Chapter I: Future Decided**

**THREE YEARS LATER  
March 19th**

As the plane sat idle on the tarmac and flight attendants strolled between aisles, securing overhead compartments and passenger seating arrangements, Alice Cullen was sure she should have booked first class tickets from New York to Florence instead. She couldn't - for the death of her - concentrate on Edward's suicide attempts, placate Bella's slow descent into madness, and the hundreds of voices surrounding her! Not to mention Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were probably trying to reach her while her phone was on airplane mode!

"He keeps changing his mind," Alice mutters to Bella in a low voice. "Going on a killing spree, attacking the Volturi guard, lifting a car in the middle of the plaza..."

"I can't _believe_ him!" Bella wrung her hands around in a frustrated outburst. "Oh, like it's _perfectly fine_ to leave Bella unprotected, so let's forget about her! But the damn moment he finds out I've 'died' he has the _audacity_ to be the victim? Maybe don't leave if you can't be responsible about it, Edward!"

" _Shh!_ " Alice threw a pointed look at the young woman seated beside Bella near the plane window. Bella stills, shifts awkwardly, and apologizes to the woman beside her with a sheepish look.

"It's fine." The young woman assures Bella with a small smile. "I'm pretty sure whatever the guy did, he deserves your anger."

"Anger doesn't even come _close_." Bella muttered, almost to herself, until she looked up to the woman again. Her lips parted in awe. "Um..."

The woman beside her, Bella had decided in her head, almost reminded her of Esme. Just like Edward's mother, she had wavy brown hair and fringes framing her face. There was a maternal air about her disposition, affectionately beautiful, in a delicate kind of way. But that's where all their similarities ended. Because this woman had a tanned complexion, as if she'd been traveling the tropics for a while, and brown eyes instead of gold. And definitely not American. She looked regal, but there was a certain softness... Maybe this was what she would look like if she became a vampire herself—

Bella almost asked but bit her tongue. Instead, she held out her hand. "Sorry, I'm really usually this awkward... My name's Bella Swan."

"I'm Altheia," The woman offered in amusement as she shook Bella's hand. Bella, noting the warm temperature of Altheia's hand, recognized the name. She heard Alice let out a small gasp beside her but ignored it.

"Aletheia? As in, Greek?"

"Yes, actually," Altheia was impressed. " _Aletheia_ , as in, Greek for truth. My parents loved the language."

"I only know because I read too much of the classics," Bella admitted, suddenly feeling shy. She gestured to the real vampire beside her. "This is Alice Cullen."

"Uh-huh... Is Alice okay?"

Bella turned to Alice, only to find the vampire's eyes glazed over. Alice was _definitely_ having another vision. She nudged Alice with her elbow and coughed. A quick second later, Alice's gaze refocused, and smiled stiffly at Altheia.

"You're not going to Volterra, too, are you?" Alice's voice chimed nervously. Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Small world, but yes, I actually am." Altheia affirmed as the plane surged forward. She reached for a book and a music player from the leather satchel under her seat. "Anyhow, don't mind me, Bella and Alice." Alice nodded stiffly. "I'll just be reading here."

As Altheia settled comfortably with her book and earphones, Bella turned her attention to Alice. "What did you see, Alice? Is it Edward?"

Alice shook her head and bit her lip. "The Volturi, Bella." she said gravely.

Bella stiffened. "Edward... He told me... They're an old and powerful coven, like royalty. That Carlisle stayed with them for a while... and that you didn't mess with them unless... unless you wanted to die." Bella finished in a whisper. "What about the Volturi?"

"There were originally three - Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Two females joined them over time, and the five of them make up the family. I'm not sure, but I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together. They're said to be well over three thousand years old. Or maybe it's their gifts that give them extra tolerance. Like Edward and I, Aro and Marcus are… talented." Alice started to massage her temples with her fingertips. "There were nine members of the guard that were permanent, the last time we heard. Others are more… transitory. It changes. And many of them are gifted as well– with formidable gifts, gifts that make what I can do look like a parlor trick. The Volturi chose them for their abilities, physical or otherwise." Bella gulped. "There's a reason he called them royalty… the ruling class. Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules – which actually translates to punishing transgressors. They fulfill that duty decisively."

"And Edward's going to provoke them... so they'd... end him?"

Alice nodded nervously. "We may even be too late... I think I saw... I saw him ask Aro to kill him. But I think Aro offered him a place with the Guard instead. To which he refused."

"So we just have to get there in time! We just need to convince Edward I'm not dead–" _yet,_ Bella wanted to add. "–that's all."

"Bella, listen to me. That's _not_ what I saw just now." Alice held her firmly by the shoulders. "It was so clear. So certain. It looked like it was a future decided."

"What was?" She was getting confused now.

"Altheia." Alice whispered, gesturing to the woman absorbed in her reading nook. "She was there. In Volterra. Beside us. In front of the kings."

Bella gasped. "Alice, she's _human_! What the hell are you say—"

"Bella, _listen_ to me." Alice locked gazes with her. "Whatever it is, with Altheia in the vision, Edward gets out. _You_ get out. _I_ get out. For the first time in my visions _, nobody dies._ "

"Alice, are you... are you saying we should take her with us? She doesn't even _know_ us! We'd be putting her in danger!" Bella hissed. "I am **_not_** doing this, Alice!"

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice," Alice murmurs as her hands drop from Bella's frame. Her eyes have glazed over again. "Altheia travels with us to Volterra. You and Altheia are running across _Palazzo_ _dei Priori_. You stop Edward in time." Alice's eyes refocus and she takes out her cellphone. "Rest now, Bella. I have to tell Carlisle... whatever this is." She sighs, holding a hand up to Bella's face. "You're in-charge of getting her to go with us. Bella — this is not up for discussion."

With Alice now arguing over the phone, Bella's heart begins to thud against her chest. She focused on the woman sitting beside her, suddenly feeling guilty. Altheia, who was kind to her and Alice. Altheia, who had a Greek name. Altheia, who she met not even an hour ago! Altheia, who, probably, unlike her, had a human life not involving wanting to be a vampire. And being in love with a certain Edward who had depressive tendencies.

Bella's eyes started to moisten. Was she going to doom this woman, too?

"Hey, you okay?"

Bella snapped out of her reverie. Altheia was comforting her, book now closed, earphones plugged out.

The fact that she was genuinely kind made it a hundred times worse.

Was Edward worth this woman's life?

"I just," Bella's voice croaked, dangerously on the verge of crying. "I just really want to save Edward."

Altheia nodded slowly, slightly confused. "Okay... then you should go save Edward. Is he why you're going to Volterra? Is he in trouble?"

Bella didn't trust herself enough to speak. She nodded instead.

"Honestly, I'm just stopping by Volterra for the Saint Marcus parade. Then I'm going home to Campania." Altheia held Bella's hand comfortingly. "I can spare a few hours to help you with this Edward. It's no trouble."

Bella felt Alice pat her back. She ignored the gesture, closed her eyes, and tried to breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

 _If this was how it had to be, then..._ _Oh, Edward... You better wait for me, you stupid..._

" _Siamo angeli con un'ala sola, solo restando abbracciati possiamo volare._ " Altheia recited suddenly. Bella tried to blink back the tears. "We are angels with only one wing; by embracing each other are we able to fly." Altheia squeezed her hands tight. "You must believe in your Edward."

"Okay," Bella whispered softly after a moment of silence. Her lips wobbled. "...okay."

It was then that Bella stopped holding back. She hid her face in her palms, grit her teeth together, and sobbed.

»»—- ❈ —-««

As the plane circled around the clouds, preparing for its slow descent towards the city of Florence, Altheia couldn't help but reminisce. The last time she was in Italy, she was a nervous wreck. Having recently resigned from her post as assistant professor of law and philosophies at the University of Naples, armed only with her inheritance, two suitcases, and a flight plan to forty different capital cities spanning the seven continents, she was sure she would be shipped back to Italy after making headlines ("STUPID ITALIAN WOMAN FOUND AFTER 3 DAYS IN CANADIAN WILDERNESS"). It's not that she was an idiot, she just had the worst human brain GPS...

Even though she was coming home as a well-traveled twenty-eight-year-old, she would _never_ risk her reputation by getting two Americans lost in her own home country.

"Bella, Bella." She gently nudged her Bella's arm as they descended from the plane. "I'm not sure I can drive us from Florence to Volterra."

Alice's laugh almost made her blush, until she noticed Bella's eyes had widened in realization.

"How _are_ we getting to Volterra before lunch, Alice?"

 _Before lunch?_ Altheia checked her wristwatch. _Accounting for the parade..._ _Volterra was almost three hours away!_

"Well of course _I'm_ driving, Bella."

In all fairness, Altheia should have known from the maniacal glint in Alice's eyes and the look of horror that showed on Bella's face. Altheia swallowed nervously when Alice asked: "How opposed are the both of you to Grand Theft Auto?"

* * *

*The quote was by Luciano De Crescenzo.

**Version 17 January 2021**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II: Volterra**

A bright yellow Porsche screeched to a stop a few feet in front of Bella and Altheia twenty minutes later, the word TURBO scrawled in silver cursive across its back. Everyone on the crowded sidewalk gawked.

"Hurry! Get in!" Alice shouted impatiently through the open passenger window. Bella ran to the passenger seat and threw herself in, while Altheia chucked her bags to the back seat and scrambled in.

"Sheesh, Alice," Bella complained. "Could you pick a more conspicuous car to steal?"

Altheia would have laughed, but just a second later, her heart was already lodged in her throat. Alice was already weaving, too fast, through the thick airport traffic — sliding through tiny spaces between cars — leaving her two passengers fumbling for their seat belts. Outside the window, the cities of Florence and then the Tuscan landscape flashed past with blurring speed. The sun continued to climb in the sky while Alice raced against it.

"The sun is too _bright._ " Bella noted nervously an hour later. "Won't Edward feel the need to wait for noon, after all?"

" _'You just have to believe in Edward'_ ," Alice reminded Bella in a tone that resembled Altheia's back in the plane. Altheia snorted in the back seat. "You doing okay back there, Altheia?"

"Yes, Alice, thanks for asking," Altheia said sarcastically. "Just spent an hour trying not to look at the speedometer, that's all." Bella hummed in agreement.

Alice rolled her eyes. _Humans._

Altheia's eyes widened as she recognized the ancient sienna walls and towers crowning the peak of the steep hill. "We're here," she breathed against the window.

"Volterra." Alice announced in a flat, icy tone. "The safest city in the world."

Bella scoffed under her breath. "For humans."

In the backseat, Altheia narrowed her eyes at her new companions' wicked sense of humor, but decided to ignore it as the two bantered more at the front. She noticed that as they entered the city, the road grew more congested. The cars became too close together for Alice to maneuver between vehicles like an adrenaline junkie. The car slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot.

"Alice, this is taking _forever_ ," Bella complained. Alice soothed her, then pointed to the general direction of the city towers.

"Altheia, Bella, listen to me well," Alice ordered in a rush as the car skidded to a halt, pointing to the clock tower again, which they could see now more vividly. "You have to run to the direction of the clock tower. _Palazzo dei Priori._ Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun. Right now, we're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across - _don't even think twice_ about pushing people, just _run_!" Bella nodded furiously. "You have two minutes left! _Go! **Go!**_ "

Bella and Altheia threw the doors open and launched themselves out of the car. They were momentarily blinded by the intensity of the sun at noontime, and the blazing colors of red in shirts, hats, posters, and flags. Not to mention the overwhelming singsong of the celebrants at the plaza. Altheia jolted Bella alert as she took her hand, and started pushing and pulling against people as they ran to the direction of the clock tower. Obscenities were flung in their direction as they forcibly pushed past against crowds of people displaying Saint Marcus relics and religious statues.

Beads of sweat dripping from the side of her face, Altheia suddenly hurled Bella to her front with all her strength, pushing her into the open space just meters from the narrow alleyway beneath the clock tower. Bella ran at full force to the direction of the passageway as Altheia squared her shoulders and braced the full impact of holding a crowd of four kids back from pushing into Bella's way.

" **Edward! Edward!** " Bella was screaming as she caught sight of a young man, motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the arched mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, as if he was dreaming pleasant things. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin as he took a large stride forward.

Altheia watched as Bella slammed into the young man, Edward, and thought, she had never seen anything more idyllic than how Bella would repeatedly push against Edward with all her might and how he would smile to himself as he took the force of her pummeling at his chest. Edward took two steps back into the alleyway as she could see him murmur against Bella's frantic form. Her run had slowed to a walk towards them as she watched Edward's hands travel from Bella's sides to her waist and the back of her head, pulling her against him in an embrace.

"If that isn't the sweetest thing, but _damn_ , Bella, you could warn a girl next time." Altheia muttered under her breath as she approached the couple, hidden behind the wall of the alley. "You didn't tell me Edward was just waiting for you here. All that running for nothing."

Bella shook her head as she detached herself from Edward's confused form. "I would explain if I could, but the important thing is — we made it."

Edward shot Bella a look, saying — _explain. now._

Bella sighed. "Before that, we have to make sure the Volturi—"

Edward cut Bella off, suddenly pulling both women behind him. Altheia found herself beside Bella and the alley wall at dizzying speed.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Edward's voice was calm and pleasant on the surface. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters..."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Bella and Altheia flinched as they heard a menacing voice whisper.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

Altheia shot Bella an annoyed look, mouthing, " _Mafia?_ ", while Bella shook her head and mouthed " _Sorry_!".

_What the hell were Bella and Edward into?_

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," A new voice said in a soothing tone. Altheia could now see two shadows concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and billowed in the wind. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you." Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you take your friend back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No. Bring the girls," The first shadow said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper.

"I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared. Edward's voice was glacial and menacing. His weight shifted infinitesimally, ready to spring at any time.

"Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all." The second shadow said apathetically.

"Certainly," Edward agreed. "But they go free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." The voice offered regretfully. Altheia tensed as she watched Bella's hands shake at her sides. "We do have rules to obey." They head footsteps inching closer and closer to their position. Edward wouldn't move an inch.

Abruptly, Edward's head whipped around, towards the darkness of the winding alley, as did the figures surrounding Edward.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" Alice's lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present. Right, Felix, Demetri?"

Alice fell into the spot beside Altheia, her stance casual. There was no hint of underlying tension. She looked tiny and fragile, her arms swung beside her like a child. The tall men suddenly straightened, realizing their numbers were even now.

"We're not _alone_ ," Alice reminded them further, glancing a few yards into the square, where a little family of girls in red dresses were watching them. Their mother was speaking urgently to her husband, eyes set on the cloaked men. The man shot one look and headed straight to a red-coated officer, who now joined in observing their crowd of six.

Edward's teeth clenched. "No."

"Enough."

The commanding voice was high. Altheia peeked from Edward's back and blinked repeatedly as she saw a tiny girl in a gray cloak, almost tinier than Alice, but with light brown hair barely reaching the shoulders. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face could pass for a Botticelli angel, but the face was too pretty for a boy. Despite her size, her arrival had instantly reduced the brute men back into the shadows of the overhanging walls.

"Jane," Edward sighed in defeat, arms dropping at his sides.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, her face impassive.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice in monotone. She turned away and drifted silently into the dark.

Alice walked after the little Jane at once, pulling Altheia's hand slightly to follow her stride. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her along as well. The two men in cloaks followed right after, closing all routes for escape.

The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. Altheia was too scared to ask questions. Instead, she shot Bella a nervous look.

"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story," Alice's eyes flickered from Bella to Altheia. "In summary, Bella _did_ jump off a cliff, not to kill herself, but for extreme sports." Bella flushed. "We met Altheia along the way. Let's just say her presence with us is... predestined."

"Hm." Edward said curtly, eyeing both human women in front of him. Thinking. Observing.

There was a loose curve to the alley, as they turned and reached a squared-off dead end, faced with a flat, windowless, brick surface. The little one called Jane was nowhere to be seen.

Alice didn't hesitate as she strode toward the wall. She dropped Altheia's hand, which she had been holding through the walk. With easy grace, she slid down an open hole beneath their feet. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. The hole was small and black.

Altheia took several steps back. Bella balked.

"It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you."

Bella crouched down to the floor and swung her feet into the hole. "Alice?" Her voice called out into the darkness, trembling.

"I'm right here, Bella." Alice's voice reassured in a distant echo. Edward took Bella's wrists as he lowered her into the blackness.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Drop her!" Alice called.

When Bella disappeared into the hole, her scream dwindling down after almost a minute, Altheia gulped. All three men now faced her, expecting her to follow suit.

Altheia shook her head nervously. "You can go first, Edward." Her voice broke. She heard the two men behind her snicker.

"Ladies first," Edward offered in an amused voice. "Afraid of heights?"

"Isn't there any other entrance? How deep is that fall?" Altheia had backed up several more steps until she hit the bracing arms of the two brutes from earlier.

"Fifty feet." The voice behind her answered goodnaturedly. She flinched and tried to push back.

"I really — am afraid — of heights..." She struggled against them so forcefully they had to manhandle her down the hole. She was sure they would leave bruises. "I'm _really_ — rather not — _please_ don't -"

"Stop — just go down," If Edward could laugh, he would have. But it would have been in bad taste, considering the Italian woman had risked her life to save him. "Are — Are you seriously _crying_?"

Altheia's face had morphed into a adorable pink mess of fear and anxiety, tears pricking at her eyes. Edward barked out a laugh.

"I would advise you to just close your eyes, hold your breath, and clamp your mouth shut."

Altheia's eyes glanced pleadingly to the two cloaked men. "There are other entrances, right, s _ignori_...?"

They snickered at her. "Sadly, _signora_ , none right now."

Altheia clenched her teeth as she was lowered into the passage. "Edward, I don't want to do this," she hissed as her heart hammered. Cold hands held her wrist. "Please — don't, I _can't_!"

"Ready, Altheia?" Edward was still snickering. Altheia flashed her middle fingers to his face. She could hear someone chortling.

"Drop her!" Alice called out.

When Edward let Altheia fall fifty feet deep through the passage, all vampires in the near vicinity could immediately hear varied and colorful obscenities — both in Italian and English — for a full ten seconds, until the cursing voice faded. Edward jumped down soon after Felix and Demetri started shaking in laughter.

"Why, Altheia, I didn't know you had a filthy mouth!" Alice jested to the woman she caught in her arms.

There was no response.

"Oh! Edward," Alice leveled her gaze as Edward emerged from the passage and slid swiftly to Bella's side, who was sat on the floor. "We might need a few human minutes."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, and Bella nodded dumbly. He turned to the other human. "And Altheia?"

Alice grinned, raising her arms to showcase the unconscious, tear-stricken form of the Italian woman. "She probably fainted halfway through the fall."

"I told you, Alice, I wasn't exaggerating..." Bella mumbled as Altheia roused slowly from unconsciousness minutes later.

" _I never want to go back here_ ," Altheia grumbled in Italian as Alice set her upright slowly. Edward snorted. " _I never want to see your faces again._ "

"Where are we?" Bella muttered as she scanned the area. Altheia shrugged Alice's hold and latched onto Bella as they started walking again, glaring at Alice and Edward.

The tunnel was dim, illuminated only by light from the passageway above. The tunnel spanned almost half a kilometer, until the group reached a thick, dark, and looming metal door. Altheia released a sigh of relief when the grills unlatched and revealed a brightly lit hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. At the end of the hallway stood the little girl from earlier, Jane, shrouded in her gray cloak.

Once inside the elevator, the guards in cloaks visibly relaxed. Altheia watched in awe as their hoods fell back on their shoulders, revealing three attractive individuals. Jane simply looked like an angel. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion, a bit odd as it paired with their chalky pallor. Felix's hair was cropped short, but Demetri's hair waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript. Altheia gulped nervously when her eyes traveled to Alice and Edward, who looked similar to the guards, except for their golden irises.

The elevator ride was short. The group stepped out to a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung on the panels as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The floral smell reminded Bella of a funeral home. Altheia shuddered.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. Behind it was a tall, dark-skinned, green-eyed woman. She smiled politely. "Good afternoon, Jane." There was no surprise in her face as she glanced from the little girl to the group of disheveled-looking visitors.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, guiding the group.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception hall. A pale boy stood lazily in the connecting hall in a pearl gray suit. His hair was darker, lips not as full, but just as lovely as his obvious twin. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They exchanged cheek kisses. Then the boy looked behind her.

"Ah, Jane," Alec's eyes widened infinitesimally. "They send you out for one, and you come back with two... and two halves?" He noted jokingly as he squinted at Bella and Altheia. "Nice work."

"Hate to break it to you," Altheia muttered to herself. "But math says that that equals three."

Jane suddenly let out a laugh - the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooning. Alec grinned at Altheia's direction, before eyeing Edward. "Welcome back, Edward. You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. Alec chuckled as his gaze rested on Bella, who shrugged awkwardly at the focus of his attention.

"And _this_ is the cause of all the trouble?" He asked, surveying Bella from head to toe, skeptical. He shrugged suddenly, as if losing interest, and took his twin's hand as he ushered the newly arrived into the main hall. Upon ascending the marble staircase, leading to a grand throne room, Alice pulled Altheia from Bella's form and hid her behind. In their formation, Alice and Edward stood in front, Bella showing her face slightly as she peeked from Edward's side, while Altheia kept herself hidden behind Edward's back.

 _This was a mistake._ Altheia grabbed at Alice's blouse nervously, huddling herself behind them. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

As they stepped into the throne room, Bella's mouth dropped. It was the largest, most opulent space she had ever seen. Pillars lined the corners, bright, high windows casting light to the front center of the room where three ominous thrones sat equidistant from each other. Bella glanced behind her to see Altheia gaze at the architecture in nervous awe, her eyes lighting up slightly as if in recognition.

Bella blanched. She really did end up dooming this woman.

"Master Aro," Jane's voice announced suddenly, making the humans flinch. "I have brought him back alive, just as you wished."

Bella shuffled nervously towards Edward as she observed Aro. He was different from the vampires she had seen in her life. His skin was pale, delicate — and it stood in shocking contrast against the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded... hazy.

Edward watched as Aro glided to Jane, took her face in his paper hands, and kissed her cheeks. "Ah, Jane," he breathed. "You are such a comfort to me." Edward straightened as his hazy red eyes wandered finally from Jane to their group - first to him, then to Alice, and then to Bella. When he returned his gaze to match Edward's, his smile brightened, as if ecstatic.

"Edward! Alice, and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his hands together. "A reunion in my home!" Suddenly his voice dropped as he addressed Felix. "Felix, be a dear and call for my brothers. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss such a happy occasion."

"Yes, Master." Felix acquiesced immediately, bowing out and disappearing the way they arrived.

"You see, Edward?" Aro smiled at Edward once again, tone fond but scolding like a grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am."

"I love a happy ending," Aro sighed to himself. "They are so rare. But _how_ did this story happen? Alice? Your brother seems to think you infallible, but apparently there was _some_ mistake..."

Altheia droned the conversation out as Alice started to respond. She had observed in detachment as Alice and Edward's voices vibrated on her hands that gripped on the backs of their clothes. She vaguely recognized the entrance of more people in front, three voices in total. Voices that were obviously dangerous, and it worsened her fear to imagine even having to see their faces in the next minute.

Altheia jolted from her sleep-wake when Bella suddenly walked towards the front and held her hand towards the man they called Aro. Altheia peeked from between Edward's arm, only able to see a man's black-clad form take Bella's hand and then release it calmly after a minute.

"So very interesting," he muttered as he dropped his hands, expression thoughtful. Abruptly, he motioned for Jane.

"Master?"

"I wonder... if she is immune to us all... specifically, you." Jane smiled sweetly, before turning her gaze to Bella, who was now frozen in front of Aro.

" _NO!_ "

"Edward, _STOP_!"

Edward, in blind rage, launched himself at great speed towards the little girl, leaving Alice and Altheia huddled together on the marble floor. Suddenly, Edward found himself restrained by an unseen force, a struggling cry of pain passing his lips as he cringed against the stones. His scream was deafening.

"Stop, please!" Bella begged, on her knees, completely unaware that as Edward's screams had calmed, Jane had already turned her maniacal gaze on her.

And then a minute passed.

Silence.

"Ah, dear one! Do not be put out!" Aro started to laugh. "This is wonderful. She confounds us all! My brothers, isn't this wonderful? Bella alive, after all! Carlisle's coven can be whole once again!"

Bella and Edward ran to each other, and guided themselves beside Alice and held Altheia behind them once again.

"Yes, Aro, wonderful." Alice's voice echoed across the room. "I would even argue that there was no need for us to meet here."

"Ah, but I needed to ensure, of course, that all was _well_... Offer you a comfortable post in my company should you like _._.." Aro answered lightly but authoritatively, as if speaking to a child. "That Edward was of a _safe_ mind... that Bella would be _turned_ , and that you would _mean_ it, of course..."

"Join or die, is that it?" Edward snarled.

"My dear, of course not!" Aro blinked twice, astonished. "We have convened on this matter. You will be free to go once the sun sets!"

The conversation drifted optimistically until a menacing voice exclaimed, making Altheia flinch.

"Aro, the law claims them!" Caius' voice started to argue.

"How so, brother Caius?"

" _Surely_ I am not the only one here hearing _two_ humans — _two_ beating hearts!"

The moment Aro's eyes widened, Alice and Edward crouched, huddling Altheia behind them. Aro's expression darkened as he concentrated on the presence behind them...

"A lapse on my judgment, brother. I apologize," Aro said sadly. "Another human in our midst! Felix, Demetri, if you could please..."

Altheia braced herself when Felix and Demetri emerged almost from thin air to pull Alice and Edward away, both struggling and snarling, from concealing her. Bella threw herself to Altheia's form in instinctive protection, leaving them a disheveled heap on the floor. The Kings could now see clearly...

"Ah, I see," Aro's voice was curt. "I don't believe we met earlier... or at all..." There was little trace of annoyance in his voice, but Altheia was sure it was there. "You did not seem to be in Edward's memories. If you could please show us your face..."

Bella kept whispering at Altheia to calm down, but she couldn't. Altheia had her eyes closed and teeth clenched. Her arms braced her sides, but she was sure she was shaking. She shook her head furiously.

"... _before_ I am to use force. It would be such a shame..."

"Aro, it's not what—" Alice had begun to say, when he shot her a murderous look. She bit her tongue.

"I will count to three, little human," Aro threatened. "At the third count, all of you die... _One!_ "

Altheia gripped onto Bella's arm tightly before slowly sitting both her and Bella upright on the floor. Her knees wobbled dangerously as she stood. "I... I don't have anything to do with them," she managed to breathe out softly as she pulled Bella to stand as well. "As for the introduction... I apologize. It was rude of me. My name... is Altheia Beneventi." Altheia took one breath before bravely lifting her gaze from the marble floor to the direction of the thrones once again. She met the Aro's gaze bravely, however still unnerved by the blood red color of his irises. She let out a small breath as her gaze traveled from Aro, to Caius who sat in the middle, and then to Marcus. She froze.

 _They aren't normal._ This much she could tell. _These men are dangerous. They could kill me._

Aro, much like Caius and Marcus, had a tall, regal, and attractive build, shrouded partially under thick, dark robes. He had long black hair and a face was dangerously alluring, with curious eyes and an aristocratic nose, and pursed lips as if in deep consideration as he stared at her.

Caius, who stood from his throne just as Altheia noted his white hair was combed back to display his sharp, angled face, pulled his lips back as he shot her a look of distaste. Altheia stepped back in surprise when she blinked once and saw that in front of her suddenly was the third king, Marcus, whose brown hair waved past his broad shoulders. Unlike Caius' blatant display of dislike, Marcus' face looked kinder to her, softer, still regal, still dangerous and unsettling, and... knowing, but his expression was contorted in an odd fascination of sorts as he stared at her unblinkingly.

"Altheia Beneventi… Welcome." Aro said softly, his gaze still dark. Altheia nodded once. "Brothers, we must not be remiss and treat our guest well..."

"Aro." Marcus suddenly called out, his voice deep and rough, echoing clearly. His arm was stretched out, palms facing upward to Aro's direction. Aro nodded slowly before descending the throne steps and taking his brother's hand. Altheia pushed Bella behind her as she saw Edward thrash against Demetri's hold in renewed effort.

When Aro dropped Marcus' hand, Altheia waited a few seconds before trying to speak. "I apologize if I—"

"May I ask where you are from, Altheia?" Aro interjected, voice lighter now but still perilous, as his hands clasped together. His gaze was now totally fixated on her, brows furrowed in curiosity. "You say you do not come with them, and yet..."

"I am from Campania," Altheia says slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous fidget. "I was returning home when... when I met Bella on the plane. And decided to help her find... find Edward," she gestured uneasily to Alice and Edward, who were restrained by the guards. "They haven't done anything, they didn't tell me anything about your operations here."

"' _Operations'_?" Aro echoed.

"Um... yes." Altheia said dumbly. "You are mafia...?"

Altheia blanched when she heard several snickers across the hall. She hadn't realized that their group had attracted a diverse audience in the palatial balconies now, with uncloaked males and females watching curiously, silently, standing idly by the grand pillars of the room. With all their eyes on her, she felt her heart beat faster.

"Hmm. I see. If you would please take my hand?" Aro requested, an amused glint now in his eyes.

Altheia looked to Alice. When Alice nodded, she took several steps towards Aro and raised her hand to him indifferently, slightly awkward. _Was this tradition for them?  
_

Altheia gasped when Aro's hands held against her own. They were unbelievably cold, just as soft and delicate as snow. For a moment, she thought he would suddenly pull her down and take her out with a gun. It would be that simple. . .

"Remarkable," Aro breathed as he returned her hand. She swallowed nervously as she noted on his sharp, white teeth. "Bella is not the only one to confound my gift after all..."

"Y-Your gift?"

"Ah, of course... I will explain. But, first, simply out of curiosity, I hope you will forgive me just as Bella has... Jane?" Aro called out behind him.

" _No!_ " Bella wailed as Jane smiled menacingly, flashing her fangs at Altheia who took the chance to run back to Bella. When Bella caught her staggering form, Altheia had turned back to the Kings, only to find them staring back at her, brows furrowed.

Caius narrowed his eyes at Jane's disturbed form. Her twin appeared by her side and offered a nudge of comfort, but both their gazes trailed back to the humans again.

"Immune to Jane as well..." Marcus muttered. "Shields, perhaps?"

"What to do, hmm?" Aro looked at Altheia thoughtfully before he and Marcus returned to their thrones silently. "Alice? If you could explain..."

" _Explain what_ _!_ " Caius hissed furiously as Aro waived his hand for Felix and Demetri to release Alice and Edward, who returned to Bella at once. Alice squared her shoulders and fixed herself before carefully walking to Aro and offering her hand. "Surely seeing that they have endangered a human is proof enough to—"

"Patience, brother. No law is broken... yet," Marcus soothed, watching as Aro took Alice's hand in his own. "Fate is at play here."

"Fate?" Caius and Altheia echoed simultaneously. Marcus' eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Yes, brother," Marcus redirected his gaze back to the woman known as Altheia. "This young woman seems to have been destined to meet us."

"Oh, Alice, this is _wonderful!_ " Altheia flinched when Aro had exclaimed from his seat, suddenly enthusiastic once again. His gaze towards Altheia was no longer sharp and dangerous. It was playful now, and it bothered her still. "To have brought us such companionship! At such a crucial time in our lives!"

"Aro… You _will_ meet her again." Alice said as she hurried back to Edward. "We will explain it to her before we leave," she promised.

"Of course, dear Alice!"

Altheia shook her head disbelievingly at Marcus. "I'm sorry, this doesn't make sense..."

"I would explain, _signorina_ Beneventi, but alas, Heidi is here." Aro rose from his seat again, waving his arms in renewed joy. The grand wooden door behind them opened, to reveal a beautiful blonde woman — Heidi — dressed in a tight, seductive attire. She had brought with her a new group, tourists — twenty people or so — gawking at the opulence of the throne room. "My friends... My friends. I will see you all soon. For now my family must feed. I hope you understand!" Aro sighed.

Edward and Alice suddenly pulled at Bella and Altheia's wrists, dragging them to exit the room. Aro had dismissed the onslaught of Caius' tirade with a wave of the hand. As their group hurried away, Altheia cast a backwards glance to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius still looking at her with different expressions of amusement, interest, and frustration.

"My brothers and I will meet you again soon, _signorina_ Beneventi," Aro called out lightheartedly, a glint of sure promise in his eyes. Altheia nodded nervously as she was pulled through the doorway.

" _Pi_ _acere,_ " she managed to breathe out before the wooden doors closed once again. The last she saw was the glimpse of a satisfied smile on Aro's face.

And then she heard the screams.

* * *

_*_ Translations for this chapter:

 _signori_ \- gentlemen  
_signorina_ \- miss  
_piacere_ \- pleased to meet you

**Version 17 Jan 2021**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III: Penitence**

Bella and Altheia hadn't looked much at anything else but each other as the screams gradually faded, their brown eyes wide and both lips sealed into thin lines. They stayed silent for the most part.

After leaving the throne room, their group had been ushered back into the reception area, where Gianna had instructed Alice and Edward not to leave before nighttime and offered the waiting lobby couches for them to pass the time comfortably.

Gianna had placed two glasses of water and some biscuits, which Bella and Altheia consumed separately in silence. Edward had initially tried to get Bella to talk to him for a while, ignoring Bella's subtle cues for disinterest in conversation, until Bella put her foot down in annoyance by standing up and placing herself beside Altheia at the opposite end of the gray couch.

"They need space, Edward," Alice said absentmindedly from beside him. Her eyes were glazed over again, as if in a trance. "It's called post-traumatic stress. You should read on it sometime."

Edward could see the vision Alice was currently following in her mind. The remaining members of the Olympic Coven, composed of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, would be settled into Hotel Etruria by past seven in the night, waiting for their arrival at the open carpark. Rosalie would be asking for Bella's forgiveness as soon as they got there. It seemed relatively vivid, decided, that Edward allowed himself to relax.

Edward left Alice's mind as she pulled out her phone and contacted Jasper to update their family. "...Yes, Jasper. Drive straight to Volterra and look for _Hotel Etruria…_ no, no, we're fine, honestly... Is Carlisle beside you?... Yes please... Hello, Carlisle? Could you stop by for clean sets of clothes for Bella and the girl... Medium... Yes, we'll see..." His gaze would drift back to Bella and Altheia, who now seemed to be in isolated discussion.

He frowned.

While Edward hadn't expected Bella to forgive him for leaving her, he hadn't really expected it to hurt for her to look at him as if she knew better than to give him another chance. She was alive, sure, but had it all truly been for the better? Obviously not. The very second he had a concrete experience of what it was like to have Bella leave him for good — Bella dying after jumping off a cliff in apparent suicide — he lost it. Completely. Went straight to crazy town and begged to die. In light of this, he knew he wasn't capable of handling the responsibility, at all, much less the moral argument, of rationalizing why he left Bella in the first place.

How could he have left Bella, throw hurtful words in parting, in the middle of the damn forest with not so much as a backwards glance?

How could he assume culpability, when he didn't even know the right thing to do now?

He loved Bella, _loves_ Bella, he was sure of it. But did he deserve her after all this? What kind of monster would he be, to love her, leave her, and build her up again? At what point would it end? Was immortality really the issue, or was it all really just about him being unable to accept that he would have to doom Bella to stay with a person like him, forever, in the blasted name of love?

They needed to talk... but what would he say?

"'Bella, I'm sorry I left you and had you save my idiotic ass'?" Alice suddenly recited matter-of-factly, her eyes glazed over again. Her eyes cleared a second later and she shrugged at Edward's grimace. "How does that sound to you? To me, it seems like a great line to start with."

Edward winced. "Alice, I'm sorry I put you through that."

"Ed, I love you, you know that," Alice patted his hand with her own impatiently. "But god- _damn_. Just look at Bella. No, Edward, _really look_ at Bella."

Edward took the chance to observe Bella as she started to whisper animatedly. She was trying to distract her newfound friend from the palpable tension in the room.

He noted that although Bella seemed well, she had obviously lost weight, from the newly-formed worry lines now marring the sides of her face and thinner stature. She had deeper circles under her eyes, and was... actively avoiding him, now that she didn't need his protection from the Volturi.

In her mind, Alice projected her conversation with Charlie from the day before they left for New York. "Think about what _happened_ to her back in Forks when we left. Hallucinations, starving herself, extreme sports, dependency issues... Forget the Volturi, Ed, you _owe_ Charlie your head on a platter _._ "

To this, Edward could only agree sadly.

"I know, Alice. I was wrong. Trust me, I know," he couldn't help but observe Bella again as she started to talk about Italian literature in an obvious but successful attempt to soothe Altheia's dwindling anxiety. "It just doesn't even seem to matter that I really am sorry."

»»—- ❈ —-««

"So I'm _really_ sorry about today," Bella began again lightly, as if telling an inside joke. "But in the brighter side of things, you were able to celebrate the Saint Marcus parade in passing."

Altheia cracked out a half-smile in Bella's direction. "Barely."

"And you could probably guilt Edward into paying for your whole stay in the municipality for however long you want."

"That's true," Altheia agreed thoughtfully. "While you, _bella_ Bella, owe me...?"

"Whatever I can afford," Bella promised. She emptied all her pockets to display a worrying amount of... 18 American dollars. They both laughed. "No, seriously. We can bail and look for comfort ice cream when we get out of here. I happen to know that there are different gelato flavors, like _stracciatella, pesca, menta_..."

Altheia nodded thoughtfully again, as if contemplating the flavors, until she froze and suddenly brisk-walked to Gianna, leaving Bella dumbfounded on the couch.

"Excuse me, _signora_ ," she breathed nervously to the receptionist. "We won't have to drop out of a hole to leave the premises, will we?"

"Of course not, _signora_ Beneventi," Gianna replied politely, but with humor in her tone. "At nighttime, all visitors may come and go through the main entrance leading to the plaza mayor. The passages are reserved for daytime, you see, where their kind must maintain cover from curious eyes."

Bella overheard from her seat and started to laugh, for the first time in a long time, genuinely. She almost forgot that Altheia had acrophobia.

From the reception desk, Altheia whipped her head around to glare halfheartedly at Bella.

"I would do what any good friend would do for you, _bella_ Bella," Altheia said seriously. "But I will _never_ jump down a fifty-foot hole again."

Bella didn't think she could laugh any harder, but she did. "God forbid you faint halfway again!" She wiped at the happy tears flowing from her eyes.

" _Ingrato bella_ Bella!"

»»—- ❈ —-««

Two hours, four gelato servings, and an awkwardly hovering vampire ex-boyfriend later, Bella and Altheia made it to Hotel Etruria with the help of Alice's stolen Porsche. As they alighted from the vehicle, Alice expressed her newfound love for the model.

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Edward promised.

"Oh, I know," Alice's eyes twinkled. "Yellow, and black interior."

Just as Bella walked past, intentionally ignoring them, Altheia fell into step beside Bella and headed to the hotel lobby.

"I should probably warn you... the rest of them are all really good-looking."

Altheia chuckled. "Thanks for the heads up this time."

"No proble— _oompffh!_ "

Bella was cut off when she was engulfed and tackled into a bear hug by a black-haired burly man, who Bella later introduced as Emmett. Once she was finally let down, an attractive blonde approached her and offered her sincere apologies, before introducing herself to Altheia as Rosalie Cullen. Alice skipped straight past the welcoming committee to embrace Jasper, who was trying to level out the turmoil of emotions in their gathering.

Altheia straightened her posture when a man cleared his throat next to her. Instinctively, her hand shot out to pull Bella back to her side. Bella told her to relax, and introduced him as Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, who apologized profusely for the commotion and danger that they had gone through to save his family. Esme, Edward's beautiful mother, would apologize as well, until Bella assured them that all was truly well now that Edward was safe. Edward had come forward at that time to embrace his family members one by one and offer his own apologies.

"I would _hate_ to be demanding," Altheia's voice suddenly called out to their group huddled in the ample lobby of Hotel Etruria. Immediately, all attention focused on her. "But I do believe I deserve an explanation."

"Of course," Carlisle responded immediately, guiding Bella and Altheia to the elevators himself. "Esme, could you get Edward settled into our suite please? Rosalie, if you could help her, thank you."

Alice and Jasper followed their group wordlessly as they carried Bella and Altheia's luggage. Bella would later realize that this was a side of Carlisle she had never really seen before, Carlisle the coven leader and sire, accepting culpability for Edward's actions.

"We'll stay outside, Carlisle," Jasper muttered after placing Altheia's bags in the room next to their beds. Carlisle nodded at Alice, who looked apologetic as she left the room.

After handing Bella the room key, Carlisle closed the door behind him and let the humans find comfortable seats on their respective beds before clearing his throat.

"I would apologize for my tactlessness in the future, _signora_ Beneventi, as you have not only saved my son but my entire family today. We are in your debt."

Altheia nodded slowly, bracing her knees to her chest.

"But there is no easy way to say this." Carlise said sadly. Altheia narrowed her eyes at Carlisle when he let out a pained breath and looked her directly in the eyes, startling her at how his eyes transformed from golden yellow to a shade of crimson. "We are vampires."

»»—- ❈ —-««

"We vampires have great strength and senses, cursed with immortality... and sometimes, the special ones have gifts, like my daughter, Alice, who sees glimpses of the future." Carlisle elaborated stoically. Altheia clamped her hands on her mouth to stop herself from screaming and bolting out of the room. "But my family _does not_ feed on humans," he amends quickly. "In fact, this is the reason that Edward and Bella were able to maintain their relationship before... before we left her in Forks."

"It's what ostracizes them in the vampire world," Bella explained softly. "Unlike the Volturi, the coven we met today, Carlisle's coven prides itself in their willingness to coexist with humans, refusing to harm them, treat them as prey, through discipline and restraint. They drink solely animal blood. They hunt in forests — elk, bears, mountain lions..."

Carlisle sighed. "But when Bella was wounded accidentally with a paper cut, it triggered Jasper's bloodlust. It was a lapse in my judgment to delay our hunting when we would be hosting Bella's birthday that night."

"They had... deserted me for a while when Alice came back to Forks to check on me after her vampire gift showed her that I had died. Edward... He _really_ did love me. Enough to leave me, I guess. He was overcome with grief and asked to be killed by the Volturi when he thought I died. The Volturi are basically the vampire rulers who had sworn to ensure the secrecy of vampire existence. We were racing against time to stop that." Bella's brows furrowed as she recounted the events. "When Alice and I met you on the plane, she saw a vision. With you in the equation, with us in Volterra, Edward would be saved, and no one would die."

Carlisle and Bella waited in silence and observed the only other person in the room.

"You're telling me... vampires are _real_." Altheia rasped slowly after a long while, but not nervously. "They _live_ with humans, _prey_ on humans, and in special cases, be romantically _involved_ with humans." Altheia dropped her hands to the sides and clutched at the comforter. She could feel her temper rising. "And it _never_ occurred to you that Bella was a danger to your kind?" Bella flinched. "After all, as long as you _are_ vampires, one of you could _always_ slip and drain her dry. What would happen to your lifestyle then? Reduced to a principle founded on wishful thinking?"

Bella fidgeted nervously as Altheia reprimanded them - she hadn't really thought about it like that. She hadn't really realized that Jasper, who stood just outside the door, had felt morally liable for breaking his family apart because of a simple slip up.

"Or that your kind were _always_ a danger to Bella and the humans you wanted to _coexist_ with? That you _all_ could have killed those people in Forks, given just the right trigger? That it just actually _isn't_ just _Jasper_ who could have slipped. Hell, it could have been _you_ , Carlisle." Altheia's tone was mocking.

Carlisle winced. Bella started to whimper.

"You all decided that leaving Bella was for the better, only to bring her back into the mess when you needed her help to save Edward from his own _idiocy?_ Maybe throw in another human, too, it doesn't _matter_ if she is innocent, as long as her participation saves Edward? After all, _we never meant to hurt any human_ , so it is all good, hmm?" Altheia's voice was sharper now, unwavering, and it bit fiercely at Carlisle's conscience.

"I am not sure which vampire lifestyle is better; I see no significant difference. Whether it is killing humans for sustenance, or claiming to coexist with humans but then using them to intervene on your behalf, you vampires will always pride yourselves in your greater strength _and_ _revel_ in the premise that you will only always use humans as a means to an end. Your survival.

"I chose to help a young woman on a plane today," Altheia said as she pounded her fist in front of her, voice shaking. "She said her name was Bella, and that she just really, really wanted to save a man named Edward. I believed her because that woman seemed like she would never lie about being so desperate to save the man she loved. _So fucking what_ if that Edward turns out to be a vampire and the one that left her alone in the first place? I was helping this woman because _it seemed that only I would_."

Bella started sobbing. Carlisle's hands clenched to a fist as he accepted the berating. This woman would have died for them all and she had not been wrong so far.

"I chose to help her not because it was the only way to save your son. Not because she was hurting. In fact, I don't care that you are vampires! That, in your world, you have rules and principles and great immortality and powers and varying _lifestyles_ with _fickle_ foundation! I don't need your gratitude or your apologies!" She shouted in frustration. "I care that when I walk out here tomorrow — if you'll even let me, now with this secret placing a target on my head — that sometime in the near future, a girl named Bella will be sobbing _again_ , helplessly, to another stranger that _won't_ recognize the desperation in her face as well as I did!

"I don't even care that the Volturi might come for me in my sleep," Altheia argued bravely as she stood from the bed and walked slowly to Carlisle, who now weighed her words in serious admonishment. "I don't care that I wasted so much of my time and effort to save such an immature boy. I don't care that your family used me to save your son. Hell, I _don't even give one fuck_ that vampires I never even knew existed tested their powers on me today!" Carlisle flinched at the raw ferocity that sparked from the intensity of her gaze as she snarled at him. "But as long as I am _alive_ and _human_ , and the woman named _Bella_ is _hurt_ and confused and desperate and _helpless?_

"I expect nothing less than a lifetime of penitence from your kind."

Carlisle matched Altheia's gaze for a long time in silent contemplation. After a few minutes, Carlisle nodded.

"I'm glad you understood me, Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle shook his head slowly as he headed for the door. "I cannot remember the last time I had been berated," he jested lightly. _What age did Alice say this woman was again? Twenty-eight?_

"Maybe next morning we can argue about your principles," Altheia tilted her head to the left, gesturing to Bella who was sobbing uncontrollably onto her pillow. "But for tonight, Bella and I would appreciate some time to ourselves before delivering judgment."

Carlisle stiffened, whirling around as he stepped out the door. "Judgment? On what?"

"Whether or not she would like to stay with your kind, for one," Altheia shrugged as Jasper and Alice came into her view as they stood beside Carlisle, expressions contorted in a mixture of awe, guilt, and anger. It made her want to laugh. "Whether she forgives your family, or Edward, or hell, even _me_ for rudely speaking on her behalf."

Alice stepped forward. "If I could just talk to Bella for a mo—"

Altheia held up a hand immediately. "It's a free country, Alice, but in the end she will decide. You should let her."

The implication was clear — _The humans will decide for themselves_.

Carlisle let out a breath, resigned. He pulled Alice to him. "My family will hope for the better, _signora_ Beneventi."

"Don't we all?" she said wistfully, before watching the vampires leave as she bid them good night. As soon as their backs disappeared at the end of the hallway, she closed and locked the door. Not that it _really_ made a difference now that she knew vampires could just... flick it open. She shrugged.

She turned back to face Bella and was surprised to be tackled into a messy hug of snot and hair onto the carpeted floor. She patted the top of Bella's head as she sniffled.

"There, there, _bella_ Bella," she cooed. "Tomorrow we will explore Volterra and don't you worry about a thing."

"I'm not sure if I should love you or be scared by you," Bella mumbled against Altheia's chest.

Altheia hummed thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter. I _guess_ I can always take you to a fifty-foot drop and watch you tremble..."

And then they both started laughing at the absurdity of it all.

In the end, they really were just humans.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Unbeknownst to all inhabitants of Hotel Etruria, two cloaked figures were listening silently, hidden in the shadows of the trees the entire time.

"This is my best assignment to date," The Kingsguard named Demetri whispered excitedly to his companion. "It doesn't even come _close_ to that one time with the Romanians. I can't wait to show Master Aro!"

Jane looked at him impassively and said nothing. Her gaze drifted to the window as the humans rose from the floor and started wiping their tears.

Jane now understood why the Masters had been so interested in the human named Altheia. Not only was she different — for a human — but she could imagine the likes of her matching the Masters in wit, ferocity, and power. Once, of course, the Masters made her immortal.

But that had a long way to go. . . .

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:

 _ingrato -_ ungrateful _  
bella -_ beautiful  
_stracciatella, pesca, menta -_ chocolate chip vanilla, peaches, mint

**Version 17 January 2021  
**

A/N: I've been in a fiery mood lately and decided to pull an all-nighter with this one.

With this story, I hope you appreciate - just as much as I do - the power dynamic that exists between human and vampire, power and powerless, alone and protected. These will be recurring themes. I do appreciate discussions and further directions, so by all means, leave a review or a message and let's start dissecting vampire culture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV: The Gallery**

Bella awakened the next day a few minutes past noon. Her head throbbed and her eyelids felt swollen. She groaned when the balcony curtains parted and blinded her with the onslaught of bright, midday light.

" _Buongiorno_ , _bella_ Bella," Bella lazily rolled over the bed and squinted her eyes at Altheia, who was drying her hair with a bath towel at the edge of her own bed. "Well technically it is afternoon, but you get my point. Also I ordered brunch."

"What time did you get up?" She grumbled as she sat up, her stomach rumbling at the mention of food. A folded set of clothes rested on the edge of her bed, consisting of dark slacks, a stylish, blue chiffon blouse, undergarments and a pair of black sandals. "Is that supposed to be mine?"

"Give or take an hour," Altheia plopped herself down beside Bella unceremoniously. "And Alice dropped those off for you ten minutes ago."

Bella nodded sleepily. " _Hngh_ … What's the agenda today?"

"What, you don't have any other vampire boyfriends in need of saving today?" Altheia asked jokingly. Bella sent her a halfhearted glare. "Well, I saw this poster at the lobby earlier... There's a pretty interesting gallery-slash-forum happening at Palazzo Viti tonight. Us humans—" Bella snorted. "—could pass the time and go there later if you're up for it."

Bella contemplated on it for a moment, noting on the Italian woman's hopeful tone. "What's it about?

"Reclusive Renaissance paintings and alabaster pieces," Altheia responded immediately, eyes bright. Bella pretended to be disinterested until Altheia continued, "and supposedly there's going to be a discussion on Dante Alghieri's _The Divine Comedy_ at the main hall."

"I keep forgetting that you're a professor." Bella mumbled as she stood and headed for the bathroom. "And that you genuinely like museums."

"I _was_ a professor. I resigned," Altheia corrected. "And there's nothing wrong with liking museums, they're historically accurate and very educational," she added defensively. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll go with you later..." Bella closed the bathroom door and whispered to herself, "... _nerd_."

"Oh, and Bella?" Altheia called out indifferently.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Alice said to call your dad as soon as you can?" Bella froze, her hand on the faucet. "You can use my phone — it's on the table."

" _You should have started with that!_ " Altheia grinned as she heard Bella pull the bathroom door open and lunge clumsily across the room in panic. "Charlie's going to _kill_ me! Ah, **_shit_**! _I stubbed my tooooeee_!"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**PALAZZO VITI, FIVE HOURS LATER. . .**

Bella became suspicious of everything the moment the doorman took one look at her and her companion, and immediately opened the door, not bothering to collect for their entrance dues. She still thanked the doorman when he handed her a program brochure though.

"Maybe it's a sponsored gallery tonight?"

"Yes, that would explain why the twenty people in front of us paid a hundred dollars each," Bella replied sarcastically.

Altheia had shrugged it off as she started to _ooh_ and _aah_ at the ornate displays of the palace foyer.

Her sandals echoed as she tried to match her companion's excited pace. Altheia seemed to be in her element tonight — she had donned a knee-length form-fitting burgundy dress ruched at the sleeves. Although it was V-neck, it showed modest cleavage. Her brown hair was pinned into a classic French twist. She had also done Bella's makeup before they left their suite. Bella had blushed profusely when Altheia remarked that they could "pass off as sisters."

" _A caval donato non si guarda in bocca_." Altheia tutted at Bella, index finger wiggling in disapproval. "Do not look a gift horse in the mouth. And who doesn't like free stuff?"

"One of these days I'm going to hit you with an American proverb," Bella grumbled. "You just wait."

Bella had been absentmindedly following Altheia through the first hour of the tour. But she quickly became tired and could only watch helplessly as Altheia hopped from one piece to another with renewed, child-like enthusiasm. Although she _could_ see the relevance, in the end, it was all just a bunch of breakable glass to her.

She had put her foot down when they passed the main hall for the third time. She took a vacant seat and decided to let a forum on the modern criticism of _The Divine Comedy_ lull her to rest while Altheia was led away by a tour guide to the Renaissance wing.

"Lovely place, isn't it?" A voice suddenly greeted Bella from her right. She took one glance, sighed, and decided to close her eyes again.

"Alice. I should have known."

"Not all of us lived in disgusting opulence during the last three centuries, mind you," the vampire said conversationally. "but the Volturi always take the cake."

"Yes, I know, I can remember their castle almost like it was yesterday..." Bella deadpanned. "Oh wait. It actually was."

"Now, Bella, that's not nice," Emmett suddenly appeared to her left, like he had been lounging there the entire time. "She only meant that they actually own the place."

"They actually own...?" Bella's eyes snapped open. "The Volturi _own_ Palazzo Viti? But the guide said this was the private residence of the Viti heirs..."

"Um, yes... _of the_ _Volturi_." Alice crossed her arms impatiently. "Was that not clear yet?"

" _Quiet down_ ," Rosalie's voice hissed from in front of them. "Some of us are _actually_ here for the program."

Bella didn't need Jasper to turn around for her to confirm that he was the blond sitting beside Rosalie. The rigid sitting posture was enough.

She sighed as she looked to Alice again. "How about you just tell me how this ends?"

"Of course. Excellent," Alice flashed her a smug grin. "You ditch us here and spend the whole night straightening things out with Edward. Who is, very, _very_ coincidentally, waiting just outside the front door."

 _Coincidentally my ass._ Bella blanched. Alice's gift was really not to be trifled with. _I really shouldn't..._

"And don't even worry about Altheia. She's going to be quite busy." Alice leaned back into her cushion seat and started picking at her nails. "Lots of... old things here tonight vying for her attention."

Maybe if she just closed her eyes and pretended they didn't exist, they would go away. . .

. . .

. .

.

"Hurry along now," Alice tapped at her wrist impatiently.

Bella _harrumph_ ed as she stood from her seat, defiant. It was not to her advantage when she decided to kick at Emmett's foot as she scooted past him.

"Oww!"

Emmett laughed.

" _Shhhh!_ "

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE RENAISSANCE EXHIBIT. . .**

Meanwhile, Altheia Beneventi had been left to her own devices by the tour guide after he unlocked a chain stanchion to permit her entry into the Renaissance wing. She had taken a number of excited steps into the hall when she instinctively slowed, realizing that the wing was quite sparse from tourists and museum staff. In fact, it now seemed that she was the only person in the area. She turned to call for the guide, but even he had oddly disappeared from the doorway. With a resolute nod, she decided to further the wing and marvel at the pieces by herself.

As she entered an adjacent room, she breathed a sigh of relief. A familiar couple stood in front of one of the paintings.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen," Altheia called out politely. "I was wondering when I would see you again."

Carlisle's head tilted, not quite expecting her friendliness, but smiled just as Esme did. " _Signora_ Beneventi."

"Before we start with anything else, I just wanted to apologize." Altheia began, looking into Carlisle's eyes, expression genuinely apologetic. "Last night, I mocked your lifestyle and—"

"It's not an issue, dear," Esme interjected hurriedly, placing a cold hand on top of hers. "We owe you our family."

"No, it is, believe me." Esme was taken aback by the sincerity in her voice. "I realize now that, while problematic in application, your intentions as non-human drinkers are honorable. Inspiring. Bella told me that Carlisle serves as a surgeon. You teach out-of-school youth, Mrs Cullen, and all of your adoptive children give community services."

Esme and Carlisle waited, as it looked like the woman was formulating on what to say next.

"Co-existence between humans and vampires was probably unthinkable to most of your kind. But your family challenged the notion of murder simply because you knew killing was inherently wrong. I should have commended you for choosing what was right, instead of what was easy. What was nature."

"It's not honorable to my kind, what we do," Carlisle agreed, looking at his wife fondly. Esme squeezed his hand in a silent gesture of support. "To them we are depraving ourselves. Suffering for sheep. But we try to make them understand."

"It took the night to realize this, but…" There was soft fondness in Altheia's eyes. "I feel glad that goodness still exists in the world of vampires."

Carlisle stared speechlessly at the woman, his undead heart swelling with warmth. Esme looked like she would burst with tears any moment. "We are far from perfect. We have had accidents like Jasper's in the past, but sometimes... we can't help what we are."

"What we _can_ help, we do." Carlisle said emotionally. "Being vampires should not make us compulsive murderers."

Altheia felt her eyes moistening too, but she stopped herself by huffing and sending a teasing look towards Esme. "I'm sure you'd adopt me too if I said I needed a family."

"Oh, my dear, come here, you _know_ I would!" Esme rejoiced, pulling the surprised woman into a motherly hug. Carlisle laughed. "Thank you for saving my family," she whispered into her ear.

"I didn't have a choice," Altheia supplied jokingly as she reciprocated the hug and pulled away. "But seriously. I'm sorry I offended you, Carlisle. Is there anything I can do?"

When Carlisle's demeanor changed and he nodded seriously, Altheia readied herself.

"What is it?"

"Esme and I have had a feeling since Edward's return," Carlisle began. "That it doesn't end here."

Carlisle and Esme started to lead her into a secluded area, voices low and whispering.

"Huh?"

"It may be too much to ask, but we feel it necessary," Esme's voice was sad. "We fear that the Kings may not be as forgiving as they seem."

Altheia stiffened, memories of the grand throne room resurfacing. She nodded. "And?"

"Should they take you and Bella, I have no doubt Edward will follow. Just... keep safe." Carlisle exhaled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "What we know is that the kings have an interest... to keep both of you. We've been warned by the guard not to interfere."

Altheia gulped. "Because I'm a 'shield'?"

Esme blinked twice. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Well, one of them... Marcus, I think. He said I was," she shrugged. "I understand that just as there are gifted vampires, there are gifted humans. Is that why they want me?"

"The Volturi are not what they seem," Carlisle's expression darkened. "They do not _want_ humans. They want power."

"Just... please, keep safe. Remember who you are. Whatever happens." Esme advised ominously just as her phone rang. It was Alice, reminding her adoptive parents that they had a reservation to catch.

"I hate to keep you," Altheia kissed at their cheeks, sharing a smile as they parted. "But Rosso paintings await me."

»»—- ❈ —-««

As Altheia walked through the next three corridors, she noticed that the pieces were now distantly placed one after the other. They had no tags, no dates, no explanations, no artist names - just marble statues and large paintings presented as is. Which was curious because they looked like signature pieces.

Her brows furrowed as she turned at the corner and bravely led herself to a dimly lit dead-end room, where one artwork sat peacefully on the middle wall, antique torchlights barely but beautifully providing illumination from the sides. Her heels tapped against the stone floor as she neared the painting. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she gasped.

"This is impossible," she breathed, her fingers covering her mouth. "How on earth..."

Her steps wavered as she walked even closer to the mural. She lifted a hand towards the piece but wisely stopped an inch from it. Instead, she followed its masterful brushstrokes through the air with her index finger and could almost feel tears forming. She startled when a baritone voice echoed from behind her.

" _School of Athens_ by Raphael. An iconic piece, yes. But not impossible."

Altheia placed a hand above her startled heart as she stepped away from the mural. Her eyes squinted at the figure emerging from the shadows. When the torch illuminated the face of Aro Volturi, who was now walking towards the mural, seemingly indifferent to her existence, her lips straightened into a thin line.

_That was fast._

" _Signore_ Volturi… _buonanotte_." Aro's head tilted very slightly to her direction in response, his attention wholly affixed onto Raphael's masterpiece. She shook her head at him as she gazed at the mural again. "No. Definitely not impossible. A reproduction then."

" _This?_ A replica?" Aro echoed passively as his red eyes devoured the detailing from edge to edge. "Surely even _your_ eyesight can discriminate between replica and original."

"Pope Julius II commissioned the _School of Athens_ from Raphael Sanzio for the Apostolic Palace," Altheia replied warily. "The true 'School of Athens' rests in the Vatican. Anywhere else in the world, it would be a copy."

"Hmm... I wouldn't be so sure. This here in Palazzo Viti tonight could be the original commission and the rest anywhere else replicas for the public," Aro drawled with a dangerous but playful tone as his gaze wandered from the painting to the human woman who stood bravely an arm's length from him. "Burgundy suits you, my dear."

"Thank you." Altheia replied automatically, subconsciously fidgeting with the shoulder ruffles of her dress. She blushed when she realized that he donned a burgundy-colored suit as well, although darker, but just as matte.

"No compliments for me?" Aro joked dryly as he stepped towards Altheia. "You won't like me when I'm offended."

"One might think you wore a blood-colored suit to avoid crimson stains for whatever it is you planned tonight." She laughed nervously as she took a matching step backwards. "I'll reserve my compliments for _friends_ , thank you very much."

"And there you go, offending me right when I've just warned you against it." Aro clucked his tongue disapprovingly at her. "I believe I have been friendly enough."

Altheia's eyes wandered for an escape route discreetly. Her lips pursed when she recognized cloaked guards now hindering the corner exit.

"Are you here to kill me?" Altheia asked as the ancient vampire cornered her into a cold wall. "Or drain me?"

His red eyes gazed curiously at her before he suddenly slammed both his palms on the stone wall beside the woman's frame, effectively caging her. Altheia flinched.

"Hmm... I would be lying if I say I am not considering both," he murmured against her cheek. She clenched her jaw as the tip of his nose grazed her ear and dipped towards her neck. "But it would be... in bad taste."

Altheia chose to stare at the wisp of black hair behind his ear. Aro smelled like white musk and pomegranates.

"Bad taste?" she whispered, lips just below his ear.

Suddenly the vampire was a few good feet away from her again.

"Yes, because we are _friends_." Aro emphasized. "And friends do not eat each other. _Do_ they, Marcus?"

"Not in my book, at least." Another vampire king answered as he walked into the dim museum chamberhall, the two guards stationed at the arch parting silently to allow his entrance. Unlike Aro who wore a tailored suit and had his long hair tied back, Marcus simply wore a white dress shirt, with the first two buttons left open, tucked into gray slacks and allowed his brown hair to fall past his ears. His figure walked through the dim lighting before he settled in front of the mural, beside his brother. A bundle of cloak hung from one arm. "Good evening, _signorina_ Beneventi. Have you settled into the city well?"

Altheia nodded dumbly.

Marcus looked oddly at her before shaking his head at his brother. "Has Aro made you unwelcome at our display tonight? You seem uneasy."

Altheia shook her head. "The gallery is wonderful. I simply should have known..." she trailed off.

" _Ah_ , well," Marcus redirected his attention to the _School of Athens_ , momentarily brushing his hand against Aro's as he passed him. "Once every millennium, my brothers and I share with our friends our collections and artworks. I am glad you like them."

Aro looked pointedly at Altheia as Marcus uttered the word 'friends'. She couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"So, Palazzo Viti belongs to the Volturi?" Altheia pushed herself away from the wall and settled for the antique bench on the opposite side of the room. She massaged at her fatigued legs which had been walking for nearly three hours around the gallery.

"Sulpicia — of the Volturi — is a descendant of the Viti family. So in a way, yes." Marcus answered openly. "She owns most of what you gawked at at the main floors."

Altheia blushed. "I wasn't _gawking_."

Marcus eyed at her knowingly. "If you say so."

"You and Caius would get along well," Aro mused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You are much like him when presented with an artifact. We went to Canaan once, brother, do you remember..." Altheia's face blanched at the mention of the third king. "...and even sunlight could not deter him."

"I've never been there," Altheia admitted shyly, and then in a more cautious tone, "Is... Is your other brother here?"

"Ah yes, Caius Volturi, famously referred to as the Other Brother," Aro remarked lightheartedly, sending a playful wink in the brunette's direction. Marcus chuckled. "I suppose you would not appreciate his presence here, and fortunately enough for you he retired earlier than usual tonight."

Altheia nodded slightly before letting the tense silence loom over the room. The cloaked guards blocking the exit hadn't moved, so she assumed she still wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

" _Am_ I fortunate tonight?" she wondered as she watched Marcus Volturi turn from observing the painting to finally facing her fully. "Two vampires. Kings. Trapped at a dead end. You'd think I had the worst luck in the world."

"Quite fortunate, as we are here to offer a proposition, instead of _pe_ _ña di morte._ " Aro replied dryly.

Altheia immediately straightened in her seat but chose to stay silent.

"You see, it is our best interest that neither you nor Isabella Swan disclose our secrets, and should therefore remain in protective custody of the Volturi."

"...I'm not sure the Cullens would agree." Marcus' eyes narrowed slightly as woman crossed a leg over the other, nonplussed. "While Bella has the advantage of a family in America that would look for her should you abduct us, it remains that Bella and I broke no law. You said that yourself."

"Let me make this clear, _signorina_. Isabella Swan will be changed by the Cullens. _That_ is her true advantage over you. This is why we will let her run back to her little human world, should she choose it."

"Ah, of course. My mistake." Altheia closed her eyes, suddenly thoughtful. _As long as Bella's safe..._

"Which is why I have a proposition for you." The mischievous tone in Aro's voice was back. "The Cullens have spoken for Isabella Swan. But _you_..."

"Aro..." Marcus warned in a low voice as he surveyed his brother pace in front of the bench occupied by the human.

"If it is modern day slavery I don't want it." Altheia preempted with a straight face.

"Of course not." Aro grinned, clasping his hands together. "How would you like to be the Volturi scholar?"

The woman blinked. Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she gnashed her teeth as she said this, perfectly aware that outright discourtesy could get her neck snapped like a toothpick.

"The Volturi possess even more than Palazzo Viti," Aro baited. "Our _bibliotheke_ could not be rivaled by any collection maintained by mortals. The earliest papyrus, cave arts, ancient politics, unaltered mythologies and writings preserved since your human idols last argued for them. Socrates. Aristotle. Kant. Diogenes."

Altheia shook her head, unsure of how to act. "I don't understand."

"Artistry as taught by Caius, Philosophy as taught by Marcus, and the Sciences as taught by myself. The School of Athens," Aro tilted his head in reference to the mural that now loomed over their figures in the dim light. He took a seat beside the woman. "Alethiology in Volterra, if you will."

"...No, I meant, you're offering this to me as a _human_?" Altheia was confused. "Because I have already criticized the Cullens for this way of thinking. With you vampires... the dynamic will always be dangerous. Luring me with the prospect of unthinkable knowledge is commendable," Altheia chuckled. "But ultimately... being a free human is what _makes_ me, _signori_. And I have no interest in being locked in a library for the rest of my life. Or being your food when you're done with me. And I happen to like being alive," she added defensively.

"Haven't we established that we are friends here? And that we are not here to kill you?" Aro looked affronted at the notion. "Your wishes are respected. You will be free to travel, but accompanied by a guard. You will... simply be a student to the three of us. We will teach you, and in return you will serve in Volterra. You will not be harmed. And most importantly," Aro ticked off the conditions animatedly using his fingers. "You will remain human until you no longer choose to be."

"Ah, so _that_ is your endgame!" Altheia's eyes widened in realization, her tone slightly accusatory. "You want me to become your _courtesan!_ "

Marcus raised a delicate brow to Aro's direction, who now looked slightly uncomfortable. "That's... not..."

"Are you lonely, _signore_ Volturi? Is that what this is about?" Altheia smiled genuinely at the suited king, delivering the innuendo smoothly. "Because if you wanted me to be your _friend_ , all you need to do was ask nicely."

Aro startled slightly when the human woman placed her hand atop his. The expression on her face was warm, comfortable, teasing — and suddenly he wanted the ability to read her mind at that exact moment. But her mind was still shrouded from him. Marcus' eyes widened between them.

"I will be under your tutelage and protection," Altheia agreed, locking eyes with Marcus briefly as she held Aro's hands. "Initially, I wanted to pursue a post-doctorate upon returning to Naples... but you are right. Nothing could possibly compare to what the Volturi could teach me." Altheia suddenly remembered she was holding the hand of an ancient vampire king and released it immediately. "I _am_ grateful. But have you _really_ thought this through, _professori_?"

"I had no participation in the making of this whatsoever," Marcus drawled as he turned away from the pair. He started to walk towards the exit. "Do not turn to me when Caius rages of this... absurdity."

Marcus heard the woman giggle for the first time. He shook his head at Aro in mock disappointment. "See, brother? There is no fear left in this human. You've tainted our reputation."

"Brother — Marcus, wait... The scholarship has much to do with young Alice's vision! Not— _certainly not_ —"

"You've done it this time, Aro. A _cortigiana_!"

"I... meant... _no_... A _courtier_ , maybe..."

"What do I even call you three?"

"That wasn't what I..."

"Master? My King? My _liege?!_ "

"Marcus, _brother,_ wait!"

Marcus chuckled to himself as Jane and Alec parted, allowing exit as he passed through the doorway. He ignored Aro's halfhearted cries as he trudged past the Viti corridors. When he had first met the human Altheia Beneventi, his gift allowed him to observe the unique bond connecting him and his brothers to the Italian woman. They were thin, almost translucent. Young. Unique. Promising. But _now..._

He donned the Volturi cloak as he exited the building.

Now... It seemed fate was still at play. The cords between his brothers and her were thickening. Pulling at each other. Growing from simple touch. Morphing vaguely into golden bonds that could be likened to...

Marcus stopped in his tracks abruptly.

 _Likened to what, Marcus?_ He could hear Didyme's voice in his head, taunting him. _What did the bond look like to you?_

"Nothing," he murmured dismissively, guiltily, dispelling the image of Didyme from his mind as he blended into the crowd. "Nothing at all."

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:

 _buongiorno -_ good morning  
 _buonanotte_ \- good night  
 _pena di morte_ \- death sentence / capital punishment  
 _signorina_ \- young lady (unmarried)  
 _signori -_ gentlemen  
 _bibliotheke_ (biblioteca) - greek for library  
 _cortigiana -_ courtesan (a woman who attends to the ruling class through entertainment and companionship in exchange for status. may imply sexual nature.)  
 _alethiology_ \- study of truth  
 _courtier_ \- almost like courtesan (an escort to kings/queens/high profile clients) but less sexual in nature of companionship

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**Post Chapter Discussion**

We are finally getting somewhere, people! So - yes, that is The Thing™ with this fic. It's about the power dynamic between vampires and humans, mortal and immortal, etc. And yes, while this is an A/M/C/OC fic please don't mistake this for baseless smut... if it takes me twenty chapters to make them fall in love (and in bed!) with each other you better believe you'll be sitting on your bum for those twenty chapters patiently. Because over anything, I want you guys to say, "Huh, that makes sense" when it all falls into place. And anyway, didn't the notion of Edward and Bella being true mates come up somewhere at Eclipse, and even then people were so doubtful because of what happened back in New Moon (and that Team Jacob Black was a thing, or did y'all just choose to forget that)? So please please please believe in me when I try my own way of making Altheia, Aro, Marcus, and Caius come through the way I see in my head. Lastly — thank you SO much for your reviews. I cherish them with all my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

To koppfi, LifeLoveLoki, leward1992, and Jessenia22 — my cherished reviewers. Thank you for always leaving encouraging words since the beginning of AIV. Sometimes I feel like I am obligated to update this story as soon as possible for you. As far as anyone is concerned, Altheia and Bella could have died in the throne room if I wanted to end it then. So everyone else reading this has you four to thank! And to everyone else who left a review at a point, even those who did anonymously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You all don't know what a review means to authors who are starting out.

* * *

**Chapter V: Consequences**

Bella emerged from the doors of Palazzo Viti, not once glancing at the brooding Edward Cullen as she rushed past him and onto the streets.

"Bella, wait—" Edward called out, barely rushing to match her pace. "Bella, stop. Could you just listen to me—"

Bella bristled, turning harshly to swat at the cold hand that pulled at her forearm. " _Listen_ to you? _Why_?"

"Bella, I love you." Edward said so earnestly that it churned Bella's stomach. "I was wrong. But what I did— I thought that was best. We both knew I was a danger to you, Bella. It was just a matter of time."

"And it still _is_ , Edward!" Bella's gaze hardened. " _You_ listen to _me_. You're still a vampire. You could _still_ kill me. And honestly! It doesn't even seem to matter whether you love me or not, because what you did... that was for you. You did that by yourself. _You_ _chose_ to leave for yourself."

"Bella, there's nothing I can do to take back what I did. I hurt you. But I had to give you a chance at a normal, happy lif—"

Bella hadn't even let him finish his sentence. She rolled her eyes as soon as he started moping and turned away to walk towards a secluded restaurant two streets over.

Edward could only sigh and follow after her.

"Table for two?" the waitress asked as they entered. Bella nodded.

"The one by the window looks great." She said to the waitress before turning to Edward with a blank face. "You're paying."

Edward sighed again. "Of course."

»»—- ❈ —-««

As they were sat across each other, tense silence consumed in between the clinking of metal utensils against porcelain.

 _This would be a complete contrast to that time in Seattle_ , Bella decided. Reminiscing hurt, but she could remember how she had hung on his every word, desperate for the truth of what he was. She had been so intrigued by him. Dazzled. He had been so _different_ from everything she knew. Even without his warning, she knew Edward was dangerous the moment she saw him — and _what a stupid lamb_ she was.

Even after knowing the truth, she chose to focus on the snippets of humanity that peeked in between. Instead, she chose to marvel at the little moments that showed more of _Edward_ than of the predator.

It was so _easy,_ you see.

Like how peculiar and sarcastic his sense of humor could be. It didn't take much for him to make her laugh. How he could act so young sometimes. And Edward liked to hum. He always opened the door for her. His favorite color was brown. He would argue against melodrama in the same breath that he'd claimed to deserve suffering the curse of immortality alone. _Edward._

Ironic and melodramatic and romantic and loving Edward.

Him enjoying playing the piano. Him composing her a lullaby. Waking up to see him reading Brontë beside her.

It didn't even take a month for her to fall in love with _who_ he was... that it didn't matter _what_ he was.

 _Her_ Edward.

But that felt like so long ago.

Now, every time Edward would open his mouth and attempt to defend himself, Bella would immediately raise a finger to his face to shush him and then use it to point to her food. "I'm still eating," she would deadpan.

But the truth was she was lost in her memories. She couldn't speak yet. All the words were jumbled in her mouth. Her brain was frothing with the memories she had tried to vomit months before.

There was a part of her that refused to believe Edward was really here. In front of her.

_Here. Now._

Because that meant holding him liable. For the pain... For answers. For what needed to be done.

For what comes next.

_Her Edward._

»»—- ❈ —-««

When she did finish eating, she dabbed around her mouth slowly with the table napkin before putting it down and looking pointedly at Edward, which he took as a cue to start his case.

But Edward shook his head. "No."

"No?" Bella raised a brow.

"No," Edward repeated, a knowing look in his eyes. "I get it."

"Do you?" Bella's answering tone was patronizing, like she was talking to a child. "Do you _really_ , Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, I get it." Edward cleared his throat. "We are where we are because I chose it on my own. I shouldn't have made that decision."

"And choices have consequences," Bella agreed. "Like. For example, I've become so detached to the stunt you pulled that my instinct is to get away from you. That even though I know, deep in my heart—" Bella's voice wavered. "—you did all those things because you loved me. Enough to leave me... To protect me in your own way. And that _hurts_ but I've accepted that."

"Bella—"

"No, listen. I _wish_ you could read my mind. I do! I do, I wish you could. Just so I could show you what it was even remotely _like_ for me. What I had to do. To start thinking again. To try laughing again. To — to trust again."

Bella paused, clearing her throat as tears threatened to spill.

"But all before that, Edward, I chose to love you. ' _When the lion fell in love with the lamb,_ '" Bella quoted to herself mockingly. "I did. I chose to love _you_. Even when you left me. Even now, Edward, even when you're sitting there like _I'm_ the one who's bringing this on _us_. Like you're the victim, because god — I know I love you, because if I didn't, I wouldn't even be here trying to _understand_ why you did what you did to me.

"...But for now, I love you enough to stay," Bella said after a moment, as if she was angry with herself. "That's the difference between us, Edward. I'm _here_ to stay. I'm _still_ _here_ to stay. But there are consequences. Just like with everything else. _I've_ changed. Things _have_ to, at least... to make this work, we have to try." Bella's voice broke. "But just because I still love you that doesn't mean I should be willing to lose myself again." Bella harshly wiped her tears away. "It was so painful, Edward… I can't even look at you without remembering what… what you said to me that night."

Edward listened as he watched Bella's face transform from hurt to frustration to conviction. He clenched his jaw, his mind instinctively telling him to be stubborn, because _damn it, I'm not wrong_ but he fought through it as he thought about what Bella really meant to tell him.

"...Alright." Edward agreed after a period of silence. "We'll try."

Bella's pursed her lips before exhaling sharply. "I just... I just had to get that out there, Edward."

"I know. I had to know." Edward agreed as he appraised her slowly.

He frowned as he realized she was blinking rapidly to prevent herself from crying.

"I feel like I don't deserve you. I know I don't," Edward admitted to himself. Bella let out another shaky breath. "And whatever it is you want to do, fine. Let's talk about it. What do _you_ want to do?"

After another moment of silence, Bella said, "I choose to stay."

"Yes, I understood that—"

"No—Edward," Bella huffed as she looked down, fidgeting with the ends of her hair. "I choose to stay here. In Italy."

"... _what?_ "

"You don't know what it's like. To be hurt. And then to be free out here," Bella's eyes wandered from the surroundings of the small but homely Italian restaurant. Warm tones of brown and beige and soothing chatter filled the place. She let herself relax. "To meet new people. To discover who I am without... any of this," she gestured lamely between them.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Is this about Altheia?"

"Edward, this _isn't_ about her," Bella wrung her hands in frustration. "Out here... it's different. _I'm_ different. _I_ have a chance. It's not Forks. It's not Phoenix."

Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not the girl her parents or the Cullens left behind anymore."

Edward frowned.

"And yes, Edward, I _have_ thought about this, don't even imply that I haven't," she warned him with an index finger. "I choose to stay here. And anyway, I've wanted to leave Forks ever since. . ." she trailed off, shrugging.

"Ever since we left." Edward finished weakly as he leaned back into his seat, defeated.

Bella propped an elbow on the table and placed her chin on a palm as she gazed out the window. Her gaze briefly flitted past him and then back to the outside.

"Choices have consequences." Edward muttered as he regarded the woman in front of him, his voice low and tired.

_Bella has changed._

"Choices have consequences..." Bella agreed in a murmur, her eyes averted from him but hopeful.

_His Bella._

Her gaze never strayed once from the outside view of the Volterran nightlife.

"...and this is me choosing me."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Aro Volturi — accompanied by his guards — and Altheia Beneventi emerged from Palazzo Viti just as Edward and Bella returned to the palace steps.

Bella's eyes widened as she registered that the Italian woman was comfortably conversing with the vampire king that wanted them both dead.

Well, not really _dead_ per se. _Un_ dead.

She swirled back to glare at Edward accusingly, "Did Alice see all this was going to happen tonight?"

Edward had the right mind to try and look sheepish.

"Bella, I was looking all over for you! We should be getting back," Altheia called out, recognizing Bella's raised voice as she descended the steps. "Oh! Edward?"

"Yes, the Cullens were invited to the Gallery as well," Aro intoned, eyeing at Bella's wary disposition to him as she settled on Altheia's opposite side.

"Yes. Um. Edward and I... talked," Bella whispered to Altheia as she nervously shielded herself from the gaze of the Volturi. "Which, by the way, I have to tell you about—"

" _Signore_ Aro and I talked as well," Altheia replied, nudging Bella excitedly. "Well—"

"—I'm staying in Volterra."

"—I'm staying here!"

The two humans blinked at each other before bursting out in rambunctious laughter.

Aro's eyes widened. His hand reached out to Edward, who begrudgingly placed his in.

"To study?"

"Yes! To study!"

After a moment, Aro released his hold and clasped his hands together in delight.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Aro's voice was ecstatic.

Edward blanched as he looked on to the two brunettes chattering excitedly.

"Volterra welcomes its new scholars!"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**HOTEL ETRURIA. THE DAY AFTER. . .**

"So how did Charlie take the news?"

"Not well," Bella replied honestly as she plopped herself down beside Altheia on the hotel bed. She had just finished what was a four-and-a-half-hour-long phone call with her father. "He's going to call again after talking to Renee. I think he wants to stay with me for a while before saying anything about it. And he wants to meet you."

Altheia shrugged. "Most parents wouldn't even allow a freshman university student like you to study abroad just like that, Bella."

"The thing about Charlie is... he doesn't hover," Bella tucked herself into the blanket, suddenly feeling tired. "Granted, he's very concerned about me. With the rollercoaster my life has been. But it helped that I was just honest about everything. Well, _almost_ everything." Bella joked dryly, resting her head on a pillow.

"Charlie sounds like a cool dad," Altheia remarked. "So you just... told him?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking University of Pisa. But we'll have to see. At the very least, I've got half a year to prepare things."

"Lucky you," Altheia huffed. _"Signore_ Volturi expects me to be settled in by mid-April."

"I don't think that's too bad," Bella ran her palms through the softness of the comforter. "I hope they don't mind that I'm tagging along until Charlie gets here."

Altheia hummed as she lazed on the bed.

Time lapsed for a while until Altheia nudged Bella with a foot.

"Hey," The Italian scholar murmured gently as Bella turned to face her, their noses almost touching. "I'm proud of you. You know that, right?"

Bella's gaze softened. "I know it feels like I'm rushing into things but... it doesn't feel wrong. You know?" she let out a small, nervous smile.

Altheia hummed thoughtfully as they laid side by side in comfortable silence. "I think that sometimes we decide what's right."

Bella closed her eyes and smiled softly.

_Right._

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

**Post Chapter Discussion**

K so I've always felt that people never really took Bella (and her emotions) seriously. That's why I gave her this chapter (and this plot development). It's also why I'm Team Bella. I mean, this girl loved everyone else and found simple joys in reading classics and sunlight and warmth and no one really ever saw her as her own person. Tbh even the readers. It was all about gorgeous Edward and gorgeous Cullens and immortality and that was frustrating. So I wish more authors took the impact the break up had on Bella more seriously (I'm looking at u Smeyer ahahah) and that HUMANITY vs IMMORTALITY is a THIIIINNNGGG sjdashkj

And yea since this is a fanfic I just thought the timeline and story would make sense if Twilight started during her last year of high school. So that we wouldn't be romanticizing toxic, underage love stories. And wouldn't it have been more interesting to see everyone taking college courses? The very thought of Edward taking a class in Psychology makes me cackle. Thanks for always keeping up with me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI - I: A Nobody in Volterra**

**Part I**

**THE NORTHERN CHAMBERS, VOLTERRA CASTLE. . .**

A granite boulder crashed onto the chamber wall, barely missing the doorways. Chunks of stone broke upon impact and the booming crash that followed echoed through the lower corridors of the castle, startling the servants attending to the wing.

Aro paused from exiting the chambers, a brow twitching. "Cease with the dramatics, Caius." Aro said in a cautionary tone. "I will not tolerate this a second time."

 _"Have you lost your **mind**?"_ The ivory-haired king's voice seethed, dripping with fury. "You have _humiliated_ us the first time they walked free, and now you expect us to _school_ humans? _What has Volterra become?_ "

"Think of it as amassing power," Aro suggested with a wave of a hand.

"Then turn the human and get it over with!" Caius snarled. His burning gaze turned to the other royal draped on a chesterfield sofa on the far side of the room, as disinterested as ever. "And _you!_ Millennia of being the castle sloth, only to emerge as a deviant! You should be ashamed!"

Marcus shrugged. "I anticipate the joys to come from teaching, that is all."

"' _Joys'_?" Caius' head was throbbing, and his hands were itching for necks to wring. "We have burnt friends and family for less — the law of secrecy applies just as strictly to us!"

Marcus looked pointedly in Aro's direction. That _was_ true.

Aro sighed before leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. "Perhaps it is time to discuss the visions young Alice has seen of Altheia's immortality?" Marcus rose slowly from the chesterfield couch and walked towards the doorway. "The moment Altheia Beneventi stepped into Volterra, her fate was sealed."

"That _psychic_ has been the bane of my life," Caius muttered disdainfully. "And there you go again with Fate. Nonsense!"

"As I have to confess, my brothers," Marcus murmured, an arm reaching out to Aro as he passed the boulder Caius had hurled in rage. "My intentions aren't exactly pure..."

Caius' brows furrowed together as his brothers held hands in silence. As the reading ended, Marcus looked almost guilty but Aro's face betrayed nothing. Aro remained unusually quiet for a time.

"If I were to convince you, brother," Aro started to say to Caius slowly after the pause. "That accepting a student meant having a companion, would you agree?"

Caius was taken aback by the unexpected turn of inquiry but clenched his jaw stubbornly as Aro advanced towards him. He sent a glare towards Marcus' direction. "In case my brothers have conveniently forgotten, Athenodora exists."

"And yet," Aro blinked owlishly as he stopped just in front of Caius. "You are more desolate than you have ever been."

Caius opened his mouth to retort, but stepped back, surprised and defensive when Aro lifted his hands to him.

"Come on then, brother," Aro taunted, both palms were offered up to Caius. "Take a hand and prove me wrong."

Both brothers stared each other down silently before Caius folded, his lips curled in distaste. His brothers never forced his judgment, but he knew when he was outnumbered. And most importantly, he always knew when Aro was scheming.

He avoided Aro's hands, sidestepping him. "Take a pet should you like," he hissed low as he passed his brothers. "But becoming a student of mine must be earned." Caius paused when he reached doorway, leveling Aro with a glare. "You have always been a schemer, Aro. But there will be no more compromises. The law is the law."

"Of course, Caius." Aro acquiesced softly. "I will turn the human myself at your slightest inconvenience."

"Then why not just...?" Caius' brows furrowed in frustration.

"As I said, the future shows promi-"

"Ah forget it! That nonsense again!" Caius grumbled in exasperation as he marched out of the chambers before Aro could finish his sentence.

"A human in a castle of vampires, what could possibly go wrong?" Marcus sneered as he passed the doorways, following Caius' exit. "I wonder what it is you have planned in that mind of yours..."

Aro huffed and chose to remain in the chamber, this time lounging himself on the chesterfield sofa as he waited for Heidi's return.

Barely a quarter of the hour had passed since the start of their argument and it ended as soon as it began. He had expected more revulsion and rage from Caius, but he knew better than to rest it on luck that Caius withdrew quickly from debating the matter further.

Ever since that little woman's arrival, the air in Volterra became… unsettling. Not just to him, but his brothers as well. Caius' agitation had tested even his own patience as of late. Marcus, who had barely raised his voice in the past decade, was restless enough to be scouring nearby provincial grounds for his own meals. He knew something was changing. He knew it, he felt it, and his mind couldn't resist it. Why else would he have orchestrated anything less than securing the Volturi Kings' newest fascination? But more than that, he wanted to understand why there was a dangerous curiosity that always seemed to follow the Cullen _congrega_ and their human pets. A quick observation of the two humans showed that they had a common lack of fear and self-preservation with a strong sense of redemption. A truly dangerous combination. He would have ordered them dead if it weren't for the promise of their immortality.

 _I-sa-bella_ _and Al-thei-a._ Precious human oddities.

Their fear wasn't from death, no, but from something beyond it. Isabella feared losing her sense of self rooted in the ones she loved. A very human thing to keep. Very foolish. For what Altheia feared he couldn't pinpoint yet, as there weren't many minds to read to criticize her by. He simply needed more time to scrutinize that woman. Ultimately, both were immensely gifted and had no concrete loyalties yet _,_ if Marcus' gift was to be believed.

What ever was a power magnate like him to do? There was simply no other option.

Aro's mouth began to pool with venom just by remembering the scent of the Italian woman the night before. Closing his eyes, he could reimagine the mixture of sweat and cotton and that little tinge of sweet nectarine. A warm room never really hid the scent of blood and fear twined together.

What curious — _delicious_ — things these newcomers were.

He shuddered. Heidi should be arriving with a feast soon... Would he be satiated?

Aro frowned. Probably not. Not since the air in Volterra had changed.

In the quiet darkness of the chambers, Aro was alone. For the first time in a long time, he felt uncertain... but not powerless. No, definitely not. Although he _had_ thrown Caius into a corner he had barely wanted to acknowledge himself.

What Marcus had revealed to him earlier were unexpected, but undoubtedly real.

 _The bonds are young and imperfect_ , Marcus had warned through his thoughts.

Marcus' memories of the night before replayed into his mind like a hazy recording. In the hidden galleries of Palazzo Viti, he stood alongside the woman and his brother. The exhibit had been illuminated by torch flames, but their faces were unreadable. He allowed a little banter of cat and mouse before finally offering the woman a place in his castle. Marcus attended simply to witness his latest curiosity, but in his surprise, luminescent bonds almost like harp strings unveiled slowly from their forms and crept towards the woman as the night progressed. Bonds were entwining into each other upon contact, with muted hues of silver diffusing through...

_But the reality is these bonds exist. What they may mean for us is unknowable now..._

Aro closed his eyes as he sifted through Marcus' thoughts.

_Aro... I always wondered what immortality was for without Didyme._

Aro's eyes snapped open. History and fate always came back with a vengeance for him. And the thought of his dead sister always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

When he had obtained Caius' indulgence almost too easily, a churning feeling began to disturb Aro, rising inch by inch from his insides. Everything was going his way for now. The chess pieces were still predictable. He could barely restrain the twitching in his fingers now that his brothers had left the room to him. A sputtered sound of merriment escaped from his mouth, and next thing he knew, he was laughing uncontrollably in the darkness, arms clutching at his sides.

_Aro, have you not been wondering as well? Why we never had what others seemed to find so effortlessly?_

_Were you never jealous?_

Aro's laughter did not stop.

_Aro, we are monsters._

The Italian woman smelled so _good_ the air in Volterra became lacking.

_But are we finally worthy?_

Absolutely delicious.

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE HIGH TOWER, VOLTERRA CASTLE. . .**

_"A scholar?" A soft, feminine voice flowed across the room. "Is that what Aro likes to call his playthings these days?"_

_"Athenodora!" A chiming voice scolded mildly. "I do believe you could do with some company in the library."_

_"That is true," Athenodora agreed as she rose from the red cabriole sofa, pacing the room thoughtfully. Her index finger tapped lightly against her lip. "And young Edward will stay in the castle with his singer?"_

_"Who is also still human," Sulpicia confirmed, whispering conspiratorially. "I wonder what my king has planned. You know his games never end well," she said nervously, a hand darting out to pull at Athenodora's skirt. Athenodora stopped her pacing and sat beside Sulpicia again. "...I have a_ bad _feeling,_ sorella _."_

_"Perhaps... she is an interest for Marcus?" Athenodora suggested weakly. "An entertainment."_

_"_ Ah _, you've felt it as well, haven't you?" Sulpicia smiled sadly, gaze following her toes that traced the gold trimmings of the rough, emerald-threaded carpet. "The pull between you and Caius is weakening too, isn't it?"_

_Athenodora's hand paused from comforting her sister. She looked away before swallowing thickly. "It has not been as strong as before," she admitted._

_"Sometimes I wonder," Sulpicia's tone was low, almost guilty. "What Didyme would say if she were still..."_

_The queens sat in silence, one just as hesitant in comforting the other._

_A knock sounded through the door._

_"You may enter, Corin." Sulpicia rose, her greeting hopeful. "Have the kings called us for court?"_

_"The masters request the ladies' presence immediately," Corin affirmed. "Additions to the castle shall be introduced today."_

_Athenodora stood, too fast and too stiff. "Of course. Sulpicia and I will follow shortly." Her tone was clipped._

_Suplicia sent the messenger a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you, Corin."_

_As the queensguard exited and footsteps disappeared from hearing range, Athenodora turned to send her sister a cold look. "We must prepare,_ sorella. _You know what will become of us."_

_Sulpicia sighed and lowered herself onto the cabriole couch again. She held her sister's gaze for a moment before distracting herself with her red-painted toes, retracing the gold trimmings of the carpet. Her slender hands started to feel at the embroidered couch, fingertips tracing the hemmings of royal blue silk._

_She would miss being queen, but... it was very lonely lately._

_A small mischievous smile formed from her lips. "I think Didyme would have told us not to give them the pleasure of a quick good-bye."_

_"Sulpicia…"_

_The queens shared a dark, meaningful glance._

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE THRONE ROOM, VOLTERRA CASTLE. EARLY APRIL MORNING. . .**

_"Benvenuto,_ young friends! Welcome back to Volterra!"

Aro rose from his throne as the visiting coven walked through the doors. Caius and Marcus remained seated. Aro descended from the steps and embraced the coven leader briefly. "Carlisle, _buon fratello,_ it has been such a long time! What has taken so long for your visit?"

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. I must admit I have been remiss," Carlisle paid respect to each king before he returned to Esme's side. "But I bring my family today. Both in greeting and, as I understand, invitation as well."

Aro was obviously delighted. "With all your children! Isabella, too! What an occasion!"

"They are obviously here to send off their spawns," Caius drawled. His eyes zoned in on the only vampire-human pairing in the room. "Edward, since I am informed you will be staying, I must remind you that improper decorum warrants decapitation, yes?"

Edward nodded stiffly. "I will abide, Master Caius."

Caius said nothing else as he regarded Edward. Instead, he rose from his throne to lead the Olympic coven to the drawing room, where the queens and the castleguard awaited introduction. Caius' expression turned sour when he realized his brothers had not led alongside him immediately and instead diverted their attention to the so-called human scholar at the end of the group.

"Caius." Carlisle greeted amicably as he fell into step beside him. "How are you, old friend?"

Caius glanced sideways at his friend and former court advisor from a long time ago, before noting that his eyes were still the same shade of the sun. "Hn. Still sane despite your choice of diet, Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head before letting out a soft chuckle. "I see time has not moved for you."

Caius frowned. He didn't seem to like what that meant.

When they reached the entryway, he cleared his throat before opening the doors and speaking, "Carlisle and coven, you must remember my wife, Athenodora, and our sister Sulpicia..."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Meanwhile, situated at the end of the group, Altheia allowed Aro to kiss her hand, but looked at him oddly when he held on for a moment longer.

"Just checking," Aro almost sighed. "You and Isabella remain quiet to me, it seems."

"I already told you, _signore_ ," Altheia's eyes crinkled as she grinned at him. "Anything you want to know, you only have to ask for."

Aro regarded her silently, almost fondly, before turning his attention to Marcus, who was standing beside him.

" _Signore_ Marcus, thank you for allowing me to stay as well." Altheia bowed. "And for letting me use the main entrance."

Marcus hummed. "Hmm, how could I not? Felix said you refused to leave your accommodations without assurance."

"Erm... yes." The woman flushed under his gaze, embarrassed. Marcus noted that her eyes were warily darting to the ivory-haired king at the forefront. "He doesn't approve of this, does he?" she whispered nervously.

Aro sighed. "My brother, despite appearances, does enjoy seeing old friends."

"But I am not an old friend," Altheia replied, biting her lip.

Marcus looked away. "You are here to learn. Becoming family will come naturally."

"That is true," Altheia consoled herself. "How difficult could it be? I am still in Italy after all."

He and Aro said nothing before ushering her to the front.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Carlisle and coven, you must remember my wife, Athenodora, and our sister, Sulpicia." Caius introduced as his brothers made their way to his side. At the center of the room were the queens, distinguished by their black cloaks lined with intricate emerald markings, seated on an antique sofa. Standing behind them were the Royal Guard, grey cloaks draped on their statures, creating a stark contrast against the white pearl and smoke marble-accented drawing room.

Athenodora Volturi was a tall, slender woman with fair hair. Like the rest of her coven, her red eyes contrasted against powdery skin. Her face displayed no obvious softness despite her femininity. She looked perpetually displeased with her calculating gaze, small pointed nose, and thin, unsmiling lips. With her demeanor, it was no surprise to the usual audience that the woman was compatible with her husband of choice.

Unlike her coven sister, Sulpicia was the epitome of beautiful warmth and softness. She was a medium-sized woman having a small, kind face, framed by long, dark brown hair that draped past her chest in waves. Her eyes, although red, were warm and attentive. Her full lips were ready to curve at the slightest joke.

"I am happy to see you after so long, Carlisle, Esme," Sulpicia was first to rise and speak. "It is a shame you will not be staying with your children, but the castle is happy to receive them all the same."

Athenodora rose slightly to reach for Esme. "It has been _too_ long, _caro._ "

"Oh _sorelle._ I return with many stories for you both," Esme said softly as she stepped forward to kiss at their cheeks. "But I should introduce to you my children first. You must call for me at once, should they give you any trouble," the Olympic coven matriarch smiled as she gestured to them one by one. "You must remember Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. But it is Alice and Jasper who are new to the family."

Sulpicia beckoned Rosalie to her. " _Bellisima._ Please tell us you will be staying as well?"

Rosalie's eyes widened, slightly panicked. Emmett laughed at the expression on his mate's face. She shot him a look before replying, "Sorry, no. Edward, Bella, and Altheia will be the ones staying."

Sulpicia pasted a friendly smile on her lips as she turned her head to meet the three in question. Her gaze found Edward standing protectively beside the two new faces. She blinked, slightly surprised, as her red eyes discerned between them. "Hello," she said in a welcoming voice. "You must be Bella and Altheia."

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan." Bella said lamely as fidgeted with herself, unsure of whether she would need to bow. "Please take care of me."

Altheia met Sulpicia's gaze before bowing. "My name is Altheia Beneventi. Thank you for receiving us."

"You've returned so soon?" Athenodora's voice chimed out as she regarded them slowly. "It is very curious to us that you have chosen to… reside in our castle. Not many humans willingly do so because of the, ah, obvious concerns. Not that we mind," Caius' wife added.

Bella bit her lip, unsure of how to respond. "Volterra is beautiful," Bella said honestly after a moment. "So I guess that's why I didn't want to leave Italy."

Sulpicia let out an amused laugh before gesturing between Bella and Altheia. "It is also curious to me that you are not sisters. Both of you… smell similar."

Bella and Altheia straightened as they shared wide-eyed looks.

"It's probably the lotion, soap, and shampoo," Bella said decidedly.

Altheia nodded sagely. "We shared toiletries the whole week."

The room burst into snickers and chuckling. Carlisle coughed, hiding a laugh behind a fist.

"I apologize. I meant to say that your, ah, blood. They smell similar. Both of you look similar as well," Sulpicia's teasing smile was bright. "I'm happy to receive the both of you."

"As am I," Athenodora held their gazes seriously. "However, before we get ahead of ourselves, you must be oriented on castle rules. We do not want accidents happening, do we?" Athenodora gestured behind her to introduce each of the Kingsguard. "Our most dependable, such as Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Renata, and Santiago serve the Kings and the coven. Should anything be amiss, approach them at once."

"On the other hand, only the most _beautiful_ serve the Queens," Sulpicia said with a soft, teasing smile at the Queensguard. "Their names are Corin, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, and Mele. At the event of any disturbance, follow their orders. They are responsible for securing the castle and its subjects at all times."

"Now," Aro interjected with a clap. "It is to my understanding that while Altheia will stay with us indefinitely, dear Isabella will stay only until the academic year at _Universita di Pisa_ starts."

Sulpicia's head tilted slightly. "I see. Miss Swan will stay for at least half a year?"

Aro smiled. "Yes. And so. Throughout the duration of your stays, understand that you are not allowed to leave the palace without a King's permission and a guard. This is for your own well-being. We promised Carlisle to keep you safe."

Aro had been looking at them unblinkingly, when they realized he was waiting for a reaction. Bella and Altheia nodded once, slowly.

"In any event, you must not disrespect, antagonize, or disobey your superiors here," Carlisle's voice rung out seriously. Aro smiled at his former _amicus curiae_. "It is the very hierarchy of the Volturi, of _Volterra,_ that has protected it for so long. Deem it with respect."

Again, Bella and Altheia nodded once.

"Perhaps there is no need for talk of disciplinary sanctions," Aro said this merrily, hands held together in front of him. "Edward made a display of our practices perfectly clear, yes?"

"Yes, Aro," Edward said simply. "Death."

Bella and Altheia looked to Edward in horror.

Heidi's voice had an underlying taunt. "Additionally, _should you prefer,_ keep to your rooms on noontime of Sundays. The throne room will be occupied." Her smile was dangerous.

Bella's face scrunched up. _Why would the throne room be occupied?_

Seeing the look of confusion on Bella's face, Altheia reached for her and whispered. "That's when tourists arrive... _remember_?"

Bella gulped. _Oh._

An unsettling silence overtook them for a second, before a guard chuckled under his breath. The tension in the room eased.

"Anyhow, Gianna prepared a map for your convenience," Heidi supplied two files from her cloak and handed them over. "Your quarters will be located at the third floor of the West Wing."

"You will serve Volterra as you stay," Athenodora reminded them in a strict voice. "Obviously, we do not welcome strays into the castle just so."

"We have had no competent secretary since Valentina, you see," Sulpicia's tone was sad, but Bella thought that was just for show. "So, _Isabella_ , Gianna will meet with you today, after you have settled. You understand?"

Bella nodded again. Edward cleared his throat.

Sulpicia seemed thoughtful as she turned to look at him. "I'm sure Edward will be around to help Isabella, but I can only imagine that the kings have some favors for you."

Edward looked pained.

"As for _signorina_ Beneventi," Athenodora said finally. "It is the kings' discretion as to where you will be permitted in the castle. But as the Volturi scholar," The term seemed odd coming from her. "I believe you will find yourself most in the library, which has been neglected as of recently and is direly in need of upkeep…"

"By recently, the Queen means a century or so," Felix's eyes almost sparkled as he smiled innocently at Altheia. She blanched in response. "Good luck with that."

"It is the most opportune moment to say," Aro held the attention of the room. "That while our young friends will follow these conditions strictly, any misdemeanor from any vampire to their person will be considered a misdemeanor against me."

Carlisle and Esme sent him a grateful look. Alice's eyes glazed for a moment, before she nodded and smiled genuinely. "Please take care of them, Aro," Alice's voice chimed. "You won't regret it."

"We're not sure about that just yet, eh, Jazz?" Emmett's laughter was unrestrained as he elbowed Jasper repeatedly. Rosalie sighed.

"Bella, a _secretary_?" Jasper's expression had been contorted in disbelief since early on. "How many papercuts will it take before we lock her in an empty room?"

_"Hey!"_

»»—- ❈ —-««

The rest of the Cullens left shortly after the meeting, but not before Esme reminded the remaining trio to behave themselves. Her maternal gaze stayed longest on her eldest son.

"I'm not ten, mom," Edward said, exasperated. "We'll be fine."

"If only you didn't act like one," Rosalie said under her breath. Edward shot her a glare.

"Don't have too much fun without me, Alice," Bella gave the small pixie a hug before letting go. "And please watch over Charlie for the meantime."

Alice sent her a wide smile. "Of course, Bella. Do you want a tip?"

"What tip?"

"Call dibs on the left quarters of the third floor."

"Okay?"

Edward coughed into his fist.

»»—- ❈ —-««

According to Gianna's instruction, the castle was distributed relatively simple. A person would enter either through the southern wing coming from the Volterra plaza mayor, or from the underground tunnels using the elevator. The north wing housed the masters, their private chambers, and studies. The East Wing belonged to the Guards _and should never be visited without invitation._ The west wing was basically belonged to everyone, but was more welcoming to humans, as it included the kitchens, dining hall, baths, helpers' dormitories, the entry to the gardens, function halls, and even a prayer room (which is unsurprisingly the least used room of all, or so Gianna says). Central to these areas were the lobby and corridors leading to the throne room. Edward later clarifies to Bella that the queens live separately from the castle, as they are housed in the towers for their own protection. Bella crinkles her nose at the archaic practice.

"This place is too beautiful," Altheia marvels breathlessly at the ornate interiors leading to the west wing as they pass by. The windows stretched tall and were made of stained glass. Sunlight would pass through the stained glass and mimic the interiors of a basilica.

Gianna hummed short. "It is less so in the evening. Should any of you hear… noises… in the night, I advise that you simply walk away."

Bella and Altheia shared a shuddering look behind Gianna's back.

When they reached the third floor, Altheia chose the moderately-sized room to the right of the stairs. It had a bare queen bed, an antique roll-top desk, and two windows overlooking the gardens. Basic dressers and a floor-length mirror could be found just outside her own comfort room, so she figured that she really didn't need anything else.

Bella noted that the left quarters were considerably more spacious and allowed a four-poster bed. Bella had stomped her feet when she discovered that the room she had chosen had a connecting door to the adjacent one. Which was Edward's room.

_Goddamnit Alice._

»»—- ❈ —-««

The day had mellowed well into the night when Altheia was called to the northern chambers. Alec waited outside her room as she sorted through her things, before escorting her wordlessly through the dark corridors. He promptly left the Italian blank-faced when they arrived at their destination.

The chambers were dark and only had light coming from one feeble torch. Altheia braced herself when she saw that only Caius was in the room. They stared at each other in silence, before Altheia lowered herself into a bow.

"Master Caius."

"I will not teach you." The king said flatly. Altheia's head snapped up. "You have shown me no promise."

Altheia looked down again, pursing her lips. "Is it because I'm human?"

Caius sneered at her. "It is because you are not worthy."

Altheia shivered from the coldness of the room. She bowed again. "I will endeavor to please you. Please keep an open mind, Master Caius."

An annoyed brow rose at her response. "How brazen. I did not take you for a fool."

"It's not about being brave," Altheia said as she shook her head softly, eyes meeting his but quickly looking away. "I know my worth, _signore_."

"You are _worth_ nothing. A nobody," Caius bit in an unforgiving voice. "In the end, it is only your blood that my brothers want."

Altheia tilted her head at him as she chewed her lip nervously. "Would you like to test me?"

Caius frowned. Nothing about this woman was impressive. She was nervous, weak, and shivering before him. She was grasping at the minuscule chance she had.

"Test you." He repeated flatly. The brunette nodded once.

Silence consumed the two before he rose from his seat to make his way in front of her. The woman stilled as he lifted a cold finger to trace the soft expanse of her neck. Altheia shivered again.

"I do not care for what my brothers see in you," he murmured, nail scraping dangerously at the veins embossed from under her skin. "But to me you are worth no more than a month. So you will have that time and the resources of the castle to prove your worth to me."

Altheia's eyes narrowed.

"In a month's time, you must come to me and tell me the name of the first vampire and how he was born," Caius' eyes fixated on the rushing blood under her skin. "Or I will remove your pretty little head myself."

Altheia stepped back, brown eyes blown wide in fear. The threat was real.

"Do you really think Aro can protect you?" Caius sneered at her. "You confound his gift, true. But to me…" the vampire's hand suddenly found itself wrapped around her neck tightly. Her body was lifted from the ground and her legs struggled. "…you are nobody."

Altheia's hands tried to pry at the fingers that choked her. In less than a minute, her vision started to dim. The last she saw were parting red lips revealing long fangs before all faded to black.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Must I remind you that human women are fragile?" Marcus drawled at him as he scooped an unconscious human into his arms. "Aro will not appreciate this. He promised her protection."

Caius pretended not to hear anything from behind the executive desk.

"I am awarding you my lenience this once. But I must warn you, Caius… Should you place one more bruise on her body," the dark threat in Marcus' voice made him pause and to turn to face his brother. "You will lose a brother."

"Is she that important to you?" Caius snarled as he rose to meet Marcus' stature.

"No." Marcus laid a hand on his shoulder as he passed him by. "To all of us."

Marcus left him by the doorway, seething and confused. Caius' gaze darkened as he watched as their figures disappear from the corridor.

"Alec," he snarled. The guard revealed himself from the shadows of the room. "Call for Heidi. Tell her to bring no less than ten."

Alec bowed before disappearing.

»»—- ❈ —-««

A crash reverberated through the dark night. Screams erupted but shortly disappeared into cold silence.

Caius stood in the midst of bloodless corpses, the edges of his mouth dripping slightly with red liquid. His eyes flashed dangerously in the dark.

" _I've killed twenty and drained them dry, Aro_ ," the ivory-haired king cried. Aro stood in the dark corner of the throne room, arms crossed over his chest, his mouth cemented into a straight line. " _But the thirst remains!_ "

Aro looked disdainfully at his brother. "Caius, you do not thirst. You know this."

Caius snarled, marching to his brother in rage. "Not thirst? _I know you feel the same!_ " he accused with a finger.

"Then you should also know there is only one reason." Aro levelled his brother with a dark glare.

"How can you stand it," the king's voice mellowed into desperation. "It makes me feel weak."

"Her blood is different to us," Aro agreed. "But it is all the more precious."

"…you must let me _taste_ …"

"Restrain yourself," Aro urged. "There is more to her Fate than a corpse by our feet."

"Ah." Caius' eyes were now downcast and his tone suddenly soft. "You should have _smelled_ her then, heard her choke," Caius muttered, almost with devotion, as he took the cloak Aro offered with a hand. It only took a second of contact to display Caius' memory as he relished on the wilting expression on the Italian woman's face as she fought for air and lost consciousness not too long after. Aro's red eyes flashed dangerously in silent anger. "Her heart _fleeew_ , Aro, and then descended… She lost herself so _quickly_ ," Aro hissed at him in warning. "If what Marcus says is true, Aro… If I should believe you," Caius' eyes flashed to meet his. "Then Fate must be a sadist."

* * *

 _*_ Translations for this chapter:

 _congrega -_ coven  
 _sorella,_ sorelle - sister, sisters  
 _benvenuto -_ welcome  
 _buon fratello -_ good brother  
 _caro -_ dear  
 _bellisima -_ beautiful  
 _amicus curiae -_ friend of the court; someone who is not part of the court but is allowed to offer his opinion

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

Notes:

The goal of Part I is to remind the reader that vampires shouldn't be romanticized so quickly. While they look absolutely dashing in the movies, Aro and Caius would kill anyone for fun, selfish reasons, or no reason at all. I think people conveniently forget about that. Not that I blame them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VI - II: A Nobody in Volterra**

**Part II**

The next day, Altheia awakens slowly. She begins to stir when morning light filters through the chiffon curtains and onto her face. She pushes herself upright and groans as strained neck muscles remind her of memories from the night before. _Fangs. Blood eyes._ Memories she would have rather forgotten.

_I will remove your pretty little head myself._

Eyes widening, her hand shoots up to curve around her neck. Her heart begins to beat faster. With a painful swallow, she rises from the bed and heads to the mirror. Staring back at her was a woman she didn't recognize.

Altheia always knew she lived a privileged life. She was used to seeing herself happy. Content. Eager. _Smiling_. But the reflection staring back at her now – bloodshot eyes, cracked lips, sickly pale skin… the undeniable plum and violet striation marks on her neck…

Water starts to pool around her eyes.

She blinks away rapidly from her reflection, grabs a bath towel from the dresser, and hurries to bathe in emotional turmoil. The soap doesn't wash the feeling away. The bruising on her neck remains after. She rummages through her clothes in her undergarments and throws on a black turtleneck and jeans. She takes a leather jacket and wraps it snugly around herself for good measure. _For warmth._ Her hands are shaking when they find the map and even more as she leaves her room.

She almost runs to the library.

_There's no time to waste._

* * *

_Thirty days left._

* * *

Bella's first day is going fine, she thinks. She woke up early so had enough time for breakfast and a peaceful bath. Alice's preparedness came with an entire clothing collection waiting for her in her luggage. She arrives at Gianna's desk with minutes to spare.

It's going great so far.

" _Buongiorno_ , Isabella. _Spero che tu abbia preso l'italiano elementare a scuola_ ," Gianna starts, handing her an Italian language book. Bella's face falls. " _Dopo aver memorizzato i capitoli da uno a cinque, torna qui in modo che io possa insegnarti come programmare gli eventi nel calendario_."

"She said, 'I hope you took elementary Italian in school,'" Edward's voice startles her as he appears on the couch behind her. "'After you memorize chapters one to five, come back here so I can teach you how to schedule events into the calendar.'" Edward flashes her an innocent smile.

" _Qualsiasi domanda?_ " Gianna has a patronizing smile as she looks at Bella.

Bella grits her teeth together and turns to Edward again.

"'Any questions?" Edward translates dutifully, a slightly smug expression on his face.

"No questions, _thank you._ " Bella manages to say through her teeth as she marches off to the library. Edward chuckles, following after her.

She gets to the library without Edwards help because _I_ _can read a map just fine, thanks_. She takes a seat and notices that Altheia is already there, at the far end, immersed and preoccupied with library catalogues and inventory listings. Bella takes a moment to survey her surroundings.

The library is beautiful. Endless shelves stocked with hardbound books arranged exactly how she dreamt a vintage biblioteca would be like. Floors were polished rose and grey marble. There were staircases, antique bookstands, and journal racks arranged near the tall glass windows. The unfamiliarity of her surroundings finally dawns on her.

 _This isn't Phoenix,_ she thinks _._ _I'm not in Forks._

Her mood begins to brighten considerably. She takes out Gianna's prescribed book, _The Italian Language Series._ It's thick, a complete edition, and makes her head want to explode after the first chapter. Still, she keeps on reading.

_It's a fresh start._

»»—- ❈ —-««

**A WEEK LATER. . .**

"I would ask how you're holding up, but I'm thinking just as well as Bella," Edward greets casually as he slides into a seat beside the dining table.

"Her Italian is… acceptable for a beginner." Altheia pauses mid-sip from her morning coffee, bags under her eyes. Edward chuckles to himself. "Is she not sleeping too?"

"No… there are some nightmares still," Edward admits slowly, running a hand through his bronze hair. "I'm giving her the space she needs. Alice told me."

"I see…" The brunette took another tentative sip. "The coffee is good here."

Edward counted five seconds in his head before going, "So how's the search for the first vampire coming along?"

Altheia all but slams the coffee cup onto the table, eyes closed and cheeks puffing up in rage. "Why you gotta ruin my morning like this, Edward?" He shrugs. "I'm just trying to have a cup of coffee. I haven't slept well since I got here. What do you want?" She exhales then pinches the bridge of her nose. "And how did you even find out?"

"Just asking a question," Edward raised his hands in mock innocence. "Alice told me."

"What's Edward done now?" Bella enters the dining hall, hair still wet from her morning bath.

"I just asked a question," Edward muttered defensively. He seemed genuinely harmless.

"On?" Altheia sighed and kept silent as Bella fixed up some coffee and buttered bread. "Maybe we could help."

"I didn't tell you because I don't think you're allowed to… _help_ …." Altheia crossed her arms on the table to rest her head on. "Caius has this sort of, _initiation_ _riddle thing_ that if I don't answer it correctly, _hedecapitatesme._ "

Bella almost spits out her coffee. " _What?_ "

"Mm-hmm," Altheia's shoulder shakes in self-pitying laughter. " _'Who's the first vampire? How was he born?'_ I have a month, _noooo_ , three weeks left… Yup. Good-bye."

Bella shakes her head in disbelief. Her gaze lands on Edward. "Do _you_ know?"

Altheia perks up. Edward immediately shakes his head. "That's the thing. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They're the eldest vampires, according to Carlisle's knowledge, you see. And unlike the, _werewolves,_ " Edward manages to mangle the word. "Vampires don't exactly have tribal legends."

"There are _werewolves?_ What are they like?" Altheia's entire face brightens up in wonder for a second, but then her head lowers to the table again. "Doesn't matter. Dying in a couple weeks."

"Maybe it's in the library, you know? Since it's probably some unknown legend." Bella ponders, taking a sip of coffee. Edward nodded in agreement.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but it took me four days to even understand how the books are catalogued." Altheia's voice comes out in rapid mumbles. ''There are books on legends, but it's mostly on mythological heroes anyone would have learned in school. Perseus and the like. And I even tried the whole biblical story on Cain, on how vampirism was punishment from God for murdering Abel and lying about it, but like. It's the _bible._ Who even believes that anymore. It's not that simple, right? Surely it couldn't be."

"I'm sure the library is your best bet. I'll help you after my shifts end." Altheia was going to argue, but Bella shushed her. "It literally can't be anywhere else."

* * *

_Twenty-three days left._

* * *

It was probably literally anywhere else.

"I told you," Altheia said morosely after their third day of renewed effort in scouring the shelves of the enormous library. Two of the study tables hosted stacks of leather-bound books on Greek heroes, biblical figures, Egyptian lore, Asian tales, and other unsuccessful leads.

"Yeah, maybe it's not in the books," Bella finally admits, collapsing into a padded chair next to Edward and Altheia, who had her head in her hands. She shrugs nonchalantly and suggests, "Maybe it's in the glyphs?"

Edward and Altheia looked back at her oddly. "Glyphs." Altheia repeated in a flat tone.

"As in… glyphs?" Edward echoed blankly.

"I think, yeah, that's what they're called, aren't they?" Bella points to the ornate wooden door of the library. The trio stand and head towards the double doors.

Sure enough, glyphs were etched – very, very minutely – on the thick, wooden doors of the library. At a passing glance, the glyphs were well hidden in the dark color of the wood, faded and undiscernible, but Edward could see them easily enough. He was already dutifully copying the carved characters onto the pages of Altheia's leather notebook, amazed himself.

" _Oh mio dio,_ b _ella_ Bella _! Sei un vero toccasana!_ " Altheia squealed in happiness, hugging Bella and jumping up and down. "How did you even _know_ these are glyphs! Let alone find them!"

"Eheh, just noticed them last night…" she mumbled sheepishly. She wasn't going to tell them she tripped and fell face first onto the door on her way out yesterday. "Might be worth a try, right?"

"Let me just look for a reference book while Edward copies that. After this we'll call it a day," Altheia almost bounces back to the catalogue. "You just sit and rest, you beautiful girl. I'm cooking tonight!"

Edward laughs at that, and Bella's face heats up. "Right…"

* * *

_Twenty days left._

* * *

Demetri visits the library every three days or so. He wasn't ordered to — he just liked to watch the human as she read through books at an inhuman speed. It's hilarious for him, and a little bit endearing. Jane thinks he's an idiot, but she doesn't see the human go through an entire shelf like a squirrel on crack as he does, for fun, regularly. . .

He is not surprised to find Altheia Beneventi hidden behind a cave of books in the corner of the room. She talks to herself as she scribbles on her journal. He is used to it by now.

He approaches with loud steps. " _Ragazza._ What has preoccupied you now?"

He is taken aback, however, when she slams the book closed, parchment held in her fist. "Demetri. Hello. Great timing. I really need your help."

A smile takes over his face. _Finally._

" _Si. One time only._ If it's fun."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia gathers Edward, Bella, and Demetri at the southern doors, the main entrance to the castle. Edward is calm enough around Demetri, and Bella is fondly reminded of Jake by his behavior, that they are able to patiently and peacefully wait for an explanation as the Italian woman paced all around the foyer.

"The glyphs are some hybrid cuneiform style inscriptions — not just alphabet-style letters and numbers, but characters too." Altheia tells Edward. "Took me a week, but basically it was the layout of the Volterra Castle."

"So a map."

"Not just a map," Altheia tutted. "A treasure map. It divides the castle into four: North, East, West, and South. But more than that, it gives a definite number on how many plaques there are _per wing._ Three in the north wing, eight in the east wing, ten in the west, and one in the south."

"Plaques." Demetri repeated.

"Yes."

"Like commemorative plaques?" Bella's head tilted. "Like the ones outside historical sites."

"Yes, yes. Demetri is helping me this once, today. So let's not waste any more time, yes?" Altheia squares her shoulders. "Today we search the west wing."

"But why gather us here?" Bella groaned. "Now we have to walk all the way back."

"Well first, I needed to prove that I was understanding the glyphs correctly." Altheia's eyes were tired, but bright with resolve. She pointed to the door frame of the southern wing entrance, almost eight meters above them. Their gazes follow. "Behold: the only plaque in the south wing."

And there it was, again, a hidden inscription. This time, words were no longer cuneiform on wood, but in ancient Latin on an aged copper plaque, embossed in faded gold paint. Bella has to stand on her toes and squint her eyes to read it. Edward shakes his head in disbelief.

Demetri's smile widens.

**_primum illic sanguisuga_ **

" _Primum illic sanguisuga,"_ Altheia sings happily as she marches off to the west wing. " _Primum illic sanguisugaaaa~_ "

Bella was both amazed and slightly confused as they trailed after the singing Italian. "But what does it mean?" she whispered to Edward.

"Well—"

The scholar heard her just fine. Altheia stopped in her tracks and gave them an excited smile as she turned back to them.

"It literally means: _the first bloodsucker lives here!_ "

* * *

Twelve days left.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER. . .**

"What in the hell…?" Alec asks incredulously as he watches the human woman tail after Jane in the lobby. He takes a seat beside Heidi on one of the black lobby couches. "Is that…?"

"Yup, she's been bothering Jane since last night. Poor Jane can't do her rounds in peace," Heidi murmurs as she flipped through National Geographic. "Apparently, the humans can't enter the east wing without invitation from a guard."

Alec shuddered. "And she's decided on _Jane,_ of all guards?"

Heidi giggled. "Tell me about it."

They jump when Aro's voice speaks from behind them.

"Any idea why, children?"

"No, master," They immediately stand to bow, a fist on their chest.

"I see. How curious," Aro shrugs and begins to walk away, returning to the direction of the throne room. "It would be _such a_ _shame_ if Jane were to overhear that offering assistance on whatever the case may be would be rewarded with her very own cellular phone…" Aro clucked his tongue as he left the lobby. "Such a shame indeed…"

Even though Jane was almost ten yards away, she heard Aro's words clear as day.

Jane abruptly stopped in her tracks, making the scholar bump into her. As Jane turned to face Altheia, there was an eye-blindingly accommodating smile on the usually stoic guard's face. Alec almost choked.

"Plaques in the east wing, you say?"

* * *

_Nine days left._

* * *

On the morning of the twenty-second day, Altheia chose to wander the castle grounds instead of going to the library. She needed some air and had a problem to ponder on: she couldn't get into the north wing.

Not without bumping into Caius. Not without approaching Aro or Marcus. And asking for their assistance would have defeated the purpose of Caius' test, right?

So she had a problem to think about.

Strolling mindlessly, she ended up in the gardens. She spent time just lying down on the manicured grass. Closed eyes. Thinking. But then an unsettling feeling would overtake her, and she'd be pacing around the gardens again.

That was how she found the graveyard.

It was unkempt and unvisited. Which was no surprise to her, as the grave was situated very far from castle grounds, long past the garden maze, the shallow well, and rows of acacia border trees. It hadn't even been on Gianna's map. Layers of dust and dirt covered the gravestone and the statue of the weeping angel above it. Overgrown shrubs of pink azalea and yellow forsythia framed the dreary landscape. The Italian stepped closer to the single gravestone in the area, knelt before it, and cleared it from fallen leaves with an arching brush of her hand.

"Didyme Volturi." she reads on it curiously. The name seems familiar to her. "Who are you?"

The silence answers her.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Didyme Volturi  
Beloved Queen, wife, and sister  
 _alis volat propriis_

»»—- ❈ —-««

The answer takes Altheia back to the library. The name is familiar because it is the name on one of the private studies in the biblioteca. On a label, DIDYME VOLTURI says on gold letterings. She steps into the study and finds countless personal journals, diaries, and essays written through years spanning centuries on centuries. Autobiographical accounts on the Volturi hierarchy conveyed that not only was Didyme a former queen, but she was Marcus' wife and Aro's sister as well. She had penned essays on the woes of immortality, power, love, freedom, and happiness — all with the casual eloquence of a wordsmith. Her words written from centuries ago moved the scholar.

Nearing afternoon, the scholar found herself marching back to the graveyard with buckets of soapy water, a handheld broom, garden scissors, brushes, and rakes.

"Hello, Didyme!" The human greeted happily as she started sweeping fallen leaves and twigs away from the grave. Later, she would trim the shrubs and wild grass with her scissors. "Name's Altheia. Big fan. Let me clean you up a bit."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Late in the evening, Marcus stood in the middle of the graveyard, speechless, as the moonlight illuminated Didyme's resting place in the ground. The flower shrubs curved around the chalk white angel, which now looked as if it was praying instead of weeping. Dead leaves and twigs nowhere in sight.

A somber smile graced the king's face as he knelt before his former wife's grave. A single human scent wafted the area.

"She found you, did she?" Marcus murmured softly with a chuckle. "What did you think of her?"

* * *

_Eight days left._

* * *

The morning of the twenty-third day was a dark, rainy Sunday. Altheia woke at seven and rose from bed when a letter slid under her door.

_The throne room will be occupied today at noon_

_By bloodthirsty vampires such as myself._

_This is in exchange of the kindness you showed my wife._

_Marcus_

Altheia felt warm from the message of thanks. However, it took her three hours later, from the moment of its receipt, to realize what the letter from Marcus had truly meant.

 _"Porca vacca,"_ she would swear and bolt right out of the library, her leather journal and pen clutched against her chest. Her heart thundered in her chest as her legs led her towards the northern quarters.

On Sunday noon, every vampire in the castle, _including the kings_ , would be in the throne room.

And the north wing would be completely empty.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Demetri. Great timing as usual. Do you know Latin?"

A playful smile. " _Sic. Et Latin loquimur._ "

"Then I have some questions."

* * *

_Seven days left._

* * *

"I am told that your scholar has been caged in the library since her arrival," Caius sneered at his brothers as he entered the chambers. "Perhaps your hopes are wasted on her."

Aro lowers the artifact he had been inspecting to glance at Caius. "Nervous?" he teased.

Caius bristled. "I am not!"

"I wonder what you would do, brother Caius," Marcus drawled from his resting position on the couch. "If the truth becomes her answer."

"Impossible," Caius says confidently. "She is no Latinist."

Marcus keeps quiet, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"She is no Latinist." Caius repeated after a minute, slightly skeptical this time.

"Yes, Caius, we heard you the first time." Aro chuckled.

Caius scowled.

* * *

_Two days left._

* * *

_Knock, knock._

"Altheia?"

Silence.

"Altheia, you're scaring me, you know?" Bella leaned her forehead against the door. "You haven't been out for a couple of days. Demetri says you haven't been back to the library since."

There is still no response. Edward assured her that Altheia was safely inside — given his sensitive hearing — but the trays of untouched food outside her door told Bella otherwise.

"Do you want to talk? Is it about tomorrow?"

Moments passed by in silence. Bella sighed heavily and stepped away from the doors.

"It will be alright, Altheia. I… " Bella hesitated. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_One day left._

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:

 _Oh mio dio_ – Oh my god  
 _Sei un vero toccasana_ – You're a lifesaver  
 _Ragazza_ – girl  
 _Si_ – yes  
 _Porca vacca_ – holy cow  
 _sic, et latine loquimur_ – latin for yes, I speak latin  
 _alis volat propriis -_ latin for 'she flies with her own wings'

**Version 18 January 2021**

**A/N: Please don't judge me. Google translate is my friend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I cannot find the words to express my utmost gratitude to those who reviewed (and professed their love for me hahaha) the past chapter. All the hair-pulling and head banging from all the re-writing and re-drafting of Chapter VII almost had me discontinuing this story, but because I could not disappoint you all, so, here it is.**

**It's so difficult to manage so many characters with intricate histories. In writing AIV, believe me, I'm treading the unknown just as much as Altheia is. I'd also love to dedicate this chapter to LifeLoveLoki, who inspired me further after I read the latest developments of her latest work, Penance, another Kings/OC fic. Please give her works some love and attention.**

**As always, with all my love,** **Reveri.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Ancient Men**

**THE WEST WING DORMITORIES, VOLTERRA CASTLE. . .**

Bella Swan pulls herself awake from another nightmare, finding her right hand clutched protectively around her throat. She drops her hand to calm her racing heart and takes deep breaths before wiping away the lines of sweat framing her face.

The antique clock on her dresser tells her it is well past ten in the morning. _It's Sunday,_ she realizes as she dresses herself for the day. Edward would have left in the night to hunt and return later in the evening. _It's the first of May._

She finds her bearings easily enough after that. She hurriedly makes her way to the direction of Altheia's room and notices that the trays of food she had placed outside her door were no longer there. She knocks twice before peering inside, only to find the room unoccupied.

She makes her way down to the kitchens and sees Altheia Beneventi for the first time in three days, brooding over a cup of coffee. Their eyes meet, and Altheia offers her a weary smile, calling her over with some coffee and toast. Bella decides to postpone the interrogation as she eats her breakfast.

The minutes pass by, and it is Altheia who decides to speak first.

"Where's Edward?"

 _Siiip._ "Hunting. Said he'll be back tonight."

"Oh. Right. Sunday." A small pause. "That's good."

Bella agrees absentmindedly, taking another sip from her coffee. She doesn't know what exactly it is she's feeling, but her chest feels tight. She munches on her sandwich, eyeing Altheia as she rose from her seat to do the dishes.

"You're okay, right?" With Altheia's back turned away from her, she finally finds the courage to ask. "I'm free today if you need help with anything…"

Altheia's shoulders tense for a second before she continues rinsing. "I'll be fine, Bella. You don't need to worry about me. Did _you_ sleep well?"

"Oh, just the usual. Nightmares." Bella grimaces and scratches at her wrist absentmindedly.

"What a pair of damsels," Altheia says fondly as she finishes putting the dishes away. She turns to face Bella, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What are your plans for today?"

"After breakfast? Do my laundry, maybe read a book, sleep in… Endless possibilities." Bella says as she stretches her arms above her head. " _You_ look like you have big plans today," she observed. The twenty-eight-year-old is clad in a periwinkle dress, her russet hair cascading in soft waves past her shoulders.

"Not really," the brunette laughs, playing with the straps of her dress. "I just thought it would be nice to feel like an actual person today. For a change."

"But we liked you better as the resident squirrel of the library?" Bella laughs at the faux affronted face her friend made. "On that note, Demetri would _not_ stop bothering me at work about when you'd be back. I think he was starting to feel lonely."

A warm, lovely feeling crept up in Altheia. "Did he now?"

"If only you'd seen his face yesterday whe—"

"Well _thanks_ , Bella," Demetri's voice drawled in dryly, startling the women as they turned to the direction of his voice. He was leaning against the kitchen doorway. "Ladies. _Buongiorno_."

"I have a little feeling, _signore_ ," Altheia bats her eyelashes mischievously at the kingsguard. "That you are here for me."

Demetri groans. "Forget it, will you?"

Bella stifles her laugh, a knowing smirk pulling the edge of her lip. "Why are you here then?"

"Master Aro requests your presence, Beneventi," Demetri says with a serious glare in Altheia's direction. The brunette laughs and raises her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

"He called us _ladies_ ," Bella said pointedly to her friend, snorting unabashedly as she made her way out of the kitchen first, leaving the two to follow her exit. "Just because you're wearing a _dress!_ "

Demetri shoots another glare at the brunette beside him before she can say anything else. "Not. Another. Word."

Altheia presses her thumb and index fingers in front of her lip, mimicking a zipping motion. She throws up her palms again in mock innocence, but the mirth dancing behind her eyes is unmistakable. Bella throws a sly smile in Demetri's way when they part, eager to leave the two as she headed to the direction of the laundry area.

Demetri rolls his eyes at their antics but can't help to feel relieved.

It's an important day, after all. He will take all the reassurance he needs.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Come in," Aro's voice calls out through the double doors even before Demetri could rap his knuckles against them. It was Altheia that stepped into the study first while Demetri trailed behind to close the doors and stand guard at the side.

Altheia follows the sound of Aro's voice to find him standing in the darker portion of his office, where tall shelves filled with books and bejeweled ornaments were displayed. Previously, she had scoured the spaces of the north wing in search of plaques, but she didn't have much time to scrutinize its interiors. It was not her first time here, but... Aro didn't need to know that.

The Volturi monarch was dressed in a dark dress shirt rolled up to his sleeves and black slacks, a folded cloak hanging from his arm. His back was turned to her as he flitted through numerous titles.

"Hello, Aro." Altheia greeted carefully. "You called for me?"

Altheia saw him pause for a moment, lips quirking upward as she spoke. As he retrieved a leather journal from the middle glass shelf, he tells her, "I understand that today marks your first month in Volterra."

Altheia nods. "Yes, it does. I've settled in well."

When Aro finally faces her, she gives him a nervous smile and forces her gaze not to linger on his face — his eyes were an unusually dark, deep black. "Please, sit." He instructs, gesturing to the navy settee in the middle of the room. He sits across from her on a leather armchair. "I also understand that today marks your deadline for Caius' task."

Altheia winced at that. "…yes."

"And how far have you come to answering his question?" Aro raises a brow at her, a telling smirk on his face. "Frankly speaking," Aro leaned forward, resting his chin atop interlocked knuckles. "You spent most of your days in the library. The answers sought from you are not found there."

"My answers didn't come from _any_ book," Altheia huffed. _If I'd known that earlier, I wouldn't have wasted so much time with the catalogue,_ she thought irritably. "Are you asking me this because you think I'll get it wrong and Caius will have to kill me later?" she tries to ask casually.

"Fret not. If so, I will ensure your blood is not wasted." Aro laughed at her sulky response. How adorable. "But you do not seem so concerned. Why is that?"

Altheia chuckled breathily, leaning back onto the sofa. "Aro, just two months ago I found out that vampires were real and living in southwest Florence because I met an American tourist in-flight and decided to follow her into the city's sewage system. After that, against my better judgment, I accepted your offer and chose to stay in a castle full of vampires because a post-doctorate in Naples would have been too simple." She laughed again. "Lately I've found out that I'm not exactly the queen of normal reactions."

"No, not at all," Aro agreed easily. He chuckles before handing her the leather journal he had retrieved from the glass shelf earlier. "For you."

The scholar flicks through the thick pages of the journal with her thumb, before tilting her head at the king in front of her. "It's empty."

"It's for your task," Aro explains. "I expect it would be easier for you to read your answers to us instead of reciting them from memory."

"Oh! You mean I should write all my translations here?" At his nod, Altheia purses her lips. "I'll have to get my notes. I left them all in my room…" she trails off, standing to leave. Aro shakes his head before sending Demetri to the west wing to retrieve her notes instead. He tells her to make use of the broad desk next to them for the succeeding hours. "You want me to write my translations _here_? _Signore,_ this is obviously your private space. _"_ Altheia gaped at him. "I can just go—"

He leveled her with a menacing look as he rose from the armchair, his height imposing on her smaller frame. "You do not have the luxury of time, _merendina._ Upon my return I will expect you to have collated your transcriptions. Unless, of course, you do not care for your neck."

She stepped away from him with narrowed eyes. _Violent man._ "Fine!"

Altheia makes her way to the desk petulantly. From the corner of his eye, Aro watches her uncap a fountain pen and hears the pen begin to glide seamlessly on textured paper. Satisfied that she had obeyed him, he draped his cloak over his shoulders and stepped out of his office. Aro bites the inside of his cheek to stifle a chuckle when his ears pick up the scholar grumbling under her breath.

"…the nerve… call me _merendina_ … from now on… _polpetto_ in my eyes…"

His feet take him to the familiar path leading to the throne room. He can amuse himself later. For now, if intensifying burning in his throat were any indication, a feast awaited him beyond those doors.

»»—- ❈ —-««

His student hadn't even noticed his return until four hours had passed. Engrossed in the translation of Latin scripture, Altheia paid little attention to her surroundings and remained oblivious to Aro's presence as she worked. Aro, at the very least, could appreciate the unflinching diligence of his new student. He passed the time by shamelessly observing her from his armchair, red eyes tracing the expressions her face would make. He found that his student would mouth the verses as she wrote, that her face would scrunch when faced with confusing lines, that she would nod to herself habitually, and that a small, satisfied smile would grace her lips when she would move to the next page for translation. After some time, he turns away and transfers to the navy settee. He closes his gaze, welcoming the soft lull of her working as he laid there, hands clasped above his stomach. Finally, his eyes snap open when he hears the scholar make a pleased noise from the back of her throat as she lifted the journal to her eye-level, a proud grin visible as she inspected the pages of her work.

"Finally done?" he drawled languidly. Altheia startles, dropping the journal to the desk with a soft thud. She gawks at him. "Do you know that you talk to yourself when you work?"

"How long have you been there!" It takes her some time to recover, and he smirks at her blushing face and the sound of her racing heart. " _Wait,_ no _._ How long has it been…?"

"It is already afternoon, _merendina._ You've taken your time." He murmurs, closing his eyes again, not moving from his position on the settee. He can hear the soft rustling of papers and re-capping of pens as she re-organized his desk, before hearing her feet thud softly across the carpet as she transferred to the armchair across him. She cleared her throat to signal that she was ready to read to him. "Before we proceed to your deplorable rendition of hallowed verses... Tell me. What have you learned about my coven?"

The query takes her off guard. "…uh? You mean, about the Volturi?"

He chuckles under his breath at her inarticulate response. After a moment, he hears her exhale softly. He opens his eyes to gaze at her again. She sat across him, a pensive look on her face as she thought through it.

"Well… I've learned enough to believe that the founding members of the Volturi are ancient. _Ancient_. They were initially nomadic, as Didyme recounted in her journal once, but that was very long ago, and that's because most civilizations started around 8th century BC, so there wasn't really anywhere to inculcate themselves amongst human society without suspicion." The scholar's gaze trailed on the ceiling as she spoke.

"Ancient," Aro echoed with a hum. "How ancient? Barbaric? Primeval? Medieval?"

She rolled her eyes at him, unimpressed with the vague terminology. "If I were to rely on the hybrid Dispilio-cuneiform inscription on the library doors… _maybe_ 20th century BC? I have no way of knowing for sure. Other notable works in the library can be cross-referenced to later alphabetic forms. Some of the journals I found were versed in the transitional Phoenician-Chalcidan alphabet, which dates very differently at 8th century BC or so…" Altheia surprised him with an incredulous laugh. "So yes. This leads me to think that while the founding members of the Volturi are older than the oldest script known to the history of man, not all of them are. The expansion of the coven happened much later on, when human civilizations grew larger and allowed diversity. The convergence of different cultures and populations probably aided the coven to hide in plain sigh: within the city itself."

Aro doesn't reply and the silence consumes them, making Altheia pull her gaze from the ceiling back to him uneasily.

"This is the part where you tell me I'm crazy. That my assessment is wrong," Altheia says quietly. "Because if you tell me I'm right and you're old enough to be God, I _will_ start praying and — _oh dio_ , when did I last go to church…" the worry in her voice is genuine.

Her quip startles him, beckoning deep, rich laughter from the pits of his stomach. _Truly an amusing woman._ He pushes himself upright as he replies, "My dear, God is for another time and a different teacher."

The woman across him gasped, brown eyes wide with alarm. "So you are _,_ _at the very least,_ three _thousand_ years _old?_ "

"An ancient Greek man," Aro finds himself saying as his laughter subsided, slighted at her phrasing. "Never tells his true age."

The sound that left his student's mouth was a cross between a horrified squeal and amazement. He rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help the amused grin pulling at his lips.

Altheia leaned into the soft plush of the armchair as she calmed herself. "Oh Aro, this just isn't fair… The more I learn about the coven, the more I cannot disagree with Caius." He tilts his head slightly at her solemn tone. She exhales sharply. "You know. I… I loathed him because he told me I was a waste of time. I wanted to prove him wrong, but really, in the face of a hundred thousand years of history and gifted immortality, what am I but a nobody? He was right. Even if I can answer his question, he will still be right."

Altheia was taken aback by how the vampire quickly dismissed it as an insecurity of hers with a careless wave of his hand.

"What truly escapes me about you, dearest Altheia, is how you are very, truly, and completely human. At every chance, your mind tells you to run. Your heart tells you to give in. And yet here you are, brave little girl, across from me, amidst of the world of vampires, holding the answers to our immortal life, simply because we asked you a question." Aro lets out a rueful, disbelieving laugh. When his dark, piercing gaze meets hers, Altheia can feel her world spinning to a stop. "What I can say is that meeting you has reminded _me_ of my own insignificance. If you have been deluded to believing you are a waste of time, perhaps it is a testament to your humanity and my brother's inferior understanding thereof."

To this, Altheia was left speechless. It was like she had lost her voice. His words washed over her like a tidal wave, storm after storm, leaving her mind a blank slate in the aftermath. Aro stared at her now, ruby eyes sharp and keeping, trained on any response she would make.

 _Run, brave little girl,_ Aro thought as he gazed at his student. _Before I want more than your blood._

"Aro…" His name was barely a whisper.

"Now, read to me." Aro ordered authoritatively, laying down onto the settee again, bringing the conversation to an end. His eyes were closed, and his hands were clasped, resting atop his stomach. "Go on. Waste _my_ time, Altheia Beneventi," the monarch purred.

Aro Volturi does not need to look at his precious student to know that the avalanche of his words created a ripe blush to spread across her skin like wildfire. _Brave girl._ The rapid thud of the heart in her chest assured him, but it was the intertwined scent of blood and arousal that brought a knowing smirk on his face.

Venom pooled in his mouth. _Delicious._

»»—- ❈ —-««

 _Aro Volturi is a dangerous man._ The scholar thinks as she struggles to compose herself. She almost chokes on her own thoughts when her mind responds: _You like a little danger._

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia takes deep, calming breaths before delving into her task. When she begins to read to the millennia-old vampire, her voice is reliable again. The Latin is familiar on her tongue, almost like second skin, and she knows she has surprised him once again with her command of the language.

_"_ _The first vampire resides in this castle. But before he was the first vampire, he was a simple man named Cain. He was human, just like each vampire born after him, rising from pulled flesh and fragile bones._

_"_ _In his human life, Cain was born to a clan dwelling in the high mountains. Their world was cold and draped with ice and snow, sierras spanning farther than the eyes could see, white sunlight blanketing the terrain. His clan ruled the nothingness and survived by grit and sheer strength, overpowering arctic beasts with sharp spears and precise arrows. They would dress themselves with the fur of their prey, bear coats providing the warmth on their backs, and carcass skullheads draped like helmets to the warriors. Life was survival, and survival was killing. The polar mountains were unforgiving. This was their way of life._

_"_ _As he grew, Cain was taught the duties of man in the tribe: to learn the ways of the wilderness, to kill and prepare the meat for eating, to harness metal and wood for weaponry, and most importantly, to be steadfast in defending the clan from the monsters after dark. Elders would ingrain these duties to their successors, and their harsh life ensured that they would never forget._

_"_ _But Cain, of age now, stronger, smarter, quicker, and more ruthless than any warrior raised before him, sought to leave the world he had always known. From the topmost point of the mountain ridges, he claimed to have seen past the open seas which separated the snowy terrain from vast green lands overgrown with vines and fatter animals, but the elders would not be swayed. The open seas were deep and dark, they warned him, vicious and ice cold, and nameless beasts would feast on their kind in the dark unknown. He would not survive._

_"_ _But Cain yearned for the free world beyond what he knew. Every month, he would trudge to the highest peak and gaze at the small patch of greenery he could see. His lips would turn blue on the way down, but it only reminded him of his imprisoned life in the snow._ _As the years passed, he grew frantic._

_"_ _The mountains were killing them all._

_"_ _It started with a snowstorm coming from the east. The winds did not warn them as the shards of ice suddenly engulfed the sierras. The snowy mountains shook and crumbled around their homes, displacing them from their caves and burying slow runners in the dead of the night. Cain was unnaturally fast, and as a trained warrior, his eyes could see through the dark, so he survived. In the morning, they would locate countless members of their clan lost to the disaster._

_"_ _The beasts came after. Only the most ruthless monsters could survive the sierras now, and the warriors barely stood a chance with their makeshift weaponry. In the night, bears thrice larger than what they had known would follow their scent in the dark, deep snow. Warriors and common people would be susceptible to attacks. Their homes were new, haphazardly made from rubble, and easily located by beastly predators_ _— they were at the foot of the mountains now, after all. But Cain was unnaturally strong, smarter and more ruthless than any man before him, so he survived the attacks, along with a small number of his people. He refused rest and sleep for long periods to ensure his clan's survival. He would not fail his duties as man. Life was killing, killing was survival, the mountains were unforgiving, and he still yearned for the world of green beyond the seas. This was his way of life._

_"_ _And then came the humid air. When the mountains started breathing hot air, sickness, and stench downslope, Cain braced himself. Even large beasts would fall to the disease, their rotting, inedible carcasses as evidence, and soon enough, death claimed all but three of the clan survivors. The mountains were unforgiving. Cain remained unnaturally strong, quick, and smart, but above all, he was more ruthless than any man before him, and he knew what he had to do to survive. Life was killing. He would rest, once and for the last time, before braving the open seas. This was his way to life._

_"_ _When he awakened, Cain was just like the mountains, cold and unforgiving, vicious as he butchered the flesh of his own brothers, ruthless as he tore through flesh and ate them in preparation for his freedom; skin white as snow, ice cold and biting as he started to slug their blood like water. His belly was filled, and the red liquid dribbling past his lips clouded his mind with a certain fever, and he knew he had changed. His sins had turned him into a crazed monster. He was not atop of the sierras, but Cain could see the green past the open seas. Life was killing, and Cain was stronger, quicker, smarter, and more ruthless than any man alive. He could no longer die._

_"_ _Cain, no longer a simple man, would shed his bear coat as it hampered his rowing through the cold, open seas. In the night, strong tides would shred his boat into planks, and he would almost drown in the depth of the seas. But Cain was no longer just a man_ _— he was a monster_ _— he was the strongest, fastest, smartest, and most ruthless monster alive. And so he persisted, energy from flesh and blood in his belly supplying his limbs as they swam past the tides, skin thick and eyesight sharp, because Cain was a warrior, and killing was his specialty. This was freedom. He would survive._

_"_ _He would swim for countless days, unstopping, untiring, and undaunted. The nameless monster in the dark unknown was him. One daylight, he would reach the shores and emerge from the ocean, his skin glistening just as how the sun had shone on the salts of the dark sea. The ruthless monster would not be slain, and its specialty was killing. Cain kills every man he meets, demented with the taste of immortality, and he soon learns to hunt the scent of sweet, human blood._

_"_ _In his immortal life, Cain, no longer man and finally the first vampire, satiates his newborn craving for blood after consuming all red, liquid life. He easily swims from one channel to the next in search of larger greeneries and more humans. As he lived through the years and consumed, the first vampire would learn control. He would yearn for companionship and his clan. He would learn how to lure and hunt his chosen prey in the dark unknown. He was strong. Fast. He was craved, cruel, and ice cold. Ruthless._

_"_ _However, since both the man and monster in him never knew heat, flames, or fire, it would remain his single vulnerability. While hunting, he would discover that not only could he burn from searing flames, but also from the venom of savage beasts bred in the light, which would easily pierce his skin like poisoned arrows. But he is a vampire, and so he will kill, and the man in him is a warrior, and so he will fight, and he will survive by the blood that dements him."_

»»—- ❈ —-««

Copious silence filled the room as Altheia finished her narration. The brunette closed the journal she read from and placed her head against the cushion of the chair, her energy depleted. Her mouth felt dry, and as she welcomed rest, she realizes she had not eaten much at breakfast. In fact, it was nearing nighttime now, and she really needed to eat soon. If her translations were correct, and Caius wouldn't be snapping her neck later, then maybe she could finally ask about going outside castle grounds? Oddly enough, all that speech about flesh and blood had her craving for venison pappardelle… Or was that too much to ask for right now? Aro let her keep her phone, after all, and that showed a lot of trust in her… Hmm, come to think of it, _why wasn't she concerned about dying?_ Oh god, something was seriously _wrong_ with h—

"What are you thinking?"

Aro's voice jolted her out of her daydream.

"Honestly?" she smiles, blinking innocently. Aro nods, red eyes alight with curiosity. "I'm thinking about food and I'm hungry and I need to eat. Venison pappardelle. That's what I'm thinking," she deadpanned.

That's when Altheia hears stifled laughter. Aro is chuckling at her again, but it is not him that the laughter is coming from.

"Oh, sweet Altheia," Aro murmurs, a sheepish look on his face. "I do hope you forgive me."

Face contorting in apprehension, Altheia pushes herself off from the armchair and follows the muted sound of merriment. Her hearing takes her past the shelves, to the corner of Aro's study, where an inconspicuous door was left ajar. Nudging it further open, her horrors are affirmed as she discovers that Aro's study _was conveniently adjoined to the kings' convening chambers,_ where Caius and Marcus were presently lounging on their respective chaises, easily overhearing the entire discussion that had transpired in the neighboring office. The convening chamber was spacious, and allowed ample space for sitting furniture despite the luxurious wide table in the middle. Caius and Marcus were clad in proper suited dress shirts and slacks as they frequently were... and Marcus was laughing.

_What the…_

Annoyance bubbling inside of her, Altheia strode into the chambers, fists clenched at her sides. She shook her head disapprovingly at Marcus, who was laughing a lot louder now, as if the hilarity of the situation had doubled at her presence.

" _Ve-Venison!_ _Pappardelle!_ " Marcus sputtered, an arm gripping his stomach as he laughed riotously. "The lore of the first vampire… has her _craving for venison pappardelle!_ "

"Never change, dear," Altheia swatted Aro's hand away from patting her head as he walked past her, following her into the chambers. She seethes in silence and crosses her arms over her chest. Much to her displeasure, it takes a while before Marcus quiets down from his high. Altheia pretends she does not see the shrewd smirk on Caius' face. She pretends she has more than a shred of her dignity intact.

"And your answer?" The unusually soft baritone of Caius' voice unnerved her. "Who is the first vampire, and how was he born?"

"The first vampire was a man named Cain. He transformed after consuming human flesh and blood for dire survival." She regarded the snow-haired king with a tight-lipped sneer, " _However,_ the first vampire now goes by the name of _Caius Volturi_ and relishes in making my life a living hell."

"You brazen fool..." Caius snarled at her, rising instantly from the plush chaise. "I'll _show_ you hell..."

"Now, now, children, no fighting in the chambers." Aro placated sarcastically from his seat. Obviously, this was the wrong thing to say — Caius and Altheia bristled at him instantly.

"What is curious to me, brothers, is how well-versed _signorina_ Beneventi is in the matter of ancient languages," Marcus redirected his attention to the scholar as he spoke. " _Eruditus es?_ "

" _Sic._ I will admit that Demetri aided me with several passages, but I was previously trained by my academic mentor in Naples. Years ago," she replied reminiscently, tone gentler now that she refused to look back at Caius. "I tested out of the schooling system at fourteen and was redirected by the ministry to graduate studies under him. He may have taught me out of displeasure, but now I owe him my life."

"A linguist by profession," Caius scoffed at her. "Perhaps I should assign you a different task for this mockery."

" _Ah,_ no. My mentor was the linguist," Altheia shrugged, still unnerved by him. "Eventually, I decided to become an instructor of law and philosophies. We simply kept in touch."

"You were taught well," Aro remarked. His student agreed with a grin. "What was your teacher's name?"

When Altheia hesitated, fearing for the life of her mentor, Aro rolled his eyes at her. She gave in. "He no longer mentors now, as he retired from the academe shortly after I left my post," the scholar supplied. "My mentor's name was Amun Nehesy."

The kings' reactions were instantaneous and surprising. At the revelation of her former mentor's name, both Aro and Caius' gazes had darkened. Marcus released a low whistle, clicking his tongue after. "An ancient man for an ancient language," Marcus said offhandedly.

"You know him," Altheia hinged from their expressions nervously. And then it clicked. "Oh _no._ "

"Oh, _merendina,_ you have answered correctly and so you will live another day," the black-haired king shook his head solemnly as he considered her. "But then again, perhaps your mortality remains to be the greatest question of all."

_They knew Amun, and Amun... was... a vampire? But… he… I never…_

With her thoughts racing a hundred miles per hour and none of the kings willing to elaborate further, Altheia was promptly dismissed from the chambers. Mind reeling from the turn of events, she made her way through the marble corridors of the north wing lightheadedly. Her eyes were tired and unfocused until they found a familiar blond man leaning against the junction at the end of the hallway.

"You're alive," the kingsguard remarked as his gaze regarded her thoroughly, as if he were checking for intact body parts. "And still human," he added dryly.

"Demetri," the scholar's steps halted when she reached him. She allowed her façade to fade completely as she accepted he was right, and that she was, in fact, alive and still human. Caius _didn't_ kill her. Relief flooding through her veins, she looked up to the guard with a warm smile. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Don't push your luck, _scoiattolo,_ " Demetri warned the coy woman. "As it is, I've decided to stroll near _Osteria dei Poeti_ tonight _._ "

"Let me guess," Altheia's eyes brightened in awe and her lips stretched into a wide grin. _Charming man_. "They make a mean pappardelle."

"Or so I hear," the guard replied pleasantly, before pushing himself off the wall and launching himself briskly to the direction of the southern gates.

"Demetri! Wait! Wait for me!" The brunette called out as she scampered after him, stomach grumbling noisily as she went. "Even squirrels need to eat!"

* * *

_CHAPTER EPILOGUE_

"Jane has isolated herself in her room for two weeks?"

"Yes, Master," Renata confirms. "She refuses to come out. And there are sounds coming from her room. Tones I do not understand."

"She may be unwell." Marcus murmurs. "What says her twin?"

Renata shrugs. "Alec is not so concerned."

"Ah, well," Aro looked preoccupied with the stacks of letters he was signing. Caius' eyes narrowed at his brother's flippant attitude. Aro hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps little Jane has entered her rebellious stage. She is a teen-ager, after all."

"But, Master—"

"Renata." Aro placed his quill down, pausing from his work. The shield recoiled from the blank expression on the king's face—she knew all too well about the storm underneath. "Jane has always come to me, and will always come to me, should my concern be necessary. Do you have reason to distrust Jane?"

"…No, Master Aro." She averted her gaze to the floor. "I apologize."

"Then let her enjoy solitude. Now leave us." Aro dismissed Renata with a wave of a hand.

And that was the end of that discussion, fortunately enough for little Jane, who, at that very moment, was happily distracted by the wonders of the her new phone.

She wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:

 _Merendina_ (little snack) and _Polpetto_ (meatball) are common Italian terms of endearment based on food used by couples. It's actually very cute that Italians call their girl/boyfriends these nicknames. But in this chapter, it's not exactly sweet that they've referred to each other as such, huh?

Venison pappardelle is a Tuscany specialty cuisine, where game meat (beef, elk, rabbit, squab, or wild boar) pasta is flavored with herbs and mushrooms. _Osteria dei Poeti_ is a local restaurant in Volterra that has a considerable selection of game cuisine.

 _Eruditus es?_ – latin for, _Were you trained / Were you taught?_

 _Sic –_ latin for yes

 _Scoiattolo_ \- italian for squirrel

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**Post Chapter Discussion**

Regarding the first vampire - I had a difficult time with the lore. I wrote up and deleted so many possible scenarios, and they would have really turned AIV to the opposite direction I wanted it to go, so ultimately I chose sensibly with Cain the Huntsman. If anything, twilight always stressed that human traits were immensely amplified by vampiric transformation, and may even manifest as their supernatural gifts. So the lore of the arctic huntsman won over god and witch immortality curse for evil, and other hair-pulling alternatives that my brain tried to justify. What's important is I'm satisfied with the lore I chose. It explained the vampire tropes on sparkling skin (i really hate you stephenie meyer what the hell is that diamond skin about), cold skin, super strength, eyesight, and speed sooo well. And hunting!

Also, yes — just like the Cullens and the Volturi, some vampires will occasionally live amongst humans to pass time. Amun and Altheia have not seen each other since her father passed away (and told her to travel the world with her inheritance money). What you need to know about Amun is that not only was he Altheia's academic mentor, he is also Demetri's sire. Now, these are two men that she considers dear to her... I wonder how much. Think about what that means for the kings, since according to breaking dawn trivia, they used Chelsea to manipulate Demetri's bonds from the Egyptian coven to obtain his gift. I wonder what Amun were to do if he found out about Demetri and Altheia meeting? I wonder what gift Altheia will have when she transforms? My brain hurts


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter VIII - I: Hello, Welcome, and… Goodbye?**

**Part I**

In the succeeding days after accomplishing her first task, Altheia found herself listless as she tread the castle grounds. Apparently, Edward's thoughts were a little too judgmental towards Aro about his student's non-existent sleeping schedule and recently diminished appetite, which led the black-haired king to promptly summon her to the throne room. There, he announced that she was temporarily barred from returning to the library and conducting any scholarly work, and ordered her to spend the next few weeks recuperating from the cognitive strain of the month before.

She did try to argue with the monarch, saying that Edward's thoughts were simply exaggerated to get a rise out of him, but Bella had piped up from her secretary desk. In her white button-up blouse and smart pencil skirt, her human friend stated matter-of-factly, "Altheia, you don't even sleep anymore. You just black out when people aren't talking to you. _Take a break._ "

Unable to refute Bella, the scholar shied under Aro's darkened and disapproving stare. "If Carlisle were here, he would lecture us all about human limits," Edward added _very unnecessarily._ Behind the calm façade, the scholar knew that Aro was positively considering killing her that very moment.

"Edward, _shut up,_ " she hissed at him, glaring meaningfully.

When Aro finally spoke again, there was no hope for compromise. "Perhaps you would rather be changed?" he smiled obligingly at her, fangs showing. "Then, you would no longer have the need for sleep."

Shoulders hunching in defeat, she shook her head and accepted the break. Leaving the throne room, she sent a betrayed, scathing glare over her shoulder. Bella rolled her eyes, while Edward just looked satisfied with himself.

Begrudgingly, Altheia acknowledged that maybe she _did_ need the rest. See, with nothing else to do, and the guards ready to tell on her when she even _neared_ the bibliotheca, the Italian found herself drifting between the kitchens and her bedroom. Before she even knew it, most of that week was spent collapsed on her bed, mind in deep sleep. When she did truly feel well-rested and finally started eating normally again, her break still hadn't been lifted, and she was forced to her free time wandering the castle grounds alone.

Apparently, as she slept through the week, pressing reports of disappearances and murders in the Americas made its way into coven's primary agenda, leaving her usual companions hectic and unapproachable. Edward as the interim informant of the kings, Demetri as the commanding kingsguard and tracker, and Bella acting as the coven secretary assured that their daylight hours would be spent in endless meetings and duties they were obligated to attend to, and left them testy when the night came. Bella was about as sweet-tempered as a viper these days, so _no thank you,_ she would rather haunt the castle grounds by herself.

Often choosing to seclude herself in the outskirts of the Volterra fortress, lying down under the shade of acacia trees, Altheia startles when she turns and sees a pale, red-eyed king reclined on the grassbed right next to her.

" _Jesus Christ!_ " she cried out of fright.

Marcus smirked as he looked down at her startled form. "Hardly."

"Don't you have meetings to be in?" she asked wryly, watching him cross his arms under his head. He curved a brow at her. "Since, you know, _you_ _govern the vampire world_."

The notion of skipping out on his kingly duties put an arrogant, taunting smirk on the monarch's face. "And who's going to tell on me?"

"Oh yes, I heard all about your work ethic," the woman responded as she resumed her position. "Imagine not doing anything for two _thousand_ years." she barks out a laugh. "I think Caius hates me because you chose to teach me instead of doing your actual job. But that's ok, Marcus. I know I'm irresistible."

"I see you need a lesson in humility as well," he replies. "Do you often address your superiors this way?"

"Superiors? Where?" There is a ghost of a smile on Altheia's face when he glances at her. Her eyes are closed, deep brown hidden from his gaze, and the swaying shadows of the leaves trace shapes on her sunlit skin.

"Impudence." He murmured in a low voice as his eyes fixed on the human lying beside him. The woman turned onto her side to face towards him, long, bronzed hair cascading on the grass bed in shades of russet, eyes opening to look up at him as she laughed. His fingers twitch behind his head, and he stops himself from reaching across to feel the silk of her locks on his fingertips.

Marcus' gaze is soft when she glances at him, and Altheia has half the mind to look away. Red tints on her cheeks, she lets the minutes pass in companionable silence, her fingers tracing the shards of grass and fallen petals on the ground.

"I have a question," she says later, easing out of the quiet. "About, er, vampires having special abilities."

"Of course you do," he sighed. "You are a potential shield, after all."

"Yes, about that too," Altheia chewed on her lip nervously. "Aro and Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Demetri can apparently track anyone he's met before, even across the globe, and Jane can inflict excruciating pain in someone's mind like a parlor trick. But Bella and I are human and yet some of those gifts don't work on us."

"Special abilities will manifest differently for every person," Marcus confirmed. "But not all abilities will be powerful, and not all vampires will possess one."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro and Edward are both telepaths, but their gifts differ. With one touch, Aro can see each memory and hear each thought you've ever had. Edward's gift doesn't require tactile contact, and his hearing extends for miles, but he can only ever hear your present thoughts." Altheia nodded interestedly as he spoke. "With Jane, who can incapacitate anyone with unthinkable pain, or Demetri, who you can never escape, or Felix, whose strength and combat prowess knows no rival amongst the covens, any ungifted individual finding himself opposite to the Volturi will unquestionably suffer defeat. Unless…"

"Unless they're a shield," Altheia finished. Marcus shrugged.

"On the matter of your friend, I presume that Isabella Swan will become a powerful mental shield when she is turned, which Aro sees problematic for the Volturi in the future, as you should understand by now. The Cullens may not consume human blood, but their members are formidable without it." Ruby eyes look to her meaningfully. "You, on the other hand, are the Volturi's best hope for that future."

"I don't even know how I'm doing what you think I'm doing, so don't count on it," Altheia laughed as she changed the subject. "What about the others? Does Caius have a gift? Do you?"

"Each member of the Royal Guard is gifted. However, those with notable abilities are Chelsea, who can manipulate relationships; Alec, who deprives any target of all senses; and Renata, who is a physical shield and averts any attempt at aggression." Marcus answered obligingly, but narrowed his eyes at her after. "I can assess Bonds between people, pinpoint their strength and weaknesses. Collectively, our abilities ensure that the coven, ah, _governs_ the kind, as you said. But _Caius_ is a dangerous subject, being the first vampire, and if you truly want to know, you must ask him yourself."

"So I shouldn't piss off anyone in the castle. Got it." Altheia huffed, nodding resolutely to herself. "Is it okay if I ask… how your gift works? What do you see and how do you know what bonds mean?"

Marcus regarded her under a thoughtful stare. _Curious cat._

"You're a know-it-all, aren't you."

"I've… been called that many times in this life, yes." She admitted petulantly before flushing pink and turning away. "You don't have to answer anymore," she grumbled. "I was just curious."

Altheia thought she was imagining things when she felt soft fingers comb through her locks. But when she turned back to glance over her shoulder, Marcus was still reclined as before.

_Was it the wind? Weird._

"What I will tell you is," Marcus pushed himself upright as he turned to face her. "With my gift, I can understand why you agreed to become a Volturi. No, why you _want_ to."

Perplexed, Altheia sat up and turned to him fully. "I _want_ to become a Volturi?"

"Of course. You are not linked," Marcus spoke candidly, eyes almost dazed as he assessed her. Realizing he was actually using his ability on her, Altheia started to shrink under his all-knowing gaze. "You do not have much loyalty to anyone, but your strings are eager. In fact, you're waiting… Hm. You're orphaned now, aren't you. But your parents meant the world to you.… Homesick, yes, I see… And you are more lonesome than you seem to be. Did you not have time for friends?"

"Um."

"You are happy that you met Isabella Swan," he continued. "And consider her a sister. Your bond with her is strong and reciprocated. Protective."

"Yeah you can stop now." Altheia muttered quietly. "I get it."

Marcus tilted his head slightly, red eyes fixated now that he was watching her expression. "Intrusive, isn't it? Aro once said I can be very meddlesome if I want to be."

Altheia snorted. "I'll say."

"Impudence again."

As Marcus' comments echoed in her mind, a small frown pulled at her lips. "You think I want to become a Volturi because I'm lonely?"

"Essentially," the monarch confirmed, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "But not entirely."

"Do I even want to know?"

Marcus chuckled. "Aren't you the know-it-all?"

"You're right," his student sighed. "I won't be able to sleep. Tell me?"

"Humans and vampires alike, are very social creatures," he answered. "Our bonds with others can be born out of yearning, instinct, choice, circumstance, or even manipulation. But sometimes, even our souls are linked a scheme greater than what we know, and we gravitate to that pull unknowingly."

"Sorry, you lost me?"

"Your Fate has always been here. In Volterra," Marcus clarified for her. He rose from the grass and offered his hand before pulling her up from the ground delicately. "No matter what would have happened, the universe would have conspired to take you back to this place to satiate the Bonds in your soul. The Volturi would have inevitably hounded you to stay... not just because you're a shield."

"That's oddly comforting," Marcus' gaze flew to hers when she said this. Altheia mumbled. "I mean. Knowing that I would have met all of you, no matter what. It's comforting."

 _If only it hadn't taken so long,_ Marcus thought as he lifted her chin with a single finger. Brown eyes stared back inquisitively at him.

She hadn't wholly understood what he meant, but he figured that he wasn't ready for her to, either. _In time, perhaps._ With so many other things he wanted to say, Marcus allowed a small, tender smile to curve across his lips before dropping his hold.

"You're right," he murmured quietly as they walked back to the castle side by side. "And I am thankful."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Over the next few days, Altheia looked forward to the familiar companionship Marcus had offered under the shades of acacia in the afternoon. Unlike the first day, their succeeding meetings were spent conversing about lighter topics, like the countries they had travelled to and interesting people they'd met (because Altheia found out the hard way that asking Marcus personal and profound questions always ended up with her being psychoanalyzed by the meddlesome millennia-old vampire). When he struggled to recall events from recent years, Marcus admitted to being more ghoul than man after his wife had passed.

"Didyme was—joy, delight… Without her, I…" His expression immediately obscured when he reminisced. He felt his strength leave his limbs as they dropped to his sides. "She was the light of my life."

" _Marcus Volturi_ ," the monarch was stunned out of his trance when his companion admonished him, finger wagging at him in disapproval. "If Didyme brought everyone so much joy, why would you immortalize her this way? From now on, when you remember Didyme, I want you to smile. You smile because you met her, and you loved each other, and the joy that she left with you lives on."

Almost instinctively, his expression contorted into anger. This woman _knew_ _nothing_ about Didyme. _Nothing_ about his loss and grief. She would never understand. _Didyme was the light of his life._ He opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but furious words never make it past his lips.

Valiantly, Altheia had taken his hands into her own and turned his palms upward. Holding them open, she told him, "When sunlight falls on your skin, I want you to remember Didyme. Wasn't she beautiful? Wasn't she bright and warm?" As if on cue, specks of light filtered through the trees and created exquisite shimmers on his skin. "When the winds of the world embrace you, I want you to remember Didyme. Didn't her laughter take your breath away?" The trees and grass around them swayed softly in the afternoon breeze.

"Marcus, when you remember Didyme, _please_ remember her happily in the world around you." The brunette squeezed his fingers before dropping her grasp on his hands, only to step closer and press her own palm on the spot above his chest where his heart would not beat. "Because when you remember her this way, you give her honor and justice. You give her love."

She pressed on his undead heart further. "You will realize that she stays, Marcus, she stays with _you_ because you remember _her_. She's right here. Always."

_Marcus?_

In that moment, Marcus thinks he is finally losing his mind. He starts seeing Didyme's phantom standing right in front of him, under the rays of sunlight, sparkling, beckoning him with a smile. Just as beautiful as he remembered her, just as warm. He starts hearing Didyme's soft laughter float across the gentle wind, hair swaying, and her loving voice calling out to him.

_Marcus._

His lips twisted.

_I'm right here._

His arms shook.

_I love you._

"Didyme," he breathed weakly.

_Don't grieve for me, Marcus._

She opens her arms to him.

 _Live for me_.

He surges forward, arms darting to pull the woman into his chest. Altheia squeaks in surprise when she is pulled and finds herself pressed against Marcus, but after a moment, she smiles in relief, and wraps her arms around him.

_Laugh for me._

Marcus embraces her, cradling her head in a hand, pulling her waist closer to him with the other. "I will."

_Love for me._

He doesn't immediately let go or look away, and strangely enough, for the first time in his life, Marcus is not afraid to.

Finally… a subtle, nostalgic smile. "I will."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE THRONE ROOM, VOLTERRA CASTLE. . .**

"You want to have a _what?_ " Bella's face was struck with horror. "Absolutely _not._ You know how busy we are already!"

"I didn't ask _you,_ " Demetri stated matter-of-factly, before turning back to the king in front, bowing respectfully. "I asked Master Aro."

"Perhaps after the trials, Demetri," the telepathic king decided with careful consideration. "I shall allow it."

"Ha!" The kingsguard cried in triumph. "Heidi won't know what to do with herself when she hears _this._ "

"This is _bad_." Bella muttered as she returned to her work. "Altheia's not going to like this."

"Put it into the calendar, newbie," The smug look on the tracker's face makes her want to throw her pencil at him. "Because she's not going to have a choice."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Barely morning the next day, Altheia is wakened by insistent, consecutive rapping on her door. Half-asleep, she pushes herself out of bed. Rubbing her eyes as she pulled the door open, she did a double take on her visitor before yelping.

"Oh, is it still too early? Dora said 6AM should be fine… Should I come back later?"

Standing outside her door at sunrise was Sulpicia Volturi, looking effortlessly regal in the slender, emerald dress that hugged her figure. Her long hair was pulled into an elegant chignon, unveiling the Queen's kind, charming face.

"Q-Queen Sulpicia," the scholar bowed, shaking herself awake. She patted her hair down in an attempt to make herself presentable, but with her cotton pajamas and groggy face, Altheia just wanted to curl up and die on the spot. "I'm sorry, I didn't know… I would have prepared… Oh I'm so embarrassed… I'm _so_ sorry…" she rambled.

"No, no, dear, it's my fault," Sulpicia said, tone apologetic. "May I come in? I'm currently evading Corin, you see. I don't think she's realized I'm gone yet…"

"Of course, please, come in," The scholar led her into the bedroom without much thought. Pulling the desk chair for her visitor, she asked, "But… why would you be hiding from Corin?"

"I escaped from the Tower so I could come get you myself," Sulpicia answered with a proud grin. Altheia's mouth fell open. "Could Dora and I borrow you for the day? We promise to bring you back safely," she continued.

Before Altheia could even process the question, the empress had already seated herself on the wooden chair, hands folded neatly on her lap. "I'll wait for you here as you get ready. But you should bathe quickly, I think we only have a few minutes before all hell breaks loose. But go on, take your time, you're human after all. I can be very patient."

Altheia blinked twice before shaking her head and making her way to the bathroom, bewildered. "Am I still dreaming?" she wondered aloud.

The vampire in her room beamed. "Would you like me to select your garments for you?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE TOWER, VOLTERRA. NOT EVEN AN HOUR LATER. . .**

As planned, Sulpicia returned to the tower unnoticed, the coven scholar in tow and castle guards none the wiser. Her attending guard, Mele, had been instructed to distract Corin in Sulpicia's bid to fetch the human woman from the west wing herself, while Athenodora collected human nourishment from the pantry.

Athenodora arrived after shortly after them with a jute, picnic basket hanging from one arm, dressed in a dark, chic slip. Taking out her pantry haul from the basket one by one, the blonde queen chuckled heartily as she arranged assorted rolls and sandwiches, teacups, biscuits, water and wine bottles on the ornate mahogany table. When Mele returned, noting the success of their operation, she exhaled deeply in relief and took her usual post next to the hearth.

"You… you've really thought this through," Altheia remarked in amusement as the group reconvened in one of the queens' sitting rooms. "I'm actually impressed."

"Yes! Oh Dora," Sulpicia giggled as she flitted across the room. "Wasn't that _such_ a rush? I felt like I was hunting _and_ hunted… Marvelous."

"Indeed. A housemaid _almost_ saw me," Athenodora divulged before turning to smile at Altheia. "Hello dear. I hope we didn't frighten you."

"Just a little bit," she replied nervously. "Have I been kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped!" Sulpicia tutted, wagging a finger at her. "You were too willing to be a victim if you ask me."

"You see, I thought I was dreaming…"

"Ha! Tell _that_ to the judge. Go on then, have your breakfast. Unlike others, we're very knowledgeable of human needs if I do say so myself." Sulpicia rambled pleasantly, gesturing to the food on the table as she darted between rooms.

Munching on a sandwich, Altheia looked on apprehensively as the queens started bringing in racks of clothing and jewelry into the room, eyes barely keeping up with their speed.

 _Yup, they're not human, alright._ The scholar's face twisted as she watched Athenodora easily carry a thick, full-length mirror in one hand and a divan in the other. Sulpicia assembled a full-sized easel and a large canvas by the window before she laid out paintbrushes and tubes of paint at inhuman speed.

An hour later, when the queens finally settled and dusted their hands, eyeing around the sitting room's contents nodding to themselves, pleased, Altheia finally found her voice.

"I'm going to be a doll today, aren't I." she deadpanned.

"You're very smart, so you shan't even try to fight it." Sulpicia giggled. "It will make this _so_ much easier."

Athenodora's garnet eyes glinted as she looked over the human's figure meticulously. "Mele," her tone was clipped and maternal. "Run a milk bath _. Immediately._ "

"And _don't_ forget the lavender!" Sulpicia chimed as her attendant disappeared from sight. Her gaze darkened as she turned back to the scholar, revealing a sharp pair of styling scissors in her hand. "Don't be afraid," she crooned. "We know what we're doing."

As the queens sauntered closer to her, Altheia stepped back, laughing nervously under her breath. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well," Athenodora smirked cryptically. "Because we can."

»»—- ❈ —-««

The hours pass in a blur, and Altheia believes she has developed a soft heart for the queens, despite being womanhandled, bathed, repeatedly dressed and undressed, modelled, posed, styled, and painted. Sulpicia and Athenodora are absolutely terrifying in their own right, but they were _really_ talented stylists.

They wasted no time and asked her what length she preferred her hair, only to decide amongst themselves that they would keep it long, slightly past chest-level, and instead chose to accentuate the shape of her feminine face by framing it with soft, lengthy fringes. Quickly after, she was whisked into a lukewarm lavender milk bath, which Athenodora insists is "the secret to poreless skin." Sulpicia would dress her in a whirlwind of slips, gowns, chic gems, and _tiaras_ , before routinely posing her on the plush divan next to the fireplace, where Athenodora would paint her masterfully.

"I'm beginning to understand why you two have been incarcerated in the tower," Altheia muttered tiredly when Athenodora finished with the ninth portrait. She mindlessly dressed herself into the garment laid out next to her: a scowl neck, burgundy satin slip with mid-thigh slit. "It's to protect everyone else from your menace."

"Witty, but untrue." Sulpicia giggled again. "In the first order of things, we are certainly not _incarcerated_. Outsiders like to chatter about us being prisoners, but that's truly opposite from the case."

"Will you believe us if we told you that we _chose_ to live in the towers?" Athenodora inquired. "Perhaps you would if I explained. You've heard about Didyme's tragedy, have you not?"

Altheia nodded. "A casualty from the Roman warfare."

"Amidst the scuffle, they murdered her. She screamed for Marcus, and she screamed for Aro, and then she was gone. Just like that." Athenodora narrated sadly. "No words, no negotiations. No mercy."

"The Volturi emerged victorious, but who could rejoice after what happened? Marcus, too, lost his life when Didyme burned in front of him. It was all truly tragic." Sulpicia sniffed as she started re-styling the scholar's russet hair into soft curls. "They weren't Mates, no, but she was his wife, and they truly cared for each other."

"What happened with Didyme's death scared us…" Athenodora confessed, frowning. "Marcus became the shell of a man we once knew, and we feared what would happen to Aro and Caius if we perished in a different war. The order of our world would collapse. Absolute chaos. The war we fought would be for nothing."

"So you chose to remain in the tower," Altheia finished sadly. Brows furrowing, the scholar noted, "Vampires are _mated?_ "

"Don't you know? Hmm, well..." Sulpicia hummed as she dabbed Altheia's cheeks with rose powder. "The Cullen pairs are Mates. Carlisle, lovely Esme. Beautiful Rosalie, Emmett. Alice, Jasper. Perhaps Edward and Bella are mates as well. I am happy for them, but I do harbor some resentment for how good and righteous their lives are."

"Agreed." Athenodora laughed under her breath. "Only some vampires are fortunate enough to meet their Mates. The rest of us make do."

"I wouldn't exactly call being married to royalty _making do,_ " Altheia said dryly, and the queens snickered.

"Maybe so, but I married Aro long before he was king. The times and titles may have changed along the way," Sulpicia heard herself saying. "But before we had power, we had nothing… just the two of us. It makes a difference, you see, knowing that you will not suffer immortality alone. It makes you a little desperate."

"That's…" Altheia considered her words. "…a little heartbreaking."

"You would think so, but I love my husband very much. Even if he isn't my Mate."

"As do I." Athenodora echoed.

"Well then." The scholar smiled. "That's very romantic."

"Isn't it? Aro cared for me, and protected me, and was my life's confidant through the years. His heart broke when he read my palm and saw that I wanted to hide myself away in this tower for him. But… that's how much I love him." Sulpicia's voice was no more than a whisper, eyes downcast. "Someday, if I am fortunate enough to meet _my_ Mate… I hope Aro will love me enough to make the tough decisions, too…"

" _Sully,_ " Athenodora scolded weakly. "You're going to make me _cry._ "

But Sulpicia was laughing again. "Ha! I _dare_ you. Cry _right now._ You can't, can you? Hahaha…"

 _Is it just me or,_ Altheia thought as she watched them bicker. _Are vampires not as scary as they think they are?_

"I truly hope you find your Mates someday, Sully, Dora." Altheia casually piped as she rose from the couch, heading to the table to munch on a ham sandwich, back turned away from them. "God knows you deserve them."

The queens' heads snapped up at her comment, and then they share a smile, deeply moved by her casual remark. They laugh when Altheia grumbles under her breath.

"Still don't agree your husbands of choice though. Lucky bastards."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE LOBBY, VOLTERRA CASTLE. AFTER DUSK. . .**

" _What!_ " Bella cried. "What do you mean Altheia's disappeared!"

" _Signorina_ , please answer the question. When did you last see the scholar?" Felix repeated impatiently. "Was she acting strangely? Did she give _any_ indication tha—"

"No!" Bella said strongly. "She would never run away! She has to be here _somewhere._ "

"Master Marcus reported her missing and initiated a search for her immediate retrieval," Demetri informed her, and then muttered quietly. "Bella, are you _sure_ she didn't plan…"

" _Yes,_ " Bella hissed, exasperated. "I last saw her at dinner yesterday, and she was normal as usual. Did you check the gardens? Her room? The library? She might just be—"

"I have scoured the grounds myself. Her scent has faded since the rain, and I cannot track her."

"I have to call Edward back from his scouting post. He can help..." Bella collapsed back onto her chair, mind reeling. " _Oh dio,_ what if someone's _killed_ her?"

"Master Aro has summoned for the entire royal guard." Alec announced when he suddenly appeared next to Bella's desk. "Volterra is impenetrable as it is. He believes an insider has abducted the scholar."

" _Oh no_ …" Bella paled further. "You don't mean…"

"Nobody can hide from Master Aro's gift," Demetri stated with the shake of his head. "I simply hoped it would not come to this."

"I can assure you," Alec confirmed plainly. "Before the day ends, one of the guards will be found guilty, and his death will be excruciating."

»»—- ❈ —-««

And so the royal guards were gathered in front of the kings, one at a time approaching the telepathic monarch to prove their innocence.

"Mele," Aro called for the next sentry, his eyes black and tempestuous. "Give me your hand."

She hesitates. "Master… I…"

" _Felix._ "

The queensguard does not even hear Felix's movement until she is suddenly subjugated by him, forcefully overpowered into a genuflect, an unrelenting pressure on the back of her head. Her right arm was thrusted upward into Aro's reach.

Shocking the on-looking guards as Aro held her hands between his own, she cried, "Master! Please forgive me! I live to serve!"

"I see." Aro's expression is unreadable when he drops her hand. "How brainless of you."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE QUEENS' CHAMBERS, THE TOWER, VOLTERRA. . .**

"…and _that's_ how much society has progressed since your self-mandated reclusion." The scholar finished her narration.

"Really!" Athenodora sounded pleased. "Women can vote and be elected to public office now!"

"How times change, indeed." Sulpicia breathed in amazement. "Dora, remember when Botticelli refused to teach us the arts because we were female."

"Yes, what a shame." Her sister replied. "But he was very delicious."

Altheia winced. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Before, only the Viking women could divorce their husbands!" Sulpicia cried.

 _Uh-oh_. Warning bells rang in Altheia's mind. _Why do I feel like I just stepped on a land mine?_

»»—- ❈ —-««

After the downpour thundered outside the window, evening came.

"Where'd Mele go?" Altheia wondered aloud.

Sulpicia called for her attending guard, before coming up empty. The queens shared a silent, knowing look.

Athenodora sighed.

"Before we return you to the castle, I'm afraid we must admit something, _Aletheia,_ " Sulpicia confessed. "We may have lied to you a _very_ tiny, teensy-weensy, _little_ , little bit."

Athenodora cleared her throat. "We took you here because… we think it's the only way to get our husbands up here immediately. They've been avoiding us, you see. Always with their excuses. Fifty years is too much."

Now awkward, and a little bit scared at the prospect of the kings becoming angry at her, "Why?"

"Times and titles change," the fair-haired vampire replied vaguely. "Tough decisions must be made."

"I want to be brave like you, _dolcezza_. And in the recent years… I feel like something is calling me out there." Sulpicia admitted, caressing her cheek. "I hoped to keep you longer… but it looks like they've found you."

The doors to the queens' chambers burst open, revealing a disheveled-looking Marcus. Directly behind him were the inscrutable faces of Aro and Caius as their gazes rested on their wives.

Eyes zeroing in on the scholar and not even noting the presence of his sisters-in-law, Marcus strode into the room before pulling Altheia to his chest. Sulpicia and Athenodora stood frozen, equally dumbstruck, red eyes wide and unblinking.

"Yes, hello to you too, Marcus," the scholar mumbled against the king's dress shirt, trying to push herself free but to no avail. Giving up, she slumped against him. "Were you looking for me all afternoon. I was here the entire time."

"You're unharmed?" his voice was a thunder's rumble.

"Of course. Sully and Dora would never hurt me. I told you I'm irresistible." Altheia was smiling cheekily at him when she was finally allowed to step away. "They just wanted to talk to Aro and Caius, that's all. They've been neglectful husbands."

"Really. How unsurprising." Marcus turned his attention to his sisters-in-law. Eyes narrowing, he noted the drastic change in their Bonds.

With a warning look to his brothers, the brown-haired king led his student out of the chambers.

"Come. We need not be here for the hurricane."

 _Stop exaggerating,_ Altheia mumbled to him as they made their way down the tower. _It's just a little rain._

»»—- ❈ —-««

" _What in the world were you even thinking, Athenodora?_ " Caius' tone dripped with subtle rage as he paced around the sitting room. "The uproar you've caused…!"

"What else should I have done," his wife countered, arms crossed. "Waited sixty years before you had the courage to come up here?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**ARO'S OFFICE, THE NORTH WING, VOLTERRA CASTLE. . .**

" _Sulpicia._ "

A sigh. "Aro, please. Take my hand."

"You—!"

"Take my hand _._ " A sad smile. "Please."

Aro does, and his face falls.

"Aro, my love… this is long overdue, don't you think?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE ROYAL GUARD COMMONS, EAST WING, VOLTERRA CASTLE. THAT SAME NIGHT. . .**

" _Mele was ordered by the queens to abduct the scholar?_ " The incredulity in Afton's cry was apparent.

"No, no," Heidi corrected. "She was ordered to _distract_ Corin as _the queens themselves took her_."

"Bro," Santiago breathed, eyes wide. "That's _mad._ "

"That's not all," Heidi whispered. "Just now, Corin was told to bring trunks of clothing and jewelry to the scholar's quarters. Apparently, the queens _gifted_ them to her after what happened."

Jane remained silent at the end of the couch, not paying much attention to them. She was immersed in an online chess match.

"But what's going to happen to Mele?" Alec interrupted from beside his twin, intrigued.

"Well don't look at me," the alluring vampire jabbed her thumb to the direction of the commanding kingsguard at the corner of the room. "It's _his_ call."

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:  
bibliotheca - library  
 _dolcezza_ \- sweetheart  
 _oh_ _dio_ \- oh god

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**Post Chapter Discussion**

REPEAT AFTER ME.

In this house, we do not scorn women.

In this house, we do not hate women.

And most importantly, in this house, we will give justice to the Volturi queens.

You guys will love part II, promise.

P.S. What's up with SM's misogynistic write up of her female characters. Esme is a domestic abuse victim and she loses her baby, Rosalie is brutally gang-raped and beaten before damning her into an immortality she didn't want, Jane was accused of being a witch and burned at the stake, Emily has a fucking scar on her face because her imprint mauled her, Sulpicia and Athenodora are literally drugged and locked up in a tower... CRINGE amirite HAH dont even get me started on what happens with Bella in Breaking Dawn Part I and JACOB IMPRINTING ON AN ACTUAL BABY IM SCREAMINGGGGG AhHH


	11. Chapter 11

**Content W** **arning** : please do not read Chapter 8 Part 2 if you are sensitive to blood/gore. Otherwise, proceed as usual.

* * *

**Chapter VIII - II: Hello, Welcome and... Goodbye?**

**Part II**

**THE THRONE ROOM, VOLTERRA CASTLE. THREE DAYS AFTER. . .**

_Signorina_ Isabella Marie Swan was welding herself into Volturi history, whether she liked it or not. Taking over Gianna's obligations as coven secretary and interim spokesperson, she held in her hands the announcement that had over thirty of the coven members watching her with bated breath.

The thrones behind her were currently vacated, and that in itself implied that the documents she beheld were possibly apocalyptic. Ariana, the new understudy, assembled a lectern in front and center of the ornate hall.

When her wristwatch struck 11AM, Bella nodded to herself once and assumed her position on the lectern. Heartbeat calm, breathing even, and brown eyes facing forward, she spoke in a modulated voice.

»»—- ❈ —-««

_WHEREAS, Aro Volturi and Sulpicia Viti, and Caius Volturi and Athenodora Volturi, have reached the mutual decision to dissolve their marriages after careful consideration._

_WHEREAS, Sulpicia Viti and Athenodora Volturi have been released of all their official obligations to the Coven, and have been granted liberty to pursue independent lives upon settling the matters of shared properties and assets._

_WHEREAS, Aro Volturi, Caius Volturi, and Marcus Volturi remain to lead the Coven._

_WHEREAS, Mele Giovanco has been discharged from her obligations to the Royal Guard and the Coven after careful deliberation._

_WHEREAS, the Masters are confirming the induction of Miss Altheia Beneventi into the Coven, and have decided on the date of her transformation._

_SO PROCLAIMED._

_We ask that the Coven refrain from engaging in speculative comments on these matters. Pressing concerns arising from this announcement must be directed to the immediate superior of your branch of service._

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE ROYAL GUARD COMMONS, EAST WING, VOLTERRA CASTLE. . .**

" _Demetri._ " Heidi marched up to the kingsguard later that day, expression positively murderous.

"Yes?" he looked up from his book.

"What's this I hear about an induction party for the human, and—" she hissed at him. "Why did I have to hear it from _Jane_ of all people?"

"Because I told Jane to tell you." The tracker grinned as he set his book aside, pulling out a bundle of invitations from his coat pocket and handing them over to her. "There. Make sure only those invited will know about it, _capisci?_ "

Heidi almost squealed as she took the invites. "Nobody will miss this party. I can promise you now."

"Great," he muttered, noting the crazed glint in her eyes. "I just need help with everything else to make it happen."

"Consider it done," Heidi murmured distractedly as she scanned the separate guest list. Eyes widening at the names at the bottom of the list, she sent him a knowing smirk.

"What?" the kingsguard smiled at her, blinking innocently.

"You _,_ " Heidi tutted, smile stretching wider. "You're always up to no good."

Demetri hummed, returning to his book. "I can't possibly know what you mean."

* * *

**Ꮙ**

**_The Coven invites you_ **

**_to the scholar's induction party._ **

**_We have prepared a short,_ **

**_bloody, and entertaining night_ **

**_at the open courtyard._ **

**_Come Sunday night._ **

**_High honors await_ **

**_those who prove their allegiance._ **

**Ꮙ**

* * *

Altheia is lounging next to Marcus in the gardens when the news of the induction party finally reaches her. Her face was a study in mortification. Thinking she already knew, Marcus had showed her the small invitation each king had received from Heidi.

"So _that's_ what Bella was warning me about the other day," she whined. "Is this really necessary?"

Marcus was just about to answer when steps rounded the corner. Sulpicia and Athenodora emerged, greeting the pair warmly, before showing the scholar the invites they had received as well.

"We shan't dare miss it," Sulpicia promised.

"You were very considerate to think of us," Athenodora smiled. "It will give us the chance to spend some time with the others before we move to the Viti palace."

"Like a _despedida_ of sorts," Sulpicia beamed, before turning to Marcus. "Will Aro and Caius attend as well?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "If they are no longer sulking."

The change in Altheia's expression is immediate, a determined smile overtaking her features. She pushed herself up from the grass bed, and dusted her slacks from dirt before running back into the castle, waving to the three as she left.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Edward, Demetri, Bella." The scholar greeted as they convened at the kitchens. "You might wonder why I called you here."

"The induction party," they answered simultaneously.

"Well, of course, that." Altheia rolled her eyes. "I know you guys are behind it. I want to see the programme."

Demetri hesitated. "It's too late to call it off."

"I _know_ ," Altheia almost smacked him out of annoyance. "I just have… some ideas."

"…Fine."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE COURTYARD, VOLTERRA CASTLE GROUNDS. NIGHT OF THE INDUCTION. . .**

When the night of the celebration came, the open courtyard had been revealed to be redesigned by the team of organizers, earning awed expressions from the guests as they took their seats.

"How wonderful!" Aro said appreciatively as the coven leaders arrived at the scene, their group shortly followed by Sulpicia and Athenodora. The royal guards came to the courtyard directly after their shifts, explaining why most of the sentry were already seated at the patio chairs.

Sulpicia's smile was blinding as she surveyed the area.

A large, newly-constructed pergola spanned the open space of the courtyard, fairy lights and flowering vines cascading from its roof. The rustic pergola contained a wide, rectangular table draped with pristine, white fabric, accompanied by cushioned jute-woven chairs for the attendants. The trees and shrubs of the garden had been illuminated with colored lights, creating a mesmerizing ambience in the dark of night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, humans and vampires," Heidi's voice drifted across the courtyard as she spoke to the Coven. "We have prepared a simple treat for you tonight in celebration of _signorina_ Beneventi's addition to the family."

"Heidi and I will serve as the masters of ceremonies for tonight," Demetri hosted from beside her. "But before we start the event, we would like to remind everyone to be in their best behavior," he warned, earning jeers from the likes of Afton and Santiago. Renata giggled, hands clasped together in anticipation.

As the emcees took their spot amongst the guard, Altheia rose from her seat and made her way to the front.

"Everyone, thanks for coming. As Heidi stated, tonight's event is in celebration of my incarceration as the Volturi scholar." The guests chuckled. "However, instead of being preyed on like the usual, I wanted to play a game with all of you tonight."

Altheia nodded at Edward, who started handing out whiteboards and marker pens to each guest. When everyone finally received their items, she continued, "I was wondering, you see, if anyone in the Coven can rival my thirst for knowledge."

At her signal, Bella and Ariana emerged from the sides, arranging four stainless dishes covered by heavy, metal lids on the wide table "Tonight, I will be asking four simple questions," the scholar said cryptically. "And if you answer correctly, you get a reward."

"You have four mysterious rewards—" Alec gestured to the covered dishes, and then looked on to the people around him. "—and twelve players, assuming that Heidi and Demetri aren't allowed to play."

"Correct. For tonight's game, the Masters, the Queens, the Kingsguard, and the Queensguard will play against each other, and only four from you will emerge victorious. No pressure, though. If you don't know the answer, you need not try and play." the scholar smirked. "But if you like, I'll allow your best guess… Shall we try the first question with the guards only?"

"Bring it on, human," Santiago taunted as he readied his board and pen.

Demetri slapped the back of his head. Hard.

"I meant. Bring it on, Altheia," he corrected, wincing.

"That's better," Demetri muttered.

"Right. This first question is easy so you'll only have ten seconds. Either you know it, or you don't. If you get it right, _this_ will be the corresponding prize."

Altheia's hand rested on the stainless lid of the leftmost dish.

"During the seventeenth century, an Italian, Baroque-style artist painted numerous portraits containing masters Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle, which are presently displayed in the north wing. What was the painter's name?"

Heidi laughed as Santiago slumped his head onto the table, groaning. "I should have known. It's the cryptic things you're going to ask about."

"It makes sense though," Alec murmured, pen resting on his lip. "She's the _scholar,_ Santiago."

"Time!" Demetri called at ten seconds. "Those with answers, show your boards please."

As Altheia scanned the names most of the guards had written, she laughed. "I said I'd accept your best guesses, but _really,_ Santiago? Van Gogh?"

"It's best that you learn now that he's the idiot of the family," Afton supplied. Santiago produces an offended sound from the back of his throat but doesn't refute Afton.

"Well, Master Aro? Who answered correctly?" the scholar queried.

"Why, dearest Chelsea did," the monarch replied good-naturedly. The guests turned to her board, which read _Francesco Solimena_.

"Take your prize, Chels," Heidi sniffed. "I'm a bit jealous."

The guard looked on as Chelsea made her way to her leftmost dish. Lifting the stainless lid, Chelsea's jaw dropped.

" _Dude,_ " Santiago's voice was reverent now that he stared at Altheia. "You're a bit disturbed in the mind, aren't you?" Demetri smacks the back of his head again. "Hey! I meant it as a compliment. She can keep up with us."

"Thanks, Santiago. Congratulations, Chelsea. This prize was courtesy of Edward." Altheia's smirk deepened as Chelsea lifted the wine glass of warm, animal blood to her lips. "Mountain lion's blood. Relatively fresh."

"Oh my god, Chels." Renata breathed as Chelsea downed her prize. "What does it taste like?"

"Hmm… I still prefer human blood but," Chelsea thought about it as she returned to her seat, everyone's gazes fixed on her. Finally, she said, "It tasted… very interesting. Like delicious, spicy tofu."

"Dude, no offense," Afton interrupted. "But I really don't want to play for animal blood."

"Speak for yourself," Renata barked, squaring her shoulders as she gripped her board and pen. "I'm playing to win."

While Demetri glowered at Afton, the scholar simply shrugged. "None taken. It's fair if you don't want to play anymore. You can just watch." As Bella took away the first metal dish and wine glass, Altheia gestured to the three remaining rewards with a flourish. "But who says none of these are human blood?"

" _Bro,_ " Santiago shook his head slowly as he stared at her, voice breathy. "You're definitely insane. I _like_ you."

"I can confirm that _at least_ one of the dishes has human blood," Ariana, the new understudy, whispered quietly from the sides. "Because I donated mine for tonight's game."

"Spoiler," Demetri muttered. Ariana pouted at him.

Judging from the darkened pupils of her party guests, Altheia knew the pin had dropped.

The hunt had begun.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"For the second question, you only have ten seconds again. Either you know it, or you don't. Since the masters and the queens have been shown how the game works, they can participate now if they want to." the scholar cleared her throat. Sully and Dora smiled kindly when she regarded them.

"In the latter half of the nineteenth century, the Southern vampire wars were fought by newborn armies," the scholar recounted.

"Oooh," Felix cooed. "I remember that. You should, too, Alec, Jane. The masters sent us to Texas and Mexico back then."

"Correct. The Volturi was called to put an end to the vampire wars of the south." Altheia tilted her head. "The question is: what was the name of the Texan vampire that concocted the newborn vampire epidemic during the Southern wars? Timer starts now."

" _Cazzo!_ " Felix cursed, slamming his fist on the table. "I just killed him and didn't bother with the details."

" _Please_ don't break the table." Heidi begged him before calling out, "Time! Show your answers please. Ooh, looks like someone got it right!"

"That's correct, Alec." The scholar affirmed. Felix groaned, cursing again. "His name was Benito."

"Heh. What do I get?"

Lifting the lid of the next dish, Altheia read the card that came with it. "Courtesy of Demetri, it says. ' _Unsuspecting Gianna_ ' _?_ "

Alec's hand darted out to take the glass before Felix could steal it.

"Swee- _eet!_ "

»»—- ❈ —-««

"In the library, there is one whole row of journals dedicated to the Children of the Moon. However, accounts described them as more ape-like, rather than wolf-like. They are terrifyingly strong and fast, but even more so during the full moon. Master Caius hunted them to extinction."

The scholar glanced at the first vampire from the corner of her vision, face smug when she realized that the light-haired monarch was now interested in her game.

"You have one full minute to answer this question. How does one _kill_ the Children of the Moon?"

 _Ugh,_ Renata despaired in her mind. _Master Caius was always ranting about them but I never paid attention because they're all dead now anyway. Come to think of it, did he ever…?_

Sulpicia's voice chimed. "I'll try my best guess then."

"You and me both," Athenodora chuckled as she scribbled on her board.

"Time's up!"

* * *

_Vampire venom_

_Venom and fire_

_Ripping its heart out?_

_Dismembering then setting it on fire_

_Silver bullets_

_Fire_

_Drying the wolf out in the sun?_

_Poisoned arrows_

* * *

Reading the answers, Atheia clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Looks like no one got it correctly."

"I'm disappointed in all of you," Caius bristled disdainfully from his seat. His brothers chuckled, but the guards cringed in sheepish looks. Dora flashed a knowing grin. "I have said _time and time again_ that their weakness is the essence of the Amaryllis flower. One can dismember their limbs and set them aflame _only after_ your claws have poisoned their system with the venom of the belladonna lily."

"Precisely!" Altheia giggled at his impassioned speech. "Since Master Caius knows, he shall receive—" When the scholar lifted the lid of the dish, Ariana grinned. The understudy lifted the tray and offered the wine glass to the light-haired monarch. "—the prized human blood instead. Courtesy of dear Ariana. Congratulations, Master Caius."

Pompously, Caius consumed the prize like wine, savoring the scent. Most of them smiling at the king's display, the guards cheered admiringly.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"For the last question, _anyone_ from the Coven can answer. Yes—even Heidi and Demetri." Altheia smiled cheekily at her guests as they narrowed their eyes at her. "Either you know it, or you don't. But everyone has a fighting chance."

"Since this event is in honor of my induction, I wanted to show you all how… _grateful_ I am to be part of your Coven." Whilst the human woman spoke, she uncovered the last tray from its gold, stainless lid.

Renata gasped.

Alec's jaw dropped.

" _Oh dio,_ " Demetri breathed. "Is that what I think it is?"

" _You're fucking insane."_ _Smack!_ "What? She is."

Biting her lip, Sulpicia savored the smell drifting from the wine glass. "Oh, that is _marvelous._ "

Athenodora sniffed the air daintily, before her gaze hardened. "I see."

The darkened stare coming from everyone at the table made Altheia feel powerful.

"For the last question, you will be playing for _my_ blood." Altheia stated simply. "And since this is my blood, the question will be about myself. I wonder… does the Volturi know as much as I do about them?"

"What a dangerous game we're playing," Marcus murmured from his seat, ruby eyes almost omniscient. "Pray tell, what is the question?"

"It's simple, but I'll give you all a hint, and thirty seconds to guess."

Altheia shivered under their stares, feeling giddy.

"My name is _Altheia_ Beneventi. I am the coven scholar, and I have resided in the castle for two months now. My initials are A. A. B." she paused for effect. "What is my middle name?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Fucking hell," Felix dropped his head to the table as twenty seconds passed. "She's been here for two months and I don't even have an idea."

"To be fair," Renata piped in. "It looks like everyone's guessing. Even the masters."

"Well it _has_ to be Greek," Heidi said thoughtfully. "Since her name's _Aletheia._ "

"But she's Italian, so her middle name could be a local name," Demetri countered. Sulpicia hummed in agreement.

"Alright, time's up." The scholar called at thirty seconds, clapping her hands together. "Show me your guesses please."

* * *

_Anne_

_Agnes_

_Alexandra_

_Ambrose_

_Andrea_

_Amelia?_

_Anna_

_Adriana_

_Athena_

_Adelaide_

_Anastasia_

_Antonia_

* * *

Scanning the answers one by one, Altheia's eyes suddenly brightened when Jane, who had been quiet the entire night, turned her board at the very last moment.

Eyes crinkling as she laughed in delight, the scholar clapped her hands, congratulating Jane for knowing her entire name. Everyone's heads turned to read the answer of the petite blonde.

* * *

_Altheia_ _**Abrielle** _ _Beneventi_

* * *

Jane stood from her seat and darted to the front before taking the wine glass between her fingertips. The guests clapped for her as she consumed the red liquid with a swift tilt of the tall flute.

"Didn't you all know?" Jane smirked haughtily. "She's the youngest person Italy has ever admitted to the Bar. But you're retired now, aren't you?"

"Yes, but," Altheia barked out a laugh, highly impressed. "How do you know that?"

Placing the empty wine glass on the table not long after, Jane deadpanned, dangling her sleek phone in their faces.

"I Googled it."

Demetri had to restrain Santiago from lunging at the blonde across the courtyard.

* * *

_CHAPTER EPILOGUE_

After the celebration ended late into the night, and the crowd dispersed back to their respective rooms in the castle, the kings wordlessly led Sulpicia and Athenodora to the southern gates. Mele awaited the ladies at the exit of the fortress, having committed to serve the Viti heiress since her discharge from the Volturi coven.

"You don't have to leave so soon," Aro sighed sadly as Sulpicia stepped into the outside.

"The Viti palace is so near, Aro. I'll still be around." Sulpicia smiled at him softly as she turned to the plaza mayor, admiring the Volterran aesthetic. "Don't worry about me too much. I'll be fine."

Next to them, Athenodora bid her former companion farewell. Caius, looking unusually subdued as their hands parted, grumbled under his breath, "Don't make trouble for me."

Dora laughed, taking her place next to Sulpicia. "I wouldn't dare, Caius."

"You'll write to us, won't you?" The Viti heiress glanced meaningfully at Marcus. "Write to us about _anything at all_. Like, you know, a certain human..."

"I will solely write to you about my brothers' affairs," Marcus replied monotonously, eliciting their giggles. Aro and Caius glared at him. "Shall we accompany you to your new residence?"

"No," Athenodora replied. "We will stroll the city by ourselves. Since we are free women now," she added teasingly. Caius huffed.

As they walked into the city, and the shadow of the castle faded behind the buildings and monuments of Volterra, Sulpicia marveled at the city lights. It seemed that her home only became more beautiful over the years she spent in hiding.

"Dora, look at the—"

"Sully, watch where you're—"

Athenodora warned her too late, and she had walked straight into a human man.

Apologizing profusely, she mumbled, "Sorry, _signore._ I was not watching my step."

"It's fine," the man replied huskily, before tilting his head. "Wait. You speak English."

"Oh," Supicia blinked at him, noting his American accent. "Are you a tourist?"

"No, I'm just here for my daughter," he responded, scratching the back of his head. "This is embarrassing. I wanted to surprise her, but in the end, I got lost because I don't speak any Italian. Do you know the way to _Hotel Etruria_?"

Before Sulpicia could respond, Mele interrupted the two and gave him the directions instead, pointing it out in his travel map.

 _What an unlucky man,_ Athenodora said under her breath, too low for the human to hear. _To meet our kind on his first day here._

"Alright," The American thanked them. "You've been very helpful. I'll see you around."

But Sulpicia couldn't possibly let him leave yet. She had a feeling _,_ deep in her bones… like… like he was…

He was…

"What did you say your name was again?" Sulpicia chimed as the man turned to leave.

"Oh, I didn't - I forgot to say." Flushing under her gaze, the foreigner sent her an awkward smile and offered his hand. "My name's Charlie Swan, ma'am."

"Charlie Swan," she echoed, shaking his hand softly. Her smile widened as she turned to face him fully. Chocolate brown eyes shone at her as streetlights finally illuminated her charming face. _"Piacere._ My name's Sulpicia Viti."

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:  
 _signorina -_ miss  
 _Cazzo! - Fuck!  
despedida - _a farewell celebration  
 _oh dio -_ oh god  
 _piacere -_ nice to meet you

**Version 18 January 2021  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter IX: A Brewing Storm**

**OREGON, WASHINGTON. ONE YEAR AGO. . .**

_"_ _See you next term, Biers!"_

_"_ _Yeah, yeah. See you."_

_The freshman adjusted the strap of the messenger bag hanging from his shoulder as he exited the pub._

_"_ _Great," he ran a hand through his blond hair. "I forgot my fucking umbrella."_

_Riley hadn't really expected to be dragged out for drinks after his night class, but hey, they were celebrating the end of their freshman year, so he figured it couldn't possibly hurt to go out with his peers once in a while. Before he even realized, one drink turned into another and he was inebriated past midnight._

_Riley huffed, bracing himself before setting off into the dimming pathways leading to the bus stop. He squinted past the heavy rain and braved through the dark streets; the ends of his jeans soaked wet with mud and rainwater as he jogged. A little woozy from the alcohol, he took some wrong turns and ended up near the docks._

_Realizing his predicament, he halted his steps and shielded his face from the torrent with the back of his hand. The stores around him were closed, and he couldn't see anyone he could ask directions from. His head was pounding now, and the storm was getting harsher by the second. Before he could take off into another run, he saw a blur of orange hair in the darkness. A feminine laugh echoed in the dark._

_A shiver ran up his spine. "Who's there?" he called out. Laughter again._

_Not even a minute later, Riley was on the cobblestone floor, writhing from an inexplicable pain emerging from the side of his neck, his piercing screams swallowed by the hum of the thunderstorm._

_"_ _H-Help…!"_

* * *

**FORKS, WASHINGTON. THE DAY BELLA LEFT FOR ITALY. . .**

When Charlie Swan came home from the Harry's funeral, he was expecting to see the silhouette of his daughter as she prepared dinner by the kitchen window, _not_ a sullen-faced Jacob Black in his driveway. He shut off his car and got off, eyeing warily at the mechanical monstrosity that was Jacob's motorcycle as he marched up to his porch.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, kid," Charlie muttered tiredly to the teen. "But if Bella's not welcoming you in the house you should probably take a hint. Alice is staying over."

"They're not in the house, Charlie," Jacob frowned at him. "But Bella did leave you a message."

"What?"

Charlie strode into the house and Jacob followed after him. He reached into his jacket and saw his phone unresponsive—battery probably died mid-shift and he was too preoccupied to check—and fumbled with the charger when he reached the living room. When the screen lit up again, the town chief cursed under his breath.

_21 missed calls_

_8 messages_

* * *

_**[5:12PM]** Dad_

_**[5:20PM]** Dad pick up_

_**[5:30PM]** Dad. There's a family emergency with the Cullens and I need to go with Alice_

_**[5:31PM]** Edward's in trouble and we're going after him_

_**[5:35PM]** Dad? I'm calling your phone_

_**[5:40PM]** I don't know where we're going yet exactly but I have my passport with me and please answer?_

_**[6:38PM]** Dad pick up near boarding soon, phone at 11% I forgot my charger_

_**[7:29PM]** Pulled pork in the microwave for dinner and please don't be mad at me I did try to call? We're boarding now I'll call you as soon as I can?_

* * *

Charlie sighed, head falling back onto the headrest as he watched all his calls drop before they could even connect. He leaned back onto the cushion and shut his eyes, allowing his mind to rest and minutes to pass in silence, until…

"…what? Aren't you angry? Charlie, she left _just like that._ " Jacob whined and paced around the room. "You know she's probably chasing _him_ outside the country, right? And what's with—with suddenly showing up and pulling her back into their mess? They left her in the forest, for god's sake. Like they're not the reason why Bella's so fuc—"

"Jacob," Charlie cut him off, levelling him with a look. "You think I don't know that?"

Jacob quieted and watched as Charlie shook off his jacket. The chief unclipped his firearm from his side before setting it down onto the coffee table.

"You think Bella doesn't know that?"

"Charlie, I—"

"Jake, go home." The chief ordered exasperatedly. And then a little milder, "Billy's grieving and it's not pretty back there. You need to _go. home_." When it looked like Jacob was still going to argue, Charlie continued, "I'm thankful you're looking out for Bella, Jake, I am. But _my daughter_ is not your responsibility, alright?"

Charlie collapsed onto his couch and threw an arm over his face. Jacob let out a frustrated sigh but wisely stepped away from him. From his place on the couch, Charlie could hear reluctant steps, the opening and closing of the front door, and the revving of Jacob's motorbike to life as he sped down the street.

Charlie was so, so _tired_.

Finally alone and undisturbed, he allowed himself to succumb to the fatigue and exhaustion. In just a matter of days, the peace he'd worked so hard to get back was taken from him. The town was already so unsettled with the reports of disappearances and murders. But then Harry's heart had gone ahead and gave up on him the day after they led a manhunt in the woods, and Charlie had lost a brother when he'd died. And now, even his home life was falling apart yet again.

Was stability really too much to ask? Was peace?

Before sleep claimed him, his thoughts drifted to the image of his daughter. Everyone said she resembled him. But when she left, she had the tendency to take everything with her and leave him picking up after the pieces.

Just like Renée.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie wakes up on the worn-out sofa with a sore neck. The telephone starts ringing and he's up in seconds.

"Bella?" His voice is hoarse.

"Ah, no, Chief Swan," It's Officer Todd from the station. "We need you down here ASAP. There's another body—they found it at the creek. Call came in half an hour ago, but ranger confirmed it just now."

He rubs a hand down his face. "Who's at the scene?"

"None yet sir. They closed it off for you."

"Forensics?"

"I'll call them up after this, sir."

"Good."

That night, when he's holed up at the station after sending everyone home, he allows himself to start thinking about Bella again. She still hadn't rung, and his calls still weren't pushing through. Where the _hell_ was his daughter?

* * *

What good was he of a town chief, a father?

He felt so useless, and so, _so_ tired.

* * *

Charlie doesn't let his thoughts eat away at him. At least not yet. He reminds himself that people were waiting on him. Parents, just like him. Friends and family, grieving, just like him.

When Bella does call, it's twelve hours later, and he feels himself let go.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"I'm going to stay here, dad." His mind runs blank and he doesn't speak for what could've been minutes, hours. "Dad?"

A grunt. "Is that what you want?"

* * *

Just like Renée.

* * *

He takes every word with a grain of salt and pushes it to the back of his mind. If he dwells on it any more, he'll start spilling at the seams, and he doesn't do that.

He can't afford to.

* * *

Officer Todd places a file on his desk. Another kid missing.

"Chief Swan, everything alright at home?"

He doesn't look up.

* * *

"Chief, just want to let you know Dr Cullen's moving back here with his family. He'll be reinstated as coroner."

"I see."

"Also, Billy Black called earlier, sir, he's asking if you'll be dropping by the reservation soon?"

"We'll see."

* * *

It's not so difficult to revert back to his solo days. His home life is quiet. Bella calls almost every day, and she's found a job there. She sounds… content. He barely hears anything he says to her.

Sleep, take-out, station, sleep. Life's a cycle, isn't it?

* * *

"Chief Swan."

"Dr. Cullen."

* * *

It takes exactly two months since Bella's departure before anything really reaches him again. On that day, despite the hurricane, multiple search parties composed of cops, rangers, natives, and volunteers prowled the woods in hopes of finding clues on the perpetrator. The telltale rumble of a shotgun being fired has them running, and the groups converge at the scene—Officer Reaser, on his back, smoke wafting from his gun barrel, a wild, distraught look on his face.

"It's a beast, chief, it's a fucking monster," Reaser says to him again and again, hysterical. "The size of three bears, I saw it, I saw it, I saw…"

"Catch your breath," he hears one of the kids from the reservation say to the officer as they help him up to his feet. "Easy does it. What did it look like?"

Reaser's eyes were blown wide. Charlie immediately removed the shotgun from Reaser's shaking grip. Charlie kept his gaze on the young cop from his station, even if he kept repeating the same words over and over until he dropped him home.

Charlie wonders if it's not just him losing his mind.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"What's the latest number, Swan?"

It's the governor.

"432 in Washington, sir," he replies into the phone. "But only 30 bodies have been recovered."

»»—- ❈ —-««

The storm hasn't stopped when he arrives home past midnight. He takes off his gear and creates a trail of rainwater as he makes his way up the stairs and into the shower. He relishes the feel of warm water against his skin until a stinging sensation pulls his attention to his left leg.

_Shit._

There's a deep gash on it, almost nine inches long, spanning the tip of his ankle through the length of his limb. It's somewhat clotted but the slightest pinch has the wound opening and bleeding again; lines of red clashing against the white tiles of the bathroom as they swirl down into the drain. He probably hadn't noticed when he'd gotten caught in a barbed wire trap as he was trekked through the woods earlier.

 _Damn_. _It's deep_. _Definitely needs stitches._

He throws on some clothes and makes his way to the front door. It's raining still, and he's halfway out the door when he hears the unmistakable creak of the floorboard to Bella's room.

Charlie pauses and listens.

 _There it is_ —another creak, again. Somebody was in Bella's room. No doubt about it.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Charlie quietly moved to where he'd left his gear bag in the living room. He pulled out his pistol, detached the magazine and checked the load before making his way up the stairs in soft, careful steps.

The storm is in his favor, he thinks, and the intruder won't hear him coming. Alighting the flight of stairs, he braces himself when finds the door to his daughter's room ajar, light peeking through in the dark.

Kicking the door open, Charlie comes face to face with a red-eyed, pale-skinned man, hovering over her daughter's bed. The man turns to him, eyes now oddly transfixed on his leg. It takes some effort with the bad lighting, but Charlie recognizes him in seconds—the Biers' boy.

"Riley Biers?" his voice is incredulous. "You're Riley Biers."

 _Bad drugs and bad company,_ Charlie thinks. The boy is soaked in rain, pale as death and his eyes are wild red, mouth opening into a snarl. _But why is he here?_

"Riley, your father's been looking for y—"

Charlie manages to fire an entire round of bullets in rapid succession when Riley pounces on him, catching the teenager by surprise. His heart stops when Riley all but chuckles at him, plucking off the bullets from his skin like lint. Riley flashes sharp teeth at him in a menacing sneer.

_What the fuck?_

Charlie doesn't think twice and runs, throws himself down the staircase before Riley can pounce on him again. He can't feel his left leg when he pushes himself up from the fall, much less when he manages to crawl out the backdoor.

The ground was muddy from the rain and seeped into his clothes as he pulled himself through the earth. Harsh pelts of rain stung his back and his face as he crawled away from the house and into the woods. From the corner of his eye, he saw Riley emerge from the backdoor, red gaze finding him easily, focused on him even though it was almost pitch black out. He flips to shield himself with his arms when Riley lunges at him, only one face in his mind.

* * *

Bella really did have his eyes.

* * *

Charlie's scream catches in his throat when a monstrous, russet beast tackles Riley mid-air, barely an arm's length away from his face. He's shivering on the ground, eyes wide, seeing and unseeing at the same time as he traced the silhouettes of pale skin and brown fur clashing in the dark. Charlie startles and flings himself behind a large stump when two more beasts emerge from the woods.

Lightning strikes, and he's not sure whether it's thunder or growling that he's hearing next to him. He hears a solid cracking sound and turns his gaze back—just in time to see Riley's head bitten off from his body. One of the beasts—wolves, he could see that now, with the rain clearing and allowing the moon to illuminate the area behind his house— _transformed_ into a bare, naked human and started a fire. One by one, the wolves turn into men and they throw Riley's body parts into the fiery pit.

One of the men turns his head to Charlie's direction, and Charlie loses himself to shock.

_Jake?_

* * *

When all is done, Sam turns his attention to the sorry state of a man leaning against the tree, muddled, battered, and bleeding.

"Chief Swan, I know you have questions," he says gently. "But first, you need medical attention. Can you walk?"

The chief of police doesn't find enough strength in his bones to stand.

"I don't think the hospital's a great idea. Bringing Charlie there will cause a scene," Sam tells Jacob. "You have the Cullen doctor's number, don't you?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking of—!" Paul snaps, but simmers down when a loud cry erupts from Charlie as he attempts to stand. There's blood gushing from his leg and the side of his head.

"Tell the Cullens that Chief Swan needs a house call from the doctor," Sam barks. "Now."

* * *

Jacob was a wolf.

* * *

"Kids are phasing left and right, Charlie. Something big's happening. And with what just happened at your house, I'm thinking the Cullens know something." Sam said as he cleaned the gash on his leg next to the faucet. "You'll be alright, Charlie."

Would he?

"Sam," Jacob called out from the hallway. "The doctor's here."

* * *

"Nine stitches on the leg, four on the side of his head, no concussion." Carlisle says.

"Are you sure?" Paul huffs.

"Yes." There's pity and guilt in the doctor's eyes. "The events were too traumatic for him. When the shock wears off, he'll be in a lot of pain. Bruises all over."

Charlie can't even form a sentence.

"I'll give him something for sleep," he watches the syringe sink into his skin and suddenly it's dark.

* * *

So.

The Quileute are wolves and they hunt vampires.

Personally, Charlie doesn't fault Billy for not telling him, but it really puts into consideration how much more dangerous Forks is. The Biers kid… the disappearances… the corpses…

It all starts making sense.

* * *

The Cullens are vampires, but they don't drink humans.

Bella, bless his daughter, found out during the car accident at the university parking lot last year. She'd gone ahead and dated Edward even though he wasn't human.

It was exactly like her to stumble upon the worst kind of trouble there was.

* * *

"So… you're a wolf." Charlie huffs.

"Don't like me for Bella anymore, huh?" Jake smirks at him.

"Now when did I give you the impression I ever did?"

"That's harsh, Chief."

* * *

When he can finally walk, Charlie decides to drive up to the Cullen residence with Jacob. Alice doesn't see them coming, naturally, but Carlisle welcomes him all the same.

"You have some questions for us, Chief Swan?"

"A few. But on the top of my head," he replies, matching Carlisle's gaze. "Why is my daughter in Italy?"

Carlisle and Alice share a look. Esme sighs.

"Is it because she's safe there?" he asks.

He was _that_ lousy of a father and a cop. Couldn't protect the town or his daughter.

He could accept that.

* * *

"Tell him the truth, Carlisle." Rosalie's voice rings out as she descended the staircase. "If there's anyone we've wronged… If there's anyone we should apologize to. It's him."

"Rose…"

"No, Carlisle." Rosalie turned to him. "I'm sorry, Charlie, but _this_ is reality. Vampires exist. Werewolves exist." Rosalie's voice is shaking in anger. "You're just another human in the middle of it."

* * *

It's six hours later—when he can't eat or sleep and can't even begin to _think_ after they've told him _everything_ —that he packs his bags and takes the first flight out to Italy.

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**Post Chapter Discussion**

Charlie Swan isn't just in Volterra, he's in Volterra because _he knows_ and _something big is happening_.

Alright. So let's get this out here: this chapter is full of parallels.

The first parallel is how Charlie was left in his house, all alone in Forks, by his ex-wife and took his daughter with her. He 'anchored' himself into his career and made it to sheriff, but then his daughter comes back, and it's all worth it and happy at the start until her daughter's a zombie and the moment she's feeling better about herself, she chooses to leave Forks (as he was mourning). Like Charlie hadn't been putting in all his effort into making the town a place for his _family_ even when they'd left him the first time. It's a huge blow to his person and peace of mind.

The second parallel is actually between Charlie and Bella. Even though Charlie's convinced that Bella only takes after his looks and gets her 'essence' from Renee, that's not really true. We all know they share a certain personality, but it's actually in the zombie-like detachment that they lose themselves to in response to the abandonment that I chose to show that their father-daughter combo has essential similarities seen beyond the eye. It's all very painful, but it's a coping mechanism that they revert to to survive. And Charlie is a way better pretender than Bella — he manages to go to work and eat and sleep, brain-dead, yes, but managing nonetheless. It's strength and weakness at the same time. Although I can admit that Bella is fighting her own trauma and demons, _Charlie is allowed to resent her choices,_ even if and _especially because_ he loves her. And that's the other thing I might not be able to show in parallel in the future, so I'll lay it out here: Charlie and Bella share their unsurmountable capacity to accept and love beyond understanding. Bella with Edward despite all the pain, and Charlie with Renée even after the divorce, even if she never gave him a reason for leaving. Insert sad pouty face here.

Let's move onto the last, and most important parallel. Charlie sort of 'wakes' from his trance when the supernatural truth is revealed and he disanchors himself from the world he's known for the past forty-something years. He leaves Forks, just like his daughter and his ex-wife. What exactly is he planning to do, now that he's been told the truth? Did he choose Forks (his sanity, his anchor), his family (Bella), or his peace of mind (himself)? Why does his choice bring him to Volterra? What the hell does the Volturi and Sulpicia have anything to do with it?

As a closing reminder, I want to reiterate that Charlie is so fucking strong emotionally and mentally and physically. Charlie is not Bella, despite being mirror images of each other. He's not suicidal and he's not dumb. He's just tired and sick of drama. He has a plan. What he just doesn't have is _someone who chooses to stay with him *INSERT GROSS SOBBING SOUNDS HERE*_

Anyway, you'll find out in the next chapter. So many things in the works, so many twists and decisions waiting to happen. Thanks for staying with me until here.

* * *

 **For Twilight fanfiction readers, writers, and artists alike:** I've made a discord server where we can meet each other and hang around. Everyone in the fandom is welcome. Get to know the people behind your favorite fics, the readers cheering you on, or even the artists who breathe life into your characters. The discord server link is **discord .gg/qKjcTRb** and we're waiting for you to join us!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter X: Moving In**

_Of three things I am absolutely sure. . ._

_First, that hidden in the far-flung town of Volterra is a clandestine sanctuary for immortals. An ancient, guarded fortress obscures itself from prying eyes and is inhabited by a coven of vampires. The coven calls themselves the Volturi, and they govern the rest of the vampire world with an iron fist. Shrouded in raw power and authority, the Volturi dedicate themselves to concealing vampire existence from human knowledge, even if it means using their talents to end the lives of their own kind._

_Second, that vampires are beautiful creatures lost in time. In their existence rests a bottomless well of knowledge, but the loneliness and heartlessness evolving from the consumption of liquid, human life turned them into vicious, formidable monsters of lore. Vampires yearn for companionship in their detached unlife, and a sense of belonging in an ageless, deathless world gives them purpose._

_Third, that I am a human gripped with these secrecies, and my existence amongst the Volturi poses a dangerous tread to the dark unknown. In between the confines of shelves stocked with the antique works of the masters, I often find myself wondering why I allow myself to be lured by books and stories from the likes of ancient men when what I crave for is life… living. I now fear that my fascination lies beyond what I am capable of understanding. . . ._

**_A. A. B._ **

* * *

**THE WEST WING, VOLTERRA CASTLE. PRESENTLY. . .**

_Tap… tap… tap… tap…_

Altheia tossed fitfully on her bed as incessant tapping sounds pulled her into consciousness, stirring her from sleep earlier than she would have liked. She emerged from underneath the thick comforter and pushed herself upright, brows knitted and eyes squinting as they adjusted to the daylight.

_…_ _tap… tap… tap… tap…_

Realizing that the taps sounded awfully close to her person, the woman only had to turn her head to the left to meet the unwanted noisemaker in her room.

What the _hell?_

"You." Her voice was coarse but frosty nonetheless. "Why are you in my room."

Her gaze focused on a vampire sitting languidly on her mahogany study table with a book in one hand, cross-legged, the tip of one leather shoe knocking on the side of the desk. _Tap… tap… tap… tap…_

The woman glowered at Caius Volturi, who seemed unbothered by his own behavior. Oddly enough, he was dressed in a navy linen shirt and a pair of beige trousers, as opposed to the three-piece suit usually donned underneath the masters' cloaks. The fact that vampires had the audacity to look like Greek gods in their casual outfits and made it look so effortless in the morning only added to her annoyance. Why did vampires keep showing up in her room at sunrise anyway? At least Sulpicia had the decency to _knock…_

Altheia contemplated chucking her bedside lamp at the vampire.

"Master Caius," she said through gritted teeth. "Why are you in my room."

But like the first time, it was as if she hadn't said anything, and the vampire continued to ignore her as he read. She let out a long-suffering groan before rolling back to bed. Determined to ignore the intruder for a few more hours of oblivion, Altheia pulled the blanket over her head and shut her eyes closed. As soon as she started to fall asleep…

_…_ _tap… tap… tap…_

She bolted upright, eyes ablaze with annoyance. " _What. Do. You. Want._ "

"Want?" the figure across from her finally spoke. "Blood."

Caius turned his head to assess the disgruntled woman. With her rat's nest hair, sleep-deprived eyes, and pale, surly face, she really was anything but threatening. What exactly did his brothers see in this human again? Initially he had opted on finding out as the opportunity presented itself, but recent events proved that the bookish human had been able to obtain the tolerance, not only of his brothers, but certain members of the guard as well. All without his knowing. He had expected one of the sentries to slip from control, given the natural scent of blood drifting from the woman, but it seemed that the discipline amongst them had improved.

Unfortunately.

Another aspect to consider was the series of drastic changes spurring from the scholar's arrival. Her _scent._ Marcus' behavior. The strange thirst. Aro's scheming. Athenodora's departure. The comfort of his stagnant unlife perturbed by one mediocre bibliophile.

Unacceptable.

"Bloo—wait a minute," the woman's voice raised into a screech. "Are you—Are you reading _my diary?!"_

An unmistakable crash and the sound of breaking glass followed the next second. Most regrettably for the sleep-deprived woman, vampires had an astonishingly rapid reaction time for incoming projectiles.

" _How dare you! Che te pozzino ammazza!"_

»»—- ❈ —-««

Rage boiling under her skin, Altheia marched out of the dormitories and headed for the northern chambers, with the intruder-in-question following just ten steps behind her. Arriving at her destination, she pushed the doors to Aro's office with a flourish. Surprise registered in the telepathic vampire's face as she stomped into the room and up to his desk.

"To what do I owe this visi—"

"Aro," the brunette cut him off and placed both palms on his desk sharply. "I am human. I need sleep to function. Do you agree?"

Expression turning into one of bewilderment, Aro noticed the presence of his snow-haired brother in the hallways, leaning against the doorframe of his office. He answered warily, "Yes, I agree."

"A vampire trespassing into a woman's bedroom and declaring his thirst for blood is cause for concern and immediate intervention. Do you agree?"

An amused grin made its way onto Aro's face as his student's words clarified the situation.

 _Oh brother._ He smothered a snicker with the back of his hand. "Why yes, I agree."

"Good," Altheia leaned back and crossed her arms, seemingly satisfied. "Would it be possible for you to remind the coven that this human expects to be treated with _propriety_?" she emphasized. Caius scoffed from his place by the doorway and the woman whipped around to throw him a harsh glare.

Clearing his throat in attempt to conceal his laughter, Aro replied, "I will inform the coven if that is your wish."

"You're making fun of me!" Altheia accused him, cheeks reddening. "This isn't funny, Aro! I woke up and he was in my room, _on my desk_ , reading my _diary!"_

The telepath was trying very hard to school his expression, but when the disgruntled woman turned her attention back to his brother and then launched into a creative string of Italian expletives, Aro knew he had to intervene before the morning could get any livelier.

"Now, now, children," he placated the two. "In the interest of propriety, perhaps resume the bickering after _merendina_ has dressed for the day? Perhaps after breakfast?"

As if Aro's words sobered her, Altheia eased and looked down at her clothes. A second passed, and then two, before a horrified look took over her face.

In her haste, she had marched to the north wing barefoot, scantily dressed in her sleeping clothes—a mere satin slip that did no favors in obscuring the figure underneath. Automatically, she threw her arms around herself to shield the silhouette of her chest from view.

But Caius was relentless. His red gaze followed the woman as she ran out of the office in mortification, "Bit too late for propriety now, don't you think?"

" _A fanabla!"_

»»—- ❈ —-««

After both men tore their gazes away from the woman's retreating figure, Aro shook his head as his eldest brother seated himself on the divan with a nonchalant expression.

"You've always been the most barbarian of us all," Aro remarked, laughing lowly and promptly returning to his bookkeeping.

Caius shot him a look before taking out a brown notebook from the back pocket of his trousers.

_Is that….?_

Aro's eyes widened in disbelief before he burst out laughing. "Truly a barbarian," Aro teased him. "You'd think you would have returned it to her possession after her tirade."

"Your little _merendina_ threw a bedlight at my person," Caius said offhandedly as he twisted the word under his breath.

Aro paused from his reading. _Did she really?_ He itched to view the memory.

"I find that a woman's attention is divided in her waking hours." Caius smirked. "When she realizes, she will come running to me in search of it."

 _Oh dear,_ Aro pursed his lips. _Caius is in a playful mood._

"Although I understand the sudden interest," Aro muttered. "Perhaps it is time to reacquaint yourself with human needs and limits? And how will you explain this to Marcus? I am sure he heard her shouting and will be asking questions."

The scowl on Caius' face was telling. Aro placed his ledger away with unusual promptitude.

"Now let me read that before any of those two arrive."

»»—- ❈ —-««

To bottle down her mortification, Altheia spends the rest of her morning secluded in the west wing. After lunch, she busied herself with laundry and sorting through the trunks of clothes Sully and Dora left with her the week before. As she sorted through the last of the items in the trunk, she found a velvet jewelry box. Peering inside, she gaped at the delicate, pear-shaped sapphire necklace resting on beige silk. Diamonds traced the shape of the sapphire and its chain was plated in rose gold.

 _To Altheia Volturi,_ the card attached to it read. _May you find happiness in Volterra. S &A _

Altheia smiled softly and clasped the chain around her neck. She would thank them next time.

After cleaning and organizing her room, she headed for the kitchens and met with Bella, who had just come from her shift. They chatted around as they prepared their meal together.

"Bella, now that I think about it," Altheia said as she test-tasted the pasta sauce. "Shouldn't you be readying your transfer credentials for Pisa? It's application season."

"I need to meet with my dad about it though." Bella replied thoughtfully. "Maybe this month."

"Oh. When's he coming over?"

"I'm planning to ask him about that but he hasn't picked up my calls since Saturday. Charlie's probably swamped with work. He's chief of police," Bella explained and then sulked. "I hope he's been eating well…"

"You can still go home, you know," Altheia nudged Bella with her hip and made her way to the dining table with the serving plate in tow. "Spend more time with your dad. Take life easy," she suggested.

Bella paused thoughtfully. "I guess, yeah…"

"But the real question is what's happening with you and Edward," the older woman laughed as she sat down. "Really. You had his room transferred to the east wing. Don't even deny it, Marcus told me."

"It's not what you think. Some distance is good, you know? Gives me space to think." Bella said stiffly, helping herself to dinner.

"Hmmm. Really now," Altheia had a smug look on her face as she ate and it made Bella uncomfortable. "Are you sure it's not because of… a certain guard? Last night at the party you were making heart eyes at—"

" _Shhhhh!"_ Bella pushed a fork of spaghetti into Altheia's mouth and whipped around the room to see if anyone overheard. " _Altheia!"_

"Oh my god. It's not just paperwork keeping you busy!" Altheia accused after she chewed and swallowed the pasta so quick Bella thought she'd choke. "Are you dating _both of them?_ I turn my eyes away for one month— _"_

" _Altheia! Shut up!"_

After eating and watching Bella almost sprint to the privacy of her room, Altheia decided that she had postponed enough and geared herself towards the kings' chambers. On her way there, she noticed that the corridors were sparser than usual and not one guard was stationed at the hallways of the north wing. _Weird._

Altheia sounded three knocks on the chamber door and waited until a voice replied, "Enter."

She was met by the single presence of Caius Volturi as he lifted his head from the files he was preoccupied with and turned to regard her.

"You will not find my brothers here," he informed her with a levelled stare. "Sulpicia called for them. They are at Palazzo Viti."

_Hmm, he's civil._

"That's fine, I think." The woman replied after a moment and took a deep breath before walking farther into the chambers. Caius raised a brow at her and she explained, "Aro can see for himself that Sulpicia's doing well, Marcus is moving around again and… I'm not here for them."

"Oh?" Caius leaned back on his leather chair and placed his fingers under his chin.

The scholar sighed and gestured to the armchair across him. "May I?"

Caius stared blankly at her for a moment, as if gauging her intentions.

_Hmm, she's civil._

Eventually though, he nods.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Caius allows the human to collect her thoughts, opting to work in silence as she settled into the armchair and tucked her feet underneath her. What would she decide to start with? The glaring issue of her mortality? The unease between them stemming from his tendency for violence?

"This morning," she blurted out suddenly. "What was that about?"

Ah. That. Of course.

"Curiosity," he said with a shrug. "My brothers offered you a place in the coven. Why keep you alive? What differs you?"

The inclusion of the Italian woman into the Volturi was anything unlike Aro's previous acquisitions. In the past, even Caius could understand his brother's whims. With Jane and Alec, the twins were not only human, they were also too young to be turned. However, the raw and undeniable power that exuded from the two, even when they were still human, served as the reason why he consented for Aro to circumvent the law and pursue the twins until they turned of age. After all, the Volturi's existence was devoted to law enforcement, and enforcement required power.

It was a worthy haggle in the end. Until this day, the presence of the twins safeguarded all aspects of their position as the tribunal coven. Jane and Alec were the missing pieces to Aro's quest for security, strength, and prestige. With the twins, they were invincible.

So, no. He genuinely could not comprehend why Aro was so fixated on the girl across him. At least, not in any way he could determine. It's true that, like the Cullens' pet, she was a potential shield, but that was no reason for Aro to prolong her human life and burden the coven with raising a student in the castle walls.

Nonetheless, the girl survived the first month and was inducted and he could no longer interfere. At the minimum, he was satisfied that she was capable of rational thought. That he didn't need to tolerate another idiot in his ranks. That the coven scholar stayed true to her title and spent countless hours slaving over the bibliotheca, treating the anthology of ancient works with the respect they deserved.

But he still couldn't understand. Why? Why were his brothers so intent on treating her differently? Why keep her alive?

"I don't think it's about being different. I'm just another human, after all." the woman answered quietly. "When Aro offered me to be the coven scholar, I knew that wasn't what he really wanted from me and… I think Marcus knows that." She smiled to herself. "Aro said that he'd teach me the sciences. That Marcus would teach me Philosophy. That you'd teach me art. But none of that has happened, and the reason why I don't say anything is because I know that wasn't what he planned for me at all."

When Altheia glanced up at his expression, she read his confusion and clarified, "Master Caius, I'm not here because Aro wants a student. Of course not—what need would he have for one? Calling me the coven scholar is probably just the most convenient excuse."

Frowning, Caius wondered to himself, "What use would Aro have for you?"

"I don't know what Aro wants from me. I don't know who Aro needs me to be," the woman admitted. "But with what he's given me… I'm more concerned for what he'll ask in return."

And then into the long period of silence that followed, Caius said, "And Marcus?"

The snow-haired monarch narrowed his gaze when the Italian's face softened at mere mention of his youngest brother's name. Caius scowled. Yes, that was another concern entirely, wasn't it?

"Marcus believes he's died twice since meeting you and Aro. First when he was turned, and again when he lost his wife. He told me he wished for the third for the longest time."

Caius averted his gaze and glared at the chamber walls. "It's not a secret."

"No, it's not. It's a curse, I think, that comes with becoming immortal. Losing what makes you human… Loneliness pulls you." Altheia sent a weak shrug in his direction. "But I know Marcus is more than the darkness that eats at him. If Aro's plans involve making me Marcus' companion, I'm happy to fulfill that purpose."

"You speak like a saint," Caius scoffed. "Only because you don't understand what monsters we've become."

"There's nothing wrong with being a monster. I've never faulted any of you for being what you are." Caius narrowed his eyes at the sincere statement. "All I'm saying is that's possibly why I'm here at all."

With a huff, the monarch wordlessly returned to his paperwork, and Altheia understood that the conversation was good and over for now. When she rose from her place on the armchair across him, Caius' arm darted unexpectedly and tossed an item to her direction.

Almost dropping her diary before she caught it, Altheia glared at him.

"You could pretend to be ashamed, at least."

Caius gazed coolly at her. "Your insights were laughable."

"Charming," she replied dryly. "It's a wonder you're a divorcee."

"Get out of my sight."

»»—- ❈ —-««

After her dialogue with Caius in the convening chambers, instead for heading directly to the library, Altheia settled for wandering aimlessly around the hallways of the west wing. There was a different feeling in her bones as she passed through the corridors now— it felt like her roots were nestling into the marble of the halls, that her presence in the castle was no longer just a memory she'd look back on someday. She really was one of the Volturi now, and recalling the coven members' welcoming words for her during last night's party eased her self-doubt.

This was it then. Three years of hopping from one city to another, she was finally back home.

"Why don't you go around Volterra? You've been cooped up in here." Bella suggested when the scholar loitered around the interim secretary's bedroom in her boredom. "I'd go with you, but…" she cringed.

Unlike the scholar, Bella Swan was still considered to be a visitor and was bound by visiting rules. She still needed permission to go beyond the confinements of the castle and with Aro and Marcus away for the day, there was absolutely no way Bella would ask Caius. He'd slice her head off in an instant.

Altheia winced and headed for the door. "Right. I'll be out then. You want anything?"

"Why do you think I suggested anything?" Bella quirked a brow and shooed her out with the flick of a hand, "The earlier you leave, the faster my _zabaglione gelato_ gets here."

" _Donna furba,_ " The Italian threw her a look. "You're lucky I like the way you think."

She could still hear the echoes of Bella's laughter as she descended the stairs.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Volterra is a picturesque city preserved in time. Tones of brown, yellow, and green color its scenery, and the mixture of Etruscan, Roman, and medieval history describes the religious architecture of its buildings. Altheia's visited most of its tourist attractions—the museums, the cathedrals, the Roman theatre—and she knows how detached the city is from modern life that an awed expression makes its way onto her face when she delves farther away from the heart of the city and discovers a cocktail bar in the outskirts of town.

 _"_ _La Buona Abitudine,"_ she reads the sign.

"Or 'The Good Habit,' in English." A man's voice supplies from her left.

She turns to the direction of the voice and locks gazes with a tall, good-looking man having distinctly Mediterranean features—olive skin, brown eyes, dark hair—smiling amiably at her. He looked easy-going in his khaki button-down shirt and jeans leaning next to the entrance of the pub.

"Are you new here? Tourist?" he tilts his head to the pub. "Fancy a drink?"

"Just moved in. I'll go for a drink, thanks," Altheia replied as she made her way to the entrance. Grinning, the man pushed himself off the wall and rushed to hold the door open for her. "You didn't need to do that _._ "

"Ah but you're my first customer of the day, _ciccina,_ that's practically family," The man's chuckle was infectious. Altheia settled into a chair by the bar and watched as he made his way behind the counter. "Name's Sebastian, locals call me Bass. What can I get you?"

She tried a mischievous smile. "Alright then Sebastian, if your vieux carré's any good, I might just come back and call you Bass."

Sebastian leaned back, hand hovering over his heart playfully, head tilted to the side. Despite being a well-built grown man, he only looked adorable doing that. "A woman after my own heart! Oh if she only told me her name…"

"Less talking, more bartending," she grinned at him. With a bark of a laugh, Sebastian got to work.

"Liquor at 5 in the afternoon. Should I be concerned?"

 _Nope, just spent two months trying not to die._ Altheia waved her hand dismissively. "Just celebrating."

"Good," Sebastian grinned at her. "If you were an alcoholic I'd have to kick you out."

Quirking a brow, "Isn't that bad for business?" He literally owned a bar.

"I'm willing to lose a few dollars to keep a pretty girl sober," Sebastian winked as he placed the drink on the counter in front of her.

"And if you don't cool it with the flirting, Bass, you'll lose _all_ your customers," a head peeked from the kitchens and waved a hand in her direction. "You'll have to excuse him, my older brother's a degenerate."

Altheia laughed at the unimpressed glare Sebastian sent the cook. "The chips better be done when I get back there, Rabastan."

"It's fine," she assured Rabastan. "I've heard worse pick-up lines."

Rabastan's booming laughter echoed from the backroom. Sebastian turned to her with a lopsided grin. "How's the taste?"

Sipping indulgently, Altheia replied, "Acceptable." Sebastian seemed insulted.

"Now, now, you don't have to hold back," Rabastan's voice called from the kitchens. "Bass may be a fiend, but he's got one hell of a hand for blending chemicals."

"Yeah, you're right," the Italian relented with a pout. She followed in a small voice, "This might be the best drink I've had my whole life."

Rabastan seemed to have heard it from his place, and his chuckle put a blush on her cheeks. She sunk into her seat and focused her eyes on her delicious drink.

"Now you're just begging to be courted," Sebastian whispered with a sensual smile, leaning his arms on the counter, and resting his chin on an open palm. "You got a name?"

"I'm just looking for friends, Bass," she said deliberately and then returned his amicable smile. "Altheia Beneventi."

"I can do friends, Altheia," Sebastian replied quickly. Altheia threw him an unimpressed look. He laughed. "Fine, fine. Not every day new people move in anyway. What are you, twenty-two?"

 _Nice try, smoothtalker._ "I'm probably around your age."

"I refuse to believe you are twenty-nine."

"Close. Twenty-eight."

Sebastian looked at her pensively and hummed, "Beautiful woman, twenty-eight but looks twenty, just moved into town, drinking hard liquor in the afternoon. I bet your story's good."

 _Ha!_ Altheia downed her glass and bit off the cherry from the stick. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Bartender. Comes with the job description."

"Maybe next time," she placed her bill and hopped off the barstool. "After you tell me the story of why you and your brother moved here from the Latin Americas."

Rabastan whistled low from the kitchens. Sebastian squinted at her, but she knew he was far beyond impressed.

"And how'd you gather that?"

"Oh Bass," she threw a playful wink before walking out the door. "No self-respecting Italian serves American cocktails in the afternoon. See you 'round."

"Italians do so love their wine," Rabastan murmured, clapping a hand on his brother's back as Sebastian stared at the door.

Sebastian shook his head slowly after a minute, "When do you think she'll be back?"

"Close your mouth, Bass."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Hours later, Altheia was almost skipping back to the piazza. Volterra wasn't so bad at all. She'd spent most of her energy going from shop to shop, eyeing at clothes, books, and trinkets, trying out snacks and sweets at various cafes that all her stress had completely disappeared from existence. Was she tipsy she entire time? Maybe. Yes. Who cared? She was absolutely determined to have a happy day—it was her first day as a Volturi, after all! That called for some sort of commemoration. Hmmm, now that she thought about it, would Aro and Marcus have returned by now?

The clocktower struck at eight, and Altheia made her way around the walls of the castle, furtively glancing at her surroundings before heading for the hidden passageway that led to the southern gates. Instinctively, she slowed down, noticing a man's figure rested on the side of the passageway, arms crossed above his chest.

With a deep breath, she pulled her coat closer to herself and looked down, brown locks hiding her face from view as she neared the passageway. Determined to ignore his presence, she keeps her gaze straight on the brick floor as she passes by.

An arm shoots out at the last second, grabbing her wrist, startling her. She pulls her arm back and is ready to run when, "You're Altheia Beneventi, aren't you."

She freezes mid-step. There's enough lighting in the dark for her to meet the man's gaze. The moment their eyes meet, she knows exactly who it is—Bella's father.

"You shouldn't be here," she hisses immediately under her breath. "Walk away, _signore._ "

"Look, I—"

"Walk. Away. _Now_." Altheia's instincts are rising and she's not subtle about pushing him away from the passageway with all her strength. _God-fucking-damn-it, Bella, I thought you were taking care of this!_ "I'll tell Bella to meet you outside. She'll meet you outside. _Go. Now!"_

The man catches her arm again. "I'm not here for my daughter," his voice is raised.

Altheia almost snarls in response until the look on Charlie's face tells her what she needed to know.

_He knows._

"They'll _kill_ you here, Charlie Swan," Altheia says seriously. Her fists are shaking. "Don't do this to Bella. She's not prisoner here. I'm telling you— _walk. away. now._ "

"I'm here because Forks needs me to be—you understand? The body count is at 400. A cold one almost got me in my own home. Any more and the world's going to give attention," he rushes his words with panic. "Bella doesn't know what's happened since she left."

… _Charlie hasn't been answering my calls… swamped with work…_

… _he's chief-of-police…_

Altheia's lips curl in disdain, and she glares at him darkly. "Charlie, you're not thinking this through."

"I'm not here because I'm Bella's father," he says and Altheia immediately scoffs in disbelief. "I'm here to speak with the Volturi."

And Volturi she was.

Altheia clenched her jaw.

_Fuck!_

* * *

*Translations for this chapter:

 _Che te pozzino ammazza_ – you shall be butchered!  
 _A fanabla –_ go to hell! **** _  
_ _Donna furba_ – sly/cunning woman. _Furbo_ is more of a compliment than an insult when used to describe someone.  
 _Ciccina_ – casual form of calling someone 'sweetie'

*Vieux carre is a french-named cocktail but originated in New Orleans. It's made with whiskey, cognac, sweet vermouth, benedictine D.O.M, bitters, and topped with a cherry. I myself do not drink much alcohol but I can appreciate their taste after a vengeful day.

**Version 18 January 2021**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XI: The Right Thing to Do**

**FORKS, WASHINGTON, USA…**

For months since her return from Italy, Alice Cullen willed herself to live as quietly as possible. What happened back in Italy, after all, was a complete mess that prompted from her unwelcome obtrusion into the timeline of life. Her decision meant restricting herself from seeing and interfering with future events, or relaying her visions to any of her family members, no matter what any of them said to try and convince her otherwise.

At first it was difficult to turn the visions away, but gradually she learned to accept the soft lull of unexpectance. She found that when she avoided thinking of the future and decided on a whim, she didn't have to experience the onslaught of a hundred visions that bombarded her mind, endless visions of consequences that she used to skim through, one by one, to live her life.

Edward had been particularly irate with her decision and continued to pester her with calls, but what could he do when she kept turning him away? She refused to resolve his uncertainties like before. She'd put her foot down and it resulted into a full-blown sibling squabble, and Jasper comforted her the way he always did.

"Do what you think is right, Alice." Her husband said, patting the top of her head when he found her hunched over a fallen tree log, chin resting in her hands and pouting like a child. She'd just drained a mountain elk moments before, and a blurred smear of blood rested around her thin lips. "Edward may not understand your decision, but I do."

Of course Jasper understood. He'd been with her for so long. He'd seen both good times and the bad. Making one decision, changing another, seeing life, living in multiples. And despite the capriciousness of her life, he remained her one constant. What would she do without him?

"Sorry, Jazz," she mutters. "I've been such a downer lately."

He shakes his head softly and sits next to her, pulling her small frame to him with one arm. He places a kiss on the side of her head. "It's fine."

"I just…" she shrugs weakly. "I just don't want to feel guilty for anything that happens."

Jasper nods and sends a teasing smile over. "It's not like you won't tell us anything anymore. Think of it this way—you'll be our glorified weatherman. We'll only ask you questions like: will it be sunny, cloudy, or rainy today, Miss Alice?"

She laughs, swatting his chest playfully and they trek back through the wilderness hand in hand.

Months pass, and oddly enough, life happened even without her predicting it. Life was less inevitable, and she learned to indulge her instincts more. She'd forgotten what it was like to not know what happened next. For months she was successful — until one moment, in the middle of a sunny, quiet Sunday, everything came to a screeching halt in her mind again.

Alice braced herself to impede the vision, but for the first time in a long time, she is unable to stop the strong onslaught of her gift. She cripples on the first landing of the stairs of the house with a sharp cry.

* * *

_A redheaded vampire emerged from the dark path of the trees and into a snowy clearing. Her red gaze looks ahead to where Alice stands alone._

_"Little fortuneteller," Victoria hisses. "Have you come to die?"_

_Alice laughs. "Only I know how this ends, Victoria."_

_The nomad snarls at her. "James should have killed you instead!"_

* * *

"No! _"_ Alice cries, struggling against the vision fiercely. "No! I don't— _I don't want to see!"_

"Alice!" Jasper's familiar presence molds against her form. His hands pull her fists away from pounding the sides of her head. He turns Alice's face to him and flinches when he meets grey, wide, and unseeing eyes.

* * *

_"The Volturi don't give second chances. You know this." In the vision, Alice starts walking forward. "You made a big mistake."_

_"How could I have known! I only wanted the girl! A mate for a mate!" Victoria cried. "He promised me I'd have her!"_

_A howl rang through the trees, and Alice halted in her tracks when a cloaked blur sped through the dark towards the redheaded nomad. In less than a second, Victoria was lifted off the snow, hanging by a fist around her neck._

_"You poor thing. You believed them?" The cloaked man spoke, clenching his fingers around her like a noose. "Where did they take the girl?"_

_Marble skin broke. Victoria shrieked and thrashed. "I don't know! I don't know! Please!"_

_The cloaked man tutted. "How regrettable."_

_A sharp noise followed, and Victoria's head rolled through the snow._

* * *

Alice's eyelids fluttered as the vision pulled away. Her mind spun in circles and she barely registered the soothing strokes on her hair.

"It was too strong," Alice said weakly when she recovered, hands fisting at Jasper's shirt. "I couldn't fight it… I had to see."

_I don't want to feel guilty anymore._

"What did you see, Alice?"

_I don't want to see!_

"Jasper, we have to go now," she sobbed. "You have to call Carlisle. The wolves... We need to warn the Volturi… We need to tell Edward."

"What? What's happening?" Rosalie crouched to her level. "Alice?"

"It was Victoria all long. The newborns…" Alice curled against her husband's chest. "She's going after Bella. A mate for a mate."

_It's not my fault._

"Bella's in danger," her wavering voice continued. "Victoria _took_ her."

"We'll take care of it, Alice." Jasper assured her, securing her to him. "We'll protect her. I promise."

_It's not my fault._

»»—- ❈ —-««

**VOLTERRA CASTLE, ITALY. PRESENT TIME. . .**

Kitten heels clicked against the marble floor as Altheia alighted from the elevator and stepped into the lobby. She pulled a traveler's luggage behind her and sighed deeply. If Bella's hysterical voice was any indication, a commotion was sure to greet her when she rounded the corner.

"Ariana, you _know_ my father's in there!"

"You know I cant let you in, Bella."

"If you'd just let me _explain_ to the—"

"Bella, Edward, please." Ariana admonished as she stood in front of the doors leading to the throne room, a hand resting on her hip. "You know you can't go in. If you keep doing this, _I'll_ have to answer for it. So please. Sit down."

With Jane and Alec leaned against each side of the doorframe, smirking at Edward, daring him to try and get past them, there was nothing he could do.

Edward threw a cautious arm across Bella's stomach and tried to lead her away. "Bella..." he pleaded.

"Edward, you can't possibly expect me to—"

" _Signorina!"_ Ariana called out to her as the secretary spotted her arrival, relief apparent in her voice. "You've returned. The masters are waiting for you inside."

Altheia frowned, pointedly averting her gaze from the couple as she headed for the throne room. "I know."

Bella doesn't take her hint and reaches for the scholar's free arm.

"Altheia! They've got Charlie! You can convince them to let us in, can't you?" Bella cried desperately as she clung. The scholar winced at the tightness of the grip. "You have to help me!"

Altheia paused and glared at the grip on her arm until it was dropped. She lifted her gaze slowly to deign Bella with a cold stare.

"I have to help you? _Have_ to?" she echoed spitefully. The Italian scoffed at wide-eyed expression on Bella's face. "Get your head out of your ass, Bella. I don't _have_ to do _anything_ for you."

Bella stepped back. "Altheia, wha… I…"

"You think I would save Charlie if it meant dying?" Altheia shook her head firmly as she stepped away. "Bella, what if they kill _me?_ Don't you think I want to live, too?"

Bella's lips parted, but not a single word was said as she gaped helplessly at the older woman. Quietly, Edward placed a firm hand on her shoulder. He gestured to the witch twins.

Jane and Alec were no longer simply leaned against the wall. They were taking steps toward the couple, red gazes locked on the two of them in warning.

"Why do you _think_ humans shouldn't live amongst vampires? Why do you _think_ vampires have laws?" Altheia offered tonelessly as she passed the twins and pushed the double doors open. "Whose fault is it that I'm in Volterra? That Charlie might die?"

With the doors parted, Edward could see the glimpse of the kings in their thrones, and the figure of a lone man kneeled opposite to them. _Charlie!_

"Haven't you done enough?" Altheia hissed angrily.

Bella looked on, mute and teary-eyed as the doors closed shut.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"He speaks the truth, masters," Altheia takes a calming breath before walking to the front of the opulent space with suitcase in tow. " _Signore_ Swan's luggages at the hotel contained case files and reports from Washington's records. Felix is transporting the rest of them as we speak."

"Thank you, dear Altheia," Aro murmured from his seat. "It is simply difficult to ascertain the claims of a mind that is obscured from me."

Altheia nodded slowly. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, but Charlie Swan's mind was a lot like his daughter's in the sense that telepaths couldn't read him as typical. While Bella's mind was a complete blank to Aro, Charlie's thoughts were supposedly intermittent and incomplete when the monarch tried to read through them. She could tell from Aro's reaction that the consequent appearances of humans with mental shields was starting to become more of an unpleasant hindrance to him, rather than a welcome peculiarity.

The swans in the vicinity were one too many, it seemed like.

She shivered inadvertently when Aro's eyes centered on her. She continued, "It also seemed like Carlisle expected our call. The Cullens will land in Florence in an hour, and they will be here by sundown."

"Of course they expected this," Aro said bitterly. "They have Alice, after all."

At the silence that followed, the woman looked to the monarchs beside him. Marcus' attention was focused on the chief—and the blurry storm in his gaze confirmed that he was using his gift. Caius remained strangely reticent that Aro extended an arm to him.

"He has not divested our secrets, brother, that much I can confirm from his thoughts." Aro assured him again. " _Chief Swan_ knows he will die here today, and is simply willing to die in exchange for the salvation of his home."

"Please, _signori_. I am no liar," Charlie said evenly, hesitant to lift his head to meet their crimson gaze. "I brought everything I could bring with me to help you understand. You'll see in the files. Where they're taking people from. How many… how many they've taken. I took everything…"

Marcus sighed, shooting a glance at the snow-haired monarch next to him. "What is troubling from your claims is the presence of the Children of the Moon."

Caius nods once, stiffly. Charlie immediately defends, "I swear, I'm not lying—"

"The Children of the Moon were hunted to extinction, Charlie." Altheia says to him seriously. "It's just… unbelievable. They turned in front of you and... you're alive? The Children of the Moon are _mindless_. They would have never cared for humans like us. Even if they'd just killed a vampire, you would have been torn and eaten the minute they sensed you."

Charlie wiped a hand across his face, frustrated. "I know what I saw. They told me that the pack protected the reservation from the Cold Ones... from vampires. And with more vampires entering their territory, more of the natives began phasing."

Altheia shook her head stubbornly at him, still disbelieving. "What did they look like?"

"Like werewolves," he answered immediately. "Five—no, almost ten times bigger than the usual. They howled too, and they transformed in front of me. I _know_ what I saw. My head was the size of its _paw._ "

"See, _that's_ why I can't believe it. The Children of the Moon don't look like werewolves at all." Altheia turns to Caius slowly. "They should've looked more like apes, shouldn't they?"

Caius meets her gaze briefly before he turns to Aro.

"I do not doubt the existence of other creatures," Caius finally says and rises from his seat, staring down at the human before him. "But there is much to ascertain before judgment. We will reconvene when the Cullens arrive."

Marcus rose as well. Aro turned to Demetri and instructed, "Keep _signore_ Swan in the drawing room. And let Isabella meet with her father. Her cries are far too annoying to tolerate still."

Demetri nodded and spared a glance at Altheia, whose face remained inscrutable as she trailed after Marcus. "And the Cullen?"

"Wherever he likes," Aro sighed as he turned away. "Perhaps Edward will do me a favor and step out into the sun."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE CONVENING CHAMBERS. . .**

Altheia spent the afternoon in the company of Chelsea as they duplicated and sorted through the files Felix and Santiago brought over from Charlie's suite. With Chelsea's speed, half the work was done in no time, and all that was left was for the scholar to read through everything. When they had finished organizing heaps of records across the broad table, a mixed impression of dread and grief nestled in her chest.

Two nights ago, she had met Bella's father and managed to pull him away from undoubtedly causing an uproar in the ranks of the Volturi. The police chief had relented and relayed his concerns to her at a different meeting place. He'd told her everything he knew—the vampires, the Cullens, Bella's residence with the Volturi. When he got to the part where he nearly died from a newborn attack in his own house and was saved by a pack of wolfbeasts, she figured that the supernatural world was not as clear-cut and fantastic as Bella liked to think.

But none of this was _her_ problem, right? There was no reason for her to stick up for Bella, or Charlie, or any of them. No reason at all.

She wouldn't throw away her life again. _That_ was precisely why she'd prickled at Bella's pleas earlier. Hadn't her friend considered how precarious all their situations were? Yeah, she was a Volturi now, but _barely,_ and that hardly meant she could ask for anything she wanted.

And yet Charlie looked so much like his daughter. The honesty and desperation in his eyes reminded her of how Bella was like when she'd met her at the plane months ago. They weren't asking any of this for themselves. And it wasn't like Altheia hadn't tried to ignore all of it and retreat to the comfort of her books. She'd tried. She'd failed.

Ultimately, all of this was so much bigger than her. Much, much bigger. And she had to do what was right.

Countless faces of children, mothers, sons, and daughters stared back at her as she scanned each file. Men and women whose families mourned, and perhaps until now, tirelessly waited for to return home.

She lost track of her surroundings, and by the time she looked around the room, Chelsea had already taken her leave. Her own muscles protested when she moved, eliciting a tired groan from her.

"Three hundred and eight open cases in total," she said after taking account of all the folders. "One hundred and thirty corpses found in different parts of Washington over the span of five months. Suspected animal attacks, murder… The victims are in the age range of ten to sixty-five. No specific demographic."

Aro frowned. The black-haired monarch was so still that he looked like a sculpture. He kept his eyes closed as he sat in his armchair, hands clasped across his stomach as he waited.

Caius, on the other hand, continued to work his own ledger, but the minuscule pause in his writing told the scholar he'd heard her.

Only Marcus held her gaze. He beckoned her over, patting the cushioned space next to him on the divan. Casting a nervous glance to his brothers first, Altheia's lethargy eventually won and she took her place next to Marcus on the lounge. She squeaked in surprise when his palm pushed her head to rest on his shoulder.

Instead of moving away, she sighed deeply and hid her face from view. Altheia allowed herself to succumb to her feelings, closed her eyes, and breathed in the familiar, calming bergamot scent that invaded her senses.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Marcus asked, his voice seeping into the quiet.

From her place on his side, the scholar tensed. She let his question hang in the air before pulling her head back. Marcus looked at her pointedly, and she began to gnaw on her lip.

"You'll be angry at me... I think."

Marcus hummed noncommittally. "You may be immune to Aro's gift, but not mine. Best to just tell."

Drat _._ She refused to look over where the telepath was sure to be eyeing her.

"Fine, Mr. I-Can-Read-Bonds-And-Therefore-No-Secrets," she wrinkled her nose at him. She took a quick breath and went out with it. "I didn't just meet Bella's father this morning. I met him two nights ago and helped him plan out his allegations before taking him in. And—before you get angry—" she held her palms out in defense. "—I didn't do any of it for Bella. Or Edward, or _any_ of the Cullens. I'm not siding with anyone, and I don't think it's a savior complex, and I did it because… all those people. You know. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Altheia fiddled with her thumbs as the silence ensued.

"I understand that I have obligations as a Volturi," she rambled on. "But… all of this is new to me. And most of it I still don't understand _._ I'm used to keeping to myself, and reading books, and most of my life I've lived following a clear set of rules, morals, and protocols and _none of it_ involved the supernatural, or least of all, their _wars_ and I've _never_ had to deal with _this much_ emotion — and _people,_ having to think about the consequences of the _lives of other people_ is just—" she threw her hands up before exhaling heavily. "It's not… I don't… I don't like any of it. It's best I just stay in the library or, something, I don't know."

When Marcus raised his hand to her, she flinched. But his hand found the top of her head and mussed her hair.

"Mmhm. We know." His voice sounded anything but angry. "You were acting out of sorts."

Aro's tone was chiding. "Did you really think I'd let you walk around town alone?"

"Maybe," she blubbed.

Altheia couldn't help it. She placed her head back on Marcus' shoulder and hid her mess of a face, mouth crumpling as she began to sniffle.

The truth was she did. Because she figured they trusted her. It had been difficult for her to tiptoe around the castle grounds and sleep at night, thinking of how they would react at what she had done _exactly_ because she did. Because this was _Aro._ And _Marcus._ And _Caius._ They gave her so many chances to prove herself. And despite their troubled start and her mixed emotions, she was a lost little person before meeting them, and the wisdom and companionship they'd given her from then on was deeper than anything she'd had with anyone else.

"Sheltered little girl," Caius intoned as Marcus stroked her hair. "Obligations? _Obligations?_ _You?_ What could you have _possibly_ don—Marcus, _stop_ _coddling her_."

Altheia pulled away from Marcus again and opted to stare at the floor.

The brown tips of Aro's leather shoes entered her field of vision. He crouched in front of her and tipped her chin slightly so she would look at him. His voice, a deep baritone, inquired calmly.

"Perhaps it is time to address this matter. Why do you think I keep you?"

Keep her? To her and Caius it was a mystery. She shrugged, "I don't know."

Aro hummed. "Why don't you guess?"

The scholar rattled her brain for words. "To read books and keep you company. Scholar and all that."

"Mmm. No."

"No?" she repeated. Aro nodded, a small smirk on his lips. She tried again, "Because you can't read my mind."

Aro scoffed as if it was an inconvenient fact. "What could your mind possibly know that I don't already? How presumptuous."

She cringed. He had a point. He was literally at least three thousand years older than her _and_ he read a person's entire life with a single touch…

She stared at paleness of his cheeks and tried the obvious.

"Because you want to… drink my blood," she said lamely.

"While you do smell nice," Aro's eyes crinkled when he smiled. "no."

"Because I amuse you," she blurted.

"Yes, you do, but no."

A small laugh bubbled from her lips. Aro chuckled.

"Because it pleases Marcus _and_ it annoys Caius."

"Two birds, one stone," Aro conceded playfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Caius scoffed a few feet away from them, and Altheia realized that the eldest vampire didn't look as enraged as usual. In fact, the tenseness in his expression wasn't there as he looked on.

Aro cleared his throat. "I'll allow one more guess then."

She glanced at Marcus quickly before looking back to Aro. Hesitating, she bit her lip and tried her most selfish guess.

"Because you're lonely?"

When Aro only stared back at her, she decided to push further.

"Because I'm lonely."

Aro didn't shake his head. His gaze didn't leave hers for a single moment.

"Just like Marcus," Aro divulged in a quiet whisper. "Just like Caius."

Oh.

When both his and her words clicked into place, she inhaled sharply.

_Oh._

Everything remained motionless until she breathed in shakily, leaned towards Aro and rested her forehead against his. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

"Oh," she swallowed thickly. "I see."

"It's not an obligation." Aro said softly.

"No. Definitely not," she said.

Her bravado wavered. With cheeks aflame, she let her head fall to his shoulder. Her voice was barely a whisper. "...Really?"

Aro still smelled like musk and pomegranates.

"Really."

The moment broke when Caius released a long groan from his seat, irritated. "What? _What?_ What emotional shit is that?"

Marcus laughed heartily, and Altheia smothered her own into Aro's dress shirt.

"He's a bit slow at times," Aro whispered to her ear. She could feel his smile on the side of her face. "We'll tell him later."

Marcus suddenly pulled her back and sent his brother a knowing look. "Aro. Stop coddling her."

Aro rolled his eyes and stood, righting his attire. "That was Caius. Not me."

"What?" Caius pressed again, his brows furrowed together in confusion. "What?"

"We'll talk later," Aro waved a hand dismissively in his general direction and walked to the exit. Caius groaned again, head falling back onto the headrest of his leather armchair. "After the trial."

"Fine." Caius conceded. "I hear them too."

The Cullens had arrived? Altheia sat up straight and jolted when Marcus' hand squeezed her fingers.

"No obligation," Marcus reminded her firmly. She nodded.

The rest of them stood and followed after Aro. The scholar opted to step out last, allowing the snow-haired vampire to don his cloak and take his rightful place next to his brothers. When Caius' cold hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, she gasped.

"We'll talk," he told her evenly. "After the trial."

She nodded, noting that his hold was nowhere near as harsh as before. "Yes, Caius. Later."

He stared at her and then tilted his head very slightly, "Or you could just tell me now."

Almost immediately, the woman in front of him startled and shook her head back and forth, laughing nervously under her breath. She pried her arm from him and refused to meet his gaze. He watched bemusedly as she escaped and almost broke into a run to catch up with his brothers who were now at the end of the long corridor.

 _Later then._ Caius decided. _When y_ _ou won't be able to run._

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**For Twilight fanfiction readers, writers, and artists alike:** I've made a discord server where we can meet each other and hang around. Everyone in the fandom is welcome. Get to know the people behind your favorite fics, the readers cheering you on, or even the artists who breathe life into your characters. The discord server link is **discord .gg/qKjcTRb** and we're waiting for you to join us!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XII - I: Closer**

**Part I**

When Carlisle stepped into the drawing room, the first thing that welcomed him was the sight of his eldest son alive. Utterly relieved, he greeted Edward with a firm embrace and looked over him twice before stepping away.

As the members of the Olympic coven filled into the room one by one, anxious silence settled with them, and the coven patriarch could not stop the thoughts plaguing his mind. How had the kings reacted to the happenings at Forks? What were the remaining options for his coven? What awaited them tonight?

"I don't know," Edward answered his thoughts with a grimace. "The kings are thinking in a language I don't understand. They're not telling the guards anything."

Carlisle sighed. He turned his attention to the rest of the room. He found Charlie and Bella sitting on a chaise lounge, and though both looked tired and sleepless, they were alive. Unhurt. Another welcome sight.

The chief met his gaze and gave a stiff nod.

It was too late to say anything now. Carlisle knew this. Whatever had happened happened. Whatever they felt in this situation was inconsequential. After all, how could he fault Charlie, when he had done it all for the lives that were lost, and the lives that could still be saved? Charlie had been unafraid to make the valiant, selfless sacrifice for his family and his home. Did Carlisle have the capacity to do the same?

For the first time in his life, Carlisle wasn't sure, and that bothered him.

Bella's eyes were unusually subdued when she regarded him. Hands folded in her lap, she looked as if she were praying. Hoping. Repentant.

"Bella," he told her softly. "This is not your fault."

"But it is, Carlisle," she answered. "None of this would have happened if I didn't—"

"Bella." Rosalie cut her off. "This is not the place."

Emmett nodded, tapping his ear twice with a finger deliberately. _There are ears everywhere._

Bella dropped her gaze to her hands again. Esme sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around Alice, whose face remained inscrutable during the duration of the trip. Alice refused to divulge her visions to anyone still, and by the annoyed look on Edward's face, persisted with great effort.

A wave of calm washed over Carlisle, and he knew Jasper had unleashed the effect on his nerves. There was no way else for him to calm down in this situation. No words, no visions, and no thoughts could assure him the safety of his family. Not even his own.

Soon enough, the doors re-opened after them, and stepped in Jane and Alec. In the night, the Volturi twins chose to omit their cloaks. While Jane was clothed in a soft, white dress, Alec wore a beige, cotton tunic paired with trousers, the pallid color of their clothing a stark contrast against their scarlet gaze.

"Carlisle," Jane greeted him with a blank stare. "These days you return only to bring us sadness."

"There were times we were fonder of you," Alec supplied accusingly from her left.

With a solemn look, he acceded. "Jane, Alec. Have we been called to the court?"

"Only some," Alec replied with the slightest tilt of his head as he scanned the crowd. "The masters have specifically called for you, the seer, and _Signore_ Swan. However, you have been allowed two more companions that are not the mindreader and Isabella Swan."

Carlisle considered his options carefully. Alice and Charlie were to go with him, but who else to take? Who would he leave with Edward and Bella? With Esme? Should things go south for any of them while separated, he definitely wouldn't want for either group to be so unprotected or disadvantaged…

Esme's fingers entwined between his own. "I will keep them safe," she assured him. "Have faith as I do."

Jane's eyes narrowed as she watched the couple. With a glare, she told Carlisle, "It is not our intention to separate your coven. This simply provides the best means for us to hear all sides. Peacefully. You know this."

And Carlisle had to agree. At their current state, Edward and Bella would be too emotional for trial, and it would be so easy for the Volturi to aggravate them in an excuse to use force later on.

When he decided, he relished at the feel of Esme's skin on his. "Take care of them," he said.

Esme looked up at him and smiled. "Of course. Hurry back to me."

Carlisle beckoned Charlie and Alice to him and faced the lingering crowd. Catching the attention of the two figures standing next to the hearth, he gestured to the door and motioned for them to follow his exit. Before Alice went, she took quick strides to wrap her arms around Jasper's neck. Just as swiftly, she left him in the room without another word.

Holding the door open, Alec said to Esme, "Ariana is at your disposal."

Esme and Bella winced at the same time, not missing his double meaning. Esme smiled weakly, "Thank you, Alec, but we're fine."

Alec smirked. "If you say so."

The edge of Jane's lip twitched upward. With a parting glance, she bid sweetly to those that remained, "Welcome back to Volterra."

The double doors closed behind them with a firm thud.

»»—- ❈ —-««

The monarchs waited for the newcomers to make their way through expanse of the dimly lit throne room. Tonight, there were no open windows in the great hall, and a single chandelier provided light for the entire space. The air was cold and haunting, and the vampires in the room could only fixate on the steady, beating sounds of human hearts.

Altheia stood silently beside Marcus, expression neutral.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted, unrising from his seat. His voice lacked the usual merriment.

The Olympic patriarch nodded solemnly. "Aro. Old friend."

Marcus was the one to reply to him, shaking his head as he said, "It seems we are only your friends when it is a convenience, Carlisle. When you have overstepped your bounds… misjudged your limits."

"And the seer," Caius regarded Alice's presence with a disdainful hiss. "What convenient lies have you prepared for us tonight?"

Alice flinched. She bowed her head. "Masters."

Aro sighed from his place. "No more of this. We are here to discuss the newborn army which has occupied your territory. Perhaps you should start by introducing those foul-smelling persons you've brought with you?"

Without missing a beat, the two persons in question stepped closer to the front of the hall, faces unveiled by the light hanging above them.

Jacob Black had bronzed, imposing features, and his broader, taller frame towered over the woman standing next to him. Face apprehensive, Leah Clearwater peered around the room, mouth twitching into a sneer at sight of cloaked vampires lurking around the dark corners of the hall. Compared to Jacob, Leah was smaller, slender, and her straight, ink hair curtained her facial features.

"My name is Jacob Black. With me is Leah Clearwater. We are from the Quileute tribe that protects the native reservation from red-eyed nomads," Jacob wrinkled his nose. "And believe me, you're just as foul-smelling to us."

Caius' snarl was immediate. Aro rose to his feet, voice dripping with cold fury as he peered down at Carlisle. " _You brought werewolves into Volterra?"_

"Not to disrespect, I assure you, Aro." Carlisle pleaded earnestly. "They came by their own volition. I implore you to hear them."

"We were told that the kings of vampires would hear the thoughts of the pack on the matter at hand. The alpha instructed us to present them." Leah explained, shooting a worried glance at Jacob. "We come with good intentions."

Altheia spoke after a moment of silence. "You could have informed us of them ahead of time, Carlisle."

Carlisle winced. "I apologize."

The black-haired monarch huffed at him, and then stared at Jacob and Leah suspiciously before speaking again. "I am Aro Volturi, and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." His voice was curt, tense. "I do not know what the Cullens have told you, but the Volturi do not welcome the Children of the Moon."

"Good," Jacob shrugged. "Because we aren't 'Children of the Moon.'"

"The Moon doesn't control us. The pack exists to _protect_." Leah emphasized coldly. "And today we are here to understand what has transpired in the world of vampires, such that Washington has been crawling with crazed newborns. Hunting flagrantly. Lawlessly."

Aro hummed, continuing to eye at them as he descended the stairs. In the blink of an eye, Renata was right beside him, matching each step, expression wary.

"Well," Aro said slowly. "I won't take you word for it. Would you do me the honor?"

Jacob and Leah exchanged a look before placing their hands into the monarch's reach. Aro's eyes closed as thoughts poured into him, and the guard beside him waited apprehensively. When Aro opened his eyes minutes later, his gaze was less intense. Curious. Calculating.

"Fascinating," he breathed.

Caius frowned, leaning back onto his chair with a thoughtful look. "So it's true then."

"Yes. Unlike anything you've ever seen, Caius. Werewolves, yes, but not mindless." Aro confirmed. "It seems that we are not the only supernaturals who've legends of survival."

Then the telepathic monarch sighed. "And yet many queries remain unanswered. Who is behind the uprising? How many newborns have been amassed? Why? _"_ Aro pondered out loud as he walked to where Alice stood, stopping three paces to her front. "You're shaking like a leaf, Alice." Aro tutted. "That won't do at all."

"The future changes with each decision, Aro." Alice whispered to him. "I don't have all the answers."

"But I'll bet you know enough." Aro stretched out his hand, red eyes unblinking. "Show me."

Shutting her eyes tight, Alice placed her hand into the telepath's waiting hold.

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Why am I not surprised?" Aro drawled derisively when he dropped Alice's hand after a period of quiet. He explained to his brothers, "A year ago, the Cullens killed a nomad in protection of Isabella Swan. And now the nomad's mate – _Victoria_ – has a personal vendetta against them. Alice has seen her direct involvement with the emergence of newborns in Washington."

Marcus sighed deeply. "Do you not understand still, _old friend_ , why we have laws? Your intentions may be good, but are they what you will whisper to the ashes and corpses that will pile before you?"

Aro returned to his seat. Two fingers against his temple, his scarlet gaze centered on Charlie. Each word spoken like a crisp staccato, "And what to do… with you?"

Altheia tensed. Carlisle immediately appeared next to Charlie. "Aro, please… He's a good man. His blood need not be shed."

Aro scowled at him. "Must you always vilify us, Carlisle? We have spared his daughter once, your coven twice, and still you expect us to resort to violence?"

"Enough with the theatrics, Aro." Caius nipped. "Deliver our ruling."

"Very well. You see, initially, we considered simply tieing up loose ends..." Aro began casually, and Charlie couldn't resist the shudder that crawled upon his skin. "But alas, someone vouched for Chief Swan." Aro paused thoughtfully. "I'm starting to think swans are birds of good fortune."

Altheia watched curiously as Aro retrieved a folded letter from his chest pocket. He tipped the letter towards the scholar and instructed her to read it aloud. "This letter was sent to us two hours ago."

Unfolding the thick parchment, Altheia's eyes widened when she recognized the haphazard script. With a tremulous voice, she began to read.

* * *

_To The Masters Volturi_

_I am beyond thankful for the leniency and hospitality the coven has shown me since I arrived in Volterra. You have kept me safe, protected, and unwanting during my stay. The opportunity to serve the Coven – even as its interim secretary – allowed me to show my gratitude for the consideration that was given to me._

_It is to my understanding that my father arrived in Volterra and asked for your intervention for an incident in Washington. How he came to know about the Volturi, I do not know. I divulged nothing._

_What I ask of may sound like the pleas of a desperate daughter, but… My father is an innocent, honorable man. Please, spare him, just as you did with me. In exchange, I am prepared to pledge my life and service to the Coven._

_Devoutly yours in service,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

* * *

Trailing off, Altheia stared speechlessly at the letter in her hands.

"Isabella Swan has decided to join the Volturi." Aro announced. "We accept her pledge."

"As is our obligation, we will dispatch the guard to assist in securing the Olympic territory." Caius said sternly as he raked his gaze over the audience. "As for the human… While we acknowledge that keeping him alive is counterintuitive to upholding the law of secrecy, his disappearance would only elicit _unwarranted_ attention from human authorities. Having proven to be an upstanding man, he will be allowed to return to his beloved home… However, there is a price for benevolence."

Charlie released the breath he was holding. "A price?"

"You will return to Forks and mislead the police. Someone has to make sure the humans turn a blind eye to our presence in Washington, no?" Aro chuckled. "We allowed this simply because someone has volunteered to keep an eye on _you."_

Charlie's throat felt dry when he swallowed. "What do you mean?"

The doors quietly reopened, and a figure slipped through. After the shrouded figure made its way to the front of the hall, pale hands emerged from the sleeves and pulled down the cloak's hood, revealing a kind, familiar face. Altheia gasped.

"Hello. We meet again." Sulpicia said quietly to Charlie, whose eyes lit up in recognition. "From what I hear, your little town isn't the safest of places lately. If it's alright with you, I've offered to watch over you until the newborns are dealt with."

Charlie nodded hesitantly. "And after?"

Sulpicia paused, sharing a look with the kings. "Like Isabella," Sulpicia said, her tone soft but resolute. "You will have to be changed. I'm sorry."

Charlie breathed in shakily, shook his head and then said to her, "Don't be. If it's because of you that I can go home – even just for a goodbye – I'm thankful." Their gazes met briefly. "Thank you."

Brightening considerably at his words, Sulpicia smiled widely. Altheia looked between them, wide-eyed, and then tapped Marcus' arm hurriedly. He smirked at her.

 _No way,_ she mouthed, shaking her head at him in disbelief.

He humored her. _Yes way._

Caius scowled at the both of them. "Take your charge away, Sulpicia. Before I change my mind."

"Of course." She beamed again at Charlie. "Come on then. Let's tell your daughter the news."

"Oh! Is it alright if I take Charlie to the kitchens instead?" Altheia offered, catching Sulpicia's gaze meaningfully. "He hasn't eaten since he arrived here, I think."

"Let me get Isabella then." Sulpicia winked. "I'll leave you humans to it."

Altheia descended the steps and gestured for Charlie to follow her exit. Before she could get too far, Aro called out to her in a low voice, "We'll see you after this, _merendina._ Don't forget."

"I wouldn't dare," she replied goodnaturedly. She heard Caius start to address the werewolves and the guard with talk of border patrol and territorial limits. "Don't put our guests through the wringer for too long, you hear me?"

Aro waved her away with a roll of his eyes. "I hear you."

She didn't miss the grateful look Carlisle sent her way before she left.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia couldn't help but laugh at image that greeted her and Charlie when they stepped out into the lobby. Ariana was standing next to the receptionist's table – her back ramrod straight, wide-eyed and blatant panic in her features – cleaning equipment clutched so tightly in her hands that her knuckles had turned white.

"You won't be needing your mop tonight, Ariana." Altheia said amicably. "Everyone's fine."

Instantaneously, Ariana relaxed, leaning back onto her table with a long sigh of relief. After some calming breaths, she shook her head at Charlie in disapproval. " _Signore,_ next time you wish to see the kings, _schedule with me first_. You know how many meetings I had to move because of you?" She continued to ramble as she stowed the mop away and returned to her desk. Reaching over her table to offer Charlie a business card, "Of course, I _am_ glad you are alive, _signore_ Swan, but keep in mind it's _my_ head on a platter when things don't happen according to schedule. I like my head attached. Quite. Don't you agree?"

Charlie took the card with a sheepish wince. "Er… sorry."

"We wouldn't know what to do without you, Ariana." Altheia bid appreciatively as she nudged Charlie to the direction of the west wing.

When they reached the kitchens, Altheia didn't waste any time and started to prepare dinner. Charlie had passed out on the dining table the second he rested his head on it, and she really couldn't blame him. On their way to the kitchens, Charlie had told her the story of how he ended up a thousand miles away from home. To her understanding, Charlie hadn't really been _thinking_ (no, really, not at all). He had come straight to Italy after the Cullens had admitted everything to him. He'd gathered his bags and his files – and despite having fresh stitches on the side of his face and his leg, travelled recklessly to a city thousands of miles away from home. He was lost for _hours_ , scouting every alleyway he found until he'd chanced upon the scholar. After meeting that week, Altheia helped Charlie clear his mind before guiding him to the kings. But evidently, Aro was right – _nothing_ happened in Volterra without the Volturi knowing about it. She may have tiptoed around the city in order to meet with Charlie in secret, but all the while, Altheia had a guard assigned to her. Not only that – Bella definitely inherited her propensity for supernatural trouble from her father, who had bumped into Sulpicia on his first night in Italy.

By the time Bella skidded breathlessly into the kitchens, obviously having run all the way from where she'd come, Altheia was already sitting across Charlie, sipping on her fourth glass of red wine. She saw Bella's eyes zero in onto her father's sleeping form, and the distraught look in her eyes was replaced with instant relief.

"He's okay." Bella said slowly as she approached. "Right?"

Altheia nodded. "Thanks to you."

"And Sulpicia, apparently." Bella muttered, quietly walking into the room and taking a seat next to her father, eyes still on him as if committing him to memory. She took a quick breath and muttered, "About Sulpicia…"

"Charlie will be fine." Altheia said simply. "You should worry about yourself."

Bella stared at her hands, biting her lip.

"You _do_ understand what you just did, right?" The scholar pressed. "You did it for Charlie, I get that. But Aro's _never_ going to let you leave. The Cullens won't be around to protect you. He'll – he'll put you in the guard, or, or _something_ , and you'll be _turned_ … And what's next? Are we expecting Edward to pledge himself, too?" Bella kept silent, and Altheia frowned. "Tell me what's going on in your mind, Bella. I thought you wanted a life where you could _choose._ This isn't it."

"Edward…" Bella cleared her throat. "Edward won't be following."

There was a certain finality to her tone, and the realization dawned on Altheia. "You're leaving the Cullens."

"We tried to work it out for the past couple of months, but… It's not the same. I'm not the same." Bella confirmed, running a hand through her hair. "Earlier, you told me I'd done enough. And you were right. People are _suffering_ out there – because what? Because Edward and I wanted romance?" Altheia's mouth opened to argue, but Bella continued firmly, "I can't keep pretending all this is still a fairytale. _Of course_ I want to be happy. _Of course_ I want to choose myself. But right now… Right now, I have to make amends." Bella sighed to herself. "It's about time I grew up."

"Bella…"

"Believe it or not… I feel safe here. I do." Bella mumbled. "Charlie's safe. I'm okay. I'm not going to regret this." She sounded like she was assuring herself, but Altheia said nothing. "I'm where I need to be."

"I oughtta run over that Cullen boy with my cruiser at least once," Charlie rasped suddenly as he pushed himself off the table and wiped a hand across his face. "No way he gets out of my town unscathed."

"Dad!" Bella cried out in joy, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Charlie awkwardly patted his daughter's back before pulling away from the embrace. His face had the usual gruff expression, but his eyes were glossed with affection that was so undeniably paternal. "Alright, that's enough. I'm starving."

Bella shot up from her seat and fussed all over the kitchen. As she laid out dinner servings for all three of them, Altheia started to relay the proceedings of the trial. They ate their dinner in pleasant conversation, and Altheia drank her wine quietly, wondering if the storm had truly, finally passed.

Some time later, two knocks sounded on the kitchen door. When Altheia turned, she was greeted by the sight of Aro leaning on the doorframe, his folded cloak hanging on one arm and a doting expression on his face as he regarded them. Bella and Charlie fretted, awkwardly rising from their seats, unsure if they would need to bow.

"Please, keep at ease." Aro told them to sit. "While I hate to interrupt your family dinner, I'm afraid I'll have to steal _signorina_ Beneventi for rest of the night."

"Well, we're done anyway." Charlie sat back down and then muttered under his breath, "Though I doubt she'll make good company."

At Aro's confused look, Bella explained, pointing to the nearly empty bottle of wine on the table, "Altheia downed it all by herself."

Altheia rose from her chair and made her way to the monarch, flashing a sloppy grin at the unimpressed stare he gave her. They left the kitchens and started walking through the corridors side by side. "Hello Aro. Where are we going?"

"The courtyard," He answered, eyeing at her. "You're drunk?"

"Of course I'm not drunk," Altheia snorted. "Would a drunk person do _this?"_

Pausing mid-step, she turned to him and reached for his hand. Lifting his arm above her head, she proceeded to twirl in place, their fingers still interlocked as the moonlight shone on their figures by the stained glass windows. By the third twirl, her heeled feet stumbled, and she caught her balance by placing both her palms on Aro's chest with a warm laugh.

Placing his hands on the sides of her arms to steady her, Aro humored, "No, not drunk at all."

"Nope!" Altheia laughed again. They resumed walking, and Aro kept an arm on the small of her back as he lead her to through the dark hallways. "How was the rest of the trial?"

"There remains much to be discussed with the werewolves," Aro paused thoughtfully. "Ah, no, the correct term should be _shifters._ I've instructed them to stay in the city for the next few days until we finalize drafting the treaty."

"You're drafting a _treaty_ with the _werewolves_?" The scholar reiterated in awe. "Aro, that's…"

"Improbable?" He suggested. "Idiotic?"

"I was going to say _honorable_." Altheia huffed at him. Rounding on him with a suspicious squint, she asked him, "Aro, why are you so good?"

Aro raised a sculpted brow. "Good."

"Yes – good. You know what I mean." They reached the central lobby and headed for the corner leading to the courtyard. "What word did you use again earlier? Ah yes, _vilify._ Remember? I've been thinking about it, and it's true! You have been quite generous since we met you." She spoke carefully. "You spared Edward, you spared Bella, and you even spared me. But today you've just completely outdone yourself." Altheia paused. "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

"How odd." Aro murmured fondly. "I should be saying that to _you._ "

"I told you once and I'll tell you again," Brown eyes shone playfully at him. "If there's anything you want to know, all you have to do is ask."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Marcus couldn't help the twitch at the edge of his lip at the image that Altheia and Aro made as they approached him and Caius at the courtyard pergola. As expected, the two were engrossed in conversation, bantering like they always were, with Aro's crimson gaze locked on the woman as she responded in animated gestures. As they came closer though, Marcus' brows furrowed together as he noticed three things.

First, that Aro was _touching_ her. While Aro's arm placement looked innocent enough, guiding the scholar from the small of her back, Marcus knew Aro better and had no problem seeing the shrewd flexing of the black-haired monarch's fingers. With no one the wiser, Aro's fingers would caress the skin of Altheia's elbow as they walked.

Beside him, Caius grumbled low. "You'd think he was touch-craved."

 _Ah._ Marcus smirked. He had noticed as well.

Second, Altheia was _leaning_ on him. She would covertly use her storytelling as a disguise – the subtle angling of her body towards him, the casual rest of her head on his shoulder as she threw her head back in a laugh, a playful nudge of her arm, a brief touch and feel that lasted a second far too long. The next moment, she would shift and pull her weight away, her subliminal intentions secluded from prying eyes. After all, they were simply _walking_ , weren't they?

Marcus almost laughed. He knew better. He could See.

Caius sounded confused. "Her scent," he muttered under his breath. "It's different."

"It is."

And third, they mingled. Their bonds, their scents. _Together_ , in all senses of the world. On his own, Aro had always smelled of musk and elusive sweetness, while Altheia's scent had always been distinctly delicate – soft powder and violets – but tonight, as the night breeze carried around them, the mixed fragrance of the telepath's body, and the scholar's blood and skin, was marred with an unusual tone of cedar and oak.

As soon as Altheia stopped in front of them, Marcus and Caius declared at the same time, "You're drunk."

Taken aback by their synchronized claim, Altheia struggled to find her words, mouth opening and closing as she considered her response. Aro hid a snicker behind his hand. "She is," he confirmed.

Caius rolled his eyes and gestured at the open bench space next to Marcus. "Sit, before you trip over yourself."

The scholar complied without a thought. "I didn't get drunk on purpose, you know," she said stubbornly.

"No?" Marcus pressed. "There's no shame in a little liquid courage."

"It wasn't on purpose," she repeated, and then glared accusingly at Marcus. "And—and anyway, why is it that _I_ have to explain anything? Why can't you just tell Caius yourself? What if I'm wrong and this entire night becomes humiliating for me?" She met Caius' gaze. "I could be wrong, you know."

Aro leaned against one of the pillars, crossing his arms over his chest and murmuring, "I doubt you're far off."

"Even still," she told him sharply. "This, this _thing_ —" She gestured between the four of them and then looked to Caius with incredulity– "How is it _possible_ that you don't have an inkling as to what's happening? Do you really not understand?"

Caius bristled. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

"If the shoe fits!" The scholar cried. Caius' gaze narrowed dangerously and his mouth opened to a snarl, but Altheia held up a finger. "No. _No._ Listen to me. _Think_ about it. Remember what Aro said at the chambers? I'm not here because I'm the scholar. Not because Aro can't read my mind. Not even for my _blood_." She held his gaze desperately. Her voice shook and waned into a whisper, "Caius, if I asked you to drain me, to _kill_ me, right now, would you do it?" She swallowed once, and then proceeded to hold her arm out to him, wrist bared to his direction. "Could you do it?"

His scarlet gaze doesn't leave her face for a minute. He pulls his gaze away only to drop it to her wrist, and Altheia sees him swallow back the venom pooling from his mouth. Altheia can see the rush of thought behind his eyes, the evident, painful confliction as he considers her offer. The furrow of his brows is nearly imperceptible in the dark, but she _sees_ him because her gaze doesn't leave him, either. She watches him clench his jaws tight, and his gaze snaps back to meet her squarely.

"No," was all he said.

Altheia's eyes closed for a brief moment. With a deep breath, she affixes her gaze at him and presses, "No?"

The answer was faster this time. "No."

She dropped her arm back to her lap quietly. An inexplicable feeling bloomed within her, and she murmured, her voice so thin it was nearly impossible to hear, "Then what else could it possibly be?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

It takes time. Minutes, or hours, Altheia couldn't tell. The night was cold, tense, and quiet, and suddenly, Caius erupted into rage, startling her with the tone and volume of his voice as he spit dark obscenities as he prowled the space of the pergola. He spoke in irate sentences, flitting between countless archaic languages as he rallied his emotions. Altheia let his words wash over her, most of them she couldn't understand anyway, but she knew him enough to recognize his hatred. His disgust. When his ranting had gone for too long, Altheia realized that both Marcus and Aro were no longer in their places and snarling back at him from a few paces away, and all three men were arguing in foreign dialogues. Altheia stood.

"Don't," Marcus warned her when she started walking to them. "He's not in control. Let him think this through."

"You wanted to know, Caius," she heard Aro say. "Now you do. And look at you."

"She's _human!_ " Caius exploded, arm stretched to her direction as he bellowed. "A _nobody!"_

Altheia's eyes felt warm with tears. She held his gaze and shook her head at him. She started taking steps towards him, closer and closer with each step, and Aro and Marcus nearly blocked her way until she told them, "Stop it. I don't need you to protect me."

Caius scoffed at this, and she kept walking towards him until they were toe to toe.

"A human." She repeated. "A nobody."

Caius glowered at her, but even for a moment, she didn't feel small. "You're weakness," he seethed at her. "Fragile bones and skin."

 _Weakness._ She smiled at that. As always, his words cut deep. _Fragile bones and skin._

She blinked away the tears that continued to fall.

"Caius," she said softly, lifting a shaking hand to lay it flat on his chest. "I'm the missing part of you." She clenched her fist at his crisp, linen shirt. "Of all of you." With one last look and a sad smile, she dropped her hold on him. She dropped her gaze to the floor and stepped away. "And I'm sorry that's not enough."

Aro intervened, and his voice was admonishing. " _Altheia._ "

"I can _leave_ , you know?" She said, blankly staring at the air. "I can. I know I can." With a quick intake of breath, she turned to Marcus and asked, "Are… are bonds final?" Her lips trembled as she asked.

Altheia's gaze softened when she recognized anger in Marcus' face. So he could be angry, too.

It was comforting to know.

"What I mean is, these bonds you see, the relationships we have, with people, with each other, us, Marcus, _us,_ are they final?" Altheia pressed. "Remember? Before, at the gardens, you told me Bonds were born out of choice, instinct, yearning, circumstance."

She wiped at her cheeks harshly.

"Can I put Caius out of his misery?" She laughed hollowly under her breath. "I'm asking you now, once and for all, Marcus. Can I reject this bond?"

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XII - II: Closer**

**Part II**

"Stop it."

When she heard his voice speak from behind her, Altheia laughed. Just as hollow, just as empty. "Stop?" She whirled around to deem him with a tight-lipped sneer. "I'm sorry, in case you don't _understand_ , I'm doing you a _favor_ here."

" _Stop. It._ " Caius snapped, struggling to even out his rage in deep breaths. "Let me make something clear."

Altheia leaned away coolly and shrugged as if to say _be my guest._

"I don't like you." Caius stated simply, his tone laced with disdain. Altheia laughed again. "I don't _know_ you. You came into Volterra by _chance_ , hiding behind the misdeeds of a wayward coven, only to be spared because of a seer's cheap _mindtricks_ that my brothers seem keep falling for, and for some _unfathomable_ reason, you even possess immunity to Aro's clairvoyance? You say you were Amun's scholar in earlier in your life?" Caius seethed distrustingly. "I don't _trust_ you."

Altheia blinked at him, taken aback. She stared blankly at him as she tried to think of a response. "I don't know what to tell you to make you believe me," she said tentatively. "I don't know what to say. When you put it like that it does sound awfully convenient…" Altheia winced. "But that doesn't mean you can't trust me – or that you can't _try_ – I was just as clueless about _you_ and _everything_ about this place since I arrived!" She threw her hands up. "I didn't know vampires existed. Hell, I didn't even know Amun wasn't human!" She exhaled sharply and then shook her head, willing herself to calm. "I've spent the last four months learning and understanding everything about this coven. _That's_ why I _trust_ the Volturi. I'm happy to be here, Caius. I'm thankful." Altheia held his gaze solemnly. "But I wouldn't go so far as to force myself to stay." She shook her head at him. "I can't make you trust me. I can leave."

Aro stepped in between them and reached out to her. Flicking her in the middle of her forehead with his middle finger, he said, " _That_ is the wine talking." Altheia scrunched up her nose at him, and he turned to ask Caius, "Do you trust me?"

Caius frowned. "Of course I do."

"Do you trust Marcus?"

The snow-haired monarch glanced at the man in question. "Yes."

"Then trust me that I speak for the both of us when I say this." Aro said. "Through the years that have passed, Marcus and I have only felt more and more godforsaken." His blunt, scathing tone made Caius recoil.

"Aro…" Marcus cautioned.

"No, he has to know." Aro shook his head and matched Caius' hard expression. "You don't have the same abilities as us. It's why you don't understand. To read everyone's lives with one single touch, to see the invisble strings that hold life's meanings – only to confirm every single time that our entire lives were nearly purposeless." Aro pulled his gaze back to stare at Altheia. "Three thousand years without a mate, tell me who wouldn't go insane."

"You deny yourself these thoughts, Caius, because for so long you've convinced yourself unworthy of agape." Marcus said wearily. "For the past few months, you've shown that you're capable of mercy. It's time to bestow it on yourself."

Caius' gaze rested on the woman in front of him. "She's _human_."

"That's a problem how?" Aro laughed. "She's been inducted. She will be changed. There's nothing to worry about."

Altheia took the silence as an opportunity to speak up. "Well, about that." Their attentions focused on her, and she nervously shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "I… want to go home." Realizing how that sounded, she waved her hands in front of her in panic. "I mean – I don't mean to _leave –_ unless, that's what you all would want, I could leave – but I meant… to take a trip home. One last time before it all ends for me. You know?" She gave a half-hearted smile. "Campania's not that far."

The monarchs shared a considering glance.

"Then I propose an answer for all our concerns," Aro said with a roguish smirk. "Caius has his doubts about you, while you wish to see home." Aro paused. "Why don't you take him to Campania?"

"No." Altheia immediately shot him down. "That's not a good idea at all."

"Isn't it?" Marcus echoed. " _Prendere due piccioni con una fava_." _Kill two pigeons with one stone._

Aro clapped his hands together. "Well it's settled then!"

Altheia sobered at that. " _What?"_

She gawked between the three. The monarchs started talking fast among themselves, traversing the courtyard in wide strides as they headed back into the castle. The brunette jogged to catch up to their pace.

"Hello? Are you just going to ignore how this is such a terrible idea?" She threw her hands up in disbelief when they continued to brush her off. "Wow. You guys just do what you want, don't you?"

Aro sent her a sparing glance. "Best get used to it."

"Okay, stop!" She ran ahead to block their path and nearly tripped over her own feet. Marcus caught her by the arm. " _Think_ about this. Number one: it'll take a day's commute to get to Campania. Second: there'll be sun. _Sun!_ And third: _humans!"_ She erupted, hoping to be the voice of reason. "Aro, didn't you say you had a _treaty_ to be finalizing?"

"I've no problem with staying behind if it means you and Caius will be able to sort out your differences." Aro answered resolutely. "And what do you take us for? Primitive? We have tinted _cars_ at our disposal, dearest scholar, you'll be at Campania before sunrise!"

"W-We're leaving _now?"_ She sputtered, glancing at her wristwatch. _11:15PM_. "I haven't even _slept_ yet!"

"Sleep in the car then. Oh, and take Marcus, would you?" Aro added, waving a hand airily. "I'm certain he won't be useful anywhere near here."

"You read my mind," Marcus smirked. "It's like you're a mindreader."

Altheia pulled a face at them and questioned Caius skeptically, "You're seriously doing this?"

He barely even looked at her. " _O mangiar questa minestra o saltar questa finestra."_ _Take it or leave it._

" _Oh dio._ " Altheia couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out from her mouth. "I haven't heard that one since my great grandmother." Caius stilled from his pace and turned back to glare at her. She raised her palms innocently. "Well, you _are_ older than me. Is age a touchy subject for you?"

"I, for one," Caius intoned. "Will enjoy your hangover in the morning."

"I don't get hangovers." Altheia stuck her tongue out childishly and headed for the separate hallway. "I'm going to go get my stuff ready."

"We'll meet you in the garage," said Marcus. There was an unnerving, wicked glint in his eyes when she parted ways with them at the lobby, and she heard him mutter something along the lines of "unearthing the Mercedes guardian," but she was too far and too lightheaded to turn back and ask about what that even meant.

Aro trailed after her through the west wing. As she climbed up the staircases leading to the dormitories, she told him, "I can walk just fine, you know."

Aro kept his arm firmly around her waist. "I just know you'll fall."

When they arrived at her bedroom, Altheia went straight to her closet and pulled out two leather duffel bags. The black-haired monarch pulled the desk chair and opted to watch her as she packed. Sorting through her clothes, Altheia asked Aro over her shoulder, "How many days should I pack for?"

A thoughtful hum. "A week's worth should be enough."

At his answer, Altheia slowed from packing her clothes and took a breather. She would have a week to reminisce, at least. A week to come home and marvel at all she'd ever known, then never again. Not everyone had the chance.

"I'll leave a message for the housekeeper so that she knows that I'm coming back. Estrella will be delighted." Altheia chuckled to herself as she typed a message into her phone. "I know I am. I missed home."

When she zipped up her bags, Aro appeared at her left and carried them for her wordlessly. He gazed down at her and murmured, "You'll stay safe, won't you?"

"I'll be with Caius and Marcus." She assured him. "I'll be as safe as I can possibly be."

He smirked at that. "I can imagine the chaos already."

Altheia grinned, and then sombered just as quickly. "I wish you could come with us," she whispered. "I'd love to show you around my hometown. It's beautiful in the night. The sea's quite close. And you'd meet my parents."

He stared at her silently for a long moment. "I have obligations."

"I know." She rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it."

A huff. "And be good."

"I will." She answered immediately. "I just wish you'd be there with me."

Altheia supposed that she was starting to understand Aro better, too, because the smile on his face was not as convincing as it used to be.

»»—- ❈ —-««

The Mercedes _Guardian_ is quite possibly the most luxurious sedan Altheia has ever seen her whole life. Sleek and glossy black exteriors, leather seating, supposedly missile-proof, and equipped with a satellite GPS of its own. She inputs her hometown address into the car system and settles into the backseat, relishing in the cool temperature of the airconditioning. She felt completely exhausted from the week's events, and she was sure she'd spend the entire duration of the transit to Campania slumbering and dead to the world. Before the car could pull out of the garage, Heidi knocked on the passenger window and handed over a box filled with multiple pairs of contact lenses for the monarchs' eyes. Marcus thanked her.

Altheia yawned and tapped Caius on the shoulder. "Do you even have a license? What if we get pulled over?"

He glared at her from the rearview mirror. "Don't worry about it," Marcus answered goodnaturedly. "The police will be too scared to stop a car with the army chief's plate number."

Her lips thinned into a straight line. "I'm not even going to ask. Just wake me up when we get there please."

With a quiet hum, the _Guardian_ pulled out of the garage and into the night. Heidi looked on apprehensively until the vehicle disappeared from view.

"They'll be fine." Heidi muttered, almost to herself. "Won't they, Demetri?"

Demetri casted a nervous glance at the retreating figure of a certain black-haired monarch, who was making his way back into the castle. "I don't think you should be worrying about _them_."

Heidi's brows pushed together. "What do you mean?"

"We're about to find out," Demetri sighed deeply. "What it's like to be stuck in the cage with a lion."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE BENEVENTI HOUSE, CAMPANIA, SOUTHWEST ITALY. . .**

Altheia roused from sleep nearly five hours later. She rubbed the bleariness away from her vision and peeked out the window. Sitting up eagerly, a wide smile overtook her face.

"I was just going to wake you." Marcus said from the front seat. "We're nearly there."

"How fast was Caius driving? I can't believe we're already here." She murmured in awe. "We'll pass Estrella's home – the housekeeper – just straight ahead. Turn left after the plumeria tree. The house is a bit farther out, but if you drive along the gravel path we should get there in no time."

Caius glanced at her. "You don't sound so sure."

"It's been three and a half years." She rested her chin atop her fingers on the shoulder of the driver's seat. "I don't even know if it's clean enough to stay in."

Eventually, they pull up to a familiar driveway, and Altheia pushes the door open as soon as the car slows down to a stop. The sight of her family's ancestral home was enough to sober her mind. Though the bougainvillea flower bushes were wildly overgrown in the driveway, the house seemed to be relatively well-kept in her absence.

They step up to the porch, and Altheia fished her house key from her coat pocket. Although slotting her old key into the doorknob felt unfamiliar to her now, strong waves of nostalgia and emotion bombarded her mind when she stepped into the house and turned the foyer lights on.

"I should pay Estrella much more than I do." Altheia muttered as she crossed the entryway and surveyed the first floor. Her father's study, the kitchen, the dining area, the living room… "It's like I never even left."

"Where should we put this?" Marcus gestured to their bags.

"Oh, er, my room's the one on the left on the second floor. You can keep your things in the bedroom opposite." Altheia replied absently as she turned on the lights around the house.

As Marcus carried their luggages up the staircase, he took his time looking over the hanged photographs and paintings on the walls. He proceeded to explore the bedrooms on the second landing, easily able to distinguish between the homely quarters that had obviously been occupied by a woman, and the masters bedroom that was nearly bare. He eyed at the rocking chair next to the window.

Downstairs, Altheia found Caius in Luciano's study, the ancient vampire going over her father's book collection with rapt curiosity. She tapped his shoulder as she passed him and pulled his attention to her father's desk instead. "This is what you're looking for, I think."

Luciano kept newspaper clippings, images, and records of Altheia's schooling in his desk. "My parents met in Greece, but they settled in Campania after making a career out of their love for classical music. That's why most of the books on the shelf are on those subjects," she told him as she pulled out old scrapbooks and photo albums from the desk drawer.

"And which instruments do you play?"

Altheia looked up to meet Caius' gaze, surprised. "My mother was a pianist, so naturally, I had to take lessons from her. The piano in the living room is hers." She answered. "But I prefer the violin, like my dad. I'm sure my violin is in the house somewhere…" She shrugged. "Do _you_ play?"

Caius held her gaze silently and nodded.

"What do you play?"

"A bit of everything." He muttered as he crossed the room to focus his attention on the books she'd retrieved. He flipped open one of the compilations, and a smirk pulled at his lip instantly. "This is you?"

Altheia reddened when she peered at what album he was going over. _Altheia Abrielle, December 10th, 7.8lbs._ Her babybook. She shut it closed with an undignified squawk and hurriedly replaced it with a scrapbook from her older years.

 _"This_ is what you want to see. I was in my teenage years here. This is when I was studying under Amun." She paused thoughtfully as Caius flipped through the pages. "My mother was annoyed at him, during my graduation. He was my mentor, but he refused to take commemorative photos." Altheia chuckled. "I never really realized how… constant he was. He was always just, _old_ to me, so I didn't think to ask questions. I suppose his age always worked in his favor when he wanted to conceal his... immortality. How old do you think he was when he was turned? Fifty?"

"Give or take a few years." Caius shrugged. "How did you meet him?"

Altheia cringed. "Well, it started when I was eleven…"

»»—- ❈ —-««

_"Get your ass down here, young lady!"_

_"No! I will not go to school!" Altheia barked down at her mother petulantly. She was completely fine living up the plumeria tree, thank you very much. "Signora Giulia keeps making me read idiotic books and my classmates can barely understand simple mathematics! It is a waste of time!"_

_Adrienne grit her teeth together. "Oh, when I get my hands on you…! I'm getting your father!"_

_"Oh I'm so scared!" She bid sarcastically as her mother stomped her way back to the hillhouse._

_Her father arrived at the base of the tree fifteen minutes later. Her mother didn't come back with him, so Altheia instantly knew he was going to try and coax her out with promise of leniency._

_"Your mother's mad, Altheia." Luciano said, arms crossed on his chest, unimpressed. "She did pull strings to move you up multiple grade levels."_

_Altheia scowled at him. "Yes, and I did try to last a month! But it's not my fault I'm better at academics than my own teachers! I know the books better than they do! I'm learning nothing new!"_

_Luciano stared at her darkly. She blew a raspberry at him._

_"I'd rather die than be surrounded by idiots for the next four years of my life! Lock in me up in my room for all I care!"_

_She saw her father's brow tick in annoyance. He breathed out steadily and then said, "Fine. You think you're too smart for school?"_

_"I know I am!" She hollered as she moved from one thick branch to another. "I've answered all my schoolbooks, I've sat through all the exams, not one wrong answer, papa! I even corrected Signora Giulia's solution in class, but she sent me out! I hate school!"_

_A smirk pulled at Luciano's lip. "Really?"_

_"Really!"_

_He sighed. "Alright. Fine." His tone made the eleven year-old pause and look down at him again. "Let's go to the library in the mainland. You like the library, don't you?"_

_She perked up, and then eyed at him distrustfully. "Are you lying?"_

_He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. "If you come down right this second, I'll take you to the library in the next town. And you'll show me the books that you_ can't _understand. Agreed?"_

_"Agreed!"_

_With a chesire grin, she braced herself and hurtled herself off the tree._

_"No, don't—! Oof!_ " _Luciano barely caught her in time. He swatted her bum lightly and Altheia laughed merrily into her father's neck. "There's not a dull day with you, hmm, dolcezza?"_

_"Not at all! I am the god of mischief!" She replied in Latin, just to prove that she'd gone over the language books Luciano had bought to occupy her time. She'd devoured the pages in two days. "But this god is bored."_

_Luciano laughed and swatted her bum again. Altheia giggled. She peered up at him through her lashes and asked nervously. "Is momma very mad?"_

_"Of course not." He booped her on the nose. She giggled again. "Now let's get to the library and see what we can do about your schooling."_

»»—- ❈ —-««

Caius snorted. "Somehow I am not surprised."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"And I presume you met Amun at the library?"

"Well, not exactly…"

»»—- ❈ —-««

_Luciano was apologizing to the librarian profusely. Altheia refused to accept the library's borrowing limit with a scowl. "I'm really sorry about this, signorina… My daughter just goes through books at a speed you wouldn't believe…"_

_The librarian looked back at the skinny brunette, and then the stack of academic books on her counter. She blinked twice. Advanced calculus, physical chemistry, theoretical physics, linguistic anthropology… "This is for her?"_

_"Yes, she's a bit gifted… A bit unsuited for school…" Luciano scratched his nape. "Would it be possible to borrow these together? We live at the hillside, and it's a bit of a travel to get to here…"_

_Altheia nodded eagerly. "I can return them sooner than the due date, if you like. I'll have them memorized in four days."_

_The librarian gawped. "Four days?"_

_"Well, three, really, but my parents insist I sleep…" Luciano smacked the back of her head. Altheia stuck her tongue out at him and then faced the librarian again. "Please, Miss Librarian? Nobody loves books as much as I do, I swear!"_

_The librarian stared at her consideringly, and then chuckled. She took out her stamp and inkpad set from a cubby and told Altheia, "Alright. But you don't have to return it before the due date. Treat the books with the respect they deserve, little girl."_

_"I promise!"_

_Five minutes later, Altheia left the library, two books held to her chest, the rest slung over her father's back in a bookbag. A smug grin was pasted on her face as she walked out the library doors ahead of him._

_"Signore Beneventi." Luciano paused when the librarian caught up to him and handed him a thick card. "I thought you might be interested in a scholarship program. It's for children like your little girl. She would have to take the assessment test with the government to qualify, but if she does pass she'll be assigned a mentor."_

_Luciano scanned the card with interest. "But this is a university program. Altheia is_ eleven."

_"Well… yes." The librarian adjusted her glasses with a knowing look. "Do you really think she still belongs in the local school?"_

_Luciano pursed his lips and thanked her. "I'll think about it."_

_"See that you do," the librarian murmured as she stepped away. "It won't be too long until she bleeds my library dry."_

»»—- ❈ —-««

"He didn't really think about it until two years later, when I threw another tantrum and the notion of library in the next town over no longer appeased me. He found the card, contacted the university in Naples… I took some tests, and a year later I met Amun." Altheia said to Caius. At some point in her storytelling, they had transferred to sit at the lounge in the middle of her father's study. "He was great. Really great. Meeting him opened a lot of possibilities for me, and he had the _best_ book collection in his office. Rare and original transcriptions. He introduced me to philosophy and law, which, as you already know from Jane, led me to study the country's by-laws. I took the bar at eighteen, and I started teaching in the same faculty as Amun." Altheia scratched her head. "But not once did I realize Amun never grew _older._ He was just Amun. Anyway, I resigned after a few years of teaching and," she shrugged. "Travelled the world. Then I came back to Italy after three years, and, well, you know the rest."

Marcus strode into the study and regarded her with a devious grin. "Perhaps we should start banning you from the castle library as punishment."

Caius agreed coolly as he leaned back on the lounge. "We should start hiding books from her."

Altheia gasped in mock horror. "How dare you."

She stood from the sofa and headed for the cabinets in the far side of the room. Opening one of the drawers, she chuckled. "I should take pictures on this trip to show Aro." She pulled out an old polaroid camera and some unused films. With a curious sound from the back of her throat, "Caius, if I take photograph of you, will you appear on film?" She tinkered with the spare batteries in the same drawer and loaded a new pack of film. "Err, say cheese?"

She angled the camera at the monarch, who was still sitting on the study lounge, chin resting on an open palm as he stared back at her with a judgmental expression. "For a twenty-eight year old, you sure do act like you're still eleven."

She snorted at that and snapped a picture anyway. Walking back to sit on the sofa, she waited until the film developed and scowled at it a minute later.

"That's not fair at all."

Caius raised a brow at her. The picture looked fine.

"Oh, the anguish of being human," she crooned dramatically. "Vampires will sit around and mimic Greek gods, while the rest of us make do." Setting the camera and films back down on the coffee table, she patted her thighs twice and stood up. "Well, feel free to browse over the rest of the house. I'll be catching up on some sleep upstairs. Wake me up in the afternoon, maybe?"

Marcus headed for the bookshelves. "Will do."

Altheia made her way to the upper landing with ease and plopped down to her bed with a tired grunt. The call of the void lulled her almost instantaneously and her eyelids started to droop just as pelts of rain tapped against her bedroom window.

"It's raining…" She murmured into her pillow. No wonder the sun still hadn't risen at six in the morning. If the weather continued to worsen, their trip around town would go smoothly. "How lucky…"

Before sleep claimed her, she thought, _I wish Aro were here…_

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

**Notes** :

I made a collage edit for The Beneventi House - if you want to see what it looks like, here it is! **(tumblr) (.com) (slash)** **post/630392014553382913/alethiology-in-volterra-chapter-12-part-ii-the**

  


_O mangiar questa minestra o saltar questa finestra -_ This doesn't actually mean "take it or leave it" directly. When literally translated, it means "Either eat this soup or jump out this window." So eh, same thing. It's an Italian quote old people like to say.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Nothing is sweeter than love, all other riches second: even honey I've spat from my mouth"  
— Sappho's Lyre: Archaic Lyric and Women Poets of Ancient Greece_

* * *

**Chapter XII - III: Closer**

**Part III**

When Altheia comes around in the afternoon, the rain is still in heavy downpour outside her window. She makes her way down the staircase unhurriedly and follows the flow of dulcet tones coming from the living room piano. She finds Marcus on the upholstered couch, eyes closed in restful bliss as he listened to Caius' slowed rendition of Schubert's third waltz.

Leaning on the doorframe, Altheia's heart swelled with emotion as she watched the vampire play. Her mother would approve. If there was one musician Adrienne and Luciano always agreed on, it was Schubert. And how lovely it was to hear his music in the house after so many silent years.

"You play beautifully," she tells Caius when the piece ends. "I'm relieved the piano is still in tune."

Caius promptly closes the lid and faces her blankly. "Your parents," was all he said.

 _Ah._ She tilted her head at him and hummed. "Would you like to meet them now?"

Later, it was clear to the Campanian native that Marcus had fully anticipated the drive to lead to the local graveyard. The bondreader knew she was orphaned, after all. But not Caius. The platinum-haired monarch realized when they stepped out of the car, under the shade of their umbrellas, only to be greeted by the signage at the cemetery gates.

 _Mortem obire,_ it read. _Extremum vitae spiritum edere._

"To face death, give up the ghost." Marcus translated absently. "Fascinating."

Caius shifted his gaze to the woman next to him. Altheia didn't meet his gaze. Under her breath, "I just wanted to pay my respects to them. Before I go."

Luciano and Adrienne Beneventi's resting places are beside each other at the corner lot of the cemetery, guarded by a graveyard angel holding a closed book on one hand and a sword in the other. Altheia kneeled next to their tombs and offered an arrangement of white lilies she'd bought at a nearby flowershop on the way.

"My mother's favorite were gardenias," she told Marcus. "But they didn't have it at the shop earlier."

He hummed. "I'm sure she appreciates it just the same."

Caius watched over the brunette silently as she proceeded to recite memorial prayers for the departed. The heavy rain subdued slightly as she said her invocations. Perplexed, his brows drew together when he heard her start talking to the dead.

"Papa, mamma, thank you for watching over me." She whispered. "I brought Marcus and Caius with me. Aro would have liked to be here, but he's a busy man. They'll have to do." She cleared her throat, too embarrassed to meet their gazes when she stood again. "And you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm where I want to be." She then nudged Caius with her elbow. "Come on, say something."

He looked back at her nonchalantly. "They're dead."

Marcus pulled back a snicker. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away to leave. "Let's go back to the car then."

When Altheia was at a considerable distance away, Caius and Marcus shared a look.

"You first," Caius said.

Marcus scoffed at him. "Fine." He huffed, then directed his attention to the tombstones. "You raised your daughter well. I would have loved to meet the both of you. I'm sure she got her snark somewhere." He paused, deep in thought. "I'll make sure we come to visit after she's turned."

Marcus promptly leaves after his speech and doesn't look back. Now on his own, Caius stood idly, awkwardly, lips pursed as he considered what he could possibly say after that. He didn't really _have_ to say anything, did he?

Eventually, he sighed.

"Apparently, it's my turn to worry about her." He exhaled through his nose in annoyance. "Not that I had a choice in the matter. She's human and annoying. Which of you did she get it from?" He felt stupid talking to nothing. And then, "Rest in the afterlife."

"Caius?" Altheia's voice called over from the graveyard gates. "For the fastest creature on earth you sure are taking your time!" He hears Marcus' faint laugh.

Caius scowled, throwing one last look at the lilies adorning the tombstones before turning away.

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE NORTHERN CHAMBERS, VOLTERRA. . .**

The dialogue with the shifters goes better than Ariana could have ever hoped. Initially, Ariana intended for the coven scholar to participate in the discussion of the accord, but the secretary couldn't find her in the castle premises at all. Nonetheless, the treaty was well under way now, and all those present in the legislative chambers beheld that the master's command of the law and diplomacy was simply… unparalleled. As they tackled delicate and nuanced matters, it became evident that the world of the werewolves operated by instincts – packs, territories, phasing, _imprinting_ … Telepathy was an efficient ability to have in negotiation, and Aro was quick to write comprehensive passages on significant topics as the meeting progressed.

"These imprints," Aro echoed curiously. "You have no control over them whatsoever?"

"Not at all." Jacob answered with a shrug. "It just happens."

"It's not the same for vampires, you see," Aro murmured distractedly as his fountain pen continued to glide over passages. "We are mated, but courting and assent precedes the relationship. Otherwise the bond becomes damaged."

"The human who was in the throne room," Leah inquired as she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on entwined fingers. "She's your mate?"

Aro stilled briefly. "Not yet."

Jacob and Leah shared a quick, knowing glance. "Courting, then."

Aro hummed absently.

Ariana dropped her pen in the hush that fell over the room. Heidi and Renata's crimson eyes widened in shock. Jane, who had been listening impassively throughout the meeting, smirked.

Aro paused from writing again. He scanned the room. "Where's Alec?"

Jane's grimace was almost imperceptible.

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE QUEENSGUARD CHAMBERS, EAST WING, VOLTERRA. . .**

"These quarters will be yours after you have been turned." Alec trailed his gaze on Bella's back as she passed him and walked into the bare room. "Until then, you will stay in the west wing."

"Okay." Bella turned about the amply-sized room with a considering hum, but the space was practically blank, save for the furniture. She promptly made her way back to Alec's side with a question. "When are we leaving for Washington?" She needed to help Charlie.

Alec shrugged. "As soon as the accord is ready for signing, I suppose."

"And, after we deal with the newborns… you'll be…" Bella trailed off and flushed pink under him, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Changing you, yes, as the masters have decided." He finished for her, a smirk pulling at his lip. His gaze shifted mischievously. "Where would you like to be changed?"

Bella's eyes widened, but she kept them locked on their feet. Her cheeks felt _hot._ She tucked a lock of her hair behind an ear nervously. "A-Anywhere, I guess. I'm not picky." Her voice and heartbeat stuttered.

Alec breathed in slowly. With half-lidded eyes, he took a step toward to her. "Anywhere?" He pressed.

Bella swallowed and nodded, taking matching step back. "I—I mean, as long as it's far from people… The Bermuda triangle, maybe…"

"Bermuda triangle," Alec echoed with a low chuckle. "I'll remember that." He continued to saunter into the brunette's space with careful, languid steps. Bella kept walking backwards until, suddenly, her back hit the wall, and a surprised gasp left her. "You misunderstand me," Alec murmured, one hand resting on the wall near her face, the other ghosting over the side of her figure, rising slowly to lift her chin. He forced her to meet his heated gaze. " _Where_ would you like to be changed?" He asked again, face leaning in closer, close enough for Bella to see the meaning in his eyes, his breath tickling Bella's mouth. His cold, index finger dropped from her chin to trace soft routes to tease the sweet spot behind her ear, "Here?" He murmured. Down to the side of her neck, "…Here?" Bella shivered involuntarily, wide, brown eyes focusing on the shape of Alec's mouth as he spoke to her. A sharp moan escaped her as his hand roamed past her shoulders, _feeling_ , moving down the side of her hips, and then slightly back up again. His hand moved past the hem of her blouse, and with a firm tug, gripped at the flesh of her waist. _"Here?"_

" _Ah!"_ Another gasp left her. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lower lip tough. God, her entire body was humming with excitement, and she didn't know how much she could take with the feeling that was burning within her. A shaky breath left her parted lips, and she whispered low, "Anywhere." _Please._ "Anywhere."

Alec paused, scarlet eyes not leaving the brunette's face even for a second. "Anywhere?" He moved his face closer and nearly growled into her ear, "I _like_ that."

Bella couldn't help but moan again, low and guttural, and when his nose nuzzled the shape of Bella's ear, she shivered deliciously under him.

"Tell me, little swan," His breath ignited the blood under the skin it touched. "Did you stay here for me?"

Bella's heart stuttered again, and her breath hitched in her throat. Barely a whisper, "Yes."

She could feel his answering smile stretch on the side of her face. Dark orbs gazed at her when he pulled back slightly. "You feel it, too?" His hand was still on her waist, skin on skin, firm and _grasping_ , and _oh god_ , was she going to come apart on his voice alone? He tugged her to him again, hard, and a soft cry left her. "The pull," he pressed. "Do you feel it, too?"

 _Words_ , she reminded herself. She could still think, she could still speak, couldn't she? "Yes," she was sure she looked like a writhing mess under him but she couldn't care less, "I do."

A satisfied smile settled on his face, and Bella was mesmerized. "Good."

Her lips parted freely when Alec dove in.

»»—- ❈ —-««

**CAMPANIA. . .**

The gloomy weather allowed the trio to continue with their visit around the province unhampered. Altheia takes them around town amongst other vacationers, dipping into secret wine libraries, galleries, and antiquated landmarks as a way for her to reminisce and sightsee at the same time. Peculiarly, Caius rivaled her interest in monuments and vintage pieces, and being knowledgeable about the history of her town worked in her favor as she toured them around. For the most part, Marcus stayed behind and watched them walk ahead, piping up with pleasant conversation here and there, more often opting to watch the bonds between the two morph into lighter colors in happy silence instead.

Campania was a province with its own little world, and a lot of the locals recognized the coven scholar when she passed by their shops in the mainland. There was no lack of ogling at the men that accompanied her, and despite their standoffish behavior, Altheia's friends and relatives wasted no time in telling animated stories about the brunette's embarrassing childhood anecdotes. Marcus warmed up to their intentions as the day progressed, and by the time sunset came, Altheia had had to pry him from her aunts so that they wouldn't miss the night market, or the sunset at the driveby to the seaside cliffs.

Caius was just Caius when people were around. If anything, Altheia was just relieved to end the day without accident.

They return to the entryway of the hillhouse past midnight, and the brunette stubbornly insisted on collating the photographs she'd taken for the day in a new album before she turned in. Smiling faces, friends, family… places she wouldn't see again.

She shook the feeling away and focused on the novelty of having Marcus and Caius in her childhood home. The sight of them in it is really something else – akin to two vast worlds crashing and blending. She tells Marcus just as much, pasting another film onto the scrapbook and going on to say, "Aro would have liked to see all these. It's why I'm taking so many pictures!"

"Like he can't read out minds or something?" Caius snarked. Altheia grumbled under her breath.

Marcus rose from his place on the leather couch and made his way to the hallways. Altheia paid him no mind as she busied herself with the photobook once again. Some time later, he heard Marcus call her over to where he was in the house, and that she was to bring her camera with her.

Marcus was standing outside, past the open frame of the front door when she found him. She made her way to the patio curiously and nearly dropped her camera in shock.

Aro was standing in the driveway, leaning on an Italian vintage car parked behind the Mercedes, folded map in one hand.

"Take a picture," Marcus told her fondly. "It'll last longer."

The smile on Altheia's face was blinding. " _Aro!"_ She nearly launches herself at him and buries her laughter into the collar of his trench coat. "You're here," Altheia whispered, looking up to him in bright awe. "But the treaty?"

"The shifters have left with their copy. It is awaiting receipt and signatories, but otherwise fulfilled." Aro answered with a chuckle. "Have I missed much?"

"Worry not," Caius shouted from inside the house. "She's taken a thousand images for your perusal."

Deep laughter rumbled from Aro's chest as he set the brunette on her feet. He reached into the open window of the car behind him and pulled out a bouquet of gardenias from the passenger seat. "Caius tells me your mother loves gardenias?"

"I…" Tears of happiness start flowing from the edge of her eyes. "She does." She blinked and blinked, but happy tears kept flowing. "She'll love you." She breathed in a sniffle. "But how did you know?"

"Really now," He intoned at her with an unimpressed stare. "Caius messaged me."

She bit back a surprised laugh. "You have a _phone?_ "

"How primitive do you think we are?"

"Quite, Aro." She laughed softly. "After all, you're holding an _actual map._ "

With a scowl, he threw the map back into passenger seat, and levelled her with a lighthearted glare. "Well, I'm still learning is all."

"Yes," she murmured up at him with glassy eyes. "Yes, you are."

Aro leaned in imperceptibly, and Altheia's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes closed of their own accord as soon as their noses grazed and suddenly—

"Come in already!" Marcus complained loudly, holding the door open with an open hand as they jumped apart. Altheia reddened and buried her face in her hands. "It's starting to rain again."

Aro deigned Marcus with an annoyed look when they passed him in the entryway. Marcus, with a smug and self-satisfied grin, crossed his arms on his chest and muttered low under his breath, "All is fair in love and war, brother."

"Then may the best player win." Aro replied darkly.

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE SWAN RESIDENCE, FORKS, WASHINGTON, USA. . .**

Sulpicia pocketed her phone. "The Cullens have settled back in. We'll meet at the meadows to scout the area again later tonight."

Charlie cleared his throat, hovering around the living room. "Well, if you need anything. The entire house is…" He gestured awkwardly to the entire space with a flailing, open hand. "…at your disposal. Or. My blood, if you're tempted to sample the neighbors. Er, your highness."

Sulpicia blinked once, twice, and then broke out in half-hooting, half-snorting laughter, pausing to look up at the chief and promptly bursting into giggles again.

Charlie nearly turned scarlet. "What?"

"Don't ever speak like that to me again. It is laughter fuel." Sulpicia's laugh is a wonderful sound. "I'll be fine, Charlie, thank you. Don't worry about me. The objective is for me to keep you as safe and comfortable as you can possibly be." She walked to the kitchens and opened the fridge to see it empty. Sulpicia frowned. "You haven't been eating well. That won't do at all."

Before Charlie could say anything, Sulpicia was out the front door, calling over her shoulder, "I'll drop by the grocery before we meet with the Cullens. That'll be in two hours. Send me a message if you need anything else."

Charlie looks around his house. His living room, his kitchen. "I'm.. alright." The place could use a little cleaning in his absence, but otherwise… He pulled his gaze away to settle on Sulpicia. "I have everything I need."

"Silly human," Sulpicia tutted at him. "To be on the safe side, Mele will trail you if you step out of the house. Monsters crawling in the woods and all that."

"Well… alright." When Sulpicia's car pulled away from sight, Charlie hovered around his residence again. Was it possible to feel lost in your own house? Apparently, yes. He turned about the rooms, the hallways, and then made his way back down to the kitchen. "Mele?"

A woman appeared at the edge of his vision, and Charlie startled. By instinct his hand moved to the gun holster on his hip.

"Yes?" Mele sniffed, pert nose in the air. "That won't work on me, _signore_ Swan. May I suggest an atomic bomb?"

Charlie took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"No, Mele, you may not."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**THE BENEVENTI HOUSE. . .**

The night of Aro's arrival, when Altheia was already settled in her bedroom for the night, two knocks rapped on her bedroom door. She peeked an eye open from under the comforters and called out hoarsely, "Come in?"

The door opened, and she heard faint music playing from her mother's piano again. This time, it seemed that Marcus had exhumed her old violin from somewhere in the house and tuned it to play along with Caius. Sitting up on her bed and yawning, she smiled warmly as her visitor closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Aro."

"I was curious," Aro said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "What your room would look like."

Altheia shrugged and let him rake his curious eyes over the room. " _Fai come fossi a casa tua_ ," Altheia told him. _Make yourself at home._

Altheia leaned against the headboard of her bed as she watched Aro go over her desk. He trailed his fingers over her notes, her old sketches, books she'd dog-eared years before. By the time Aro turned back to Altheia, she was undeniably half-asleep, head resting on the knob of her bedpost. Her comforter pooled at her thighs, and unbeknownst to her, the strap of her satin slip had slid off a shoulder.

Moonlight cascading her form from the open window, hair tousled around her face and past her shoulders, she smiled at Aro softly. "Are you done looking?"

Aro's eyes darkened. _No,_ he wanted to say. Instead, he sauntered over to sit next to her. Gingerly cupping her face, he told her, "You're too defenseless, _merendina._ "

"Pray tell, _signore_ , what would I need protection from?" She leaned into his touch and savored the coolness of his skin. "You?"

Aro hummed absently in agreement, no longer interested in speaking. He dove in to catch Altheia's mouth with his own, lightly, at first, trying to gauge his own control, perfectly aware that the soft, blushing, humming skin underneath him needed him to be as gentle as he could possibly be. He placed a hesitant kiss at the edge of her lip first, and then at her cupid's bow, only pressing firmer when he finally captured the whole of her lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

Kissing Aro was like waking. Slowly, softly, little by little, and then all at once. Each cell in her body hummed as she woke into him, and she pushed herself up to meet his kisses, hands resting themselves on his shoulders as she pushed herself up to meet him at every liplock. Her fingers trailed up his neck, to the sides of his face, into his hair…

His hands moved from her cheeks with a caress, making their way down as they traced the sides of her figure until they found the anchor of her hips. Almost shyly, she slipped a tongue into his mouth, and moaned at the deepening hold on her waist as he matched her wet tongue with his own. When the skin of her tongue grazed deliciously against the tip of a fang, she pulled away.

Heavily flushed, breathless, lips plump and red with want and attention, she breathed in shakily, heavy lidded as she marveled at the expression on his face.

"I…" She didn't know what to say.

Aro makes an excuse to go, something about control, but she doesn't even want to _think_ him leaving and says immediately, desperately, "No… I—" She takes a hasty breath. "You can stay, Aro."

His eyes widen in the dark, and Altheia panics when she realizes the implication and quickly clarifies, "No! _No._ I meant, we don't have to do anything—I meant, we can just _sleep_ —wait, I mean, I know you _don't_ sleep, but—I meant we could just stay on the bed, and we don't have to—"

Her words trail off on their own when she realizes Aro's shoulders are shaking in silent laughter. Altheia buries her face in her hands and mumbles incoherently, "Forget I said anything. Please."

Cool fingers wrap around her wrists and tug, prying her hands away from her red face. Aro is looking at her with an expression she's never seen on him before – loose, boyish, devious, fragile, and adoring, all at the same time – and her eyes soften.

_Oh Aro._

"Forgive me," Aro whispered, putting her hands next to his mouth and placing a kiss on each wrist. "Everything about you eludes me. I decide to stay away, and you take one step closer and I end up wanting and craving you all to myself. I convince myself to put boundaries and one word from you all the walls are down and broken. I've spent three thousand years controlling myself and proving to myself that I'm not a monster ruled by instinct and emotion," Aro murmured into her skin, breathing her scent deeply. His eyes flashed crimson in the dark. "But you make me feel like I am."

She stared at him wordlessly. She _still_ didn't know what to say. "I…"

"Now, let me prove to myself that I'm still in control," Aro smoothed a hand over her head and smirked. "I'll watch over you while you sleep."

Altheia matched his stare quietly, lip pursed, until she whipped around and threw herself under her sheets, burying her face into her pillow. Aro chuckled at her childish display and furrowed his brows at the incoherent grumble she'd mumbled from underneath the covers.

"I didn't catch that." He patted the blanket lightly. "What did you say?"

"I said," Her voice was small, barely audible when he pulled off the blanket from her head. His eyes widened when he saw tears trailing from the crinkles of her eyes. "I'm so happy, Aro."

Altheia breathed deeply.

"I'm so happy I think I could die," she whispered to him when Aro lifted the arm covering her face. "I want so much more than kisses, even if you're the first person who's ever touched me like that." Aro's palm cupped the side of her face again, and Altheia smiled up at him. "I'm so attracted to you, Aro. I want you, even though I don't know what that means. I just do."

His eyes never leave her face, searching, memorizing, committing the moment to his mind. When he spoke again, his tone was gentle.

"Sleep." He cleared his throat and swallowed. "Rest. I'll be here."

Altheia nodded, suddenly feeling all her exhaustion catch up to her. Sleep didn't take long to come, and in the comfort and company of the king whose touch was both ice and fire at the same time, the call of the void had never been so treacherous.

»»—- ❈ —-««

They spend the following days going over the parts of the house and landmarks of the province that Aro had missed during his absence. At his behest, they even went to the seaside night market to purchase food and ingredients to stock up the house. After all, during sunny days, they couldn't leave the confines of the Campanian hillhouse until sun had set to darkness.

While Marcus and Caius preferred to lurk upstairs when people visited (Altheia's return was news in the neighborhood by then), it quickly became evident that Aro simply _loved_ talking, meeting, learning, and most specifically, messing with people. One afternoon, Estrella, her fifty-eight year old housekeeper, had dropped by with her son Antonio in tow.

"I'm so sorry to spring up on you out of the blue," Antonio had greeted her at her door with a boyish smile. "My mother, she insisted…"

Altheia laughed and waved his worries away. "Come in, come in."

They were childhood friends. Antonio liked to think he knew the Campanian lady better than anyone, but seeing her after three years of travelling nearly knocked the wind out from his lungs. Was it possible that she only became lovelier as the years passed? She'd turned him down once, but that was when they were teenagers, and many things had changed since then. Would he have a chance? Perhaps his mother was right to cling to hopes of her return after so many years.

His thoughts came into a screeching halt when Altheia led them into the kitchen and introduced her company. "This is Aro. I'm showing him around town," Altheia said. She missed his sigh of relief, but Aro didn't. "We met in Pisa a few months ago. Have you been there, _zia_?"

"In my youth, but you know I've never left Campania since you were born _._ " Estrella replied as she ambled her way into the kitchen, smiling toothily at Aro when he dutifully pulled a chair out for her at the table. "Altheia must have found a good friend in you, so much that she brought you home with her."

" _Si, signora_. Please, take a seat. I will cook for you." Altheia didn't miss the faintest of touches Aro flitted on her old housekeeper's shoulder.

"Be careful," Estrella teased with a naughty smile that only old women could pull off. "Campanians are picky with food."

Without missing a beat, Aro replied, "We have that in common then."

Altheia glared at him meaningfully, but he just shrugged and proceeded to cook. Altheia expected chaos, really, and she kept most of her divided attention on Aro as he began puttering around the kitchen and cooking like he owned the place. While he cooked, she gathered her visitors at the dining table and told stories of her travels to different countries. Altheia noticed Aro shrewdly ghost the tip of his finger over Antonio's arm as Aro poured wine for them and busied over the kitchen, and thought nothing of it until she realized Aro had joined in on the conversation and started antagonizing the man. The worst part of it all was that Antonio seemed to be returning the monarch's ire with backhanded eloquence.

"A writer?" Aro made a noncommittal noise from his throat. "A… brave profession in these trying times."

Altheia kicked his leg when he passed by her. Aro gave no reaction that he felt it.

"What did you say you were again, _signore?"_ Antonio inquired, hiding a scowl behind his wine glass.

"He's a businessman," Altheia interjected hurriedly, taking the ceramic dish of the meal Aro had prepared from his hands and then anxiously trying to steer the topic back to her travels.

But Antonio would not back down. "And what businesses do you do?"

"Oh, I dabble in all sorts of businesses." The smirk on Aro's face made Altheia infinitely nervous. She helped him set their utensils around the table. "Trade… Finance… Human resources. You wouldn't want to know all the gory details."

"That's good! _Danari fanno danari_ ," Estrella said. _Money makes money._ An involuntary giggle escaped Altheia, and she hoped that Caius would hear from… wherever he was upstairs. "Oh, you rascal, always laughing when I speak old. Now, what have you prepared for us, Aro?"

" _Risotto alla pescatora_ ," Aro answered as he served Estrella. " _Nello stile antico_."

 _In the ancient style._ Altheia's brows rose to her hairline. So he spoke old, too.

When Estrella took her first bite, there was nothing but praise for Aro's supposed talent for cooking. " _Bravissimo!_ Ah, you will make women fall in love with you!" Estrella declared. "This tastes _exactly_ how I would cook it!"

Altheia breathed a sigh of relief, and then nearly choked on her spit when she realized. ' _…exactly like how I would cook it…'_

She shot a distressed look at Aro, who had a humble, innocent look on his face as he discussed his recipe with Estrella.

Rolling her eyes, Altheia hid her smile into her wine and pretended not to see her childhood friend gritting his teeth together. "It does taste good," he muttered reluctantly under his breath.

Altheia bit back her laughter.

Antonio never stood a chance.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia spends the remaining days sifting through the shelves and drawers of the house, packing sentimental photographs and items into boxes she would bring back with her to Volterra. For some reason though, Marcus seemed to jump at the slightest inclination between her and Aro, seemingly intent on breaking them apart, and she took the hint and started to douse him with attention, too. He had an aura of doom and gloom around him, but the brunette pulled on his heartstrings with her little touches and vocal declarations of endearment.

When the time to leave finally came, Altheia pulled Marcus to the patio and said, "Ah, one film left. Aro, could you take a picture of me and Marcus before we leave?" She handed over the camera and pulled Marcus to the porch before they could say anything. "Smile, Marcus," she told him. "Countdown please!"

Aro sighed and positioned the camera. "One, two, thre—"

Right as Aro clicked the shutter, Marcus had angled Altheia's face to plant a firm kiss on her mouth. The film ejected from the vintage polaroid instantly after, and the sound of breaking glass pulled Altheia back to reality.

"Ah." Aro said tonelessly, letting the shards fall to the ground. "I broke your camera."

Altheia didn't know what to say for a minute. She blinked dumbly as she waddled her way through the driveway to inspect the developed photo. "Well… that's… fine. That was the last film and the picture's okay anyway…"

Marcus' grin was smug. Caius honked impatiently from the driver's seat of the _Guardian_.

"Well, it's time to go." Aro said, dusting off the glass fragments on from his hands with a scowl. "Come on, Altheia. You're riding with me."

"Er… okay." Still spaced out, she made her way to Aro's glossy black Maserati _Levante_. "We'll see you in Volterra then," she called out to Marcus and Caius as they pulled away.

When she slid into the passenger seat next to Aro, there was a glint in his eyes that made her nervous.

"Technically, they did have an extra day with you. And I'm nothing if not a man vying for equal opportunities." The car started up with a soft buzz. "Now, hypothetically speaking, if you had an extra day, where would you like to spend it?"

"I knew you weren't staying behind out of duty!" Altheia barked out her laughter as she strapped on her seatbelt. "Shrewd man. You do _not_ play fair."

"Do you blame me?"

Altheia shook her head disapprovingly but then offered, "What about a detour to Palaia?"

"Perfect," Aro shot her a mischievous side glance. "They have a local wine variety there – _Bonomico_ – and we have a Volturi resthouse in the vicinity."

"A resthouse? Whatever for?" Altheia asked. "We're just going for a detour, right, Aro?"

The monarch kept his gaze concentrated on the road as he drove.

"Aro?" Still no response. Altheia huffed. "Fine, but just so you know, Marcus put my bags in the other car. If we're staying long, you're taking me shopping."

 _That_ elicited a reaction. "You're going to be an expensive woman," Aro tutted. "I should have known."

" _Excuse me?!"_

Hopefully, the castle would still be standing by the time they came back.

* * *

_CHAPTER EPILOGUE 1_

While in transit, Marcus discovered a bundle of images stored in the Mercedes dashboard. When he started chuckling to himself, Caius peered at the image in his hand and rolled his eyes.

* * *

_CHAPTER EPILOGUE 2_

**THE UNDERGROUND TEMPLE. SOMEWHERE IN EGYPT. . .**

"Welcome back," A deep voice greeted the coven sire as he stepped into the foyer. "How was your hunt?"

"Cairo was crowded, as usual."

"Oh, a letter came in the post for you last week. I left it on your desk."

"Is that so?" A smirk tugged at the edge of Amun's lip. "It _has_ been months since her last letter."

"Her? Ah, your student?" Amun nodded. Benjamin rose from the hammock and trailed his red gaze on the dark-haired vampire. He watched curiously as the patriarch created an incision on one side of the envelope and unfolded four pages of thick parchment. The faint scent of ink reached his senses. "I have always wanted to meet her, Amun. You never let me meet your friends. Do your stories give her justice, I wonder?"

Amun didn't respond, and instead his brows furrowed as he read through his student's latest correspondence. Blatant incredulity etched itself onto Amun's features as he read through what was written again.

"Amun? Has something happened to your student?"

"I must travel to Italy at once," Amun announced. Benjamin's eyes widened. Amun clicked his tongue as he strode away, muttering under his breath, "That girl… she always did have a penchant for trouble."

"Well," Benjamin prompted after a moment of consideration. "Can I come with you?"

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**Notes:**

Once again, I made a collage edit of the photos that Altheia took throughout the trip! Please see the bundle of photos Marcus found in the _Guardian_ dashboard here: **(eserethriddle.) (tumblr.) (com/) post/630598367511232512/alethiology-in-volterra-chapter-12-part-iii-old**

****

Notable things that happened in this whirlwind of a chapter: Bella's Mystery Guard is revealed! And yes. He won _by one vote_ over the runner up. Crazy. If you might have missed it in Chapter 10, it was mentioned that the witch twins were changed at their later teen years (~18-19ish) by Aro. So, yeah. If you think about it my way, Alec is 500+ years old, and Bella is 21. I am god here and have done the math. (I have not, actually, done the math.) Non-negotiable, goodbye.


	18. Chapter 18

**BOOK II**

**Chapter XIII: Dreams (Rated T+)  
**

**VOLTERRA. . .**

Jane kept her face impassive as she led Amun and Benjamin through the carpeted corridors, occasionally throwing a backwards glance at the reputable men trailing some paces behind her.

"I see Aro has acquired more pieces to expand his collection since my last visit," Amun observed, hands clasped behind his back as they strolled leisurely.

 _The vanished Rembrandt… Raphael's missing portrait…_ Jan van Eyck's _The Just Judges,_ believed to have been recovered and stashed away by the French government following the Versailles treaty…

Amun smirked. Perhaps not. Masterpieces thought to be lost forever, destroyed in fires, all well and sitting pretty for display underneath Florence after all. "This used to be a bare walkway, you know."

"And when was that?" Benjamin inquired curiously, then joked, "A thousand years ago?"

To Jane's interest, the elderly vampire only shrugged. "Give or take. It's been a long time." Amun's voice was louder this time, directed at her. "And you must be Jane, the witch fiend Aro wrote about in the past. You're nearing your three hundreds now, aren't you?"

Jane gave a nearly imperceptible nod, biting down on the tip of her tongue to pull back a scowl.

"Hn." Amun narrowed his gaze at her consideringly. "Where's your twin? Massacreing villages, yes?"

"Dispatched," she retorted curtly.

"Please, don't mind him," Benjamin told her with a sympathizing look. "He's just annoyed that you guys took in his favorite student before he could." The young Egyptian threw his hands up in an attempt to look innocent when Amun whirled around to deign him with a deadly glare. "What? It's true."

Upon their arrival at the convening chambers, Jane stopped next to the doors and said, succinct, "Masters Caius and Marcus have been notified of your arrival. They will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Jane." Benjamin bid sincerely as she watched the two step into the threshold. Benjamin added, "Will we be meeting your twin as well?"

Jane paused from her exit, if only to shake her head at the curious visitor. "He will be away for long."

"I see. You must be a bit lonesome then," Benjamin eye-smiled at her. "I'll find you after Amun and I greet the kings, yes?"

Jane's brows pushed together. "What for?" She really just wanted to go back to her room and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

The younger Egyptian shrugged, flicking a dry, pointed look at the impatient old man who had gone straight into the chambers without him. "You know old men. They talk all day. Perhaps a tour of the grounds?" Benjamin laughed softly at her suspicious squint. "I was changed around sixty years ago, so I'm not so old," he humored her before waving a hand in friendly goodbye and disappearing into the chambers. "Let's be friends, Jane. I'll see you later."

Perplexed, Jane stared at the intricate woodwork of the mahogany doors as it closed right in front of her.

_Friends?_

Jane hadn't met a lot of people outside her existence in the Volturi. She met vampires as young as the visiting Egyptian even less, and she was sure the only _friends_ she ever considered to be as such were the ones in the Guard. She supposed Benjamin Nehesy hadn't been told the full extent of her power yet, and that would explain his naivete about her person. Hopefully, the Masters would tell him, and common sense would dictate him against pursuing whatever 'friendship' he had in mind, then ultimately, she would be able to spend a quiet afternoon lost in the wonders of the internet.

Even so.

Jane felt… weird. _Friends._ It kept echoing again and again in her mind as she walked. The Egyptian had seemed so... so… what was the word. Unbothered? Self-assured? There was a subtle confidence to his manner that had her thinking twice.

He seemed genuine.

What if he knew exactly what she could do, and what she was, and still wanted to be her 'friend'?

"Friend. What does that even mean?" Jane grumbled under her breath.

Her face must have looked more annoyed than the usual – Afton practically fled out of her way when she passed by him on the way to the east wing commons. See? Afton was a friend. He knew her so well.

Barely resisting the urge to slam her bedroom doors shut behind her, Jane let out a prim scoff.

"I'm not _lonesome._ " She told to no one, tone belligerent, prissy nose in the air. "I'm perfectly fine. I have Alec." She added, nodding to herself decidedly. "Right, Alec?"

She turned to the spot on the bed where her twin would usually be waiting, ready to bother her.

And then she froze in her tracks, horrified.

Alec wasn't there.

Alec wasn't waiting.

Alec wasn't hers anymore!

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Amun. How are you."

The elderly vampire ignored Caius' greeting and launched into fervid rant, "I understand you saw her potential and took her under your wing. But that girl is more dangerous than she looks." Amun pronounced flippantly. He had enough self-restraint to allow Marcus and Caius to seat themselves in their respective chairs before completely snubbing the niceties. They all knew what – _who_ – he was in Volterra for anyway; there was no reason for them to dilly dally around in retrospective reminiscing of the past. Enough time was wasted as it was.

"I've been told by the lobby girl that she was even given a title." Amun scoffed. " _Scholar._ How entertaining that must have been for both sides, eh?"

Caius sighed. "You have not changed, Amun." _Always so antagonistic._ He drew his gaze to the dark man next to him. "And you are Amun's caregiver, perhaps?"

Amun bristled. "Watch your tongue, you insolent troglodyte—"

Marcus leaned back on his armchair, a languid smirk on his face as he watched the two eldest vampires – figuratively and literally speaking – bicker back and forth. The two were so undeniably _alike._ It was such a shame Amun had settled on the opposite side of the world.

"…Ah, no. Honestly, he's the one that looks after me. But I did take his name." The man replied. "Benjamin Nehesy. It comforts me so to know that Amun's friends are more tolerable than he."

" _You—!"_

"Kidding, of course," Benjamin continued. "Although I was hoping to meet his former student. To finally put a face to the name. Is she here? Altheia Beneventi?"

Marcus and Caius shared a brief glance. "The scholar isn't in the vicinity at the moment, but if you stay longer you should have the chance to meet." Marcus replied evenly. And then his tone dropped coldly when he turned to address Amun, "I do hope your arrival is more of a friendly visit than an intrusion. I would hate to put you in your place."

"We inducted her, and that is final. Her being a shield – we could not allow her to roam free anywhere else." Caius said sternly. "She belongs in my coven now, Amun."

The elderly vampire's eyes narrowed dangerously, but then he pursed his lips in careful consideration. Sounding mystified, he echoed in a strange voice, "Shield?"

Marcus nodded. "Altheia showed natural immunity to Aro's clairvoyance and other sensory abilities. Just like one of the new recruits – Isabella Swan, from the Americas. We inducted them both. They will be changed soon."

"We will send for Eleazar once she is changed." Caius furthered. "He will be able to assess the full power of their shields."

"Ha! You witless _imbeciles._ " Amun sneered at them, baring his teeth. "Shield your new recruit must be, but the scholar – _my_ student – most certainly is _not_." At the monarchs visible confusion, Amun clarified, "Altheia Beneventi isn't a _shield_ , she's a—"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**ONE OF THE VOLTURI RESTHOUSES, PALAIA. . .**

"Resthouse, he said," Altheia grumbled under her breath. "Mind you, Aro, this is a _manor._ "

The Volturi Manor in Palaia was a large, affluent dwelling composed of twelve bedrooms, kitchens, dining areas and other elaborate halls. Outside the household, large plots of land were dedicated to the winery, agricultural plantations, and greenhouses that sustained the estate. Aro had taken the scholar to a full walkthrough of the estate after she had slept the morning off in one of the bedrooms.

Under the high sun, Altheia explored the acreage in avid enthusiasm. Aro was a man who simply never ran out of stories to tell. When the afternoon came, Aro had dismissed all the attendants of the estate from its premises – something about allowing the both of them to enjoy their vacation in paired solitude. Presently, however, the imperial mindreader was trying to convince his mortal companion to _hike_.

"Absolutely not," Altheia told him flat-out, before pressing her hands to each other and diving into the swimming pool in her black two-piece. When she resurfaced a few seconds later, arms swaying around her figure to keep herself afloat, she reasoned, "I'm sure hiking is just another term for 'Let's Lure Our Prey Into the Mountains.'" She squinted at him. "Bella's told me about how vampires like to treeclimb. No thank-you."

Aro rolled his eyes. He'd nearly forgotten about her fear of heights. "I'd never let anything harm you, _merendina._ "

"That's true," Altheia conceded. "But I also know that if given the choice between helping me down a tree immediately, or making me suffer in high altitude for a few minutes in a demented attempt to appear as my knight in shining armor, you would definitely choose the latter."

Aro eyed at her for a moment then shrugged. "So?"

Bursting out a loud laugh, the brunette drifted further from him. "I will never trust men with my life!"

The monarch huffed once. Sure, fine. They didn't _need_ to go to the forest anyway. Not really. He was just looking for other interesting things to do to pass the time. Anything to distract himself…

Aro watched as Altheia's curved figure swam away slowly, red gaze pinned on the speckles of water running down the surfaces of smooth skin. The mounds of her chest, the arc of her stomach… draped in rays of sunshine and gem-like drops of water as she swam… Like it was in slow motion, a single diamond waterdrop dripped from the side of her neck and Aro had to swallow back his venom. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to adorn her flesh with actual diamonds… maybe rubies. Mm yes, rubies suited her better.

A mischievous smile pulled at his lips and he stood to pull the shirt off his back.

So he couldn't convince her to scale a few oak trees. Big deal… That didn't mean he couldn't have his fun. Her version of fun was torture enough.

A splash sounded out, and five seconds later, gurgling indignation.

" _Aro!"_ Altheia emerged from the water with a shout, sodden, disheveled hair clinging to all sides of her face like a sea monster.

But the monarch in question was many strokes away from her, swimming innocently. He blinked at her, guileless. "What?"

Altheia gritted her teeth together. "Oh, you're dead meat when I get my hands on you…!"

Aro barked out a laugh. Haughty, he raised a hand to her and folded his fingers in a taunting, beckoning motion. "I'd like to see you try."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**WASHINGTON. . .**

As the Cullens trekked separately through the woodlands in unrivaled speed, Charlie, Mele, and Sulpicia trailed behind languidly on their own pace, a few hundred meters behind. They scout the forestry until late into the night, and the two groups meet near the reservation boundary where the trail ends. The wolves are an intimidating sight on the other side to greet them.

Sam noted the presence of the red-eyed vampires, and Charlie immediately launched into a diplomatic explanation of the agreement between him and the Volturi. Sam nodded in understanding, but his posture was still stiff and ready to pounce at any moment.

"Given our history… the pack keeps its distance." Sam said. "We have reason to be wary."

"Jake and Leah still aren't here." Paul, being the only other one untransformed, spoke his thoughts aloud, distrustful. "They should be by now."

Edward tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, here they are."

Panels of light filtered through the murky trees, and the revving sounds of motorcycle engines roared into the silence of the night. Two motorbikes sped into their line of sight first, followed by a sleek sedan shortly after. The vehicles decelerated from high velocity as they neared the boundary line, and by the time black wheels screeched to a stop, faint smoke rose from around them.

Jacob and Leah alighted the first motorcycle, eagerly removing their helmets and walking up to greet the rest of the pack. The car engine cut off, and Demetri, Felix, and Alec step out of the luxury sedan. Demetri handed Jacob the Quileute's copy of the pact when they passed him.

Sam and Paul welcome Jacob and Leah back with apparent relief, embracing them just as the rest of the pack do. Howls sound out through the forest and a reddish wolf slinks from the trees, bumping its humongous head at the back of Leah's knee in greeting.

"I'm fine, Seth." Leah mumbled. "You worry too much."

The Volturi settled next to the Olympic coven after greeting Sulpicia and Mele. Demeteri looked dead set on getting the treaty signed and over with, Felix obviously more excited to start running perimeter in search for vagrant newborns to behead and set ablaze, but before either of them could call the pack's attention to the treaty at hand, Embry growled loud in his wolf form. Felix met his glare, eyes sharp and narrowed.

Paul gruffed, "He just wants to know who _that_ is." He jutted his chin to the direction of the figure leaning against the second motorcycle. "I do, too."

Sulpicia giggled under her breath. They watched as the slender figure pushed herself off the motorcycle seating and lifted her hands to remove her black helmet. Luscious brown hair spilled in lengthy cascades down her back, and Bella tilted her head back to face her audience, displaying her delicate profile and glossed red lips.

"You forgot about me already?" The chief's daughter clicked her tongue. "You're hurting my feelings, Emb."

Bella slung her helmet over the sideview mirror of the black Ducati, then unzipped the black leather jacket she wore halfway. A gold coven pendant – ornate, shaped like a V – hung from her neck and settled right above her cleavage.

Emmett gave a low whistle. Rosalie kicked his shin. Edward sighed, too short and too low for anyone to notice.

Bella met Alec's heated gaze as she walked up to the group, throwing him a quick smile as if they were sharing a secret. And then she met Paul's dumbfounded stare and teased, "Paul. Come on. It's me. Bella. You and Jake taught me how to ride a mountain bike, remember?"

"I… um. Uh…" Paul shook his head, dispelling the haze in his stare. "Right. Bella. Hey. Welcome back."

Bella smirked, then turned her gaze to Sam and Carlisle. "Should we get the treaty started?"

Sam nodded, gesturing to the campfire burning in the off distance. Separate parties started walking to the ceremonial space, heavy thuds of wolfpaws breaking fallen branches as they prowled through the earth.

It started with a shake of hands between representatives. Carlisle and Esme, Sam and Jacob, Demetri and Felix, then Charlie. Bella and Sulpicia and the rest of the others stood at the back, quiet, tense, hopeful.

"May the accords bring peace and protection to all," Sam announced as he unfurled the article handed to him by his beta, priming to read the treaty aloud.

The murmurs of agreement around him were just as firm. "May the accords bring peace and protection to all."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**PALAIA. . .**

Two bare feet stepped out of the shower and padded onto the cold, hardwood floor of a dimly-lit bedroom. The moonlight delicately illuminated the expanse of the room, and Altheia noted the absence of the black-haired monarch as she wrung the wet ends of her hair with a towel.

After spending the entirety of the afternoon lazing by the poolside, Aro had instructed her to return to the manor by herself. His eyes had been so dark for the last two days, nearly obsidian, and the scholar understood that he would have to take his time before coming back.

Now that nighttime came, her heartbeat thumped around wildly in her chest. Ever since Aro's arrival in Campania, he had stayed next to her as she slept, waiting until she woke, almost dutifully, painstakingly, and to what end she didn't know. She figured that, at least now, they were honest with themselves. Honest enough to be indulgent, to willfully drop the pretense and keep next to each other as the deliberate, conscious choice of each day. Because… in the end, that's what mattered, right? To choose each other? To yield to the gravity between them, pulling them close? To surrender?

An imperceptible change in the night air, a subtle hint of musk, and Altheia knew her suitor had returned even before she saw him. She closed the book in her hands before looking up, expectant.

"You're still awake." Aro stated in surprise as he leaned against the wall. "Couldn't sleep?"

The mindreader had his arms crossed and his hair slightly damp, wearing a fresh set of clothes on him – a charcoal gray shirt that fit his body exceptionally well and dark slacks – evidence that his previous outfit had been stained with god knows what during his hunt but decided to take a shower before returning back to her. Altheia made space for him on the bed as he pushed himself off the wall and walked nearer to her. "I tried to," she muttered, almost to herself. "I kept waking up."

At the small pout on her face, Aro smirked. "Were you worried?"

"You weren't gone long, you know," Altheia laughed, pulling her legs from underneath the covers and huddling next to Aro as he settled against the headboard. She laid her head on his shoulder and admitted in a tiny mumble, "But I did miss you."

Aro stilled, scarlet eyes dropping onto the woman curled against him. She was thinly draped in a rose satin chemise. He could see the telltale flaming tinge under her cheeks, hear the racing of her heart as she waited for his response.

Aro drew out a long-suffering breath. Why did she always have to act adorable.

Slowly, his arm rose from behind her to pull her closer and secure her form to the side of him. He reached for the angle of her neck, tipped her chin upward, then, with gentleness reserved for the heavens, captured her waiting mouth into a soft kiss. The woman under him let out a short hum of satisfaction when their lips met, and when he pressed his mouth deeper, Altheia's eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes caressing the skin of his cheeks. He relented the tepid, sensual assault on her lips, if only to watch the transition of her gaze, and sure enough, her auburn gaze grew vibrant instead of sleepless, honey molten and glazed as they blinked languidly at him.

Slowly realizing that they had been staring at each other, silent and wordless for a long time, Altheia sobered and pulled back, clearing her throat and pushing herself off him, muttering, "I… Human minute. Be right back."

Blank-faced, Aro watched his scholar scuttle away to the place she had chosen to compose herself. When the door of the bathroom closed behind Altheia, the black-haired monarch closed his eyes and groaned and let his head fall against the headboard.

Little tease.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Altheia was sitting on the toilet, face buried in her hands, rueful as she admonished her subconscious. _You are_ _ **such**_ _a tramp,_ she told herself. One more second there and she would have been climbing Aro like a tree – consequences and worries be damned. Knowing he could hear her grieving in there anyway, she let out a trite, self-mocking laugh. She threw her head back and looked up at the tiled ceiling, then bit out with a wince, "…Aro?"

Not even a second later, his voice was right outside the door. " _Are you alright?"_

"Yes, yes… I'm fine." She was. Maybe. Oh, this was definitely crazy. She laughed again. Nervously clearing her throat, she steeled her resolve and asked in a small voice, "So… um. Aro. Ha! Yup. I have a few questions?" She _felt_ insane. "Hmm. Yes. I have a question."

There was laughter in his tone. " _You can ask them out here._ "

"I can't." She rued again, face flaming like a storm. "I _definitely_ can't."

" _Alright. Ask away._ "

"So, hypothetically speaking… just for the heck of it… _if_ , just maybe, a vampire and a human were to, um…" _copulate,_ "… _you know._ Would it be, um…" _Life-threatening._ "…impossible?"

Altheia was met with thick silence for a full two minutes. _Ah shit_ , she'd really done it now. She hung her head and moaned to herself, but then she heard fabric shuffling and floorboards creaking right outside the door.

"Forget I asked!" she squeaked, rising from the toilet seat and transferring herself to the edge of the shower corner. Shutting the curtains around her, she rapidly mumbled into her hands, embarrassed and mortified to the depths of her soul, "Please forget I asked! It was just a stupid" – _hypothetical–_ "question."

Finally, two knocks on the door and a response. " _Altheia._ "

"She's not here."

A short hum. " _May I come in?_ "

"No!"

" _I'm coming in._ "

»»—- ❈ —-««

"I'm coming in."

Aro had had enough _._ She was probably in there, suffering and flaming and babbling under her breath and being adorable and oh, how badly did he want to see for himself. He heard a terrified squeak as he turned the doorknob and yup, she was definitely being adorable. He walked in and slowly pulled the shower curtains to the side to reveal her shivering little figure, huddled, bracing the sides of her arms on the cold floor, brown locks flowing around her head in soft waves as she shook her head, adamantly refusing to look up at him when he asked her to in his best inside voice.

Biting the inside of his cheek to pull back a smile, he crouched before her, let a few seconds hang between them, then whispered low, "Why are you hiding, love."

Mumbling into her arm, still not looking up, "I can't… look at you," she admitted. After a pause of realization, "I didn't lock the door?"

He chuckled. In her haste, she really hadn't. "No."

"Damn it."

Aro folded his lips to prevent a laugh then. Not that a locked door would deter him. He really shouldn't be brimming with amusement when she was lamenting so endearingly before him, but oh well. He ghosted a tip of his finger over her arm and watched as she shuddered delicately.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed about this. All of this is natural." he told her in the quiet. "I want you, too."

The heart in her chest hammered faster and he carried on, "I understand where your concerns are coming from, but you are thoroughly mistaken if you think I would let a single harm come to you." _Even from myself._ He laid a full hand on her shoulder and crept it upwards until she tilted her head, and brown doe eyes finally glistened up at him. Her face bared and blushing, he softened and told her sincerely, "I would give you all the pleasures in the world if you let me."

Her mouth crumpled slightly. "But…"

"Let me prove it to you."

»»—- ❈ —-««

He was tracing her skin with the tips of his fingers. So delicately, so thinly, so soft like flutters she couldn't help the giggle spilling from her mouth.

"You're tickling me!" she sputtered in between snorts and giggles.

His heart melted at the sight of her. "No, I'm not," he told her matter-of-factly. "I'm showing you how much control I have."

He had pulled her arms away from concealing herself and coaxed her fidgety hands to wrap behind his nape. Embarrassed still, Altheia immediately buried her face into his collar. She felt soft kisses peppering the hot skin of her bared neck, her shoulders, the weak spot behind her ear…

She groaned. "This really isn't helping—"

"Shh. Just feel."

Closing her eyes shut, Altheia relented and surrendered herself onto Aro's form, pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind and embracing him like her life depended on it. Aro's chest rumbled with low laughter. He placed a single kiss on the side of her cheek before his hands started moving again.

Altheia let out a tiny eep when Aro suddenly lifted her and carried her off from the floor. The heated warmth of the bedroom outside wrapped around her and she relished in the familiar cool of Aro's skin. When he set her back on the bed, she braced herself before pulling back to look up at him. She bit her lip.

Aro was smiling at her. The disarming smile that was just plain, undeniable Aro – knowing, boyish, tender, and this time, so very telling.

She couldn't look away now.

"It's not impossible." he answered her low and simple. "Three thousand years of control, remember?"

Her face heated up again. "But—"

"Give me your wrist."

Altheia hesitated. The man – vampire – before her looked perfectly serious, so she held her breath and lifted an arm to him begrudgingly. He cradled her hand to the side of his mouth and, very slowly, unveiled the white set of fangs hiding underneath. Her lips parted and she watched in rapt fascination as he traced the sharp tips across, back and forth, scraping the thin, vulnerable expanse of skin and the hidden vein of her wrist against his menacing incisors.

And then he bit her.

A small scream choked in her mouth. Horrified, she pulled back her arm and cradled it to her chest, hysterical, "You _bit_ me!"

Aro rolled his eyes at her as she struck him square in the chest. "Barely. Not even a pinprick. No venom," he told her. Making his point, he took her arm by the wrist and showed her where his fangs had made the faintest show of a mark but no puncture, "See? Control." He seemed very proud of himself. "You're as safe as you can possibly be."

"You're _insane_!" Altheia screeched, pummeling his chest with weak fists. "Oh god, you're insane, I'm telling Marcus on you… He'll set you straight… He'll kill you… _"_ Aro's teeth were bared in full display as he lost himself in deep, rich laughter. In an effort to console the worked up woman, his hands rubbed up and down the sides of her arms as she buried her whining face into her hands. "You annoying, unbelievable, incorrigible monster…"

When Altheia calmed and started laughing with him, Aro bent his head down and pressed their foreheads together. Whispering against her lips, he promised her, "Altheia, no matter what I am… I would never hurt you."

A small smile pulled at the edge of her lip. "Even if you wanted to?" she whispered back.

"Even if I tried," he responded austerely. Then he leaned back and the familiar smirk returned. "Unless, of course, you want the kind of pain that comes with pleasure…"

"You _pervert_." A long pause and a quick lick of her lips. "Is that an offer?"

Wide scarlet eyes blinked back in surprise. "If you want it to be."

Altheia looked down and fumbled with her fingers. "And it won't hurt?"

"Absolutely not," he breathed. "Far from it."

"And… it'll feel good?" she asked in the tiniest voice possible. "…for the both of us?"

Aro nodded. A slow, deep breath from the woman under him, then she threaded their fingers together. Meeting his gaze with a shy smile, "Will you teach me?"

Diving down to catch her lips in rapturous kisses, he assured against her mouth, "As much as you want."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Hours later, when they had finished, Altheia felt like she was weightless, a delicate feather lost in the bleary haze of post-coital bliss. The soft, cool feel of the bed cushion against her naked skin only lulled her further into sleep, but she sobered slightly when she felt a damp cloth between her legs, cleaning her.

Her arm shot out, "I can do that myse—"

"This is my privilege." Aro said simply. "Sleep."

Barely lucid anyway, Altheia set her head back down onto the downy pillows. When he put it that way… "Alright then…"

The bed dipped as Aro laid back down beside her. She curled and turned towards him as she ceded herself to oblivion. Everything about him and her life felt like a fevered reverie, but it was as she drifted away in his arms that she finally dreamt. . .

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia dreamt of a young boy running.

He was a merchant's son running away from his father's trade. She could hear the boy's agitated thoughts as he ran and sprinted and hid from house to house, calloused feet padding across hot sand, bare feet thudding against the earth unstopping, unslowing.

A man's voice resonated in the boy's mind in daunting repeat as he ran – _Son? Family? Ha! Your blood and bone don't matter, silver coins weigh more to me than you –_ and she understood. This boy had to keep running. He had to _._ He needed to fight and struggle against the protest of his exhausted muscles, the temptation of stopping two cities over, the pretense of shade and safety – all of it if he wanted to survive. At the very least, until he made it somewhere safe, somewhere his father's caravans didn't reach, a place with unrecognizable faces and different tongues. Somewhere farther than far. After all, this was his final attempt at freedom before his father sold him a slave, just like his sisters before him.

Altheia dreamt the boy survive. He was naturally gifted, pleasantly charismatic, and blessed with sharp wit. To thrive from city to city, he dealt in what he knew and procured rare objects for the royals and the spending class. Without an inheritance to supply himself and his business, he grew to be an aspiring thief, a hoarder, and just like the merchant's son he was, with one look and conversation, he knew the exact bait to set and which of his wares would convince even the sharpest chap to empty his pockets. He shamelessly curated and collected items that roused his interest, then eventually sold them once the novelty wore off.

In one of his pursuits, he passed by a small village to replenish his necessities for trade. Townsfolk gushed and awed at his collection, but they had no means to spend and instead, traded him stories of a cursed, private abode in the woodlands, an ancient man's dwelling that had extravagant things that rivalled his own. Intrigued enough, he went to see for himself.

He waited until nighttime came and soldiered through the foggy mountains. He found it eventually – a brick storehouse filled with masterful paintings and odd things. He tucked the best pieces under his arms and pilfered what he could into his satchels, but before he could slink back into the trees, a gleam of white flashed in the forest darkness, and suddenly, a dark figure was in front of him.

He was caught.

He came to find out that the ancient man in the woodlands was a vampire. It was no wonder to him then why brickhouse stock had been so precious – ageless pieces even a merchant's son like himself could never have imagined – but he had been careless. He had nicked his leg from a thorn in the woods and the vampire scented him from hills away. And yet in the face of death, even after everything, he was his father's son. A bargaining thief.

"Hidden in my shop is a gem unlike any other," he told the vampire. "Smoother than a pearl. More precious than a diamond. You may keep it at the price of my freedom… but first, you must find it."

Curiosity piqued, the vampire left him alive, tied and bound in the attic of the nowhere house as he sought the gem for himself. The vampire found that, true to the human's reputation, the thief's shop was filled with luxurious items – carpets, vases, artworks, metals and drapery that the royals would kill for… but no such gem in display.

The vampire fumed. Like all other salesmen, the thief had lied to him.

In the vampire's annoyance, he had planned to drain the shop assistant hiding in the closet. She had known that it was not her master that returned that night and hid quickly. But once the vampire pulled the doors open and saw her, he knew. Alabastrine skin, shining eyes... A gem unlike any other.

"What is your name?" The vampire demanded.

Nervously, the woman answered him. "Athenodora."

The human woman named Athenodora was the merchant son's answer to the vampire's desolation. The thieving merchant's son had seen his life in the woodlands, the lonesome veneer to his creations, and shamelessly offered the life of another to save his own skin.

Fascinated by the merchant son's morbid way of life, the vampire kept the thief alive and promised him immortality in exchange for loyalty. The merchant son grew to be a man who ultimately served himself, a collector mesmerized by things just as easily as he took, harbored, and disposed of them. When his need for a companion grew, he honored his identity and filched one of Alexander the Great's concubines, a small, slender thing named Sulpicia. Unsatisfied, he raided the Macedonian king's vaults not long after.

It was that year that the ancient vampire decided – he needed the thief human's indispensable, insatiable way of thinking to rule and reign all kind. So finally, he fulfilled his promise and turned him.

Years passed and the newborn man chanced upon his father's trading caravan. He hunted his father's head once nighttime came and spilled red blood amongst broken bones on the very plush seating the aged merchant used to enshrine himself. With heightened newborn senses, the avenging son heard a small sniffle in one of the ramshackle tents and followed it, unsurprised to find a brown-haired woman shivering as she cowered from him. From the looks of her, the woman was his half-sister, thirty years younger than him but of age.

The newborn raised a sculpted brow and drawled, "Did he bother to give you a name?"

Eyes shining up at him warily, the brunette nodded. "I am Didyme." With a hopeful tone, she asked him, "Will you set me free?"

A sense of nostalgia convinced him to keep her alive. Until the coven patriarch could change her, at least. By the fragile looks of her, she wouldn't survive the harshness of reality any better than him.

The newborn sighed. Who knew he still had a ounce of pity in him? He hadn't, but family was family after all…

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia awoke with a jolt. Sitting upright as she gathered her bearings, she gleamed at her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was still in Palaia. How strange. She had gotten used to seeing Aro's familiar smirk when she woke that it had become unsettling to be greeted by an empty bedside.

"Aro?" she called out. No response.

Once she was dressed, she headed for the kitchens. She found Aro there, preparing her breakfast on his own, not a single househelp in sight. Smiling at the image he made, she took one of the seats and waited.

"I thought you'd wake earlier," Aro said when he finally veered to where she sat, a mischievous undertone in the way he spoke. "But you must have been more tired than I thought. Did you sleep well?"

As he placed her plate in front of her, she told him in the oddest voice, "I had the weirdest dream last night, Aro, but I can only remember bits and pieces."

He snorted. "We really had sex, if that's what you're asking."

Altheia reddened. " _Aro!"_

"Fine. What?"

Huffing, Altheia picked up a mouthful of scrambled eggs and munched. "Well… I dreamed about you, I think."

"I would dream about you if I could," Aro replied smoothly, leaning forward.

Altheia laughed and rolled her eyes before tipping her chin upward to meet his proffered kiss. "No, I meant—"

Their lips met for a split second before the sharp clang of the metal fork resounded out as it fell onto the floor. Jumping apart as if they'd been electrified, eyes wide and mouths parted open, Aro and Altheia stared incredulously at each other.

"…what…the hell…was that…" Altheia's whisper was nearly hysterical.

"I—" Aro trailed off, then shook his head in disbelief. "I… heard you." He cleared his throat again. "I heard your thoughts."

Altheia's lips were still parted in surprise. "Aro, I…" she breathed in sharply. "I think I heard you too."

Altheia withdrew from him, rising from her seat in alarm.

"Aro, what the _hell_ is happening?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**VOLTERRA. . .**

"Altheia Beneventi isn't a shield. She's a mirror." Amun clarified. "You put books in front of her and she memorizes it like a parlor trick. You place her in front of a talent and she mimics it after little practice. Her father wanted a gifted daughter and she became one. Her mother wanted a musical prodigy, so she was. She shows what you want to see in her. How else would she have become a bar-topnotching musical prodigy at eighteen?" Amun reasoned. "It is my assumption that she had inadvertently copied your recruit's shield as well."

Caius' and Marcus' faces twisted as comprehension dawned on them. Amun's dark chuckle sounded out in the chambers.

"Now. Do you witless imbeciles still think this is a friendly visit?"

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Hoooly smokes guys we're finally in Book II!? What the actual hell yOoOo?!

The singular pun I had going for this chapter was the quote "A locked door never stopped a thief." Because Aro is,, and Altheia forgot to lock,, yes? Shit im sorry and stupid what was i thinking hELP

We also see the No Longer Virgins Club! Please welcome Bella and Altheia! *polite clapping*

And no! AIV is not abandoned, but please do leave reviews that say something other than 'update'! Do you think I am a robot who spits 6-8k words without hard work and incentive? No ma'am! Please tell me what you like (or don't like) about the story then I will love you (or hate you) and write faster! AAAAaaaaaAAaa

I forced myself to write this before year ended to surprise you!1!1 Love my readers to death!1!1! Hope you are doing well unlike myself!

P.S. Join my discord server if you want updates and belong to the fandom. Link's in my ffn profile. At this point if you're not screaming at me there and telling me to write you are one of the people left out from the glorious chunks of twilight memes we have there LMAOOO


	19. Chapter 19

Please do not report me to the spicy police... I sure uploaded the T+ version of the chapter before this one, so if you still read this you very well know what's awaiting you. Heh. Also this is my first attempt at writing M. Be nice.

* * *

**BOOK II**

**Chapter XIII: Dreams (Rated M)**

**VOLTERRA. . .**

Jane kept her face impassive as she led Amun and Benjamin through the carpeted corridors, occasionally throwing a backwards glance at the reputable men trailing some paces behind her.

"I see Aro has acquired more pieces to expand his collection since my last visit," Amun observed, hands clasped behind his back as they strolled leisurely.

 _The vanished Rembrandt… Raphael's missing portrait…_ Jan van Eyck's _The Just Judges,_ believed to have been recovered and stashed away by the French government following the Versailles treaty…

Amun smirked. Perhaps not. Masterpieces thought to be lost forever, destroyed in fires, all well and sitting pretty for display underneath Florence after all. "This used to be a bare walkway, you know."

"And when was that?" Benjamin inquired curiously, then joked, "A thousand years ago?"

To Jane's interest, the elderly vampire only shrugged. "Give or take. It's been a long time." Amun's voice was louder this time, directed at her. "And you must be Jane, the witch fiend Aro wrote about in the past. You're nearing your three hundreds now, aren't you?"

Jane gave a nearly imperceptible nod, biting down on the tip of her tongue to pull back a scowl.

"Hn." Amun narrowed his gaze at her consideringly. "Where's your twin? Massacreing villages, yes?"

"Dispatched," she retorted curtly.

"Please, don't mind him," Benjamin told her with a sympathizing look. "He's just annoyed that you guys took in his favorite student before he could." The young Egyptian threw his hands up in an attempt to look innocent when Amun whirled around to deign him with a deadly glare. "What? It's true."

Upon their arrival at the convening chambers, Jane stopped next to the doors and said, succinct, "Masters Caius and Marcus have been notified of your arrival. They will be with you shortly."

"Thank you, Jane." Benjamin bid sincerely as she watched the two step into the threshold. Benjamin added, "Will we be meeting your twin as well?"

Jane paused from her exit, if only to shake her head at the curious visitor. "He will be away for long."

"I see. You must be a bit lonesome then," Benjamin eye-smiled at her. "I'll find you after Amun and I greet the kings, yes?"

Jane's brows pushed together. "What for?" She really just wanted to go back to her room and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

The younger Egyptian shrugged, flicking a dry, pointed look at the impatient old man who had gone straight into the chambers without him. "You know old men. They talk all day. Perhaps a tour of the grounds?" Benjamin laughed softly at her suspicious squint. "I was changed around sixty years ago, so I'm not so old," he humored her before waving a hand in friendly goodbye and disappearing into the chambers. "Let's be friends, Jane. I'll see you later."

Perplexed, Jane stared at the intricate woodwork of the mahogany doors as it closed right in front of her.

_Friends?_

Jane hadn't met a lot of people outside her existence in the Volturi. She met vampires as young as the visiting Egyptian even less, and she was sure the only _friends_ she ever considered to be as such were the ones in the Guard. She supposed Benjamin Nehesy hadn't been told the full extent of her power yet, and that would explain his naivete about her person. Hopefully, the Masters would tell him, and common sense would dictate him against pursuing whatever 'friendship' he had in mind, then ultimately, she would be able to spend a quiet afternoon lost in the wonders of the internet.

Even so.

Jane felt… weird. _Friends._ It kept echoing again and again in her mind as she walked. The Egyptian had seemed so... so… what was the word. Unbothered? Self-assured? There was a subtle confidence to his manner that had her thinking twice.

He seemed genuine.

What if he knew exactly what she could do, and what she was, and still wanted to be her 'friend'?

"Friend. What does that even mean?" Jane grumbled under her breath.

Her face must have looked more annoyed than the usual – Afton practically fled out of her way when she passed by him on the way to the east wing commons. See? Afton was a friend. He knew her so well.

Barely resisting the urge to slam her bedroom doors shut behind her, Jane let out a prim scoff.

"I'm not _lonesome._ " She told to no one, tone belligerent, prissy nose in the air. "I'm perfectly fine. I have Alec." She added, nodding to herself decidedly. "Right, Alec?"

She turned to the spot on the bed where her twin would usually be waiting, ready to bother her.

And then she froze in her tracks, horrified.

Alec wasn't there.

Alec wasn't waiting.

Alec wasn't hers anymore!

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Amun. How are you."

The elderly vampire ignored Caius' greeting and launched into fervid rant, "I understand you saw her potential and took her under your wing. But that girl is more dangerous than she looks." Amun pronounced flippantly. He had enough self-restraint to allow Marcus and Caius to seat themselves in their respective chairs before completely snubbing the niceties. They all knew what – _who_ – he was in Volterra for anyway; there was no reason for them to dilly dally around in retrospective reminiscing of the past. Enough time was wasted as it was.

"I've been told by the lobby girl that she was even given a title." Amun scoffed. " _Scholar._ How entertaining that must have been for both sides, eh?"

Caius sighed. "You have not changed, Amun." _Always so antagonistic._ He drew his gaze to the dark man next to him. "And you are Amun's caregiver, perhaps?"

Amun bristled. "Watch your tongue, you insolent troglodyte—"

Marcus leaned back on his armchair, a languid smirk on his face as he watched the two eldest vampires – figuratively and literally speaking – bicker back and forth. The two were so undeniably _alike._ It was such a shame Amun had settled on the opposite side of the world.

"…Ah, no. Honestly, he's the one that looks after me. But I did take his name." The man replied. "Benjamin Nehesy. It comforts me so to know that Amun's friends are more tolerable than he."

" _You—!"_

"Kidding, of course," Benjamin continued. "Although I was hoping to meet his former student. To finally put a face to the name. Is she here? Altheia Beneventi?"

Marcus and Caius shared a brief glance. "The scholar isn't in the vicinity at the moment, but if you stay longer you should have the chance to meet." Marcus replied evenly. And then his tone dropped coldly when he turned to address Amun, "I do hope your arrival is more of a friendly visit than an intrusion. I would hate to put you in your place."

"We inducted her, and that is final. Her being a shield – we could not allow her to roam free anywhere else." Caius said sternly. "She belongs in my coven now, Amun."

The elderly vampire's eyes narrowed dangerously, but then he pursed his lips in careful consideration. Sounding mystified, he echoed in a strange voice, "Shield?"

Marcus nodded. "Altheia showed natural immunity to Aro's clairvoyance and other sensory abilities. Just like one of the new recruits – Isabella Swan, from the Americas. We inducted them both. They will be changed soon."

"We will send for Eleazar once she is changed." Caius furthered. "He will be able to assess the full power of their shields."

"Ha! You witless _imbeciles._ " Amun sneered at them, baring his teeth. "Shield your new recruit must be, but the scholar – _my_ student – most certainly is _not_." At the monarchs visible confusion, Amun clarified, "Altheia Beneventi isn't a _shield_ , she's a—"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**ONE OF THE VOLTURI RESTHOUSES, PALAIA. . .**

"Resthouse, he said," Altheia grumbled under her breath. "Mind you, Aro, this is a _manor._ "

The Volturi Manor in Palaia was a large, affluent dwelling composed of twelve bedrooms, kitchens, dining areas and other elaborate halls. Outside the household, large plots of land were dedicated to the winery, agricultural plantations, and greenhouses that sustained the estate. Aro had taken the scholar to a full walkthrough of the estate after she had slept the morning off in one of the bedrooms.

Under the high sun, Altheia explored the acreage in avid enthusiasm. Aro was a man who simply never ran out of stories to tell. When the afternoon came, Aro had dismissed all the attendants of the estate from its premises – something about allowing the both of them to enjoy their vacation in paired solitude. Presently, however, the imperial mindreader was trying to convince his mortal companion to _hike_.

"Absolutely not," Altheia told him flat-out, before pressing her hands to each other and diving into the swimming pool in her black two-piece. When she resurfaced a few seconds later, arms swaying around her figure to keep herself afloat, she reasoned, "I'm sure hiking is just another term for 'Let's Lure Our Prey Into the Mountains.'" She squinted at him. "Bella's told me about how vampires like to treeclimb. No thank-you."

Aro rolled his eyes. He'd nearly forgotten about her fear of heights. "I'd never let anything harm you, _merendina._ "

"That's true," Altheia conceded. "But I also know that if given the choice between helping me down a tree immediately, or making me suffer in high altitude for a few minutes in a demented attempt to appear as my knight in shining armor, you would definitely choose the latter."

Aro eyed at her for a moment then shrugged. "So?"

Bursting out a loud laugh, the brunette drifted further from him. "I will never trust men with my life!"

The monarch huffed once. Sure, fine. They didn't _need_ to go to the forest anyway. Not really. He was just looking for other interesting things to do to pass the time. Anything to distract himself…

Aro watched as Altheia's curved figure swam away slowly, red gaze pinned on the speckles of water running down the surfaces of smooth skin. The mounds of her chest, the arc of her stomach… draped in rays of sunshine and gem-like drops of water as she swam… Like it was in slow motion, a single diamond waterdrop dripped from the side of her neck and Aro had to swallow back his venom. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to adorn her flesh with actual diamonds… maybe rubies. Mm yes, rubies suited her better.

A mischievous smile pulled at his lips and he stood to pull the shirt off his back.

So he couldn't convince her to scale a few oak trees. Big deal… That didn't mean he couldn't have his fun. Her version of fun was torture enough.

A splash sounded out, and five seconds later, gurgling indignation.

" _Aro!"_ Altheia emerged from the water with a shout, sodden, disheveled hair clinging to all sides of her face like a sea monster.

But the monarch in question was many strokes away from her, swimming innocently. He blinked at her, guileless. "What?"

Altheia gritted her teeth together. "Oh, you're dead meat when I get my hands on you…!"

Aro barked out a laugh. Haughty, he raised a hand to her and folded his fingers in a taunting, beckoning motion. "I'd like to see you try."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**WASHINGTON. . .**

As the Cullens trekked separately through the woodlands in unrivaled speed, Charlie, Mele, and Sulpicia trailed behind languidly on their own pace, a few hundred meters behind. They scout the forestry until late into the night, and the two groups meet near the reservation boundary where the trail ends. The wolves are an intimidating sight on the other side to greet them.

Sam noted the presence of the red-eyed vampires, and Charlie immediately launched into a diplomatic explanation of the agreement between him and the Volturi. Sam nodded in understanding, but his posture was still stiff and ready to pounce at any moment.

"Given our history… the pack keeps its distance." Sam said. "We have reason to be wary."

"Jake and Leah still aren't here." Paul, being the only other one untransformed, spoke his thoughts aloud, distrustful. "They should be by now."

Edward tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, here they are."

Panels of light filtered through the murky trees, and the revving sounds of motorcycle engines roared into the silence of the night. Two motorbikes sped into their line of sight first, followed by a sleek sedan shortly after. The vehicles decelerated from high velocity as they neared the boundary line, and by the time black wheels screeched to a stop, faint smoke rose from around them.

Jacob and Leah alighted the first motorcycle, eagerly removing their helmets and walking up to greet the rest of the pack. The car engine cut off, and Demetri, Felix, and Alec step out of the luxury sedan. Demetri handed Jacob the Quileute's copy of the pact when they passed him.

Sam and Paul welcome Jacob and Leah back with apparent relief, embracing them just as the rest of the pack do. Howls sound out through the forest and a reddish wolf slinks from the trees, bumping its humongous head at the back of Leah's knee in greeting.

"I'm fine, Seth." Leah mumbled. "You worry too much."

The Volturi settled next to the Olympic coven after greeting Sulpicia and Mele. Demeteri looked dead set on getting the treaty signed and over with, Felix obviously more excited to start running perimeter in search for vagrant newborns to behead and set ablaze, but before either of them could call the pack's attention to the treaty at hand, Embry growled loud in his wolf form. Felix met his glare, eyes sharp and narrowed.

Paul gruffed, "He just wants to know who _that_ is." He jutted his chin to the direction of the figure leaning against the second motorcycle. "I do, too."

Sulpicia giggled under her breath. They watched as the slender figure pushed herself off the motorcycle seating and lifted her hands to remove her black helmet. Luscious brown hair spilled in lengthy cascades down her back, and Bella tilted her head back to face her audience, displaying her delicate profile and glossed red lips.

"You forgot about me already?" The chief's daughter clicked her tongue. "You're hurting my feelings, Emb."

Bella slung her helmet over the sideview mirror of the black Ducati, then unzipped the black leather jacket she wore halfway. A gold coven pendant – ornate, shaped like a V – hung from her neck and settled right above her cleavage.

Emmett gave a low whistle. Rosalie kicked his shin. Edward sighed, too short and too low for anyone to notice.

Bella met Alec's heated gaze as she walked up to the group, throwing him a quick smile as if they were sharing a secret. And then she met Paul's dumbfounded stare and teased, "Paul. Come on. It's me. Bella. You and Jake taught me how to ride a mountain bike, remember?"

"I… um. Uh…" Paul shook his head, dispelling the haze in his stare. "Right. Bella. Hey. Welcome back."

Bella smirked, then turned her gaze to Sam and Carlisle. "Should we get the treaty started?"

Sam nodded, gesturing to the campfire burning in the off distance. Separate parties started walking to the ceremonial space, heavy thuds of wolfpaws breaking fallen branches as they prowled through the earth.

It started with a shake of hands between representatives. Carlisle and Esme, Sam and Jacob, Demetri and Felix, then Charlie. Bella and Sulpicia and the rest of the others stood at the back, quiet, tense, hopeful.

"May the accords bring peace and protection to all," Sam announced as he unfurled the article handed to him by his beta, priming to read the treaty aloud.

The murmurs of agreement around him were just as firm. "May the accords bring peace and protection to all."

»»—- ❈ —-««

**PALAIA. . .**

Two bare feet stepped out of the shower and padded onto the cold, hardwood floor of a dimly-lit bedroom. The moonlight delicately illuminated the expanse of the room, and Altheia noted the absence of the black-haired monarch as she wrung the wet ends of her hair with a towel.

After spending the entirety of the afternoon lazing by the poolside, Aro had instructed her to return to the manor by herself. His eyes had been so dark for the last two days, nearly obsidian, and the scholar understood that he would have to take his time before coming back.

Now that nighttime came, her heartbeat thumped around wildly in her chest. Ever since Aro's arrival in Campania, he had stayed next to her as she slept, waiting until she woke, almost dutifully, painstakingly, and to what end she didn't know. She figured that, at least now, they were honest with themselves. Honest enough to be indulgent, to willfully drop the pretense and keep next to each other as the deliberate, conscious choice of each day. Because… in the end, that's what mattered, right? To choose each other? To yield to the gravity between them, pulling them close? To surrender?

An imperceptible change in the night air, a subtle hint of musk, and Altheia knew her suitor had returned even before she saw him. She closed the book in her hands before looking up, expectant.

"You're still awake." Aro stated in surprise as he leaned against the wall. "Couldn't sleep?"

The mindreader had his arms crossed and his hair slightly damp, wearing a fresh set of clothes on him – a charcoal gray shirt that fit his body exceptionally well and dark slacks – evidence that his previous outfit had been stained with god knows what during his hunt but decided to take a shower before returning back to her. Altheia made space for him on the bed as he pushed himself off the wall and walked nearer to her. "I tried to," she muttered, almost to herself. "I kept waking up."

At the small pout on her face, Aro smirked. "Were you worried?"

"You weren't gone long, you know," Altheia laughed, pulling her legs from underneath the covers and huddling next to Aro as he settled against the headboard. She laid her head on his shoulder and admitted in a tiny mumble, "But I did miss you."

Aro stilled, scarlet eyes dropping onto the woman curled against him. She was thinly draped in a rose satin chemise. He could see the telltale flaming tinge under her cheeks, hear the racing of her heart as she waited for his response.

Aro drew out a long-suffering breath. Why did she always have to act adorable.

Slowly, his arm rose from behind her to pull her closer and secure her form to the side of him. He reached for the angle of her neck, tipped her chin upward, then, with gentleness reserved for the heavens, captured her waiting mouth into a soft kiss. The woman under him let out a short hum of satisfaction when their lips met, and when he pressed his mouth deeper, Altheia's eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes caressing the skin of his cheeks. He relented the tepid, sensual assault on her lips, if only to watch the transition of her gaze, and sure enough, her auburn gaze grew vibrant instead of sleepless, honey molten and glazed as they blinked languidly at him.

Slowly realizing that they had been staring at each other, silent and wordless for a long time, Altheia sobered and pulled back, clearing her throat and pushing herself off him, muttering, "I… Human minute. Be right back."

Blank-faced, Aro watched his scholar scuttle away to the place she had chosen to compose herself. When the door of the bathroom closed behind Altheia, the black-haired monarch closed his eyes and groaned and let his head fall against the headboard.

Little tease.

»»—- ❈ —-««

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Altheia was sitting on the toilet, face buried in her hands, rueful as she admonished her subconscious self. _You are_ _ **such**_ _a tramp,_ she told herself. One more second there and she would have been climbing Aro like a tree – consequences and worries be damned. Knowing he could hear her grieving in there anyway, she let out a trite, self-mocking laugh. She threw her head back, looked up at the tiled ceiling, and bit out with a wince, "…Aro?"

Not even a second later, his voice was right outside the door. " _Are you alright?"_

"Yes, yes… I'm fine." She was. Maybe. Oh, this was definitely crazy. She laughed again. Nervously clearing her throat, she steeled her resolve and asked in a small voice, "So… um. Aro. Ha! Yup. I have a few questions?" She _felt_ insane. "Hmm. Yes. I have a question."

There was laughter in his tone. " _You can ask them out here._ "

"I can't." She rued again, face flaming like a storm. "I _definitely_ can't."

"… _Alright. Ask away._ "

"So, hypothetically speaking… just for the heck of it… _if_ , just maybe, a vampire and a human were to, um…" _copulate,_ "… _you know._ Would it be, um…" _Life-threatening._ "…impossible?"

Her question was met with thick silence for two full minutes. _Ah shit_ , she'd really done it now. She hung her head and moaned to herself, but then she heard fabric shuffling and floorboards creaking right outside the door.

"Forget I asked!" she squeaked, rising from the toilet seat and transferring herself to the edge of the shower corner. Shutting the curtains around her, she rapidly mumbled into her hands, embarrassed and mortified to the depths of her soul, "Please forget I asked! It was just a stupid" – _hypothetical–_ "question."

Finally, two knocks on the door and a response. " _Altheia._ "

"She's not here."

A short hum. " _Can I come in?_ "

"No!"

" _I'm coming in._ "

»»—- ❈ —-««

"I'm coming in."

Aro had had enough _._ She was probably in there, suffering and flaming and babbling under her breath and being adorable and oh, how badly did he want to see for himself. He heard a terrified squeak as he turned the doorknob and yup, she was definitely being adorable. He walked in and slowly pulled the shower curtains to the side to reveal her shivering little figure, huddled, bracing the sides of her arms on the cold, tiled floor, brown locks flowing around her head in soft waves as she shook her head, adamantly refusing to look up at him even when he asked her to in his best inside voice.

Biting the inside of his cheek to pull back a smile, he crouched before her, let a few seconds hang between them then whispered low, "Why are you hiding, love."

Mumbling into her arm, still not looking up, "I can't… look at you," she admitted. After a pause of realization, "I didn't lock the door?"

He chuckled. In her haste, she really hadn't. "No."

"Damn it."

Aro folded his lips to prevent a laugh then. He really shouldn't be brimming with amusement when she was lamenting so endearingly before him, but oh well. He ghosted a tip of his finger over her arm and watched as she shivered delicately.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed about this. All of this is natural." he told her in the quiet. "I want you, too."

The heart in her chest hammered faster and he carried on, "I understand where your concerns are coming from, but you are thoroughly mistaken if you think I would let a single harm come to you." _Even from myself._ He laid a full hand on her shoulder and crept it upwards until she tilted her head, and brown doe eyes finally glistened up at him. Her face bared and blushing, he softened and told her sincerely, "I would give you all the pleasures in the world if you let me."

Her mouth crumped slightly. "But…"

"Let me prove it to you."

»»—- ❈ —-««

He was tracing her skin with the tips of his fingers. So delicately, so thinly, so soft like flutters she couldn't help the giggle spilling from her mouth. "You're tickling me!" she sputtered in between half-snorts and giggles.

His heart melted at the sight of her. "No, I'm not," he told her matter-of-factly, a small hint of a smile on his face. "I'm showing you how much control I have."

He pulled her arms away from concealing herself and coaxed her fidgety hands to wrap behind his nape. Embarrassed still, Altheia immediately buried her face into his collar. She felt soft kisses peppering the hot skin of her bared neck, her shoulders, the weak spot behind her ear…

She groaned. "This really isn't helping—"

"Shh. Just feel."

Closing her eyes shut, Altheia relented and surrendered herself onto Aro's form, pushing all her thoughts to the back of her mind and embracing him like her life depended on it. Aro's chest rumbled with low laughter. He placed a single kiss on the side of her cheek before his hands started moving again.

Altheia let out a tiny eep when Aro suddenly lifted her and carried her off from the floor. The heated warmth of the bedroom outside wrapped around her and she relished in the familiar cool of Aro's skin. When he set her back on the bed, she braced herself before pulling back to look up at him. She bit her lip.

Aro was smiling at her. The disarming smile that was just plain, undeniable Aro – knowing, boyish, tender, and this time, so very telling.

She couldn't look away now.

"It's not impossible." he answered her low and simple. "Thousands of years of control, remember?"

Her face heated up again. "But—"

"Give me your wrist."

Altheia hesitated. But the man – vampire – before her looked perfectly serious, so she held her breath and lifted an arm to him begrudgingly. He cradled her offered hand to the side of his mouth and, very slowly, unveiled the white set of fangs hiding underneath. Her lips parted and she watched in rapt fascination as he traced the sharp tips across, back and forth, scraping the thin, vulnerable expanse of skin and the hidden vein of her wrist against meanacing incisors.

His fangs kept tracing across her skin. Drawing lines and circles, trailing… nearly dipping into her wrist then lifting at the last possible moment, leaving behind the faintest of piercing marks but not so much as a puncture. She watched the tethers of his control ghost over her arm and pulled back a delicious shudder. Her gaze pulled away from his teeth to meet the glazed, nearly reverent eyes staring back at her.

"No matter what I am," he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, so light and loving it was nearly painful to watch, "I would never hurt you."

Blinking away the tears that threatened to spill over the edges of her eyes, Altheia whispered back to him, starry-gazed, "I want you Aro, so much." With a small sniffle she drew his gaze with a half-smile before telling him, "So much it's not natural."

Aro's pale hands came up to wipe the tear tracks on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He kept smiling at her softly then.

"Tell me to go, Altheia," he said fervently with a single, uneven breath. "I can forget the bloodlust. I'm stronger than the pull." He bent his head down and pressed their foreheads together, nuzzled her nose with his own before deigning her with his emotions avow, "But I can't lie to myself. I want you." _I love you._ "Tell me to go."

Briefly squeezing the hands cupping her face then letting go, Altheia rose from her knees and basked on the muscled feel of Aro's strong arms as she brushed across them with open hands, fingers resting on his shoulders, lacing to the sharp chisel of his jaw, upwards until she could tangle her fingers into his dark mane. Her eyes not leaving his for a single moment, she hovered her mouth above his and whispered.

"Will you make me yours tonight?"

Aro swallowed thick.

"Don't make me ask you twice," Altheia laughed softly as she descended and flitted small, delicate kisses all over his dazed face to convince him. "I've been thinking about you all day."

At the final kiss she placed square on his mouth, the mindreader finally sobered. A devilish smirk settled on the edge of Aro's mouth.

"Such a needy little thing, aren't you." When his hands found the curve of her hips and gripped, Altheia couldn't help the shudder of thrill that went through her. "Lie down."

»»—- ❈ —-««

"Such a needy little thing, aren't you. Lie down."

Slowly creeping backwards until her palms sunk into pillows, Altheia held her breath and nearly quivered at the predatory shift in Aro's gaze as he moved on top of her. Faint musk reached her senses as his form hovered above her, cool hands feeling up the curves of her sides then pulling her flimsy chemise in a single upwards swift tug. With a nervous swallow, she raised her arms to ease his removal of her satin slip, and Altheia was entirely sure it wasn't the cool midnight air swiveling all over her skin, but the intensity of her lover's hot rapturous gaze that had her trembling with sweet anticipation. When scarlet eyes drew away from her face and dropped, sauntering all over her bare skin… her breasts… the soft slope of her torso leading down to the patch of her that was throbbing with slick heat… Her arms moved to cross over her chest, only to be interrupted by a firm clasp around her wrists. Aro shook his head at her and gave her a silent, meaningful look. He lifted her arms by the wrists and pressed them above her head. His low, dark voice igniting a hot, wondeful path downwards, "Keep them there." he commanded.

She watched guardedly as Aro unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it off his body. Just as easily, he discarded his fitted slacks and threw them to the floor along with her chemise, forgotten, and a smug, simpering look was awarded to her when he realized she hadn't taken her gaze away from the still clothed outline of him that looked… very… intimidating.

A shaky intake of breath, "I don't want to get all…" _virginal,_ "…prude, but… will that…"

There was an unexpected warmheartedness in the silent mirth of Aro's reply. "It'll fit, _tenerezza_." He assured her. "Now, you know where to keep your hands, yes?" Altheia nodded.

Aro descended to her level with the precision of a predator. He tilted her chin away to latch a deep, sucking kiss at the sweet spot under of her ear, and immediately Altheia's body hummed under him and arched, lifting off the mattress, desperate to feel and press against the strong build of the man responsible for the euphoria overcoming her senses. There was rumbling satisfaction in Aro's chest, and Altheia's eyes shuttered when his mouth began to trail sloppy, open-mouthed kisses downwards, all over her neck, sipping and leaving lovemarks on her collarbones, wet and sinful across hot skin. When a sigh as light as a caress hovered over a pink nipple for a second then dove in, suckling, she cried out with a breathy mewl. He did the same with the opposite swell of her chest, and Altheia's breath heaved in rising wanton.

"I—I…" she was as breathless as she sounded. "It feels… _so much…_ Aro… Please…"

She started struggling against him and a hand immediately encircled her faltering wrists to hold them above her head. Effectively pinning her, he removed his mouth from her left nipple, now pinking and swollen just as its twin, only to latch onto the underside of her breast with even more vigor. Altheia choked back a sobbing scream, back curving into him, thrusting her flesh into his mouth as he sucked harder. Fingers found the waistband of her panties and pulled them off, and the mewling brunette would have cared enough to blush if not for the haze of lust obscuring her mind. Aro removed his boxers in a single swift motion, keeping his mouth latched all over different flesh spots of his woman, drawing pleasured wails and moans and uneven pants borne from the throes of ecstasy. _Mine._

Altheia sobered slightly when the pressure around her wrists disappeared. She looked down just in time to see Aro's head dip lower, still trailing kisses of worship down her stomach, then suddenly, a kiss down _there._ Her breath hitched.

His lips still pressed on quivering flesh, "Let me taste you."

A long, languid lick against her slit and her eyes rolled back. She was gone. Her arms moved on their own, finding their way to burrow her fingers into Aro's dark hair, pulling, desperate to feel an any inch of him in her hands at the same time his tongue started its ministrations. Her body jerked whenever his tongue would press deeper into her, flicking up and down at a pace that took her to dark heaven, and when he started groaning while he ate her, a flood of sweet cream welcomed him as her body opened up to him fully, whimpering, quivering, begging…

"Please, please, please…" Desperate pleas and mewls echoed off the walls of the bedroom. " _Ahh…! Aro…_ "

A shout lodged in her throat when a finger suddenly slipped through her soaked folds, pushed into her, and _curled_. Her back shot off the bed and she pushed herself up by weak elbows, watching with wide, eagle eyes as Aro's head, still between her thighs, kept drinking, suckling her, and his fingers, with renewed effort at pleasure, started _pumping_ her, inside… He looked up abruptly, his eyes flashing a lustful silver glint to meet hers in the dark. The sight of him, dangerous, consuming her… the feel of him, on her… _in_ her… devouring her sex… She creamed against his tongue with another shout. " _Ohh fuck! Aro! I'm—"_

A flood of molten heat erupted from deep within her, and she came on Aro's tongue with a long, drawn-out groan, hips buckling against his still roving mouth uncontrollably. She rode her sex on him as the flood overtook her, and with his tongue and mouth, still latched and suckling, his fingers, pushing, pulling the rough patch inside her, and deliberately, a delicious, dangerous scrape of his fangs on delicate, supple, swollen flesh – light blinded her again. She quaked and quivered and thrashed under him. She barely registered the feeling of emptiness before she felt the bed dip around her, hands guiding her arms to lift and wrap around the feel of Aro's muscled back, hooking her legs around his waist.

Aro held her by the chin and commanded, "Don't look anywhere else." She writhed and moaned at the fiery spell of his touch all over, "Feel me."

Altheia didn't know what the hell he was talking about, all else and everything she could feel was him, only him, she was going crazy with thoughts of him and the feel of him, but then the hardened tip of his length prodded at her entrance briefly before promptly plunging into her, _strong,_ swift, deep against inside her in a single, powerful push.

She barely registered Aro's words as they washed over her, lulling, assuring. Sweet, wicked words as his hands kept roaming and pulling at the flesh of her chest, twiddling the peaks of her breasts like he hadn't gotten enough earlier, reverent suckles all over the skin of her neck with his mouth as he ground himself inside her, pushing, sheathing, pounding into her liquid heat, eliciting thick, listless mumbles of pleasure past her lips. The size of him compared to his fingers was so very different, and each thrust of his sex against hers had her seeing stars eyes closed. His strokes became intermittent, deeper and tensely harsh, and from the flexing tautness of the muscles of his back and the hiss of his breath she knew he was close. With half a mind, Altheia pulled Aro's face down to hers in a bruising kiss and pulled back, keeping his mouth hovering on hers as she murmured against his lips.

"Make me yours…" She met the steady rocking of his hips and his thrusts became faster. Angling her mouth to whisper into the shell of his ear, "Fuck me…" A greedy whisper. "Claim me…"

" _Ah fuck_ ," he rasped, guttural, before his face buried into the side of her face, scenting her hair, and the groaning sounds of him divulged right next to her ear. Three powerful, steady pumps under her, and his hand reached and nudged between them to push past her saturated folds, playing, pressing again like he couldn't get enough…

"More!" He snapped at her. Wet, squelching, shameless sounds between them, and her body obeyed him as she creamed into his hand and all over his sex with another cry. His eyes fierce and hungry when she found them, he growled, "Come for me now."

The strung out coil of pleasure in her womb snapped at his command, and she came with a hoarse shout of his name. Nipping her own teeth against his throat, she strained beneath him, her body reaching for more, tender tissues desperately pulling to keep him inside. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around him to cage him closer, and Aro pounded harder, a deep smacking rhythm as her tongue kept lapping up the smooth dip of his neck, until finally, his cock twitched and he finished inside of her with a drawn out grunt. He rocked her against him as vicious pleasure ripped between them tide after tide, sensations rupturing as their shared orgasm cascaded.

As white waves of pleasure subsided into ripples, Altheia's eyelashes fluttered on the top of her cheeks. She felt Aro withdraw from her and shuddered.

"Sore?" he asked. She thought about it and shook her head.

With a blithe sigh, she blinked innocently up at him and asked, "Can we do that again?" The loud, roaring male laughter he gave in response pulled at her heartstrings. "No?"

"If you insist." he answered above her with another barking laugh. "But this time, I'm marking you mine."

"You mean these aren't enough?" She pointed at the hickeys splattered across her chest.

His gaze held much promise. "No… not nearly…" He sounded perfectly serious.

A giggle. "If you say so."

»»—- ❈ —-««

Hours later, when they had finished, Altheia felt like she was weightless, a delicate feather lost in the bleary haze of post-coital bliss. The soft, cool feel of the bed cushion against her naked skin only lulled her further into sleep, but she stirred slightly when she felt a damp, warm cloth between her legs.

When she realized Aro was cleaning her, her arm shot out. "I can do that myse—"

"This is my privilege." he cut her off simply. He stroked a soothing hand through her hair. "Sleep."

Barely lucid anyway, Altheia set her head back down onto the downy pillows. When he put it that way… "Alright then…"

The bed dipped as Aro laid back down beside her. She curled and turned towards him as she ceded herself to oblivion. Everything about him and her life felt like a fevered reverie, but it was as she drifted away that she finally dreamt. . .

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia dreamt of a young boy running.

He was a merchant's son running away from his father's trade. She could hear the boy's agitated thoughts as he ran and sprinted and hid from house to house, calloused feet padding across hot sand, bare feet thudding against the earth unstopping, unslowing.

A man's voice resonated in the boy's mind in daunting repeat as he ran – _Son? Family? Ha! Your blood and bone don't matter, silver coins weigh more to me than you –_ and she understood. This boy had to keep running. He had to _._ He needed to fight and struggle against the protest of his exhausted muscles, the temptation of stopping two cities over, the pretense of shade and safety – all of it if he wanted to survive. At the very least, until he made it somewhere safe, somewhere his father's caravans didn't reach, a place with unrecognizable faces and different tongues. Somewhere farther than far. After all, this was his final attempt at freedom before his father sold him a slave, just like his sisters before him.

Altheia dreamt the boy survive. He was naturally gifted, pleasantly charismatic, and blessed with sharp wit. To thrive from city to city, he dealt in what he knew and procured rare objects for the royals and the spending class. Without an inheritance to supply himself and his business, he grew to be an aspiring thief, a hoarder, and just like the merchant's son he was, with one look and conversation, he knew the exact bait to set and which of his wares would convince even the sharpest chap to empty his pockets. He shamelessly curated and collected items that roused his interest, then eventually sold them once the novelty wore off.

In one of his pursuits, he passed by a small village to replenish his necessities for trade. Townsfolk gushed and awed at his collection, but they had no means to spend and instead, traded him stories of a cursed, private abode in the woodlands, an ancient man's dwelling that had extravagant things that rivalled his own. Intrigued enough, he went to see for himself.

He waited until nighttime came and soldiered through the foggy mountains. He found it eventually – a brick storehouse filled with masterful paintings and odd things. He tucked the best pieces under his arms and pilfered what he could into his satchels, but before he could slink back into the trees, a gleam of white flashed in the forest darkness, and suddenly, a dark figure was in front of him.

He was caught.

He came to find out that the ancient man in the woodlands was a vampire. It was no wonder to him then why brickhouse stock had been so precious – ageless pieces even a merchant's son like himself could never have imagined – but he had been careless. He had nicked his leg from a thorn in the woods and the vampire scented him from hills away. And yet in the face of death, even after everything, he was his father's son. A bargaining thief.

"Hidden in my shop is a gem unlike any other," he told the vampire. "Smoother than a pearl. More precious than a diamond. You may keep it at the price of my freedom… but first, you must find it."

Curiosity piqued, the vampire left him alive, tied and bound in the attic of the nowhere house as he sought the gem for himself. The vampire found that, true to the human's reputation, the thief's shop was filled with luxurious items – carpets, vases, artworks, metals and drapery that the royals would kill for… but no such gem in display.

The vampire fumed. Like all other salesmen, the thief had lied to him.

In the vampire's annoyance, he had planned to drain the shop assistant hiding in the closet. She had known that it was not her master that returned that night and hid quickly. But once the vampire pulled the doors open and saw her, he knew. Alabastrine skin, shining eyes... A gem unlike any other.

"What is your name?" The vampire demanded.

Nervously, the woman answered him. "Athenodora."

The human woman named Athenodora was the merchant son's answer to the vampire's desolation. The thieving merchant's son had seen his life in the woodlands, the lonesome veneer to his creations, and shamelessly offered the life of another to save his own skin.

Fascinated by the merchant son's morbid way of life, the vampire kept the thief alive and promised him immortality in exchange for loyalty. The merchant son grew to be a man who ultimately served himself, a collector mesmerized by things just as easily as he took, harbored, and disposed of them. When his need for a companion grew, he honored his identity and filched one of Alexander the Great's concubines, a small, slender thing named Sulpicia. Unsatisfied, he raided the Macedonian king's vaults not long after.

It was that year that the ancient vampire decided – he needed the thief human's indispensable, insatiable way of thinking to rule and reign all kind. So finally, he fulfilled his promise and turned him.

Years passed and the newborn man chanced upon his father's trading caravan. He hunted his father's head once nighttime came and spilled red blood amongst broken bones on the very plush seating the aged merchant used to enshrine himself. With heightened newborn senses, the avenging son heard a small sniffle in one of the ramshackle tents and followed it, unsurprised to find a brown-haired woman shivering as she cowered from him. From the looks of her, the woman was his half-sister, thirty years younger than him but of age.

The newborn raised a sculpted brow and drawled, "Did he bother to give you a name?"

Eyes shining up at him warily, the brunette nodded. "I am Didyme." With a hopeful tone, she asked him, "Will you set me free?"

A sense of nostalgia convinced him to keep her alive. Until the coven patriarch could change her, at least. By the fragile looks of her, she wouldn't survive the harshness of reality any better than him.

The newborn sighed. Who knew he still had a ounce of pity in him? He hadn't, but family was family after all…

»»—- ❈ —-««

Altheia awoke with a jolt. Sitting upright as she gathered her bearings, she gleamed at her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was still in Palaia. How strange. She had gotten used to seeing Aro's familiar smirk when she woke that it had become unsettling to be greeted by an empty bedside. On top of all that, the pleasant soreness between her legs… where was he.

"Aro?" she called out. No response.

Once she was dressed, she headed for the kitchens. She found Aro there, preparing her breakfast on his own, not a single househelp in sight. Smiling at the image he made, she took one of the seats and waited.

"I thought you'd wake earlier," Aro said when he finally veered to where she sat, a mischievous undertone in the way he spoke. "But you must have been more tired than I thought. Did you sleep well?"

As he placed her plate in front of her, she told him in the oddest voice, "I had the weirdest dream last night, Aro, but I can only remember bits and pieces."

He snorted. "We really had sex, if that's what you're asking."

Altheia's cheeks burned. " _Aro!"_

"Fine. What?"

Huffing, Altheia picked up a mouthful of scrambled eggs and munched. "Well… I dreamed about you, I think."

"I would dream about you if I could," Aro replied smoothly, leaning forward.

Altheia laughed and rolled her eyes before tipping her chin upward to meet his proffered kiss. "No, I meant—"

Their lips met for a split second before the sharp clang of the metal fork sounded out as it fell onto the floor. Jumping apart as if they'd been electrified, eyes wide and mouths parted open, Aro and Altheia stared incredulously at each other.

"…what…the hell…was that…" Altheia's whisper was nearly hysterical.

"I—" Aro trailed off, then shook his head in disbelief. "I… heard you." He cleared his throat again. "I heard your thoughts."

Altheia's lips were still parted in surprise. "Aro, I…" she breathed in sharply. "I think I heard you too."

Altheia withdrew from him, rising from her seat in alarm.

"Aro, what the _hell_ is happening?"

»»—- ❈ —-««

**VOLTERRA. . .**

"Altheia Beneventi isn't a shield. She's a mirror." Amun clarified. "You put books in front of her and she memorizes it like a parlor trick. You place her in front of a talent and she mimics it after little practice. Her father wanted a gifted daughter and she became one. Her mother wanted a musical prodigy, so she was. She shows what you want to see in her. How else would she have become a bar-topnotching musical prodigy at eighteen?" Amun reasoned. "It is my assumption that she had inadvertently copied your recruit's shield as well."

Caius' and Marcus' faces twisted in comprehension. Amun's dark chuckle sounded out in the chambers.

"Now. Do you witless imbeciles still think this is a friendly visit?"

* * *

**Version 18 January 2021**

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Join our discord server! We're welcome for all fandom writers, readers, and artists! https ://discord .gg/qKjcTRb


End file.
